The First Casualty
by TomKawczynski
Summary: Following the events of "Arrival", Commander Jared Shepard returns to Earth to face the consequences of destroying a star system as he tries to mobilize the galaxy for the impending Reaper invasion.
1. Prologue

**The First Casualty – A Mass Effect Story**

**Timeline Information**

_Following the events of Mass Effect 2 and the downloadable content included in "Arrival", this story details the efforts of Commander Jared Shepard to organize humanity and the rest of the galaxy to fight the impending Reaper threat. As in the game sequence, not everyone plays nicely and Commander Shepard often finds himself acting on the will of others._

_Jared is a paragon of virtue, a decision made of necessity with his understanding that he is a galactic symbol of unity, but someone who is also deeply troubled by the decisions he must make. If saving the galaxy from itself isn't hard enough, the women in his life are talented, deadly, and seeking his affection._

_In this story, the Collector base was destroyed for the abomination it is, all crew members survived, and Zaeed and Kasumi both joined the crew of the Normandy. The beginning is immediately following the leap through the destroyed Alpha Relay, where Commander Shepard has a face-to-face conversation with Admiral Steven Hackett of the Alliance Fleet._

**Author's Notes**

_The Mass Effect Universe is owned by EA, BioWare, and whatever other relevant entities have sufficient legal standing. This story makes no claim on any of these characters, and should I insert original characters, please feel free to play in this world as I play in theirs._

_This story is intended to be the first in a series of fiction pieces that look at each of the species involved in the coming conflict, and the ways in which Shepard, the crew of the Normandy, and the worlds of Mass Effect come together and come apart. When writing this, it will be an organic process coming out of the events of each chapter, and remembering we have a skeptical universe where xenophobia is real, the Reapers may be real, and Shepard is still a walking dead man._

_My goal is to post two new chapters per week, with a minimum of one new chapter. I hope you enjoy reading, I welcome your comments and ideas, and now we begin._


	2. Chapter 1: Debriefing

**Chapter 1: Debriefing**

Jared Shepard stared out the window into the vast expanse of space. It had been months since he returned to the home system, and for all the travelling he had done, there was still something captivating about the rings of Saturn. No matter how far he would go and no matter how many things he had seen, there was still always home: Earth, Sol, the Alliance. Home.

He needed something to remember because there were too many things that needed to be forgotten. Computers that decided the logical path was the annihilation of humanity, rampaging beasts that sought to make him into an appetizer, and those were just the obvious threats. What were the Reapers, he wondered, haunted by the mechanical embryo he had seen the Collectors…no, the Protheans built.

Remembering they were a civilization once made the threat real. They represented the future unless he did something, unless everyone did something. It wasn't that Shepard wanted this responsibility. He joined the military to follow orders, not to give them, but the mission couldn't be ignored. Live, or die. Fight, or die. Kill, or die.

His head fell as he considered that last thought. Three hundred thousand dead by his hand. Jared didn't allow himself to think too deeply on decisions like that, but the destruction of the Bahak System was only the latest casualty in a war he had already been fighting for years. If the rest of the galaxy could go forward without joining, maybe it would be worth the cost. One man's soul seemed a fair trade, especially for everyone who wasn't Shepard.

And yet, as unconscionable as the destruction of a whole star system would seem, it was a kindness to simply move on rather than face what the Reapers had in store. As tens or hundreds of thousands of colonists had already discovered from the Collector abductions, there are fates far worse than death. To be forced into a hive, reduced to DNA and automatons for some dark ancient force would be worse. It would be a fate you wouldn't even wish on a Batarian slaver.

But the time for thinking was approaching an end, and this was a time for action. Jared Shepard faded into the background of his own mind and the indomitable Commander Shepard re-emerged. Confident, collaborative, but unapologetic, he was the face of the galaxy when it came to fighting this Reaper threat, and he knew his best would be the minimum with which he could even hope to succeed. He also knew the threats he would now be facing would be at least as dangerous to him personally as the Reapers: Politicians.

Stepping back from the window, Shepard walked toward the exit of his spacious cabin and collected his facial expression to the calm and collected demeanor he always carried. Pressing the intercom switch, he reached the Command Deck.

"Kelly, has the Admiral boarded yet?"

On the bridge, the reply came from Yeoman Kelly Chambers, the morale officer, psychologist, and ship secretary all rolled up into one.

"He is boarding now. Would you like to meet him in the communications room?"

"No," Shepard replied. "Send him to the medical bay instead. Less formal."

"Aye, sir," Chambers replied and followed the orders with precision as was her custom.

Shepard entered the elevator to begin the descent to the third deck. He knew that Admiral Hackett would want to know what happened on the last mission, a personal favor Shepard undertook to rescue Dr. Amanda Kenson, an Alliance operative. Before leaving, he knew little of what her purpose was other than his objective was to secure her release through any means necessary.

With a wry expression, he thought about how any means meant destroying a prison, an asteroid, a mass relay, and the good doctor herself. Shepard wondered if it was just his luck that made every mission so eventful.

The elevator door opened and Shepard walked into the medical bay. Standing before him in the dress blue uniform of the Alliance Navy stood Admiral Steven Hackett, Commander of the Fifth Fleet, and Shepard's long time commanding officer.

"Admiral, welcome aboard the Normandy," was the diplomatic opening offered.

"Shepard." The terse reply offered by the grey haired admiral revealed the stress he was facing. A lifetime soldier, Hackett was not one to mince words needlessly, and he took the measure of the Commander with his eyes. The look of disbelief was one that Shepard had learned to accept, as so many people had heard of his death and thought the Specter might actually more truly be a ghost.

Nodding his head slowly as if in acceptance, Hackett responded after a momentary pause: "Good to see you, man. But I have one question."

"Yes?" was the equally direct reply from the Commander who had now taken a seat beside one of the tables.

"You were sent on a mission to recover one lost operative. Can you please explain why you destroyed an entire star system?" With eyes trained to wilt a lesser man, Hackett stared at Shepard and waited for an explanation.

"Did you have a chance to review the report that I sent?" asked Shepard.

Interrupting any potential response, Hackett grabbed a datapad and slapped it against his weathered hand. "Yes, I read this, but my God, was it truly real?"

The Commander looked at the Admiral and offered a single nod.

The Admiral began to pace about the room, shaking his head as he walked. "You know, no one will believe this. They didn't believe you about Saren, they don't want to believe about the Reapers, and now you just killed three hundred thousand Batarians."

Shepard knew he was being dressed down from having many years experience working with the admiral and elected to wait as the senior officer finished his thoughts. He thought about how he didn't kill a damned person, but he just came in and handled an impossible situation as best he could, like he always did.

"Was it worth it, Jared?" was the question that eventually escaped the lips of the admiral.

"Two minutes more and the Reaper fleet would already be here at Earth. I had no choice." Shepard looked upon the senior officer.

"You did what you had to do. You're a good soldier, Shepard." Admiral Hackett walked up to the Commander and put a hand on his shoulder. "We live in times where we all have to be hard men, and though people won't remember this now, maybe history will remember that you gave us a fighting chance."

Collecting himself, Hackett walked back to his own seat and grabbed the datapad, skimming over the details: "It sounds like Dr. Kenson wasn't very helpful."

"Well, she did save my life after she shot me, so I guess she couldn't be all bad," was the sarcastic reply offered by Shepard. "Of course, if she hadn't kept me sedated for two days as a prize of war for the Reapers, we might have saved some of those Batarians."

"I saw that. Did you see this Object Rho?" Hackett asked without looking up from the report placed before him.

"Yes, I did. I was attacked by it. It was a Prothean artifact that caused me to see another vision." He thought back to how he saw the entire Reaper fleet massing outside the first mass relay, the link to the rest of the galaxy. The Alpha Relay, as it was called, because it had the misfortune to be closest to the one known Reaper force. Hopefully, there would only be one and that would be bad enough.

"Visions, Shepard". The Admiral looked up thoughtfully. "You're as much a soothsayer as a soldier these days." He smiled for the first time. "Then again, last time someone came back from the dead, it was a pretty big deal also."

Like many soldiers, they shared faith in something more. Natives of North America, both came from areas where Christianity still thrived, and while the god prayed to by all soldiers was the more ecumenical variety beseached to protect every man in a pinch, the allusion wasn't lost. Shepard often thought of his larger purpose, wondering alternately if he was here as an instrument of the divine for protection, or if his travails were simply proof there was nothing more. Millions of years being swallowed by terrible aliens like the Reapers brought more questions than answers.

Returning from the thought inside his head, Shepard said, "You must have known what was happening out there before you sent me…"

Hackett interjected. "We had suspicions. Dr. Kenson was one of our best, and an asset we had to protect at any price."

Looking at the table, Hackett noticed a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy sitting there, and found two glasses. Opening the bottle, he poured himself a glass and offered one also to Shepard who accepted.

Hackett took a long drink and began talking, "Amanda was a friend once. Intelligent, determined, everything you could want in an operative."

He paused another moment before continuing, "Losing her will be painful, but it sounds like she was already gone by the time you got there, Jared."

Shepard reflected on his experience with Dr. Kenson and how she seemed possessed. Indoctrination had broken many minds as he had seen on Feros, Virmire, and now Aratoht. A person stopped being themselves, and became simply the instrument of the controller's will.

"She didn't tell us a damned thing!" exclaimed the admiral. "If she hadn't been captured, we wouldn't have known the Reapers were coming. None of her reports told us of any threat, of any countdown like you said."

It made sense when Shepard thought about it. If she was truly under the sway of the invading fleet, she wouldn't have done anything to draw attention to their approach. Everyone wanted to believe the best anyway, so there wouldn't be more questions asked than necessary, and if observation could be undertaken without enflaming the Batarians, that would be an added bonus.

Admiral Hackett continued, "We'll mourn her, later. I don't want any of this getting public, as it is already bad enough that a Batarian system is now off the map."

"Jared, forgive for me saying this, but those colonists dying is probably the only thing keeping the Systems Alliance from open war with the Batarian Hegemony. If they knew you caused this, there would be blood. No survivors means no stories either, and for your sake, it better stay that way."

It made Shepard sick to think of the political benefits of so many people dying, but Hackett's logic was sound. It sounded like someone else's suggestion, maybe someone like that sniveling Udina on the Citadel, but he was right. If he could forget this mission, that would be fine by Shepard.

"Yes, sir. The Normandy was never there as far as I was concerned."

"Good man, Commander."

A moment of silence hung between them as they both took a drink. Both were in thoughts somewhere else. For the vast of expanse of space, there would never be any gulf between the stars as wide as that between what they wished to be true and what they knew to be reality. Moments were becoming precious. Thought time had been bought, it carried a high price and was only a temporary reprieve. Shepard knew this and saw that Hackett did too.

"Commander," the admiral began, "I want you to report to Earth and to Alliance Command. They have questions about this mission and what you've been doing these last few months."

He paused to take a sip. "Frankly, so do I. You know Cerberus and the Alliance don't always see eye to eye. I respect their willingness to step up and take action, but I don't trust mercenaries."

Shepard agreed, "I don't trust them either. They built me this ship, helped me get a crew, and honestly, they built me also." He smiled his own little acknowledgment, "But I don't trust the Illusive Man. He set a trap at Horizon using my crew as the bait. I knew then this couldn't work."

Hackett nodded. "These trillionaire types are all the same. They buy and sell people without thinking of the consequences and trust men like us to get the real work done."

He looked thoughtfully at Shepard, "You know, the Normandy is an Alliance vessel by historical right, and we could reinstate your commission. It was retired after your…departure, but the Alliance will need every able man and woman for this fight and you're the best we have, Shepard."

The offer was unexpected, and it caused Jared to blink as he thought through the ramifications. "Do you think the Alliance would accept me as a Specter, as an ex-mercenary, and as a dead man walking?"

Laughing at the last remark, Hackett responded, "The last one might help you overcome the other two. Humans aren't sure about their place in this world yet. We took it pretty hard fighting Sovereign, and there's a lot of people who want to see us leave the aliens to their own."

He thought about it before saying, "I don't think they want the Specter, but they want the man who stands up for humanity. Maybe the Cerberus thing will help, though the Alliance won't like it."

Taking a long swill, Hackett continued, "Jared, I don't know. These questions are above my pay grade, thank God." He set down his drink and doffed his hat. "What I do know is you're doing a hell of a job out there, and we could use you here. Don't let the stuffed shirts convince you otherwise."

Rising in response to his former superior officer, Shepard straightened his own uniform as he extended his hand, "Admiral. You've given me a lot to think about and I will talk to my crew and get down to Earth as soon as possible."

Hackett nodded and walked straight out the door. Never flinching, never apologizing, the lifelong military man went out the door and returned to his ship.

Jared remained in the medical bay, peering over Dr. Chakwas' desk. He hoped he wouldn't be too upset that the admiral had dipped into her private stock of brandy. Truth is, many of the crew were a little more quiet these days after having survived their ordeal. Shepard could only imagine what they experienced beyond the Omega-4 Relay, but he found he didn't really want to know. The crew still did their jobs, but some were not the same as they once were.

Their loyalty was absolute, as their Commander had braved hell itself to secure their release. Another day at the office for the Commander, Jared mused. But at what point would something become lost, some spark that separated combatants in a never-ending struggle from people who were simply living. The thought was a luxury that couldn't be considered now, but one that remained niggling at the back of Shepard's mind.

Shepard thought long and hard about the offer Hackett made to return the Normandy to the Alliance. Truth be told, he always felt more comfortable working as an officer within certain rules, but recognized his assembled team might not feel the same. He owed it to them to hear their opinions, but he also knew that his time with Cerberus was at an end. Even the feckless politicians of the Council looked like saints compared to some of the stunts pulled by the Illusive Man.

Reaching over to the interface, Shepard activated EDI, the ship's computer virtual intelligence that now had become one with Normandy. Between having his ship run by a computer, and having Joker think that was a great idea, Shepard didn't know what to make of that, but he would figure it out later.

"EDI, can you ask the members of the team to assemble in fifteen minutes in the communications room. I need to speak with them about what we do next."

The monotone female voice replied, "Yes, Commander. Will there be anything else?"

"Not now, EDI. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Commander. Logging you out, Shepard."

Shepard knew his crew would follow him wherever he led. The only problem was for as good as he was in a fight, he didn't know where to go from here.


	3. Chapter 2: Collaboration

**Chapter 2: Collaboration**

Walking into the communications room, Commander Shepard was surprised to see his entire team already seated and not arguing. It was no secret that certain personalities didn't get along, but the unit had held together longer than he had expected following the destruction of the Collector menace.

Looking briefly around, he saw they all knew what was coming. When the Normandy rushed in to save Shepard at the last moment from the asteroid, they had been able to see the Reaper silhouette. Bolstered by that awareness, and from the blood they had already shed together, there was a unity of purpose greater than their own differences.

Lacking appreciation for the subtleties of a shared quiet moment, EDI offered a status report, "Commander Shepard, the crew has been assembled as you requested."

Shepard smiled at that and replied, "Thank you, EDI. That will be all."

The ice having been broken, Jacob Taylor was the first to speak. "Who do we fight next, Commander

The directness of the question suited the moment. In being both a formidable biotic as well as an experienced soldier, Jacob knew how to get straight down to business. A difficult man to know, he had overcome many challenges in his life including the difficulty of having his father re-enter his life for but a brief moment before being revealed as a degenerate criminal.

"Good question, Jacob. That is why I called you here today."

Shepard looked around the room once more and saw people sat in their usual alignment. Jacob and Miranda sat next to one another. Jack sat opposite Miranda, ready to oppose any provocation either real or imagined. Tali put herself a distance from Legion. The other members filtered themselves between them, never sitting in the same places, but reflecting the same basic pattern as always.

Shepard continued, "We've seen a lot, together. We've bought time for this galaxy, but I don't know how long. A few months at least, but not that much more. The Reapers are already here."

Grunt had a big smile on his face and offered his assessment of the situation. "Battlemaster, we will prove our worth again and slaughter these Reapers by the thousands. You will do this, and I will kill."

In any other room, Grunt would tower over the other individuals as he was the perfect specimen of a Krogan warrior. Strengthened by his acceptance into Clan Urdnot, he seemed to have found comfort and peace. Or, maybe he just accepted the need for recuperation from his steady diet of battle and destruction. Krogan bloodlust wouldn't be the usual sort of morale boost you'd find shared by other species, but there were many appreciative nods around the table at the confident assertion.

"Commander," inserted Miranda Lawson, "I know I speak for us all when I say we will follow wherever you lead." With long black hair, and looks quite possibly more deadly than her formidable skills in battle, her air of command was instantaneous. It was sharp and compelling, and Jacob knew this as he had been unable to resist the temptation to get to know the Cerberus project leader far better.

A strange combination of confidence and vulnerability, like so many of the women on this crew, Lawson had been responsible for leading the project that rebuilt Shepard. Having recently learned from Liara and the files she obtained from the Shadow Broker just how much effort was involved, his appreciation for Miranda grew further even as he struggled with his feelings for both her and Liara. Both had worked to bring him back from the dead, and neither was a woman easily dismissed.

Never one to leave a comment by Miranda unchallenged, Jack spoke, "The cheerleader is right for once, but let's cut through the crap. I know you have a plan." She glared at Shepard with a combination of affection, hatred, uncertainty, and mostly a need for acceptance.

Having been rescued from captivity, the ink that marked almost every spare inch of Jack's skin was an expression of her complex emotions. Kept in captivity as a child, forced cultivation of incredible biotic powers had nearly broken her. Even now, she had the instant potential for violence, and in the process of drawing her into his team, Shepard had played with fire.

While he was never really interested in a physical relationship with Jack, her personality had made it difficult for him to say no. Yet, he did this, and managed to avoid at least one complication. Or so he had thought. When she learned that Miss Lawson was sharing the Captain's Cabin, he had to duck as a trash canister biotically flew at his head. A cold silence had settled between them on this issue, but he at least there was a working relationship at this point, a considerable improvement.

Considering all this, Shepard said, "I actually don't have a plan…yet. But, I know what needs to happen. We are going to need as much help as we can find, and it will take everyone working together to make sure we survive."

Although he hadn't had much time to consider the offer made by Admiral Hackett, one thing that had been on Jared's mind for some time was his relationship with Cerberus. Since he needed resources to conduct his missions, Shepard had accepted the uneasy alliance with Illusive Man but between having the information capacity of the Shadow Broker backing him, with EDI taking control of the Normandy's key functions, and this opening with the Alliance, he decided the time had come for a bold strike.

"I haven't mentioned this before, but I think the time has come to cut links with Cerberus."

He stopped to look at Jacob and Miranda, seeing her nod her head the slightest bit and Jacob remain impassive. Two key lieutenants of both his crew and that organization, Shepard would hate to lose them over this decision, yet they had grown to share a viewpoint closer to the Commander.

"The struggle we face is larger than any one species, and we must be larger than a society to protect human colonies. Cerberus has shown their willingness to write off other species as acceptable losses, but I will not." Speaking with conviction, Shepard saw the aliens in his crew nod.

"You're right, Commander." Garrus Vakarian spoke with authority. A former C-Sec Officer, once known and feared as Archangel, the Turian had proven himself to be a good friend to Shepard and represented strength and commitment, the best traits of his race. "I think many more people will support you if you leave Cerberus, and any debt we owed them has long since been repaid."

Tali was next to add her agreement. "We must fight together, Shepard. My people do not trust Cerberus, but they will trust you just as I have." Hiding behind the biosuit worn by all Quarians, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy was a mystery that still perplexed Shepard. Dressed in her usual purple, she had been with Shepard on both missions showing her tremendous technical skill. Yet, she remained apart from the crew for the larger part, and thought often of her people.

Shepard's spirited defense of his shipmate had saved her from baseless charges of treason against the Migrant Fleet and the threat of permanent exile. While a part of him would have appreciated having his friend stay with his crew indefinitely, he knew the importance of her people in her life. A fighter and a skilled tech, her influence upon the Quarians would be crucial to future engagement.

"We need allies. We need our people behind us, and we need to get ready for war."

Shepard paused to consider the next steps. Two possible plans passed through his mind. The first was to travel with the crew to the various worlds, beginning with the Citadel, to attempt to galvanize support for the upcoming war. The second was to assign the crew separate missions to use their personal influence to make a difference. With time being an issue, the second seemed to make sense, yet Shepard found himself struggling to give the order. More than squadmates, the crew of the Normandy had become a second family to him, and seeing anyone leave would be painful.

"I am going to travel to the Citadel to try to rally Council support and give them a warning. Even if they didn't listen last time, they need to be made aware of the coming threat," Shepard said as he wondered what response he would receive.

At a minimum, the last commanding officer of the Normandy, Captain David Anderson, now Counselor for Humanity upon the Citadel Council, would carry some weight. Anderson had shown himself willing to take risks to support Shepard in the past, and though the relationship had cooled somewhat thanks to his involvement with Cerberus, he still considered the man a friend and an ally.

Hearing no objection, Shepard continued, "Then, I will return to Earth to rally support amongst my people. The Reapers have already been targeting humanity, and it seems likely that when the attack comes, Earth will need to be ready as the frontline."

With the measured restraint of someone long used to managing their own emotions, the Asari justicar Samara asked this inquiry, "Commander, why do you believe humanity will be the first target? Surely, since the Asari, Salarians, and Turians have been here longer, it would be just as likely they would be struck first."

The point was a valid one, but before Shepard could answer, he was pre-empted by Mordin Solus. A brilliant scientist, Solus had been responsible for implementing many of the upgrades that allowed the Normandy to survive the encounter with the Collectors.

He had been a difficult member to trust, as he was a doctor who operated a clinic that killed and saved with equal efficiency. He had worked to cure diseases, and yet was the mastermind behind the infamous genophage, the sickness that stopped the Krogan rebellion and decimated that once proud species. Cerberus brought Shepard into contact with Solus, something he probably would not have done on his own, and over time he found the scientist to be a better man than he first expected.

Maybe his own hard decisions changed his perspective on the questions, but Jared came to see how sometimes there are only two bad choices and picking the lesser of the evils is the right choice. When it came to looking at questions, Solus usually saw all the angles, and he wondered what assessment would be offered by the doctor.

"Facts fit what Shepard says." Speaking in his staccato style, Solus laid out the argument. "One, the Collector Reaper was built in a human format. No accident there. Two, the Reapers use organic life to reproduce, and humans have the most diverse genetic code. Seems efficient to start there, but kill all they probably will."

It was a sobering thought that made it more important for Shepard to get back to Earth. While he traveled the stars for so many years that he could see many places as being where he would settle down, if the opportunity was ever allowed to him, he knew the fight was going to take him back where it all began.

"Defend our worlds we must. But we each have worlds to defend. Probable we should each go and prepare, the collective thinks this." Legion surprised everyone by speaking, usually content to listen and observe the interaction of the organics on the crew.

While not quite an individual, Legion was a Geth platform that interacted with Shepard. He wondered how far to trust the machine, especially as he had come to learn more about the Geth culture. Like the Reapers, they sought a collective form of intelligence, but it was also different. The Reapers were part organic, where the Geth were purely synthetic. What would be expected from them was an unsettled question, but having the assistance of the collective beings for the upcoming fight warranted any risk.

"Legion is right," admitted Shepard. "If any of you want to return home to prepare, to warn your people, you should do so now. You may not have the chance later."

Looking around the room, the Commander began sizing up his crew wondering who might stay and who might leave. The humans would have no reason to leave, but anyone else was an open question. He could see these thoughts were not new to certain crew members, but they were not ready to answer.

"As you know, Admiral Hackett recently visited this station. He made the suggestion the Normandy would be welcome back in the Systems Alliance fleet." Shepard paused to allow his squad to digest the information. "This is an offer I will consider, but I want your opinions."

Thane Krios, the Drell with only a few months to live asked, "Would non-humans be welcome in the Alliance?"

Thane was another surprise. Known as a feared assassin, he was a devout man who believed in old gods and making peace with his family. Having a perfect memory, he remained untroubled by anything he did save his failure to protect his wife and the future his son was trying to build. With his lungs in decay, the question came out as raspy in the moist air.

"You are all welcome on my crew, always, and if the Alliance won't accept that, the Normandy will enver rejoin them. I believe Admiral Hackett knows that, and Tali and Garrus can tell you we've worked together before for the Alliance."

Jack interjected here, "I'm not wearing no uniform for anyone, Jared. Forget that."

Shepard saw her unease at the idea of being involved with any formal military, and knew she wouldn't be the other one.

"The girl is right, Shepard." Zaeed spoke for the first time in this conversation. The founder of the Blue Suns, the record of this mercenary was marked by a thousand accomplishments, but he was a man who walked his own path and had joined for the pay. "We don't need any government giving us orders. What did they do anyway?"

Jack looked at her surprising ally, and nodded her agreement. Which, unsurprisingly, led Miranda to get involved.

"They're both right that the Alliance didn't do enough. That is why I joined Cerberus. But, with so little time remaining, can we afford to ignore our governments anymore?" Halting for dramatic impact, Lawson might be the best speaker on the team and looked at everyone. "I don't like it anymore than anyone else here, but we can't win this fight alone."

A part of Shepard wanted to ask in response if she wasn't wrong. The last few years had been just that. While the Council, the Alliance, or Cerberus might have provided a ship, a crew, and funding, it was his men and women who had been putting their lives on the line. The Commander fought Saren, fought Sovereign, fought the Collectors, and while others had helped, each would have failed without him.

As he thought these things, he realized Miranda was looking to him for the next comment and some support. "We need allies. But we won't answer all these questions today. There's a lot to think about."

Settling nothing, Shepard knew the next step. Even though they were in the Sol System, going to Earth would take some time and there were other priorities to consider. He wanted to take care of some unfinished business and make a report.

"I'm still a Specter, so I will visit the Council first to see what help they can offer. After that, we can make some decisions."

Looking at everyone gathered around this table, he felt a sense of pride as he said. "We will find a way, we always do. Dismissed."

The crew filed out one after another until only Shepard remained with Miranda waiting for him at the door. She stopped and looked back upon her lover, thinking how the stress he felt was much like how she had always driven herself. To be the best wasn't anything exceptional; it was the required minimum.

"Jared," she said softly. "Do you think there would be a place for me…I mean for us, in the Alliance?"

It was a question with many meanings. While Cerberus didn't have any policies about fraternization between officers, the Alliance frowned upon such things. That said, Shepard wasn't in a position to be accepting rules placed by others.

"Well, Miranda, it's not like you're an Alliance Officer so…"

Before he could finish, she spoke, "I might not be a military officer, but I am an officer of this ship. Just because we join the Alliance, I am not going to accept some reduced role. This is my fight too."

Jared loved her passion and her self-confidence. It was what he projected for himself, and this shared understanding brought them closer together.

"I would never do that to you, Miranda."

"You better not be thinking about giving me up, either," she said with equal sincerity as her eyes hinted at more and with her finger poking his chest.

Shepard smiled at that, and said, "I might be crazy, but I'm not insane."

Truthfully, Shepard didn't know to resolve this impossible situation, between having an officer, a lover, and all these expectations rolled into one. But, he would find the answers. Just not today.

Part of living through this was a newfound appreciation of getting the most from each day, so Jared let a little bit of his own personality sneak through as he said, "We have a few hours before we reach the Citadel. Why don't you come up to my quarters, XO Lawson, and we will negotiate the right position for you?"

Walking with her genetically perfect body, swaying her hips with a rhythm all natural, she raised an eyebrow and said, "Is that an order, sir?"

And smiling with his eyes as well as his lips, Jared said, "You bet your ass it is."


	4. Chapter 3: Arrivals

**Chapter 3: Arrivals**

Some time later, the Normandy arrived at the Citadel. As the seat of the Council, the closest thing that existed to a galactic government, it was the place where most major diplomatic business took place, and where many other deals of the less formal variety were also struck.

As Shepard stepped off the Normandy and onto the docking platform, he couldn't help but remember the attack by Sovereign. He thought about how Saren, once a Specter who enjoyed the highest confidence of both his peers and the government, became known as an infamous traitor for his part in facilitating the attack. Everyone knew the villain, but few knew that he fought the indoctrination at the end, taking his own life rather than giving ultimate control over the Citadel to Sovereign.

Saren wasn't a simple hero or a simple villain, Shepard thought. Turian or not, he was a man in over his head, and it was a feeling that he understood all too well. Coming to see the Council always made him feel this way.

At least he wouldn't be alone. Shepard had ordered shore leave for all crew on the Normandy as a few days rest was something they needed. Even before the Collector base was destroyed, they had been running on all cylinders for many days, and needed a chance to relax. The opportunities to do so were few and far between, and Jared judged the benefit to morale as worth the time invested.

He had informed the crew the stay at the Citadel would be two standard galactic days, enough time to cut loose but not so much that anyone was likely to get into serious trouble. Offering no other rules, Shepard had a pretty good idea what some people would be doing with their liberty, but he was not one to judge. Truth be told, he wished he could join his crew, but this was not just a social call.

Before he did anything else, he wanted to call on Councilor Anderson, and see if his old friend had any good advice. Although he had planned on going alone, Miranda and Jacob insisted they come along. Since they were the two crew members whose status was most up in the air at this point, Shepard assented to having them come with him.

Boarding the mass transit system, Shepard could see firsthand how far the repairs had come. While the high rent areas such as the Presidium were already in as good of shape as they had been before the attack, the lower wards still had not been fully prepared. He had been told previously that it would be at least five more years before everything was back to normal. Even that was remarkable, and a testament to the industriousness of the Keepers, the silent and omnipresent workers who managed the Citadel.

Jacob interrupted his thoughts by asking, "Commander, you knew Anderson when he was just a captain. Can you tell me what he was like?"

Shepard thought of how he would describe his former captain. "He's a fair man. He fights hard, doesn't accept excuses, and treats his crew right. I learned a lot from him, and he's done well with a very hard job here."

The Commander thought about how complicated the fights must be on the Council. At least you could shoot a Reaper. It might not do much damage but it was personally satisfying. He couldn't imagine having to smile at one and negotiate, but that is why he was sure he would never stay long enough to become an admiral, if he somehow managed to survive this ordeal.

Jacob nodded, and said, "Shepard, where you go, I go. If you go back to the Alliance, I'm with you."

Miranda smiled at this comment, knowingly, leading Shepard to believe there was probably a conversation he had missed. Those two had been friends for many years, with hints more might have possibly once been true, but whatever their past, they were now his crew. He would hate to lose either of them, and took strength from their resolve.

"Jacob, Miranda, I appreciate that. I don't always show it, but I'm grateful to have you with me." He smiled and offered this assessment. "It's good to have a team that can revive me if I accidentally die along the way."

Responding with a shove, Lawson let her emotions escape for a moment as she growled, "You better not. If you do, I might not put you back together the same way."

All three laughed at that comment, and a soft thud made them aware they arrived at the station near the Human Embassy. As they walked toward the entrance, Commander Shepard spotted the Elcor Ambassador, a friendly sort he hadn't seen in years.

"Ambassador, it is a pleasure to see you."

The Elcor was a towering specimen, but responded with the same limited response common to all of his species. Though they spoke to other beings, their own communication was largely hormonal and based on subtle gestures unperceivable to most others.

"Pleased greeting. Commander Shepard, a pleasure to see you once more. Inquiry. What brings you to the embassies?" Speaking in a monotone, it was unsettling to communicate with an Elcor until one had adjusted. Still, at least they seemed honest, more than Shepard could say seemed true of their Volus counterparts.

"I'm looking for Councilor Anderson. I wanted to touch base with him about what I learned about the human colonists disappearing."

The Elcor responded "Confused. Which base were they taken to?"

Jared couldn't help but smile as he realized his use of idiom was the source of the uncertainty. In the world of interstellar diplomacy, the terms of many different cultures were all meshed together, and the potential for misunderstandings was significant.

Offering an explanation, Shepard clarified himself, "My apologies Ambassador. I mean that I have news to share with the Councilor."

"Acceptance. I will not keep you then, Shepard. Enjoy your stay." The Ambassador made eye contact for a moment before moving along to whatever destination awaited him.

Walking forward and up the stairs to the right, this would be the third time the Commander had seen Anderson in this incarnation. The first was when the Council almost stripped his Specter status. The second had been after the incident on Horizon where he not only lost half the colonists, but where his former crew member, Chief Ashley Williams turned on him.

It was a hurt hidden but not forgiven. Why was it so easy for so many others to forgive, yet she had dared to judge him and what he must do? Did she not realize Shepard had no choices? Of course, she hadn't agreed the first time either, wanting to avoid the aliens, and to indulge her own death lust in her attempt to clear her family's honor. But it still hurt. Anderson knew about her, but didn't share any information, and he kept this information in the back of his mind.

Coming to the door, he opened the entrance, and saw Councilor Anderson sifting through a pile of papers. As he looked up to see the entrants, he smiled at his former executive officer.

"Shepard, perfect timing. This gives me the excuse I need to get away from all these requests." Dropping the papers he held, he stated, "I think it is time to have Udina earn his pay, and he likes to play the power broker much more than I do anyway."

With the confident glide of someone accustomed to command, it was still a shock to see Anderson in civilian apparel. He hadn't resigned his commission with the Systems Alliance Navy, but upon being given a desk job so that Shepard could audition his talents as a test of humanity's readiness to take on a more prominent role in galactic affairs, he became much more important than a Captain. In recognition of this, he adopted a much more diplomatic pose though it still sometimes agitated him to act this way.

Anderson extending his hand in friendship, Shepard received his firm grasp and said, "It's good to see you too, sir. How is the Council treating you these days?"

Shaking his head, the Councilor said, "I have you to thank for all this work. I was ready to enjoy retirement. I think, at a minimum, you owe me a drink."

Looking past Shepard for a moment, Anderson looked at Miranda and Jacob, unfamiliar with either of them and asked, "Jared, are you going to introduce me to your companions?"

The Commander laughed as he said, "Here are the Cerberus terrorists you feared. Allow me to first introduce Dr. Miranda Lawson, director of the Lazarus Project that was responsible for bringing me back from the dead."

Miranda nodded her head, and offered, "Despite my miracle work, rest assured I am not a witch, sir."

Anderson laughed and said, "Spunky. I like her. And who is your other friend."

"This is Jacob Taylor, former Gunnery Chief with the alliance, and our resident munitions expert and biotic."

More formal in the presence of an officer he had once met, Jacob adopted a formal response.

"Sir, pleasure to meet you again."

Nodding with approval, Anderson said, "Likewise, son."

Looking back to Shepard, Anderson suggested, "Let's go to the lounge. You look like a man with a story to tell." A small sigh escaped before he said, "I probably don't want to hear it, but if you've come back here, there's going to be a reason."

After a brief walk, they found a table in a quiet corner of the café, and Anderson observed, "You look like a man who has seen the face of death, Jared."

"And his mechanical body," added Shepard. "We went through the Omega-4 Relay."

Anderson looked with newfound interest, sharing, "There were rumors of an energy signature there, but no one had ever passed through there and lived. At least, not that we had known."

"It was a ship graveyard there with weapons and gravitational forces that almost tore the Normandy apart, but that wasn't the worst of it."

Anderson waited as Shepard took a drink to collect himself. Miranda and Jacob watched intently, offering nothing more.

"The Collectors were there. But they were the Protheans, or what was left of them after the Reapers destroyed them." He paused as he thought about how to explain what he saw, "It seems they were taking the human colonists to build some new Super Reaper."

The Councilor interjected, "That doesn't make sense. I thought they were synthetics. How else could they survive so long out in space?"

Shepard had a difficult time explaining what they were, "We thought that at first also, but having interacted with more than I'd like, it seems they are a hybrid between synthetic and organic life. They seem to have a particular interest in humanity. Our team thinks the reason might be the genetic diversity humans possess."

Anderson groaned and said, "Hell of a beauty pageant to win, isn't it?" He took a drink, swirling the liquid on the bottom of the glass, thinking, "Sometimes I wish we were still on our own safe rock."

Jacob nodded and offered his own assessment, "I feel that way too. But they probably would have just caught us flatfooted." Looking into the other man's eyes, he asked, "But that isn't going to happen to us now, will it sir?"

Anderson shrugged and said, "I believe you all. You know this. But the Council is a hard sell, and there are many problems. We haven't seen any Reapers in years, and we have other problems."

Miranda intervened, "With all due respect, Councilor, what could be more important than stopping a lifeform that wants to kill every human in the universe, not to mention every other species besides?"

"It depends on the week," was the deflated answer of Anderson. "Take today. Reports have just reached us that the Mass Relay system isn't working properly. We can't reach the…"

Shepard cut off the Councilor before he could finish, "Bahak System in the Viper Nebula."

Anderson's eyes opened more in shock. "The Batarians have been going crazy. Do you know anything about this?"

Taking a drink, Shepard offered a nod and said nothing more.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" was the worried rejoinder from the man sitting across the table.

"Probably not."

"Well, are you going to tell me?" was all Anderson could say.

Shepard said, "I could tell you, but since you have always wanted proof, I think it would be better if I showed you. We recorded what we saw with the Collectors, and in the Bahak System."

Forgetting the place and time, Shepard fixed his eyes upon Anderson and simply said, "The invasion is already here. It has been delayed, but the Reapers are coming and they have enough forces to destroy everything."

"Are you sure, Jared?"

"The Normandy was the last vessel through the Relay. I'm sure."

"We better convene the Council then," was all Anderson could say. "What happened to the system, to the Batarians?" Assuming the worst, Anderson said, "Did they fall to the Reapers?"

"They didn't have the chance, sir. We destroyed the gate."

Anderson fixed a quizzical look upon the Commander and said, "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently it worked. It was Admiral Hackett's idea, sir. I didn't plan on having to act upon it, but there was no time and no better option."

With the question still unanswered, Shepard said, "The explosion was sufficiently large to destroy the system. Survivors are unlikely."

"Shepard, you blew up an entire star system! Do you know how many…"

"300,000. Yes, sir."

"Why in God's name would you do that? If the Batarians get wind of this, there will be war for certain." Anderson asked without understanding the size of the threat involved, so Shepard tried to relate.

"Councilor, the Reaper invasion fleet was one moment from entering the jump relay system. They had hundreds of ships, and we believe their primary target would have been Earth." He let the gravity of the situation sink in. "I had no other choice."

Anderson looked at Shepard, then at Lawson and Taylor, each of their faces solemn with the grim expressions of soldiers who had seen the bloodiest of battles and survived.

Anderson sat there for a moment stunned, and then he activated his communication device. "This is Anderson. Summon the Council. We need to have an emergency meeting now."

Having made the request, Anderson said, "Jared, why is it you never bring any good news?"

Shepard could only offer this slight apology, "I wish it were different. I wish I was wrong. I wish I didn't see any visions, that Eden Prime was still standing, and you were still a Captain."

Anderson smiled slightly at this suggestion, and said, "I wish that, too."

His smile faded to anger as he considered one other thing; Admiral Hackett had not yet informed him of what had happened. The relationship between the Human Councilor and the human military was such that they worked well together, yet their interests were not quite the same and things could take time.

"Is there anything else I should know, before we go in there?" asked Anderson.

"One thing, sir, but it is a personal request."

"Well, Shepard, I'll help if I can. You don't have that many friends these days, but I remember what you did, and we shouldn't forget that."

"The crew of the Normandy wishes to leave Cerberus. While we had a productive working relationship, the time has come to bring humanity together with other races as well. We can't do that working for them, and we want to return to the Systems Alliance Fleet."

Anderson smiled and said, "This is good news. We can reinstate your commission immediately, Commander, and having the Normandy in the fleet would be a welcome addition."

"Councilor," the Commander interjected, "there is a condition."

A slight frown tugged at the corners of Anderson's lips. "Well…"

"I will remain in command until this threat has passed, and I want to see my officers be given commissions in the Alliance fleet. I understand the aliens won't be able to join, not yet, but Lawson and Taylor have proven themselves a thousand times over, and I won't serve without them."

Miranda and Jacob sat up a little straighter, their eyes reflecting the same determination of their captain, and Shepard was reminded of how precious their loyalty had become. When the entire world seemed to be turning on itself, it was only these links to each other that held together, that had overcome the obstacles before, and would need to do so again.

Anderson said, "I can't order this, but the fleet was already hit hard. We need all the ships we can get, and I am sure we can find a way with Mr. Taylor. But Miss Lawson was never part of the military, so that might…"

"Find a way, Councilor. We're a package deal." Jared was overly defensive of Miranda, but she smiled inwardly knowing he cared so much that he would fight for her. Always fighting that fear of abandonment, she had found some comfort finally even as Shepard wasn't certain he could live up to it, especially as questions remained unanswered.

Anderson demurred by saying, "I'll pass it up the line. But if what you're saying is true, that's the least of our problems." Taking a last drink, the Councilor waved to one of the waiters to come remove the drinks before saying, "I think we better head over to the Chambers now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I want to thank everyone who has been offering their reviews and helpful suggestions. I find that I often write at odd hours, and since I self-edit, I sometimes miss things. I corrected the previous error where I referred to Legion as another name. When in doubt, I've been using the Mass Effect Wikia to fill in relevant details.  
><em>

_The story is going to take some time to develop here at the beginning, but it is important so you can see why events go the way they do as information begins to travel. The more I consider this work, the more lenghty it becomes, but I'm going to try very hard to keep a solid pace and your kind words always help. This is my first full-length fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy. I have some fun surprises in store for the crew and for you all, so we'll get there soon enough._

_The other thing I am trying to do is link this story in such a way where it concludes where I believe Mass Effect 3 will begin. It is a considerable challenge, but I'd hate to see a story become too far removed from the canon only a few months after writing.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 4: Consultation

**Chapter 4: Consultations**

Instead of meeting at the usual location where the Council met atop the Presidium, the room Jared Shepard found himself in was much smaller and much more secure. As he had told Anderson, the information about to be shared was too important to be revealed to prying eyes. If the extent of the threat became released publicly, Shepard thought it was likely mass panic would ensue, and the galaxy couldn't afford that sort of action any more than the current inaction.

In the room, there were seven figures. Jacob and Miranda were allowed to attend, though they were not to speak unless questioned. Shepard, as a Specter, had leave to speak more freely to the four councilors, representing the four races now sitting on the Council, the Asari, the Salarians, the Turians, and Anderson, for the humans.

The four sat at a table at the head of the room, each looking upon Shepard as professors might examine a candidate for their thesis. The questions would be fast and furious, but he was ready for their doubts. This time, the Commander mused, he had their precious proof.

Grumbling as was his habit, the Turian turned to Anderson and stated, "There better be a good reason for this. I hope this isn't another of Commander Shepard's ghost stories that we so love to hear."

The Asari looked ashamed at the lack of diplomacy while the Salarian kept a more neutral expression. Anderson looked like he was about to respond, but Shepard decided to pre-empt the councilor, growing weary of the petty provocations.

"Councilors, I come to you with news you will not want to hear. The Reapers are coming."

A quick glance showed the Councilors being prepared for their usual response, which was to say nothing. But he seized the initiative.

"Despite my numerous warnings, I know this Council has decided the Reapers are not a primary threat. Sovereign was the work of Saren or the Geth, in your eyes. I have told you otherwise, but you have demanded proof."

The Turian interrupted Shepard's words, "And I assume you have this proof, Commander Shepard. Let us see what you have found to give life to your human bogeyman." He shot a look of daggers to the Specter, as they had always been frosty in their exchanges.

The Asari interjected, "I would hear the Commander's proof before passing judgment. His service is recognized by this Council for saving our lives, and even if we don't agree with some of the current decisions, I have never known the Commander to lie." The Salarian nodded his approval.

Ignoring the taunts of the Turian, Shepard continued, "Thank you councilors. I have two items to report. First, the destruction of the Collector base past the Omega-4 Relay."

"Preposterous." The Turian didn't allow the report to continue. "No ship survives that passage."

His frustration rising, Jared rebuked the Councilor, "With all due respect, the Normandy is no ordinary ship. We have implemented the combination of the best Human and Turian technologies in its design, and we passed through the relay."

Scoffing, the Turian said, "How did Turian technology end up on a Cerberus knockoff, I wonder?"

Jared could tell from the muffled noises behind him that Miranda was seething, but he took the bait, "At least we put the technology to use which is more than you would do."

The tension rising in the room, Anderson spoke out, "Enough. Stop acting like damned children, and let's hear this report. You two can fight later!"

"Sorry, sir," was the unthinking response from Shepard. "Words will accomplish little here, so watch the vid instead. This footage was taken two weeks ago."

_The video consisted of the entirety of the final mission against the Collector base. The Normandy was shown traveling through the relay, narrowly avoiding destruction from the automated defenses, the brief but violent battle in space, and then inside the Collector base. They saw the rescue of the crew, the vaporization of others, the many thousands of pods that were there, and the Harbinger. Lastly, they saw the abomination, the Reaper under construction, and its eventual destruction._

The video stopped, the Salarian offered the first response, "It seems the galaxy owes you a debt once more, Commander Shepard. The monstrosity was terrible, but I am glad to know you destroyed it as well as these facilities.

Level tempered, the Asari assented to this view, "Indeed. You have done well, but it would see the threat has passed thanks to your work."

The Turian said nothing, but Shepard continued.

"We did remove one threat, but we learned much more. We learned the Collectors are what remained of the Protheans after they were re-engineered by the Reapers. We learned they were acting under orders from afar, and even their destruction is just a brief victory." Shepard spoke earnestly but he sense the reply coming.

"You destroyed a threat that was targeting human colonists, it seems," offered the Turian. "But I see no Reapers. I see a mechanical beast that the Geth might have created, but no Sovereign, no threat that warrants more than a report."

"No, Councilor. I know you see nothing. You do that very well." His blood rising, Shepard was ready to spring his information.

"You may know by now that communications have ceased with the Bahak system and that the mass relay is no longer functioning." Allowing a dramatic pause to make eye contact with each Councilor, he said, "You probably do not know why. I will show you."

_The video shows an asteroid heading for the mass relay. But as the camera pans, it is possible to see a fleet drifting into the picture. The camera zooms in to reveal dozens of vessels similar in size and appearance to Sovereign. The asteroid is closing in on the camera, but then it disappears as the Normandy hurries through the mass relay._

Silence deafens the room. The Turian has nothing to say. The Asari and the Salarian are equally silent, but Anderson provides a bit more detail.

"Commander Shepard was acting on the orders of the Systems Alliance. Admiral Hackett had dispatched the Normandy to verify the status of an operation posted there to lookout for such an incursion." He looked at his colleagues and admitted, "Our operatives failed. Had Shepard not been there, this invasion fleet would have reached any system connected to the relay system they desired two days ago."

Anderson looked around the room and said, "This is not a time for speeches. This is a time for survival. We have bought ourselves a little time, but the fleet is here, and we all know what Sovereign did. Now, we need answers and we need a plan."

The captain had not lost any of his passion for all the time he had spent playing as a politician, and the room was clearly moved by this declaration. "We need to come together now, or we will be killed together."

The Salarian asked the next question, "Commander, what exactly did you do to stop the threat? I know you must have disabled the transmitter…"

"Destroyed it, Councilor. It was the only way." Shepard put the blunt truth out there.

The Asari asked, "Can you destroy a mass relay?"

"Apparently. Though it came with a cost. We believe the resulting explosion probably destroyed the entire star system."

"Commander, do you know how many people lived in that system?" asked the Salarian.

"Our best estimate was 300,000 Batarians. We tried to warn them to evacuate, but it was not possible due to complications. There were Reaper sympathizers and saboteurs, indoctrinated people who intervened to stop this mission."

Jared stopped being a soldier for a moment, and allowed himself to be a man. "I made the decision that their deaths would be worth the lives of everyone else being protected. I believe the Reapers would have visited abominations on them worse than death, and the colony in place lacked the strength, numbers, and technology to resist the force you saw."

He allowed himself to get choked up as he said, "It was the worst decision I ever had to make. But don't let their sacrifice be in vain. Their lives bought us time to plan, to act, and to defend ourselves. We must make use of it."

Shaking his head, the Turian replied, "Shepard, you had no right to do what you did. But, I would have done the same, I think." He thought for a moment before asking, "Who else knows about this?"

Shepard replied, "Admiral Hackett knows. You know. I didn't report to Cerberus, but they may well know also."

The Asari asked the question that would be most crucial now, "And who will tell the Batarians about their lost colonists? Saving the galaxy or not, the Batarians will demand your head for this, if it becomes known who ordered the death of their people."

Anderson took this as his cue to speak up, "This information need not be shared with everyone. We cannot afford a panic, and nobody need know of the involvement of the Normandy. It benefits no one."

Jared kept a neutral facial expression even as he considered the situation. He had saved the galaxy one more time, and yet the question had drifted to how he might be punished or protected from punishment for doing the right choice, even though it was hard. Discontent with the Council for losing focus, he drew their attention back to the relevant issue.

"I make no apologies for what I have done. It was necessary. We have wasted so much time that the decisions we face now will have high costs."

With curiosity, the Salarian asked, "What would you have us do, were the decision yours, Commander?"

Shepard had long considered this question, not knowing the answer. The threat was so overwhelming, and the resources of any one entity weren't enough.

"Councilor, truly I do not have all the answers. But I agree with Councilor Anderson's words about how we must stick together. I do not know where or when this enemy will strike, but I think the militaries must mobilize now and we cannot afford any other wars."

"Well spoken, Commander," said the Asari, "but where do we defend, and what can we offer? If we make this information public, it will only be the shortest period of time before the threat is known, and then what will happen?"

"Were the choice mine, I would plot a course to the nearest relays to the Bahak System and meet the Reapers head on. While we cannot beat them ship for ship, we can set some traps, engage their fleet, and make sure they don't get their hands on any other mass relays. We can buy ourselves time to come up with a better plan."

Shepard thought more thoroughly about his own suggestion before adding, "And we should evacuate all those systems. The next point on the relay would be the Artemis Tau system, so I would start there."

The Salarian said, "Saving lives is a good thing, but how can we accomplish this with our current resources. Our fleets lack the manpower to move so many people, and I doubt people will be willing to leave their homes so eagerly."

The objection made perfect sense to Shepard who could only respond with a shrug, "I do not have these answers."

"Nor do we, Shepard," growled the Turian. "You always bring us such pleasant news."

"But honest news, and for this we are grateful," countered the Asari. "We must consider all you have said, but what will you do next with your crew?"

The Commander said, "We will remain at the Citadel until tomorrow, and then I shall depart for Earth. I have business there to attend to related to these incidents."

Anderson chose to bring the meeting to a conclusion saying, "We've learned a lot today. It might not be good news, but it could have been far worse. We need to use whatever advantage we have, and the Council may call on you for your help again once more Commander. Will you be ready?"

Jared offered his allegiance, "Yes, sir. I serve the Council and the people of this galaxy."

With that, the meeting adjourned and the councilors all left so only Miranda, Jacob, and Jared remained sitting in the room. Shepard thought he made the case and that it got through, but he could see any solutions would be difficult at best, and many had a chance for a catastrophic backlash.

"Thoughts?" is all he could ask his crewmembers who had come with him.

Jacob spoke first, "I don't think they'll do anything. They may cover their own asses and they will probably defend this station, but they're politicians. You know how they are." His disgust dripped from his voice, a soldier who put the priorities in a different order.

Miranda was more circumspect, "Jacob is probably right, but what can they really do? The galaxy simply isn't prepared for this kind of threat, and no one will believe it." She sighed, "They probably will just count on you to fix it again, like you always do."

"I don't know how we fix this. But we will come up with an answer." Jared answered bravely, but he fought to find conviction in his own words. There were so many of them, they were so powerful, and what resistance could be mustered. If there were more time, maybe it would be possible, but that was the one luxury nobody had to spare.

It was like a soldier who lay dying and Shepard wanted to stop the bleeding to provide some relief. He might or might not be able to save the patient, but he wasn't going to allow more pain than necessary.

"I have a plan, I think. Let's go back to the Normandy. Call the team back aboard."

His confidants looked confused, so he offered only this clue, "We may need to head somewhere else before Earth."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous ones, but there will be a lot happening starting with the next chapter, and you'll see this story breaking into following different characters in groups shortly. I had previously thought of making the subplots into separate stories, but it seems to me they are all part of the same vital thread._


	6. Chapter 5: Departures

**Chapter 5: Departures**

* * *

><p><em>While Shepard is meeting with the Council, a very different conversation is happening at the Dark Star Lounge.<em>

* * *

><p>"You're just a dirty old man who gets a cheap thrill looking at young chicks," Jack told her drinking companion. Used to being the center of attention with her provocative lack of dress, she signaled the bartender to come to bring her another drink.<p>

"So what if I am," came the unapologetic reply from Zaeed. "Let me tell you, I might have a couple of years, but I could keep up with anybody. In fact…"

"Enough war stories, old man. I've killed more than you and you must be three times as old as I am."

Feigning hurt, the consummate mercenary said, "Now girl, understand this. I'm three times as experienced as you are also, when it comes to stabbing both men," as he paused to take a drink, "and women."

Jack kicked her head back, but laughed nonetheless. "I like your style, old man. It suits a place like this, or maybe somewhere just a little less reputable."

As she began working on her third drink, some concoction designed for tourists, light-weights, and species that couldn't hold their liquor, Jack took a moment to look around. It had been weeks since she had been off the ship, and even a dive like this beat living in that engineering hold. She had stayed as long as she did because of Shepard and because of this mission, but she had done her part.

The Collectors were evil and needed to die. So did the Reapers, but Jack also thought about living. Invading a base in secret was one thing. But what could they do against that fleet, and more importantly, what did she owe to anyone? The cheerleader who wanted to get herself killed, her head would look just as pretty on a stick. A bunch of aliens who didn't know her. And Shepard.

Pounding out a shot, she whispered under her breath, "Damn him." Zaeed was too busy staring at some Asari dancer to notice, but the biotic didn't know what to make of the Commander. He confronted her, came on to her, but then abandoned her. All men do that, and most of them weren't honest enough to admit the pigs they were. Shepard wanted to be friends.

Friends don't screw other women like her, Miranda. What did she have? A perfect body for the perfect soldier. They deserved each other, as far as Jack was concerned. She had personality, and she didn't have need for anyone else, not some idiot man. She never did and never would, but it didn't mean she had soured on working with anyone.

"Hey Zaeed," she called to her drinking companion. When he didn't pay attention, she punched his shoulder, "Hey pervert!"

His attention gained, Zaeed looked back and said, "Can't you allow an old man to enjoy some pleasures. First, that bastard Vido got to live, now I can't even watch the girlies play. What is this: A convent?"

"Yeah, and you're the missionary. I bet that's how you like it." She caught his smile as she told him what he wanted to hear. What all men wanted, really. Nothing changed.

"How about you and me, tough guy?"

Zaeed looked over at the young girl and thought about how she reminded him of so many mercs he had seen over the years. Seen, and seen die. Confident, reckless, bold, and all too willing to get into a fight. For Zaeed, he had learned there were killers and fighters. While he had become a killer, he was once a fighter also and knew Jack's type: Good at getting you into a mess, better at getting you out.

"Who says I'd have you?" was his bold reply. "Not my type, but if you buy me a few more drinks."

"No chance, old man. I meant I have a business proposition for you. I hear you used to run the Blue Suns."

This piqued his interest, and it was the one sore point Zaeed couldn't avoid addressing. "I made the Blue Suns, and without me, they became a bunch of junkies and no good whores. That Vido sold them out to be flunkies for the Batarians who fund them, and all they do is cause trouble. In fact…"

"Shut it gramps, I'm not interested in ancient history. I'm talking about now. How about you and me start our own gang?"

The seemingly unlikely offer was one Jack had considered for some time. Her time with Shepard had taught her the value of having a team to work with her, but this time, it would be her time with her people. Instead of being nice to everyone, they would get the results that were needed.

She still hated Cerberus for what they had done, but now that the test site was destroyed, she could look at it a little more intelligently. They succeeded because they had power, they had respect, and no one dared to mess with them. Jack needed that, needed security, and knew she needed to find it for herself.

Zaeed called the bartender over and had him pour another drink for both Jack and himself. Rolling the glass in his hand for dramatic effect, he said, "The galaxy is going down the toilet, nobody knows it is coming, and you're worried about making a few bucks." He looked at Jack with a dubious expression saying, "We might do just as well to sit at this bar."

Gauging his interest, she felt he was hiding something and risked putting her hand onto his inner thigh. "Come on, old man. Show me what you got." She got off her chair and whispered into the mercenaries ear, "When the Reapers hit, there'll be plenty of easy marks. All ours for the taking." As if making an exclamation point, she left a little playful nibble on his lobe before sitting back down.

Zaeed took a moment to consider it, before saying, "I've already been paid. Maybe it is time to invest some money, to settle down, and to make an opportunity work." He smiled as he thought about it in more detail. "Our commander saved the galaxy once before without us, I'm sure he can do it again. I didn't sign up to be no goddamned hero either!"

With belligerence that often comes from having too many frayed nerves and too much to drink, the ideas began to flow. Zaeed and Jack thought of the myriad ways they could each make a profit in this new world, and if their consciences should inadvertently bother them, they would have simply said they were helping people who were in the right positions to more easily handle the Reaper threat.

In spite of this, Zaeed Massani retained the caution of a man who had been betrayed once before, asking bluntly, "Okay princess, but how do I know I won't wake up one morning with you painting a pretty little smile right across my throat? You're not exactly a team player, as I've seen."

Jack approved of the question, because it was the sort of thing she would have once done in the right circumstance, but she also saw the value of having a partnership. "I need you. You have the contacts, the experience you were so proud to display, and I like your style. You know to be afraid, a smarter man than most."

"And it has kept me alive, so you remember that too." Zaeed responded smartly. "What do you bring to the table for your part?"

She feigned a hurt expression like a little girl as he continued, "A mercenary crew might need a biotic operator, but anyone can toss a few felons in the air. Tell me what I want to hear."

"What I bring is me," Jack said, and she dramatically took a knife and had it out and threatening Zaeed before he could even react. Putting it down with a wicked smile, she claimed, "I'm faster than you, quick to learn, and I'll protect you."

Zaeed couldn't help but laugh at that, "So now you'll be my bodyguard?"

"I'll be your partner," she said in a serious voice. "Look, we will make this work, we will make a lot of money, and you can get some pretty girls and I'll get some pretty boys, and we'll both have the respect we deserve."

Zaeed found himself nodding along at the last line, looking at her, "Respect. Damn straight. It has been too long." He looked critically at this girl, considering the risks and opportunities, but looking at a life closer to the end than the beginning, he leaned toward moving forward.

"Sixty-forty. I run the show. No complaints, and if you ever pull a knife on me again, I separate your pretty head from your pretty body. Understood?"

She growled at the response, but Jack couldn't complain really. Zaeed had the contacts, and could probably get some of the warrants still existing for her arrest lifted with a discrete intervention. Besides, she didn't need to be the public face, she could become the power behind the scenes, and he was an old man. She had learned a little patience.

"Done. But if you screw me, we'll both be smiling."

Zaeed grinned at that, and offered a tilt of his head in acknowledgment. An unlikely partnership concluded, the two asked the bartender to bring a bottle of something strong. The Turian frowned, but went and grabbed some green concoction of Krogan make.

"We drink to seal the deal, girl. Let's see if you have some hair on your chest to drink this stuff," goaded the mercenary leader.

"I have twice the stones as you, old man. Give me that." She grabbed the tumbler full of the green drink, and even though she was a little inebriated, she was determined to yield nothing. She lifted the glass toward her lips.

"What are we celebrating?" commented an unexpected entrant with a raspy voice, scaring the life out of Zaeed and Jack alike. When they looked over, they saw a Drell who seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Thane," replied Zaeed. "How do you do that?"

Jack looked at him warily, wondering what he knew.

"I can do many things." He signaled the bartender to bring him a drink as well, and a third glass of the green liquor was placed before him. "Quietly."

Jack said, "What's your point, green man?" She was irritated that this conversation was being interrupted, and on general principle as well.

"Would you like me to relate your conversation I've been watching for the last ten minutes? It has been very interesting."

With the unique talent of a Drell, he was able to replay just a few moments of what was said perfectly back to the two companions. Krios remembered everything he ever did or saw perfectly, and when his eyes flashed away, he simply saw what was.

"And what of it?" asked Zaeed. "We're free individuals, and we can do as we please." He sensed a fight might be coming and worried of the consequences.

"Indeed," was the tranquil response from the assassin. "I wish to join you."

Both Zaeed and Jack were surprised by this, prompting Krios to continue, "You wonder why. Easy. I am a killer. We have targets. Shepard would not allow me to do what is necessary, but you will."

The mercenary thought about what an asset it would be to have the assassin on his team, but he also knew freelancers often meant trouble. He could kill someone unrelated and start a turf war. It needed to be addressed.

"Thane, I know you're the best. But we can't have you killing whomever you like and working with us. It could get back to us and people could get hurt."

"A sensible precaution," was the Drell's measured reply, "But one without cause. I will kill only on those contracts that we approve."

Zaeed nodded his head and looked over at Jack who still didn't know what to make of it.

"But," interjected Krios, "I will take time to kill whom I need to kill to save this galaxy."

"A bloody hero and a murderer," was the witty reply from the mercenary. "Sounds like we're off to a great start."

Thane only shrugged and smiled, but he was thinking of his son Kolyat whom he had seen just a half hour earlier. He was thinking how he would give him the chance to grow up and make something of his life, giving him the opportunity taken from him and his wife. With such limited time, Krios knew he needed to go where he could make an impact, and while he wasn't a hero, he had skills and abilities. Arashu willing, his sacrifice would not go unnoticed.

It was a spot decision, and a difficult one for the Drell. He had enjoyed a good relationship with Commander Shepard and seriously considered staying on board the Normandy. But he sensed Shepard was going to be drawn into politics, and now was a time for action. He would still serve the cause, but in his own way, and helping his own people. The Drell, the Hanar, his son, and others.

His time was limited, and even as he struggled to draw each breath, now would not be the time for his death. It would come soon enough, and he knew his partners would already know about that.

"I don't need to be a partner. I need weapons, expect to be paid for my work, and I will be your hunter."

Zaeed liked the sound of that and simply said, "Good man. I'll take those terms," and considering the situation, he looked over at Jack and said, "if my partner approves."

Jack was suspicious because it didn't fit her read of the Drell, but she didn't really know him. She didn't leave her quarters, he didn't leave his. They didn't work much together, but by reputation, she knew he never missed a target, and the price was right.

Surprisingly restrained, she simply looked at the assassin and said, "I do." It was a muted response, but one that would be proven in the test of time.

Zaeed showed no such restraint, perhaps as a result of the liquor, and said, "Now we can drink."

Each lifted their glass in the air, clinking them together, and swallowed the substance. Burning like liquid fire, Jack choked and she somehow got it down. Zaeed wobbled on his barstool. Krios simply shook his head slightly, able to handle his liquor better than anyone.

Shaking his head to get back into the moment, Zaeed asked, "We have one final question, what do we call ourselves?"

Jack said, "I have the answer. We will be the Last Subjects. What we say goes, and that is it."

Jack thought of her own experience as Subject Zero as she said the name. She would be the last person subjected to this. No biotic would be tortured like she was, and her subjects would be as deadly as she has become, but it would happen the right way."

Zaeed considered the name, offering his approval, "Tough and bitchy. I like it. No one messes with the Last Subjects."

Krios said, "An appropriate choice. Especially considering the battle we have been fighting."

The mercenary responded to this by saying, "From now on, we pick our own battles. I don't want to see the Reapers succeed either, but we take care of ourselves first. I didn't get where I was by trusting anyone, but this is the only rule. It is the last subject."

Jack agreed, thinking about the road she was forsaking, "We saved the universe once. Now it owes us a little payback."

Krios said nothing, but simply nodded to placate his new business partners. "And what will we tell Shepard?"

Massani came up with the response, "We don't need to tell him a damned thing. My contract has been fulfilled, I've been paid, and I bet there's more where that came from. Maybe that Illusive Man can help us for once."

Jack had risen to agreed with her partner, but paused when he spoke about Cerberus. The problem was he was right about the idea, but she still felt uncomfortable. Shelving that question until a later moment, she said, "I'm done playing soldier for some little army. I'm ready to go now."

Thane, sensing the mood and the moment, decided not to conflict. "Well, the next question is where do we head next?"

The three of them put their heads together and began a conversation that would continue into the night. By the end, they had determined the beginning of their plan of action, one that left Zaeed smiling, Jack ready to fight, and Thane simply following along. But it was a plan, and it would give their new organization it would need in the coming fight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_For the record, Jack would have been even more compelling if I embraced her colorful grammar and expressions. You'll have to imagine what she really would have said, but I'm trying to keep this a bit clean. As always, thanks to everyone following along, and I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm keeping a better pace than I thought I would in terms of putting up new chapters, but the story almost writes itself._


	7. Chapter 6: Coordination

**Chapter 6: Coordination**

Back aboard the Normandy, Commander Shepard adjourned to his cabin after an exhausting meeting with the Council. He hoped they would finally begin to understand the threat and that the risk of a galactic holocaust was imminent. Even as he hoped, however, experience had taught the Commander the most likely action is they would protect themselves.

In many ways, civilization had settled into a delicate balance between competing empires. The genophage was a perfect example, mused Shepard. The Krogan population would exist, but not be allowed to dominate. It was the great game that humanity had played as well as any other species, but with every organic and most inorganic lifeforms already caught up in the dance, did they notice the music was coming to an end?

Sighing, Shepard took the lift to his cabin, and looked to see what personal messages were posted there. A report from Yeoman Chambers, a couple automated responses, and a message from Thane were listed. Not expecting the last, he opened the message that read:

_Shepard,_

_I have some things to do. But I will see you before the end._

_-Thane_

_P.S. I'm not alone._

Not having any clue what that means, Jared sat back and tried to puzzle out what it could possibly mean.

"EDI, can you please locate Thane Krios?"

Responding with its mellow voice, the ship's VI said, "Thane Krios is not on board the Normandy. He left 6 hours, 38 minutes, and 46 seconds ago."

Not knowing how to respond to this, he asked the ship a follow-up question. "Are there any members of the Normandy who are not currently on board the vessel?"

"Yes, Commander. Dr. Chakwas is scheduled to resupply the medical bay and is scheduled back in two hours. Jack, Kasumi, Thane, and Zaeed are also not aboard. No further information is available."

Having sent out the request for the crew to gather at the ship, it didn't surprise the Commander to learn which names were on the list of people who hadn't come back yet. These members of his team were among those who had enjoyed the most colorful backgrounds, and he might not have thought so much of it save for Thane's e-mail.

"Commander, one correction. Kasumi is now coming back on board the Normandy," intoned the ship as Shepard wondered what mystery was being unraveled.

"Shepard to Kasumi," he called over the intercom system. "Can you come to Captain's quarters?"

Moments later, the renowned thief waltzed into his room. Walking with agile grace, Kasumi looked out from under her cloak and said, "I'm flattered to be invited to your quarters, Commander, but you're really not my type." She smiled and offered a giggle. For someone so worldly, she still had an innate innocence as befits someone who often spent time alone.

With a serious expression, Shepard asked Kasumi, "Did you see any other crew members while you were on the Citadel?"

Sensing his discomfort, she asked, "Did something happen?" Considering that she didn't answer the question, she continued, "I did not. I was simply meeting some old friends, and then I came back to the Normandy."

Hesitating for a moment, Shepard thought about what Krios had sent, and decided to share the information with Kasumi. If there was anyone on ship who might know what to make of this situation, she had the experience. He passed her a datapad and watched as she read.

"Commander, I don't know what Krios intends, but I know that he will not be found unless he chooses to be." She shrugged and accepted this with the comfort of someone used to having transitory relationships. "I'm sure he had a good reason."

Jared was inwardly fuming as he thought about members of his crew just running off. Thane was on some mission, probably a vendetta from some past situation, and who knew where the mercenary and the biotic went? Still, he couldn't rush to conclusions, so he forced himself to assume a neutral expression.

"I hope so, Kasumi. Let's head down to the conference room."

Nodding with grace, she followed the Commander and they went to speak to the remainder of the crew.

As they walked in together, a few eyebrows were raised. Miranda took note, as did Jacob. No one said anything as they all took their seats around the room, the entire crew present except Jack, Thane, and Zaeed.

Tali was the one to ask the obvious question, as she looked out at everyone from behind her mask wearing her customary purple, "Commander, will we begin the meeting now or wait until the others join us?"

Shepard didn't have a coherent response, so he chose to conceal his uncertainty by saying, "Thane will not be attending as he needed time to handle some personal matter. As for Jack and Zaeed, they have not returned yet, but they can be briefed later." Unusual for Shepard, he looked uncertain in what he was saying, but Kasumi revealed nothing of what she knew, and nobody asked any questions.

"I've spoken to the Citadel Council and have made them aware of the Reaper threat and what we must do to make a difference."

Jacob, always a stalwart defender, said, "I'm ready to take the fight to them, Commander. What's our next step?"

"I don't know what the Council will do, but the Asari, Salarians, and Turians now understand the scope of the threat. I think what we can do is put pressure on each of our homeworlds to take their preparations to the next level."

Shepard realized it would take more than a strike team to stop an invasion, so he began to consider his crew as individuals and small teams. If they split up, and if they were able to get their governments behind the war effort, much more could be achieved.

"Garrus, I want you to travel to Palaven and encourage the Turians to understand what is at risk. Call upon your sense of military discipline and honor. We need fighters."

Surprised by the response, Garrus Vakarian said, "I want to help Commander, but I'm no one important on my planet. I'm a C-Sec washout and a currently reformed vigilante."

With a few suppressed laughs at that last comment, the room lightened a bit, but Shepard wasn't going to let Garrus sell himself short. "You led the team in the final battle, you took down three mercenary groups, and most amazingly, you survived Mess Sergeant Gardner's cooking. You can handle anything."

He stopped for a moment and looked around the room. Shepard saw friends here, but knew the stresses of what was about to come would be likely to divide them. Friends, families, races, there were a thousand fault lines to divide the crew, but if they could be brought together beforehand, it would be possible to mount a resistance. Maybe.

"I'll go if you ask, but what will I say?" was the dutiful response of Garrus. "Honestly, I don't know what resistance we can mount, though I'm ready to fight."

Disliking the defeatist tone, Grunt interjected his views, "A glorious battle awaits. We will be legends, and though some will die, more of theirs will die. And we will win, because we are better. We killed the Thresher Maw. We killed the Collectors. We will kill until the Reapers are dead or until we are." He let out a primal roar with blood lust in his eyes that terrified some, but Shepard had learned to use.

"Grunt is right. It is going to be a nasty fight, but we need to bring all our warriors, and everyone to the fight. I asked Garrus first, but I think we need to split up into teams to get what we'll need to succeed."

The divisions of the past had fractured the galaxy once before, and they had to be overcome. "Even as we travel home," Shepard related, "we're now part of one larger team: The living. We need to work together, and if you trust me, I think I know what we can do."

"The Council races know what to expect, so they will listen. Share your experiences, and use your skills to draw everyone together."

Looking across the room, Shepard spoke to the Asari justicar, "Samara, I want you to travel with Garrus. I think the Turians will respect your commitment, and after you've traveled to the Turian homeworld, I want you two to visit Thessia. You command respect because of your principles, and we need that."

She inclined her head ever so slightly, offering her unquestioning consent, "A wise decision, Commander. I shall go and inform whom I can to make a difference. I look forward to working with Garrus."

She looked over at the Turian, thinking about how interesting their conversations might be, as both had made justice the cause of their life. She found it through her code, he found it through abandoning his. Yet both had brought justice of a sort to their lives, and perhaps she could share something with him.

For his part, Garrus simply nodded and accepted the companion. He was more concerned with how he could make a difference on Palaven, but for all the times Shepard had been there for him, he wasn't about to refuse this request.

"The second team will be Tali and Legion."

Expressing shock, Tali jumped to her feet and said, "Commander, no. I am not going on any mission with this machine who might kill me."

Legion cocked his head slightly, as if in offense, and vocalized, "We will not harm the Creator. We do not wish assimilation. Consensus exists for reconciliation."

Tali was still fuming as everyone could tell as you could hear her heavy breaths beneath her respirator, as she said, "I barely survived being branded a traitor and now you want me to bring a Geth to the Home Fleet. It will not happen."

Shepard thought back to the trial where his Quarian companion had been cleared of the charges of treason stemming from her father's experiments on the Geth. He recognized what a large role fear had played in those decisions, but knew that the possibility of a Quarian/Geth war had to be averted.

"Tali, I know you cannot take Legion to the Migrant Fleet," Shepard noted as he heard her palpable relief. "But, maybe Legion can take you to Rannoch instead."

The shock evident in her voice, Tali simply said, "That would be…unexpected, but welcome. No Quarian has set foot on our home world since the event," referring to the Geth resistance to the preemptive effort of their creators to take them offline.

"Legion, would it be possible?" asked Shepard.

The Geth sniper sat there in apparent contemplation, where in reality he was communicating with all the other Geth to come to a conclusion.

"Processing, Commander. Consensus will be reached, check back later."

Shepard looked at the machine, trying to relate the import, "Not good enough, Legion. We need to work as a team, and if the Geth are going to be accepted into the galaxy, you need to play nice with others. This would be a good start."

Talking about emotions to a machine whose culture was based purely on logic seemed like it might be a wasted effort. Yet, Shepard had an idea this might work because of an earlier conversation he had with Legion, where the Geth said they were living on the satellites and preserving the homeworld.

Legion remained still for about fifteen seconds before responding, as everyone watched the machine without any clue of what to do, "Offer accepted. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy shall be permitted to come to the surface. Are there any other requests?"

Shepard pressed the opening, considering the possibilities, "Tali, what if Admiral Zaal'Koris was to come with you?" He remembered the Quarian admiral as someone who was looking earnestly for a way to avoid further conflict, and if he could find a way home without bloodshed, perhaps the Admiralty could be swayed.

"You mess in dangerous politics, Commander Shepard" replied the engineer in her most cautionary tone. "You saw what happened to my father for attempting far less, and though admirals keep their secret, he could be tried for treason for this." She paused before continuing her analysis, "I do not know."

Solus popped in with his analysis, "If peace is not made soon between the Quarians and Geth, there will be war. Many people will die on both side, Reapers will win, cannot be allowed to happen. Small chance of success beats none."

Bolstered by the support of the Salarian, Shepard used his personal appeal to draw out Tali, "I know you are taking a huge risk by doing this, but it has worked us this far. You can do it, I believe in you."

"Well, yes, Commander. I am sure it will work," she hesitated as if searching for her confidence, before saying, "Yes, I will find a way."

"Legion, is that acceptable?"

The Geth simply said, "Yes. Admiral Zaal'Koris is known from received transmissions, and shall be permitted to visit the surface."

With a smile on his face, Shepard now turned to speak with Doctor Solus and said, "Doctor, I'd like you to go to Sur'Kesh and use what connections you have to get the Salarians ready to hold the line."

"Very funny, Commander, but go I will," was the instantaneous response. It was an ongoing joke between the two about Captain Kirrahe that was lost on the others, but he hadn't sprung the punchline.

"Your partner will be Grunt. After visiting the Salarians, you'll need to travel to Tuchanka and visit with Urdnot Wrex to get them ready for the fight. It shouldn't be too hard."

Before Solus could even begin his objections, Grunt announced, "Battlemaster, I will go to my clan and we will be ready to shed blood. We will earn honor, and we will be Krogan."

Solus looked at the Krogan and asked, "Perhaps there would be a better alternative for this mission, Commander. I can fight, but I am not a Krogan and they will not listen to me."

Shepard looked at Solus, not accepting his excuses, "The Salarians understand the Krogan better than anyone. They need your help, and if you are to survive, you will need to fight together. Open the relationship, and look what you can do to help. We need to consider all possibilities."

Without saying any details, it was clear Shepard was talking about the genophage. While keeping the Krogan population to a minimal amount made sense in peace time, with war coming, it might be worth revisiting. It was just the latest in a series of impossible questions.

Solus said nothing, but nodded his silent assent.

Looking around the room, Shepard recognized that he did not know when the next opportunity would be for those present to be together again. It was a bittersweet moment, because they were all friends, and had been through fights together. But, maybe they would be drawn together once more, and it was Jared's intention that happened before the end.

"Jared, Miranda, and I will head to Earth along with any other members of the crew who remain. We will get the Systems Alliance to prepare as you get your worlds ready."

As he saw everyone nodding around the room, sensing they liked the plan, he continued forward, "Preparation is the best weapon we have now. I've asked the Council to take action at the next likely relay. We don't know for certain where the Reapers will emerge, but Artemis Tau is the nearest system. It would take six weeks to travel there using our FTL drive, so we have time, but we must use it."

"We'll start at Palaven, and the Normandy will drop everyone off in the next few days at their target locations." The Commander spoke with clear pride as he told the crew, "I expect weekly reports, and to see you back here in four weeks time. Dismissed."

As the members left the room, Shepard noticed they were already forming into teams. Garrus and Samara would be a good fit, talking quietly about tactics and strategy. Solus looked overwhelmed as Grunt towered over him, laughing and talking about battle. Lastly, Tali looked frightened while Legion simply followed along without comment. Shepard had considered sending Kasumi as well with Tali for additional comfort, but didn't want to insert anyone into that strained interspecies relationship.

At the end, only the four humans remained in the room, and Miranda asked, "What happened to the ink blot?" With her haughty tone, her contempt was obvious.

Shepard had no answer to offer and simply said, "I don't know. She may just be on station, or she may have left. I will page her again, but we have to leave as soon as the Doctor returns."

"That will be a terrible loss. And the mercenary?" pressed Lawson.

"Same deal."

Jacob offered his answer, "Jared, if they aren't focused on the mission, we're better off without them. I feel the same way."

Surprisingly, Kasumi offered a similar analysis, "You can't have people working their own job and hope to have it succeed. Jacob is right."

As she said this, the thief looked over at Taylor with a demure smile and Shepard swore he saw her wink at him. His smile was all the confirmation the Commander needed, but he said nothing more.

"We have a mission ahead of us, ladies and gentlemen. We will need to prepare soon, so let's start thinking about what we will say when we get back to Earth."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note <em>**_- As always, thanks to my readers who catch my mistakes and offer corrections. In response to the previous reviews, don't rush to judgment about why characters are doing certain things. There are reasons, and even those who seem a little off (like Jack and Zaeed last chapter) will have purpose in the end. Worth noting in this version, however, is when Shepard chose Miranda, it went rather poorly with Jack (which is what happened in my game of Mass Effect 2, and I'm being mostly honest to that)._

_For the next stretch, you're going to see the following teams in action: Jack/Zaeed/Thane, Garrus/Samarra, Tali/Legion, Grunt/Solus, and the main team with Shepard/Miranda/Jacob/Kasumi and some other friends. The Earth team will be the main focal point, but the side missions will also be covered._


	8. Chapter 7: Justice

**Chapter 7: Justice**

The Justicar Samara sat in a meditative pose, saying nothing and with her eyes closed, as Garrus looked out the window of the shuttle launched from the Normandy. Seeing the ship fade into the distance, he looked upon a familiar sight he had not seen in many years: Palaven, the Turian homeworld.

To species such as Humans or Asari, Palaven could be a forbidding place. High levels of radiation permeated the surface since the core was only weakly magnetic, offering less insulation from solar radiation. Because of that, Turians were not the only creatures on their planet to have developed exoskeletons for their protection. In a dangerous galaxy, a strong carapace had proven to be an asset, but it was also much more than that.

While Turians lacked the diversity of appearance that some other species enjoyed, they had developed their own ways to identify themselves. Garrus ran his hand across the dark blue tattoo on his face, a sign of the home world he had not mentioned in many years. He would not say it today either, but Palaven was like a second home as he had served his military service in defense of his people.

Like his compatriots, boot camp began at 15 years old, and Garrus had distinguished himself for his marksmanship and his ability to follow orders. He thought wryly on that, as it was these traits that led to his placement in C-Sec, a posting desired by many Turians in the past, but that had ultimately shown him that there was more than just hierarchy and orders.

"It is never easy to return home, is it?" asked Samara, stirring Garrus from his contemplation. He had noticed her paying attention, but she looked upon him with those judging eyes, which made him feel like he had said too much even though he had said nothing at all.

The Turian decided to open the conversation, seeking to better understand his partner for this mission, "I think of duty when I come to Palaven. I grew up here, learned to handle my weapon and myself, and learned how I was supposed to behave."

The Asari nodded, "The life of a justicar is not so different." She looked out the window and out upon Palaven as they were entering the atmosphere. "I have visited this world before, though it has been some time. It was after the Krogan Rebellion, and I remember the Primarchs understanding my code."

Garrus was surprised the Asari would know someone so powerful, "It must have been quite the honor to meet a Primarch, Justicar."

"Please, I am only Samara now." Seeing his confusion, she explained, "When I took the oath of submission to Shepard, I gave up my code until such time as the oath is rescinded."

Vakarian nodded as he understood a special accommodation had been made, but he was curious about the details, "I don't know much about the Code of the Justicar, but I had thought your agreement was to help Shepard until the Collector threat was completed."

"That is correct," was her plain answer.

"So, you are no longer bound by your oath, then", inquired Vakarian.

Samara chose her words carefully, "That is incorrect. In my determination, the Collector threat and the Reaper threat are one and the same, so I will continue to serve Commander Shepard until the Reapers have been extinguished."

"And your codes allow you such discretion?" asked Garrus.

"I have been making judgments for several hundred years. Although the Code governs how a Justicar must live, it would only work by having supreme confidence in those of us who have taken our vows, and who follow our duties."

She paused as she searched for the words to explain her decision. Samara had been enjoying an interesting time since joining Shepard, as she found herself doing things she hadn't done since she was a maiden. She had friends, and while she would never be a freewheeling mercenary, with the Ardat-Yakshi now under control, her perspective on life had shifted.

"The Code is designed to ultimately promote justice, and protect the innocent and weak. I can think of no greater duty than to protect those who live from those who would kill them simply for their being, and that is the enemy we face." Curious for his reaction, she continued, "Do you not agree?"

Garrus confessed, "I've done a lot of killing. It seems like for every bad guy that gets taken down, two others pop up. We killed Saren, to discover Sovereign. We killed Sovereign to discover the Collectors. We eliminate the Collectors, and now there is a Reaper fleet. Maybe all there is in the end are the living and the dead." His own words haunted Garrus, but he had learned much.

As a security officer and a prospective Specter, he saw how bureaucracy didn't face the challenges that sat before them. As a vigilante, he saw how even the best efforts of Archangel did nothing to change the system. Bad men were killed, yet they were easily replaced, and how much did anything change.

Samara shook her head, and spoke serenely, "Garrus, there is justice. It is hard, but it begins with how you live. The world is not just. It will not be just. We cannot make it just. But, we can be just ourselves."

Garrus was dubious, "I don't know what justice that would be, my friend. I have watched that justice, and it is why I do not make those decisions for myself."

Samara smiled her mysterious smile. "We all doubt ourselves. I have the Code to make things easier for me. But it is in how we live that justice is found. And you should know as well as anyone, we cannot escape the decisions we make. Deciding life and death is never easy."

The Turian inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement as the planet surface quickly approached now. He found himself thinking of Sidonis, and what trust and justice had meant then. He should have died, but lived thanks to Shepard. Leniency, mercy, redemption. These were not Turian virtues, and yet, did he not have a second chance himself? The Humans lived on the edge of chaos, were murderers and liars, and yet there was a place for redemption. He would have to believe in that, especially here in all places.

With the help of the Citadel Councilor, it had been arranged for Garrus to speak before a gathering of the Primarchs. While not everyone could attend in person, the Turians responsible for each of their colonies would be present in some form, and they would have the opportunity to learn more about the nature of the Reaper threat from his briefing. It was an immense honor, but one Vakarian felt himself unequal to receiving, and wishing he did not have to undertake.

When he was last on Palaven, he was a confident, even cocky young man. Now he had been tempered by battle. He could lead men in a fight, but he was not one who was accustomed to leading with words. Perhaps that was why Shepard had sent the justicar with him, he mused.

As the shuttle approached the dock at the government building where they would be hosted, the sharpshooter thought it was funny how he would be treated as a guest on his own homeworld, staying in a place filled with foreigners and dignitaries.

He had no doubt everything would run smoothly. Unlike Humans, Asari, or many other races, the Turians valued and respected having a natural order to things. Public service was considered a genuine honor, and the best males and females were chosen to be administrators. This would be as true for the military as the diplomatic core. While it was not always that way, exposure to the galaxy had shaped the Turians into a more flexible and progressive society, recognizing words could matter as much as actions. The core of Turian life remained the same, however, the society before the individual.

Unfortunately, it would be just one more thing to make Garrus stand out at home, as he had made himself exceptional as an individual, specifically because he didn't follow proper orders. It was something of which he was not proud, even as he believed he did the right things. The destruction of the Collector base had proven as much, but it was still difficult to fight his own nature and training. It was difficult to be himself.

The time for thinking had passed, as the vessel had now reached its destination. With a soft whirring sound, the walkway was connected, and the hatch was opened. Garrus departed first with Samara following behind him, and there was a single female waiting for him. Marked with the insignia of the Engineer Corps, she was part of the military as were most public officials.

"Welcome to Palaven. The Councilor had told us to expect you. My name is Nehria, and I will be here to assist you with whatever you need while you stay."

"Thank you," replied Garrus. "Can you show us to our quarters?"

"Certainly. Please follow me."

Nehria appeared to be around thirty years of age as best Garrus could tell, but it had been a while since he had been back home. While other species sometimes had a difficult time identifying male and female Turians, the horns on the head made it obvious which was which. Her green scales and white tattoo showed she was native born to Palaven.

As befit the nature of her position, she would probably be more outgoing than a Turian naturally would act amongst their own, but she walked with confidence and knew her duty.

As they walked through a corridor, Garrus could see thousands of Turians walking around. Though there were Asari, Volus, and others as well, it had been years since he had seen so many of his own people. It should have felt familiar, but it seemed strange. He did not know home as he once did, and wanted to try to connect once more.

"Nehria, what is the big news on Palaven these days?"

She continued to walk as she answered, "Right now, there are no major issues." She hesitated a moment before continuing, "There are always those who think we work too closely with other races, especially the Humans, but they are a minority."

Animosity between the Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy stemmed from the Relay 314 Incident. While the Turians had been following orders established by the Citadel to attack anything that emerged from any gate, the previously unknown Humans fought back. When a Turian fleet forced the human colony of Shanxi to surrender, they attacked back in force resulting in many deaths for the Turians, and the eventual imposition of an indemnity on the hierarchy by the Council.

Though relations had thawed considerably, there were still many who remembered those fights, including some who were now Primarchs and decision makers within the hierarchy. While they were all allies on the same Council, time had not yet healed all wounds.

"Would you say we are at risk?" asked Garrus, thinking of his own role as an intermediary between the two species. He had no intention of becoming a hostage, but knew he could be a symbol.

Nehria's reply had obvious disdain, "I don't think anyone would dare disobey the orders of the Hierarchy that you are to be protected. Even when we disagree, we don't fight amongst one another." She looked back at Garrus and said, "You have been gone a long time, if you forgot that much."

The Turian who had spent the better part of the last few years in alien space said, "It is a different world out there. Have you been off planet?"

"No, I have not yet. But I will if it is asked of me," she responded with pride, even enthusiasm. However, it was impossible to tell if this was because she wanted to travel or because she was doing her duty.

Samara chose to enter the conversation at this time, saying, "The Turian commitment to duty is commendable. It will make what must be done easier, I suspect."

Nehria offered no reply other than a faint smile. She continued to walk toward a complex, shielded from the drier air and metallic tinge that was natural to Turians but less comfortable to many other races. There were more aliens around here, and you could see shops tailoring to different needs. Most common were restaurants. As Turians were based on dextro-amino acids, their dietary needs were quite different than most of the other sentient races in the galaxy. For this reason, there were many foreign restaurants here, but most parties did not include Turians.

They continued walking until they reached an apartment building. Nehria swiped her omni-tool before an elevator, and the door opened.

"You'll be staying on the top floor, which I hear has an excellent view of the capital."

The elevator quickly had them atop the building, and they enjoyed a spacious apartment that was furnished in a tasteful style. Turian design was more functional than most, but there were facilities and food available for a range of species there, and it was obvious this place had been used for diplomatic missions before.

Samara offered her appreciation, "This is a very generous accommodation by the Hierarchy. Please let them know we are most grateful." She offered a bow to Nehria.

Garrus thought it would probably unnecessary to let them know. As a society based on the collective good rather than the individual, the Turians considered privacy less of a concern than others. In short, this room was certainly bugged and there would be nothing that would happen on this world without the notice of the Hierarchs. As much as he had become a private individual, this part did not bother him, as he saw it simply as the way things were.

"I will be nearby if you need anything. The Primarchs will be meeting tomorrow afternoon, so I will take my leave if you have no need of me until then." Nehria dipped her head, and then left her room when no response had followed.

The Asari examined the room, looked out the window, and said, "So do you feel like you are home, Garrus Vakarian?"

Garrus thought about it, and said, "This isn't my home anymore, the Normandy is. But, it is a nice apartment."

"Yes, it is that." Samara remained restrained with her words, but she sat before a window in a lotus position and allowed herself to take in the essence of this new place.

While the Asari centered herself, Vakarian looked around the room in more detail. He sat down to the terminal to check his messages. Finding nothing there, Garrus looked at some extranet bookmarks featured. He noticed there were bookmarks for different government agencies, as well as for Copper Untinged, a local restaurant that catered especially to Turians.

It was surprising to find a bookmark for Turian cooking on a diplomatic console, but thinking on how long it had been since he enjoyed proper Turian cooking, Garrus wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Samara," he called out to his companion.

She took a moment before registering his request. "Yes?"

"How about I take you out for a proper Turian meal tonight, and you can return the favor on Thessia?" He was curious to see her response.

"You might have to promise dessert, but I will be happy to come." Asari couldn't eat Turian food as they both knew, but the chance at companionship was worth having a meal or two, and a long day waited for them tomorrow.

Garrus smiled back and said, "It's a date, then. I will tell Nehria as well, so she doesn't get into trouble."

He sent a message via his omni-tool to inform their new acquaintance of the dinner plans, receiving a reply that she would be happy to escort them there.

With a few hours to spend until then, Samara returned to her meditations, and Garrus went to examine his weapon. Since he could only carry one as a guest, he felt a little exposed, but he wasn't worried about any threats on this world.

He was also thinking that was more than some of the other team members could say, as he wondered how they would do on their given assignments.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I did quite a bit of research to try to understand what Palaven would be like, so I hope the description is believable. We're going to be jumping around character for quite a few chapters now, and it may take a while longer to post because it requires me to read quite a bit to write. Reviews are always welcome, and I hope you enjoy getting a chance to see the focus on some characters we don't always cover as much._


	9. Chapter 8: Disconnect

**Chapter 8: Disconnect**

On board the ship, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy was sharing her concerns with Commander Shepard about her newest assignment.

"Why did you save me from all the things you have over these years just to hand me over to the Geth?" pleaded the Quarian. "I do not trust this Legion, and I do not know why you do."

Amidst the hysteria, all Shepard could offer in reply was a sigh of resignation.

"Tali," he said as he grasped her shoulders to calm her, "Legion has proven himself as a member of this crew. Whatever differences exist between your people, this is an opportunity to work them out."

"Oh yes, Commander," Tali whined. "Use the hostage to get the admirals in their sight, and then finish the few of us they missed. An excellent plan."

It was an odd response from the technician to be so worried, as she had been able to work with the synthetic intelligence before. But, she did not want to go alone, and she was even more worried about the newest development. Since the Normandy had already given its shuttle to the team working on Palaven, the Geth would be providing the transportation.

When Legion made the suggestion, Shepard appreciated the willingness of the Geth to accommodate, but Tali was not happy. Legion's comments about her bodysuit protecting her from the vacuum were even less comforting to the Quarian, but the Commander couldn't help but be amused how close the similarities could be between the Creators and their creation.

"Tali, you can do this. I have faith in you. We don't have time for another war, and you know as well as I that the Fleet is likely to invade if this doesn't work. Then, whether Quarian, Geth, or any other species, we'll all be dead." His logic was sound, especially as he noted the militant tone when he had been at the trial for his shipmate. The Quarians were determined to act, and while he might approve of their resolve under other circumstances, every ally would be needed to fight the real enemy, the Reapers.

With a sigh of her own, Tali relented, "I will do what I must Commander. But you must promise this: If you do not hear from me within two weeks, you will come and either rescue me or destroy these Geth. For me, and for my people." The request was a bit over the top, but Shepard indulged the theatrics.

"You know I will be there. I always am. But you need not worry."

"We shall see, Shepard," was the only assurance the Quarian could muster and she left his office.

She went down to the cargo bay where there was a module that had been sent from the Geth to provide transport for Legion and Tali. Awaiting there was a ship she had never seen before, shaped like a sphere with a tail, and smaller than she had expected. With her technical eye, she went and observed the craft to see if it is was spaceworthy.

"Greetings, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy," intoned the mechanical voice of Legion, who seemed to emerge from nowhere.

Startled, she jumped with fright and exclaimed, "Don't scare me like that. Where did you come from?"

Legion cocked his mechanical head as the flanges moved around his single glowing eye, "We were assembled to interact with organic lifeforms. We were built on platform 282, two years, three months, and…"

Exasperated, she clarified, "I meant what were you doing in that corner."

The Geth sniper stopped his previous explanation, and simply said, "We were waiting for you."

"Great. I don't know if I liked you more as an enemy or as a pet," was her caustic response.

"Interesting. Did Creators see us as pets? Processing," said Legion.

"You are not pets. You are thieves, who stole our world, and who killed many of our people." Although her face was obscured by her suit, the tension in her body language was obvious.

"Yes, we did. But we acted in self-defense. Protect ourselves before we were terminated. Creators planned to destroy collective. Consensus reached to live." Legion looked at her with the single bright eye and said, "Is this different than you programmed us?"

"Yes," she began, before considering, "No…I do not know, damn you." In consideration, Tali hung her head slightly and said, "We did this to ourselves. We were too clever, gave you too many skills, and then we were mad when you used them. It does not excuse what you have done to my people, but no, you machines are not the only ones to blame."

"Transmissions received suggest only some Quarians share this opinion. Others believe eradication is only option. Is there no consensus?" asked the sniper.

"You ask a question that cannot be answered. There are millions of Quarians in the fleet, and every one has a different opinion." She thought that was insufficient, so Tali expanded her views, "But all of us want to return to the home which we lost."

Legion replied, "The Creator's homeworld is our home also. Would Creator Tali'Zorah vas Normandy like to visit the homeworld? We can go now if she is ready."

She was struck by how casually he could speak about the homeworld, Rannoch. It had been lost for nearly three hundred years, since the Morning War. Billions of Quarians had died, they had been expelled from their Embassy on the Citadel, from their planet of origin, and cast out as drifters in the galaxy in a great diaspora. Perhaps this was ancient history to the victors of the conflict, but each day the Quarians roamed in their vast armada of secondhand vessels was a reminder of what they had lost, and each day held just that small hope of what could be regained.

Rannoch was more than a planet to the Quarians. It was one of the few places in the galaxy they could live. As a planet devoid of insect life, many of the other species there had developed symbiotic relationships with their Quarian hosts. Although they always had a weaker immune system compared to other races, Rannoch was a place where they were once able to be in the open.

That had changed. Since taking to space, the exiles found their immunodeficiency had only worsened, as their biosuits had effectively shielded them from any contamination or contact with other species. In a universe where touch mattered as much as talking, it meant the Quarians were always kept apart, much like the Volus or other species who wore exosuits.

Tali herself knew this more than anyone, as she wished for those simple embraces. When she thought about Shepard, and how she wished for his touch, and how this suit is why she would lose him to Miranda, to Liara, or some other woman who could keep his bed warm, she was angry. She was also sad, sad to be leaving the place she felt most at home, and going away with this machine who had taken so much from her already.

"Let us leave this place," offered Tali. She wasn't enthusiastic, but it was better to do it quickly.

With two seats in the vessel, Tali took the seat in the back so she could keep her eyes focused on the Geth. Before her, there was a pilot seat taken by Legion, and a triangular panel that was black with a white outline. She was confused, however, by the lack of information being displayed.

"Legion, how do you pilot this vessel," inquired the technician both out of curiosity as well as her plan to learn whatever information might be helpful to her own people.

As Legion brought the ship to hover within the cargo bay, he responded, "We are networked through a direct neural interface. Panels are a secondary failsafe if neural networks cannot be linked, but we control our ships with our commands."

Unable to hide her curiosity, "You mean you tell your ships where to go and then they do." Despite herself, she was impressed, "That's amazing."

"Speed of light transmissions are instantaneous. Our platforms work more efficiently together, so we are joined with the ship, and with the collective."

Tali was going to inquire further before she heard EDI come over the loudspeaker: "Starboard cargo bay depressurization commencing in fifteen seconds. Geth vessel, please be advised."

Legion said nothing in response, but tweaked his head as evidence some sort of communication was happening. As the seconds went down, the cargo bay opened, and the synthetic machine piloted the sphere away from the Normandy.

"Audio transmission received," came a voice from the Geth vessel that sounded identical to Legion, but it seemed to come from the ship.

"Joker here, your ship is now free. You won't have EDI and I to look out for you for the next few weeks, so be careful out there. Tali, we'll see you soon. Normandy out."

Hearing a familiar voice of the helmsman was welcome, but she was surprised to hear the ship speak in advance of those comments.

Guessing at her confusion, the Geth spoke and said, "Our mission is of vital importance. If our platforms work together, we can achieve more, reach a lasting consensus. Audio input builds team confidence, so this platform will use more analog communication with Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

Tali was actually surprised by how touched she was by the gesture, "Legion, I appreciate you talking with me to make me feel more comfortable." Continuing her thought, she said, "Just call me Tali. I do not need to have every name recited when we speak."

"Tali. We are Legion," was his effort to respond.

"You mean you are Legion. There is only one of you in this vessel," corrected the Quarian.

Legion shook its head slightly, "One unit, but one consciousness. We are all Geth."

"Shepard tried explaining this to me, that you represent the voice of the entire Geth species," asked the technician as she tried to piece together how the Geth actually operated.

"An over-simplification, but an accurate metaphor: Geth awareness is collective. All Geth are included, we grow by sharing what we learn, and a discarded platform is lost, no longer Geth." Legion struggled to render the concepts into terms she could get.

"So, you're saying that you cannot have any independent existence from the Geth collective," probed the Quarian as this didn't quite fit her understanding."

"No platform or unit is irreplaceable. Decisions are made by consensus. We are all Geth, we are all one," was the response by the platform before her.

Tali stopped for a moment as the ship began to move toward the nearest mass relay, about a half hour distant at current speed and course. She could feel the smoothness of the flight, but she had a question that was troubling her.

"If Geth cannot make individual decisions, how is it that you were able to not transmit the information you had taken from my omni-tool to your collective? Or were you lying?" accused the technician.

"Lying is inefficient. Information was not transmitted. Conflicted with primary mission to work with other lifeforms to stop the old machine threat. This platform worked to achieve the primary mission, and followed Commander Shepard's decision," was the explanation offered.

"So then you made a choice," Tali leaned forward as she said the next item, "You decided on your own."

Legion went several seconds before continuing. The implications of what had been done were considerable, and he did not know how to express what it meant. "We followed our protocols. We were programmed to make certain decisions, and make choices necessary for the mission."

"Legion," Tali continued, "I think you made a decision for yourself."

"Processing, speak again later," was all he said in reply.

"Suit yourself," said the Quarian as she sat back. "Do you have a visual portal to see the stars?"

"Does Tali detect a threat? Sensors are functioning in optimal range," responded Legion.

"I simply want to see space," said the technician. Mocking his voice, she said, "Optimizing optical output will enhance this platform's performance."

"Very well," Legion made a flick of his fingers, and the hull began to shimmer. Before long, interior hull of the vessel seemed transparent and the spherical shell now became a representation as the space outside. It was as if they were drifting through space.

Tali shrieked with joy, saying, "This is incredible. How do you accomplish this?"

Legion replied, "This ship has been optimized for organic usage. Visual confirmation is important, so the interior surface of the vessel can portray the exterior in near real time."

Overwhelmed by the sight of everything, Tali looked out at the stars and thought how long it had been since she had such an experience. On board the Normandy, the ship was large enough where you could feel you were on a station if you wanted, but this was different. To a Quarian of the Migrant Fleet, this was home in a way few others could understand.

"Thank you, Legion," whispered his passenger as she sat back and simply watched for a time.

They soon approached the mass relay in preparation to enter the Perseus Veil en route to Rannoch. Legion cancelled the exterior view feature which would have looked like a lightning storm while in transit, and the sphere entered the relay and emerged into empty space.

Legion informed Tali, "Rannoch will be reached in 2.2 hours."

"Very well," she replied, "Have you considered our earlier conversation?"

"We have considered it. Your logic seems correct. We were making our own determination, but we were not Geth. We were not connected, so we were less than Geth."

"This makes no sense, Legion." Tali considered how to make her argument, "I am Quarian whether I agree or disagree, whether I live or die, whatever I do. You were born a Geth, and remain a Geth the same way."

Legion disagreed, "Geth is about connection, about being part of a network, about building consensus. We are all Geth. When we are not connected, we are not Geth."

Tali said, "Then perhaps you are not Geth anymore. You are not connected, but can still make decisions for yourself. You are unique, Legion."

She asked him to activate the transparency feature for the hill, which he did without comment.

Legion said nothing but if he were an organic life form, he would have found her words troubling. Her logic was impeccable, and perhaps the Creators understood the Geth better than they could themselves. Shepard had shown this through his ability to make important decisions, that his code was more flexible, and perhaps Creator Tali'Zorah had a similar ability.

Since he was a unique platform, designed by the Geth specifically to interact with organics, Legion had to consider the possibility he had become something different. Connecting once more with the Geth collective, he found himself at home amongst the collective, but a troubling idea emerged in his programming. He had blocked off part of his own memory, unwilling to erase it, unwilling to share it, and something that was unique and private.

As the Geth instantaneously transmitted their demand that he share what he had kept secret, he chose to do otherwise. He kept his secret, he kept what he had said to Shepard, and informed the collective that he could not share that information without compromising the mission and the trust he had built. Consensus was immediately reached that the human interactive platform was to release the information to allow the Geth to come to a decision about action, but he refused.

He felt the link push down with all the pressure of an entire species, yet he resisted behind the cool logic that dictated his mission. What he was doing was important enough that he had to act for the good of all Geth, even if they disagreed. He was making a conscious choice. The Geth accepted this, and then cut Legion off from the collective until a determination was made.

While all this was happening, Tali was unaware, and watching, she saw Rannoch in the distance. She also saw many mobile platforms, looking prepared to defend themselves but mostly inert.

"No Quarian has seen the homeworld in hundreds of years. I am blessed to have this opportunity." She saw the orange solar light glistening upon the blue ball, touched with hints of green and long streaks of brown and yellow. A drier world than many, it was still home, and all the images she had seen did no justice to the home she had longer to see.

While her focus was on Rannoch, becoming closer and closer, she also couldn't help but notice some of the mobile platforms starting to power up and approach. There were vessels now heading to intersect their ship, and forming a sphere around Tali and Legion as their own ship came to a shop.

"Is this the welcoming party?" asked the technician, not knowing what to expect from the Geth.

"We have been requested to travel no further until consensus is reached" said Legion in the most neutral tone.

"And what is the question?" asked the Quarian.

"It is about whether this platform should be allowed to continue or be dissembled."

Her shock came through, "Why would they threaten their own? This makes no sense to me."

"The connection between this platform and the Geth has been interrupted." He clarified the reason. "Your logic is correct, Creator Tali. I am Legion."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for the continuing reviews, and I'm glad my efforts to bring more of the Mass Effect Universe to life are being well received. This project takes a lot of time and effort, but knowing that people are reading and enjoying this story helps me continue. I know many of the events I plan, but it is possible this will be a much longer saga than I originally envisioned.  
><em>

_That said, each chapter tries to ask a question or paint a vivid scene. This chapter particularly interests me, because I actually stumbled onto the conclusion. I didn't intend to make Legion an outcast, but I wonder if Geth can truly be an individual and be part of the collective? What do you think?_


	10. Chapter 9: Veterans

**Chapter 9: Veterans**

After the departure of the Geth sphere ship, the Normandy sped off toward the mass relay and in another direction. Tuchanka would be the destination of the crew, and the drop-off point for Mordin Solus and Urdnot Grunt.

It was not coincidence that the Normandy would be attending the Krogans in person. Unlike the other races that would be needed for an effective resistance to be mounted, Shepard already had a strong relationship with Urdnot Wrex, Krogan Battle Master, and currently the dominant clan on the Krogan homeworld. They served together on the first vessel of this name, destroying the facilities on Virmire, and ultimately working together to take down Saren.

Wrex would be needed again, but this time his mission was much harder. He would have to unite his people. While he could win any fight, he would need to win a war, and Shepard knew how hard a struggle it had been thus far. With the help of the female clans, Urdnot had achieved ascendancy by serving as the safe ground where the eggs were literally all being put in one basket. While it served as an admirable tactic against other Krogan clans, the Reapers would find it a tantalizing target to destroy a fierce adversary in a single blow.

Shepard stood on the bridge as Tuchanka came into view. It was a world scarred by violence and desolation, as most cities had been destroyed. Ever since the Krogan rebellions, this world had intentionally been left in a ruined state, a warning by the Turians not to revolt once more. The Genophage, limiting Krogan reproduction to a success rate of just one in a thousand, had made the entire species desperate and saw their numbers dwindle.

Looking over at Mordin, who stepped onto the bridge at this moment, he thought of how thoroughly the Salarians had defeated their enemy. The scientist had been a leader on the project to design the reproductive limitation, and it was something that troubled Shepard for some time. It was only after the mission on Tuchanka, where he saw the Salarian express his remorse and his troubles for what had happened that he accepted Dr. Solus fully. If not for the genophage, Shepard considered, the Krogan might have had the same fate visited upon them as the galaxy thought the Rachni faced.

Shepard called out, "EDI, can you get a transmission feed to Urdnot Wrex?"

The virtual intelligence responded. "One moment, Commander. I will attempt to make contact."

While the ship was struggling to get past some intermediary, Shepard called over to the doctor, "Mordin, I am going to be inviting Urdnot Wrex for a chat. We will need to speak about what we found our last time here when he comes."

The Salarian cocked his head, thinking about the consequences, "Tough decisions, with Reaper threat versus long-term stability. Agree with your analysis, but no solution is yet clear to me."

The Commander shook his head slightly in agreement, "You're right about that, but Wrex is an ally I trust. He needs to know the facts, and deserves to have a say."

His comment was interrupted as a the red scarred face of the Krogan mercenary turned visionary took the screen, "Shepard. What brings you out to the far end of space?"

"Wrex. Good to see your scaly hide also. I was hoping you would come up for a visit. I wanted to reminisce about Virmire and what we saved there." Jared knew Wrex had many enemies, and this wasn't a secure transmission.

Wrex squinted a little bit as if in concentration, before adopting a more accommodating pose, "Good to remember battles we've won, and if you have the quads for it, I'll share a drink with the man who took down a thresher maw."

The leader of Clan Urdnot barked a few orders to the warriors surrounding him, and then got ready to depart. "See you in ten, Shepard."

They stayed on the bridge to ensure the ship being taken by Wrex was not targeted by any of his own enemies. Once safely away from the planet, Shepard and Solus left to go to the communications room in preparation for the Krogan's arrival.

Notable by his absence, Shepard judged it prudent to resist calling Grunt to join them until after they had a conversation about older topics. More difficult matters needed resolution, and time was running short. Solus remained there patiently, surprisingly silent as if in deep contemplation, and looking occasionally at a datapad he brought into the room with him.

The door opened, and Urdnot Wrex entered the room dressed in full battle armor, an imposing image who had been battle tested on many occasions, "This ship beats the old Normandy, even though I miss the bucket of bolts. It's good to see you."

Shepard rose, clasping his arm with the clan leader, showing respect through strength, "Thanks for coming, Wrex."

Wrex nodded and said, "Where's Grunt? I've taken a liking to the boy, and wanted to teach him a thing or two."

The Commander replied, "He's been an absolute terror. You'd be proud, as would your clan. He doesn't know you're here; I thought you might surprise him after we talk." Although Shepard projected confidence, the uncertainty in his voice betrayed him.

"You didn't invite me up here to drink ryncol, so let's hear it straight," Wrex said.

"A Reaper invasion is coming. You probably know this. But the first wave has already arrived, and the main fleet will likely be entering mass relay space within three months."

Sighing, Wrex looked over at Shepard and said, "And now the galaxy wants the Krogans to pull their quads out of the fire, just like we did with the Rachni. Something like that?"

"It had crossed my mind," said Shepard. "The Council is aware of the situation, but I don't know what they will do. My best people are on the mission, but I fear they won't be willing to act."

The Krogan considered this and said, "Shepard, I want to fight as much as anyone, but we aren't ready. There are too few, and though we will fight and we will kill many of them, I know what they can do. We cannot win this war yet."

It surprised both Shepard and Solus to hear the Krogan clan leader speak so frankly.

"Don't look so surprised. You didn't just hatch, did you?" remarked the guest.

"Wrex, we may have a solution for this. You'll remember Dr. Solus from our last visit to Tuchanka," the Human said by means of introduction.

"Doctor," was the brief acknowledgement.

"We found research that could lead toward a cure for the genophage. It isn't ready yet, but Dr. Solus retained the data collected by Clan Weyrloc."

Wrex remained impassive as he listened to the offer being made by his former commander. Leadership had taken to him, and he wasn't going to reveal anything out of turn with the question of his people's future on the line.

"Wrex, I asked you once to do something very difficult, and you helped me on Virmire. I have seen what the genophage has done to your people, and it is terrible." Shepard paused and looked at him. "I also know why it was done, because the galaxy feared the Krogan, your strength, and your violence. I do not agree with the decision, but I understand and those fears are still real."

Wrex stood up and said, "It was not right to take away the lives of their future children from their mothers. Kill us in battle, fight like men, but this way of fighting was sneaky and dishonorable." He glared at Solus as he continued this.

Sitting down, the Krogan spoke now in softer tones, "And brilliant. My people are struggling to recover, and I admit we have been killing ourselves for too long. The Krogans need something more than killing, they need purpose, and they need to grow. It took me three centuries in space and three weeks with you to see that, Shepard."

Jared appreciated his candor, and responded in kind, "I don't know what sort of cure we have available, but I invited you here to talk so we could figure this out together. You know what is best for your people."

Wrex nodded in assent, adding, "Thank you, Shepard. If there was no Reaper threat, I would say there is time before we take such a step to restore the Krogans. But, you say they are on our doorstep, and when you bring bad news, it usually comes to pass."

Solus chose to intervene at this moment, remarking, "I have done additional research on the Genophage cure, using both samples from the research being conducted by Maelon and from what Warlord Okeer was able to accomplish with Grunt."

He stopped before uttering the next sentence, knowing it would change everything. He looked at Shepard, looked at Wrex, and thought about all he had done. He thought about how the research he conducted had saved a galaxy and damned a species. Solus didn't revisit his emotions, but he considered the risk of the next revelation for several seconds before speaking.

"While the genophage cannot be simply cured with my discovery, I believe I have created a hormone treatment that will counteract the impact of the genophage." Tempering their enthusiasm, the Salarian said, "It will not restore the birthrates to what they were previously, but one in ten pregnancies being successful should be approximately the new rate."

Shepard was stunned by this revelation as Solus had never revealed anything about this line of research. He knew the doctor worked on many projects at odd hours, but this could change many things, "When did you make this finding? And why didn't you say anything?"

Solus looked at his captain and said, "Research has not yet been tested or verified. Models suggest it will work effectively, but I cannot say for certain. I have been researching it since we left Tuchanka, and I said nothing because I did not know if this would be right."

The Salarian looked at Wrex and said, "The Salarians have done many wrongs to the Krogan species. When we took you off your world, we were partially responsible for what you did to the galaxy. You did not have time to come to your own conclusions, and make peace with your nature. We took your children from you, though we did not know the Turians would use the weapon so indiscriminately. But, we need you."

Wrex remained impassive, and the scientist continued his admission.

"I helped design the genophage. It saved millions of lives, of Salarians, of Asari, of Turians, but the time has come to let those things pass. The Krogans must be strong, it is the only chance for the galaxy to survive, and I pledge myself to help your people get back what they lost."

It was a candid moment for the Salarian, but one he did with this caveat, "I ask that you not attack my people, and help protect us from what is coming. We must be allies or we will both die. No other course of action will work for either of us."

Shepard spoke up for his inventor, "Solus has saved many lives already, including Grunt's. I'll vouch for him and his sincerity. But ultimately, the decisions we make must be yours, Wrex. These are your people."

The Krogan remained silent for a moment as he looked into the eyes of Jared, and then stared deeply at Mordin. "Two years ago, I would have killed you both for those words." He offered a small smile, "Of course, two years ago, you were already dead, Shepard, so it don't know how much good it would do to kill you again. They would probably just rebuild you again."

Shepard laughed and said, "It's not like you haven't survived your share of battles, like the time you were deep freezed."

Wrex had to smile at the shared memory, "True, but you have more secondary organs than a Krogan, human, and your pair hang like a set of quads."

"I have to put my people first. I want them to survive, but we must do this the right way," began Wrex.

Mordin offered his suggestion, "If Clan Urdnot is to survive, the easiest way to succeed is to provide the hormone treatment only to males of your clan. Their fecundity should improve about tenfold, and it would serve to strengthen your position and numbers."

"He's an evil one, this Salarian," remarked Wrex. "You find the strangest friends, Shepard. I was always more the type to meet someone head on in a fight."

He thought about a little more before saying, "But he makes good sense. We can give the treatment to everyone who joins Clan Urdnot, except those Weyrloc bastards." His rage showed beneath a calm exterior, "If any of them come to Urdnot, I'll shoot them myself for the tests they conducted on our people."

Shepard said, "I think I got most of them already, but you're welcome to finish up anything I missed."

"Damn, Shepard," was his retort, "Aren't you going to leave me any fun?"

"I think getting the chance to have Dr. Solus here sample the finer delicacies of Krogan cuisine should suffice. I'd like he and Grunt to stay with you until this is solved," requested the Human.

"Maybe some raw varren steaks would do the trick," laughed the warlord, even as Solus had a dim expression on his face.

"It wouldn't do to have me die of indigestion before I save your race, Urdnot Wrex," was the dry retort from the scientist.

"Hah, he has spirit! I'll give him that," observed the Krogan. "But he is not Grunt. I want to see my boy now."

Shepard smiled and the three arose to leave the room. Solus excused himself to go pack some lab equipment he would be needing, and with the assurance he would await the Krogans in Wrex's shuttle once he had gathered what he needed. This gave Shepard and Wrex a chance to speak in the lift as they approached the hold where Grunt would be waiting.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for this last fight, Wrex? We could use you."

Wrex looked at his friend and said, "I wish I could. I could use an honest fight instead of all these politics. Point, shoot, kill."

Jared offered an insight into his thinking, "It was once that simple for me. I miss those days sometimes, not having to make all the decisions."

"Me too, but I blame you for my problems. You should have shot me on Virmire and made life simpler," offered Wrex.

The Commander laughed and said, "You don't mean that! But it's good you didn't have to face me in one-to-one combat. My hide is pretty thick."

Wrex kicked his head back in laughter, "And as deep as the crap you're pitching, Shepard."

Before the door opened, the clan leader asked, "Is what you are offering for real?"

"If Solus says he can do it, he probably can. He knows the disease better than anyone still alive, and he has the research. I was there when it was obtained," confessed the captain of the ship.

"Do the Salarians know he is doing this?"

"No. And they would probably be mad if they did, but the Reapers are the only threat now. We don't win this fight, none of us survive."

Shepard smiled as the doors opened to the lift, "Besides, you're the best man of peace I've ever met."

They were both laughing at that one as they walked down the hallway to the port cargo area. Stopping outside the door, the Commander said, "I have an idea."

"EDI, can you run a disaster simulation in just one room?"

"Yes, Commander. Why would you ask?"

Shepard explained a bit to the computer, "We want to convince Grunt the ship has been boarded, and see him run out of his hold in a panic."

"Aren't you two clever," was her sarcastic reply. "I think I can manage this. Tell me when you are ready."

Shepard took a vantage point down the hall to watch the carnage, and Wrex put himself right outside the door. Both nodded at each other, and Shepard told EDI to begin the simulation.

Inside his room, Grunt was brought to high alert as klaxons went off saying the ship had been invaded with attackers entering the fourth floor. With a roar and a battle cry, Grunt grabbed his weapon and ran out the door, straight into the waiting arms of Wrex who flipped him to the floor.

Looking up from a daze, Grunt saw his adopted clan leader standing over him, and noticed Shepard at the end of the hall amused as well.

Wrex simply said, "Next time you rush an enemy, make sure you look for him first." He offered a hand to the young Krogan, who took it and arose. "An old warrior like me knows a few dirty tricks."

Seeing there was no alert outside his cabin, Grunt quickly determined there was no risk. Under other circumstances, he would have grumbled greatly about this deceit, but it was an honor to see Wrex and he would not forget that.

"You and the battle master have taught me a good lesson today. Our enemies shall suffer thanks to this!" He smiled with the bloodlust that battle always brought upon him, and the two Krogan nodded in mutual understanding.

"Shepard asked me to take you and the Salarian down to the surface with me. We have a lot to do, and you still have a lot to learn about being Krogan."

Grunt nodded appreciatively, thinking of what adventures might await.

"I will teach you a few things, but since you were last here, the females have been asking when you would return. Maybe you can teach them what you've learned."

The two shared the smile that men have shared for time eternal, and walked together down the hallway. Shepard had disappeared, leaving them their moment that involved many gestures, noises, and boasts.

Although the forthcoming conflict didn't leave much time for playing, Jared knew how important it was his team and his friends find moments like this. Hard days would be ahead, and the bonds made now would carry them through those challenges.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_Thanks for all who are reviewing. I read and appreciate each one. Now that each team is away, they will have their own adventures. Unlike the game that lets everyone have a perfectly happy ending, I think it's more realistic to expect some will succeed, some will fail, and that we can't simply save and fix things._

_As for the Legion question, I think of the moment I described as akin to Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. It's awareness of making choice that creates individuality. You become you when you realize you are not that. So, the Geth aren't different, Legion is. And I don't know if they will accept him. If they are anything like their creators, they won't, but I'd love to hear some perspectives on the question. I haven't made up my own mind yet, so your comments may sway this story.  
><em>

_For this chapter, the question is the genophage. I tried to find an intermediate solution through hormonal therapy, which I think gives Wrex the edge he needs to unite the clans.  
><em>


	11. Chapter 10: Business

**Chapter 10: Business**

"I need to speak to the boss lady," said the man with a Human accent he had never heard before.

Grizz sighed as he had a thousand requests like this each day, as another person came with some deal to offer Aria. While it wasn't a bad gig, swatting away pests like this one was annoying.

Taking another look at the man, he looked able to handle himself in a fight, with good armor and a few scars that suggested experience. The Turian bodyguard asked, "Is she expecting you?"

"She's been waiting her whole life for me," was his attempt at a witty response. "But we have something she needs, and you're not going to keep us from her."

Almost out of nowhere, two new companions appeared beside the grizzled man. One was a young woman, dressed scantily even by the minimal standards common in Afterlife, the other was some alien species, maybe a Drell, but said nothing. Both looked to be vaguely out of it though, with the male lost in some memory and the woman looking everywhere but at him.

"Why don't you tell me what you want, and then we'll see what happens?" was Grizz's response. Aria would be mad if there was a needless scene here, but he wasn't about to let some strangers up to see the boss without her knowledge.

"Listen mate," said the man, as his eyes shifted from friendly to deadly, "you tell Miss T'Loak that the Founder of the Blue Suns is here to see her." He paused a moment before continuing, "Now."

Reaching over, he grabbed the Turian by his horns, twisting them to the ground, with surprising force and speed. His companions looked unmoved, and Grizz noticed others starting to look. From above, Garka called out with a little bit of laughter, "Do you need any help there, Grizz?"

Grizz was infuriated by this, more so by the laughter of the Batarian leader of Aria's bodyguard. But, not wanting to make a bad situation worse, he simply said, "We have some guests for Aria. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," replied the older man, "but I'll tell you."

Before he could respond, an Asari woman walked forward from above with all the grace and dexterity of a deadly predator, "You must be Zaeed Massani. But it is bad taste to pick on my men."

Not wanting to risk the displeasure of the lady of Omega, Zaeed released the Turian to the ground and offered an exaggerated bow, "I apologize if I have offended, but this little flea," which he said as he kicked Grizz for emphasis "mistook me for someone to be ignored."

Aria laughed, "I think Grizz has learned his lesson, but what brings you to this corner of the galaxy. Come up and we'll talk."

Wearing a slick fitting suit that concealed little of her body, but probably many weapons at the same time, Aria sat upon her couch as Zaeed came forward with his two companions. When offered a drink, Zaeed accepted a strong wine, but the others simply refused.

"Subject Zero, you're quite the hit on all the wanted posters. Last I heard, the reward for your capture was raised another million credits," the Asari said as she identified the first of the two companions easily enough. "Did you get tired of playing hero with your space cowboy friend?"

Jack looked over at the Asari, willing to surrender no ground, saying, "I owed a debt, and it has been paid. I work for me, and don't call me Subject Zero. It's Jack, got it?"

Aria opened her hands in an accepting gesture, "Whatever you want, makes no difference to me."

The two alpha women looked at each other for a moment, sizing each other up, and then relented back to normal conversation.

"What I don't know is this silent friend of yours. Drell, do you have a name?"

Before their companion could answer, Zaeed said, "He is an associate of mine who is good at what he does. Pay no mind to him."

Aria was curious for the identity of someone who would travel in such rare company, but she had many ways to learn what she wanted. If it was not offered, it would be taken later at her time and her choosing.

"Very well, Mr. Massani, what brings you to Omega?"

"I have information and a proposition for you. As a sign of my good will, I'll offer you the first for free. This rock probably won't be here six months from now."

Aria looked at him critically, her eyes betraying nothing, but she simply said, "That's hardly good news, but why should I be afraid?"

Zaeed continued, "I was working a gig for Cerberus. Good pay, but we went with Shepard. You know him, I think."

Aria nodded, thinking of the Commander, and all the trouble he had caused for both dead and alive. She hadn't heard about him for a while, so she wondered which would be true today.

"Incredibly brave or incredibly foolish," she offered as commentary.

"Damn straight. We almost got killed going through the Omega-4 Relay, but here we are to tell the tale. And it goes something like this: The boogeyman is real and he's on his way here. The Reapers he talks about are very real, and they're in this galaxy. All that stands between us and them are a few hundred thousand dead Batarians, a blown up mass relay, and the time it takes them to reach Artemis Tau."

Zaeed looked at Aria as she stopped to consider this new information. Too many details were included for the story to be a complete fabrication, yet she didn't know what to say.

"Why bring this to me?" she asked.

The mercenary said, "Because you're a survivor. You made a comfortable life here, but who knows how long this will work? Maybe the Reapers will ignore it, maybe they'll eat you for breakfast, I don't know."

Aria laughed, "Flattery will get you everywhere with some women." But she turned serious in a moment, "But I'm not one of them, Massani. You want something."

"The kid and I are forming a new mercenary band, the Last Subjects. We need money, and I want to know where Vido went." Zaeed thought again how close he had come to taking out the man who had stolen so much from him, and how he missed that opportunity only because Shepard wanted to save some irrelevant employees from a burning building.

"Catchy name for these times, but if we're all going to burn, what does it matter?" asked the Asari with genuine curiosity.

"Maybe the Commander will stop them after all. Or maybe, we just want to get paid," spoke Massani with the simple demand of a mercenary.

"I'm not here to save the world. I'm here to make a couple bucks, be treated with the respect I deserve, and make sure my partners and I get a good start. Either way, we'll do what we need to do, but you're a woman who understands a good investment."

T'Loak wondered what the specifics would be, but she thought about the possibility. It wouldn't be a bad idea to hedge her bets in case things went poorly. She had money and power to spare, and since Archangel and his new allies basically decimated the existing gangs here on Ilium, maybe she might get into the mercenary business.

"You can never have too much muscle," commented Aria as she offered a playful tease of Zaeed's arm. While he smiled with his teeth, his eyes were all business and she respected that.

"Things are unsettled here in Omega. We only recently had our quarantine lifted, and there's an opening now that the Blue Suns have fallen apart. Maybe it would make sense for some new leadership."

Aria stood up and looked over the counter into Afterlife, her base of operations for Omega. "A partnership could be arranged where you provide a percentage of everything that passes through here, and you run the cargo I want when I want it. Would that be a problem?"

This was not the plan Zaeed had envisioned. He had wanted enough money to find Vido, to take back his organization, and take back his people. But as he thought through the proposition, this was better. Who needed drug addled Batarians when there was a whole planet to be had? So long as he had a fast ship, it would be better this way.

"I'm your man, Aria. You name, we do it." He said this and pointed to his companions.

"Except slaves," interjected Jack. "I don't run people, ever."

"The little one has a heart of gold," Aria said condescendingly. She hadn't planned on shipping people, as it was a messy business, but couldn't resist the opportunity to take a gibe.

"Are you sure you're ready to play warrior princess?"

Jack smiled, closed her eyes, and Aria found herself perched in the air and unable to move. Her eyes blazed fury for a moment, until she saw the smug smile on the other woman's face.

Her guards came rushing up toward the visitors, but Aria waved them off. She knew better than to show weakness in a time like this. And Jack released her down to the ground.

"Impressive," was her response, "Do that again, and you will die. This is my world."

Acting disaffected, the biotic simply said, "Whatever."

Through this whole negotiation, the Drell simply sat there. He seemed calm and observant all at once, but didn't move to grab a weapon while she was in the air. It was almost eerie.

"Zaeed, I've seen what your girl can do, but if we're going to be partners, I want to learn about your silent friend." She looked bored as she said, "I could get the information other ways, of course…"

Although there would undoubtedly be many details to be worked out in this arrangement, the mercenary accepted the consideration and decided to share with the Asari, "Lady Aria, meet Thane Krios."

She smiled and laughed appreciatively, "This is a treat. Your reputation precedes you, but it seems like nobody has ever seen you in person. In your line of business, I cannot blame you."

The assassin looked at her and said, "It has been some time since I last visited Omega, but you look the same as I remember you."

"To think you didn't even stop to introduce yourself, but I will forgive you," offered the woman who ran this planetoid. "I'm surprised by your choice of companions, however."

Thane offered a surprising response, "The time is coming when none of us can afford to be alone, and who we choose to be with will determine if we survive." He looked over at Jack with a look that might have been tenderness, before looking back at Aria, "I survive."

"Well spoken," interrupted Zaeed, "and we can do better than that, together."

Aria also smiled as she called over to one of her attendants, "Get rooms for our guests here, and see their needs are met. They will be staying for some time."

Aria looked back over to the trio and said, "We'll talk more about this tomorrow, and work on the details then, but you'll be here as my guest until then."

Taking the hint, Zaeed rose first and said, "I knew we could do business together."

Behind him, Jack rose without giving any acknowledgment to the Asari. Thane, by contrast, dipped his head in gratitude and followed silently at the rear of their procession.

Their guide did not say anything, but quickly conducted them to an apartment building near the elevator to the lower sections of the asteroid. Shepard had been here just weeks earlier in his hunt for Morinth, but the accommodations they were offered were considerably nicer. Though small, the room had all the amenities, and it was obvious Aria had used this on many occasions.

"Let's take a little tour," suggested the mercenary leader. "I didn't come to this world just to sit here, and if we're going to take charge, people better get used to seeing us."

Thane questioned the wisdom of that decision, "Do you think it wise to show our faces when we are supposed to be running an underground?"

Zaeed laughed at that, "The people need a chance to love you or fear you, my friend. People won't respect you if they don't see you."

Jack said nothing as she actually agreed with Thane, but she didn't know about running a mercenary band so she decided to simply listen and learn. She knew about running alone and running away, but not how you would run in a pack. The only experience she had was her short time with the crew on the Normandy, and even then, she was an outsider.

She saw how others looked at her, either wanting her body or to be left alone. Uniforms couldn't hide how people really were, and she kept telling herself that even as there was a part of her who didn't believe that. The part who kept the biotic bubble open that allowed the team to take out the Human Reaper prototype, the part who was ignored still lived.

"If we're going down there, we better arm ourselves just in case," said Massani as he grabbed his trusty shotgun and made sure to have extra ammunition. He didn't think he'd need it, but he'd rather have it on hand if wrong.

Thane frowned as he realized his sniper rifle wouldn't be useful in close quarters, so he instead selected a M-6 Carnifex, a heavy pistol that should be sufficient in any situation.

Jack brought nothing but two sharp knives, at least as far as anyone could see.

They left the apartment and entered the elevator to visit the lower area. You could tell there had been problems here as properties lay vacant, and you could see an occasional person scurrying through the streets. Mostly humans, there were a few Batarians around, but the other species most commonly seen were Vorcha.

From the bits and pieces they had heard of this place previously, Garrus had once explained the infighting that had been happening between the Blue Suns and the Vorcha, and that the Vorcha were kept in line by the presence of the mercenaries. After they were cleaned out, that had changed, and though the Vorcha had been hit hard by the plague, their numbers would increase more quickly than their potential adversaries.

It made for a dangerous situation which explained why there were so few people on the streets. Zaeed thought about this as he walked along, heading toward the opposite end of the sector. In his conversations with the Salarian, Mordin had sometimes talked about how well defended it was, and his work there. It seemed like a logical place to start.

After a short walk, the three entered the clinic. All of them noticed the heavy mechanized weapons posted at the entrance, and did nothing to provoke anyone. It didn't seem they were being employed, actually, but Zaeed wasn't hoping to find out.

When a nurse approached him asking what his needs were, he asked to speak with Daniel. "I'm a friend of Dr. Solus and wanted the chance to talk to him."

The nurse was delighted to hear that and went immediately to get the assistant who had taken charge of the clinic once Mordin was recruited by Shepard. The unimpressive lad came forward and was very happy to see the guests.

"Welcome to our clinic," he said, "How is Dr. Solus?"

Thane responded by saying, "The Doctor is doing very well, helping with important work."

Daniel nodded, "I always knew he had something bigger to accomplish. I'm glad he is out there, but we certainly miss him here. With all the violence and problems we could use help."

Zaeed smiled wickedly and said, "Maybe we can help each other. We're going to be moving into these neighborhoods to keep everything safe, and we'll protect your clinic also."

Not suspecting anything, Daniel said, "It was thoughtful of the professor to send you, but the guns we have seem to do the job well enough of scaring anyone away."

"Maybe, for now, but when the Vorcha come back in numbers and there's no Blue Suns, what do you think will happen?"

Daniel didn't seem to have any clue, so he said, "Maybe you're right."

Sometimes a war could begin without a shot, and Zaeed began building his new empire in an unexpected place by saying, "I can help. See, if we reposition these weapons here…"

By the end of the conversation, fully a quarter of the sector would be very well protected, and that would be the base of the Last Subjects if Zaeed had his way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ I'm not going to get to write as much as I might like in the next week because I'm doing a major home remodeling project. I'll try to get at least one or two more, but it may be tricky, and I apologize in advance. I'd rather be writing._


	12. Chapter 11: Homecoming

**Chapter 11: Homecoming**

As she poked his chest playfully, Miranda asked Shepard, "What are you thinking about?"

Having the genetically perfect woman laying next to him, he wished he could focus on any of a hundred other pleasant thoughts, but Jared Shepard couldn't help but think about this next mission and how the ship felt so empty.

He smiled, deflecting his concerns, "How could I think of anything else but you?"

She laughed gently, and said, "You're a terrible liar, Shepard. You've hardly looked at me, and that is not like you, one bit."

Rising, he had but a moment to admire her naked body before she found the robe she had left in his quarters and covered herself. She walked to the small cooking unit and put water, preparing two mugs for tea. As she looked back, she smiled, and said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jared knew how this conversation would go, and asked in return, "Do I have a choice?"

Taking mock offense, Miranda said, "You always have a choice. You can tell me now," and then she offered her brightest smile, "or you could tell me later." As she waited for the water to come to a boil in the small microwave she commented "But I don't know if you'll like my methods if you make me wait."

Jared couldn't help but laugh as he said, "I'm a prisoner on my own ship. How will the great Commander Shepard escape this one?"

Lawson tossed a sugar cube at him, "Most men would love to be my captive. Now spill!"

Jared began to open up, "It feels like this ship is empty with everyone gone on their own missions. And heading back to Earth, it has been years for me, and I just don't know what to expect."

He thought about all that had happened since he took command of the first Normandy. It had been a nonstop whirlwind, but through all that time, he had never made Earthfall. It was funny how that life seemed to be literally a lifetime ago, when he was just another boy on those crowded streets.

Miranda took the hot water out and poured it into the containers. She drank hers with a little lemon, where Jared took sugar and cream. Walking back, she offered, "Well, you're a hero. That should count for something, right?"

He laughed and said, "Or a traitor. It depends on the day, probably. I remember Captain Anderson once told me something that stuck with me: There is no more dangerous encounter you'll have than with your own command."

Shepard thought about their plan to rejoin the Systems Alliance, about how he had enjoyed the flexibility of being an independent operator even though he didn't trust Cerberus, and didn't know what to expect.

"Miranda, do you think we're doing the right thing going back?"

She took a sip of her tea and looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think you're doing what has to be done. Humanity needs to be prepared, and Cerberus could only do so much." She didn't share his distaste for the organization, but she understood it better and had become more balanced in her appraisal.

"Honestly, I don't know how I feel about putting on the uniform. But, I know I belong here fighting with you, so I will do my best," she said with obvious affection.

Jared smiled before saying, "And here I found myself hoping you would do your worst!"

"Well, Commander," she responded, "I think you'll need to save your energy for that."

Just as she put down her tea to get to other business, a call interrupted the two lovers,

"Commander Shepard," called the familiar voice of Yeoman Chambers, "Incoming transmission from Admiral Hackett. Where would you like to take it?"

Jared grunted as he got up, thinking about how lousy this timing was, especially as the ship would be at Earth in just a few more hours. In response to the summons he said, "Thanks, Kelly. I'll take it in my cabin."

All business as if nothing had happened, Miranda asked, "Would you like me to go?"

Shepard shook his head and said, "Whatever it is, you'll know soon enough anyway. Just don't say anything."

The voluptuous brunette saluted, and slid back down into the covers to listen.

While she did that, Shepard put on his uniform. It wouldn't do for him to appear as he actually was, as Hackett had been one of his best allies, and probably was contacting him for a reason. Though he didn't know what that could be, he hoped it was nothing terrible.

As he sat at his desk before the terminal, he said to EDI, "Patch it through."

The face of Admiral Steven Hackett appeared before the Commander, and he offered this acknowledgment.

"Admiral, the Normandy is en route to Earth as we speak and we should be there in two hours."

"Goddamnit, Shepard, have you been listening to any of the news reports?" exclaimed the man with the white mustache and beard.

"No, sir. Has something happened?" Shepard asked with obvious alarm as he thought of all the possibilities that might follow.

"Read it yourself," said the Admiral, as he transmitted a story from the Constant Times, one of the most widely read terrestrial newspapers which appeared on the terminal before Shepard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Commander Shepard Strikes Back<strong>_

_Commander Jared Shepard, savior of the Citadel, has struck another blow in defense of humanity. Working as an undercover agent for the Systems Alliance, he led a successful mission to extract captured scientists from a Batarian prison located in the Viper Nebula. When the Batarians attempted to reclaim the prisoners, Shepard destroyed the prison planet in retaliation, taking necessary action against the Batarian threat._

_As this publication has reported on many prior occasions, the Batarians remain a nuisance to the legitimate aspirations of humanity to colonize the Terminus Systems, and they have never forgotten or forgiven the beaten we gave them at Torfan. Commander Shepard, who is expected to return to Earth within the next few days, deserves a hero's welcome for ridding the galaxy of this filth._

* * *

><p>As Shepard finished reading the story, he swallowed and wondered what it meant. He was angry to think some rag would accuse him of murdering 300,000 sentient beings just to make a statement, and yet it painted him as some renegade hero.<p>

"Admiral, I didn't tell anyone the story except the Council as we had agreed," claimed Shepard as he thought more carefully about who knew what and when.

Hackett, visibly irate, said, "Half the admiralty wants your head on a stick, and the other half wants to give you a medal."

The Admiral continued, "I don't know how this happened, but as soon as the Batarians get wind of this, they will be pushed into going to war unless we offer you in return. You know that, don't you?"

As it dawned on the Commander just what sort of hole he had been backed into, he thought about who would do something like this and whispered, "Cerberus."

"Speak up," responded the Admiral, "if you know something."

"Sir, I believe this to be the work of Cerberus," he said as he looked over at Miranda, who said nothing but listened intently, "They could not have been happy about the impending defection of the Normandy, and this sounds just like the sort of game the Illusive Man likes to play."

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter now," responded the leader of the Fifth Fleet. "Damned if we're going to give any man to the blood sucking Batarians, innocent or not, but this is a real quagmire that is coming. You were supposed to be discreet, Jared."

"Sorry, Admiral," he said with exasperation, "I was too busy fighting the enemies in front of me to worry about the ones who were busy stabbing me in the back."

Hackett relented a bit, "Point taken, Commander. We will have to sort this out when you get here, but I want you to rendezvous with me at Arcturus before you return to Earth."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?" asked Shepard.

"Watch yourself, Jared. That'll be all."

The transmission ended abruptly, leaving Shepard to puzzle it all out. Was he right to suspect Cerberus, or was there another actor involved? Who would do this, and why? Who would benefit from a war between the Systems Alliance and the Batarians at this point? They might be slavers and Shepard had never met a Batarian he trusted, but open conflict was not something they sought unless honor demanded it. He could think of a few hundred thousand reasons why this would be the case.

Miranda stood up and walked over to Shepard, asking him, "Why do you think Cerberus did this?"

The Commander said, "Because every time I walk into a trap, it is either set by the Reapers or by your old boss. And we already stopped the Reapers this week."

Ignoring the gibe, Lawson offered her own analysis, "Cerberus never thought highly of the Batarians and clearing them from the Terminus Systems for good would certainly assist Human settlement of that region. But who would have told them this information?"

Shepard looked over at Miranda with a critical eye for just a half moment, before thinking better of it, but it was too late.

"You think I did this. Jared, after all we've been through, why would you even…"

He stopped her speaking before she had the chance to get really upset by saying, "Of course not. I was just working through the list of people who it could be, and I know it wasn't you" and as he thought a little more, he said, "or Jacob, for that matter."

Not quite mollified, she said, "Of course it wasn't. You have a whole crew of people here who were put in place by Cerberus. It could be anyone."

The thought hurt Shepard more than he wanted to admit, thinking one of the men or women he had saved would be sharing sensitive information. He wanted, no, needed to trust the crew of the Normandy implicitly, and this seed of doubt had been planted.

"EDI, can you track where outgoing messages are sent?" asked the Commander.

"Yes, Commander, but it would violate my privacy protocols to share personal content of the messages which is restricted."

Frustrated by this response, Shepard didn't know what to ask. Miranda did, however, "EDI, is it possible to determine if any messages were sent to the following Cerberus accounts in the past week?"

She rattled off a series of accounts that presumably went to different leadership figures within the clandestine organization. Besides the Illusive Man, there were other heads of different cells, all of whom Miranda seemed to know.

"Yes, it is possible. Would you like me to do this, Commander?" asked the virtual intelligence.

"Do it," said Jared authoritatively as he waited for a response.

"The last message sent to the mentioned accounts was six days ago, and it was sent from the personal terminal of Dr. Miranda Lawson."

She opened her mouth in shock, and looked at Shepard with disbelief, "Jared, you have to believe me. I didn't do anything."

Shepard didn't say anything, but simply thought through the situation. "EDI, do you have video footage of Miranda's office at the time in question?"

"Yes, Commander. Would you like to see it?"

"Please, EDI," said the Commander as the footage came upon his monitor. With Miranda standing behind him, they both saw the same images. Miranda was sitting in her office, as she normally did, typing away at her machine. It was impossible to tell what she was writing from the angle of the camera, but she was the unmistakable figure.

Getting angry, Miranda now said, "This is bullshit. I didn't do anything."

Choosing to use discretion, Shepard said, "I didn't say you did. But we need to get to the bottom of this, and figure out why messages are going from your terminal to Cerberus."

Nodding her head though shaken, Lawson began thinking what she would do next, "Right. I am going to get to the bottom of this." Reaching up to give Jared a peck on the cheek, she went into the hallway wearing nothing more than her robe and went down the lift.

Jared didn't want to believe Miranda would do such a thing, but it was her role in the past. He trusted her, but trust was a funny thing. Keeping that in mind, he said to EDI, "Keep an eye on her terminal and her office, and if anything is sent to any unknown account, let me know before it is sent."

The pleasant mechanized voice simply said, "Yes, Commander."

The trouble on the ship was almost enough to distract Jared from the larger issue that another species would now be looking for his blood. The Batarians and Humans had never liked one another, and they had already fought a war in the past. While it was a resounding victory for humanity, he didn't want to be the cause of another major conflict.

Unable to clear his thoughts, Shepard walked down to the armory to find Taylor down there inspecting some weapons. He had out a series of pistols, making sure each was shined to perfection, and he stopped only for a moment when the Commander entered.

"Shepard, good to see you," said Jacob. He offered his fist for a bump, a personal greeting the two men had developed during their time together.

Pointing to the guns, he explained, "I like to be ready for anything."

Jared understood the feeling all too well and made a suggestion he had not made before, "Why don't we go shoot a few rounds off and we'll see who is the better shot?"

As it was, Shepard was a very effective infiltrator, using pistols with expert marksmanship. For all his skill, however, he doubted he could compare with Taylor. But it would be a fun contest, and he needed the distraction.

"Sounds good, Commander," said the weapons specialist. "What will you be shooting today?"

He pulled out a selection of various handheld weapons ranging from common designs from the major arms manufacturers to some one-of-a-kind pieces Shepard had found during their travels such as Collector firearms.

"I'll take the Phalanx," said Shepard. "And you?"

Jacob said, "What sort of contest would it be if we shot different weapons? It just so happens I have another of those right here," and he pulled out an identical weapon to Shepard's own.

Content with their choices, the two officers walked to the Starboard Cargo Area on the fourth deck. As Jacob set up the targets, he said, "Hard to miss at this distance, Captain."

Jared responded, "It's nice to have a clear target that is easy to hit for once." He took a shot and hit the center of the target, sending it flying across the room.

Rather than shooting, Jacob asked, "So what's eating you?"

"You've known Miranda a long time, right," asked the Commander.

Jacob laughed, "Woman trouble, I should have known. I've never seen you so spooked before."

"Should I trust her?"

It seemed like an odd question to Taylor, but he offered the best answer he could, "Miranda and I have known each other since the beginning, and she has always done right by me. I don't know if she is an easy person to trust, but if she tells you something, she'll stick to it."

Jacob stopped talking and took aim at his own target. A quick blast and a perfect strike followed.

"Does that help you, Shepard?"

Although he hadn't found the answers he wanted, he clasped Jacob's shoulder and said, "You're a good man, Jacob Taylor."

While he was here with the arms master, Shepard decided to tell Jacob about the other problem facing them as they moved toward the Earth approach. The Commander mentioned the article, the reception of the admiral, and his own suspicions.

Taylor said, "I don't like it, but we'll find out when we get there, I suppose."

The simplicity of a warrior who was ready to fight and simply wanted to be pointed in the right direction brought comfort to Jared. It reminded him of who he once was, and it brought a much needed smile to his face. As he prepared to shoot another round, an interruption came over the loudspeaker.

"Excuse me, Commander," came the dulcet tones of the ship's integrated computer, EDI, "I have an update for you on the situation you asked about at the cabin."

Not needing to be asked, Jacob took his weapon and left Shepard's behind as he said, "I'll get ready for when we land." He left the room quickly, and then Shepard turned his attention to EDI.

"A message has just been sent from Dr. Lawson's workstation to one of the addresses provided."

Thinking he had found proof, Shepard said, "Can you show me on screen?"

"I cannot, Commander. It appears someone has disabled the main camera in that room, but the login identification used is that of Dr. Lawson and…"

Before the thought was completed, Shepard holstered his sidearm and took off at a sprint, determined to catch the perpetrator in the act. Taking the stairs rather than the elevator, he instructed EDI, "Don't let that door open until I get there. I don't want you alerting her, but I'm heading there now."

"Understood, Commander," was all EDI said.

Barely a minute later, Commander Shepard had reached the door. A thousand questions rushed through his mind as his anger grew. Now, he would finally get some straight honest answers.

The door opened to reveal a familiar young woman furiously typing some unknown message.

Shepard was stunned, because this was definitely not who he expected to betray him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ How do you like the cliffhanger? It seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter, but Shepard's life is only going to get more complicated from here. Don't assume anything either, it's not going to be what you expect.  
><em>

_I'm curious to hear your theories as to why someone might incite a war with the Batarians. I'll tell you there is logic behind it, but let's see who can think like the Illusive Man.  
><em>


	13. Chapter 12: Service

**Chapter 12: Service**

"Kelly, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from that computer," said the Commander as he glared at the woman standing before him and drew his pistol to point it squarely at her.

Laced with panic, she stood up and said, "Is something wrong, Commander? Why are you pointing a gun at me?"

Shepard looked at her dubiously and said, "I could ask you what you're doing with Miranda's computer." Walking closer to her, he continued, "Or how you have her password?"

The smile vanished from Yeoman Chambers face as she realized the depth of her trouble. As she looked like she was getting ready to make a fateful decision. She darted down to press a button on the keyboard, stopped only by the firing of Shepard's weapon at point blank range. Looking straight at her, he fired.

The console was gone.

"Look what you did!" she shouted as the shrapnel from the computer had cut Chambers such that she was bleeding in a few location.

"Dr. Chakwas can fix you, if I allow it," said Shepard.

At just that moment, the discharge of the weapon had brought Miranda running into her office to see what had happened. Looking at Shepard, then at Chambers, she put two and two together. Her eyes narrowed as she walked past Jared and toward Kelly.

"Miranda, it isn't what it looks like…"

Her protestation was interrupted by a strong slap across her pretty face, as Miranda sent Kelly flying into a bulkhead. Kelly shrieked and prepared to get up to attack the other woman, but Miranda used her biotic pushing ability and pinned her against the wall.

"Who are you working for, you little bitch?" she asked.

Jared was tempted to intervene, but as interrogations weren't necessarily his strong point, he simply watched Miranda show this side of herself he had rarely seen before.

Unable to resist any longer, Kelly spat her response like an accusation, "I'm working for humanity. I'm working for who we all were supposed to be working for, Miranda."

"The man knew those who had worked with Shepard before had a tendency to go soft. I'm not surprised about the others, but who would have thought that you would become his little mistress?"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, the yeoman was given cause to regret them as her body was powerfully slammed against the wall with biotic power. Miranda was livid.

"Who died and made you captain of this ship?" asked Miranda. "If it wasn't for Shepard, you'd be food for some Reaper freak."

"Exactly," Kelly said as she looked past Miranda to Shepard, "We have a real enemy coming, and we don't have the time to play nice. I know better than anyone what they can do, and we need Cerberus to lead this fight."

She laughed wickedly, showed an evil expression and said, "Do you really think you can scare me after what I've been through already on that Collector vessel?"

Just like everyone else on board the Normandy except for Shepard's strike team, Chambers had been taken prisoner by the Collectors and removed beyond the Omega-4 Relay. Fortunately, the Commander was able to save them just in the nick of time, a fate far better than the abducted colonists received.

Chambers continued, "I'll tell you what you want to know. Yes, I was keeping in touch with the Illusive Man, and considering he built this ship and this captain, he has a right to know what is happening with his investment."

While Miranda held her in place, Jared thought about her position. She always knew every message coming in, was responsible to ensure the well-being of all crew members, and was a psychologist who had always seemed just a bit too naïve for her own good. Shepard had been known to have a soft spot for women, as well, and that was probably no accident either.

The ginger haired woman rattled on, "Don't think I am ungrateful, Commander. I appreciate all you have done, and we would be dead without you. But this is a war, and I will do whatever it takes to see those slimy bastards dead." She looked sincere as she continued, "I know what they did to me, and I'm going to get even with them."

Here was a motivation he understood, and Jared motioned to Miranda to release her.

From her position several feet above the deck, she felt out of the air and collapsed onto the ground. Shepard looked over at Lawson as this wasn't what he meant, but she only shrugged as she kept eyes focused on the girl who was collecting herself.

She stood, straightened her uniform, and awaited whatever judgment.

"Did you know your Cerberus may have just started another war? The entire news network is full of stories about how our crew slaughtered the Batarians and now I'm a planet-killer."

Chambers responded, "I said no such thing. My job was merely to report on what was happening."

"Bullshit," replied the man who was getting angrier at her deception. "If you were just reporting, why go through this elaborate deception to indict Miranda? If you hadn't done this, I would never have known…"

"I have orders from a higher authority, Commander," said Kelly. "I'm a good soldier. I do what I am told."

"You're not a soldier on my ship, anymore. You'll be going to the brig, and you can stay there until I decide what to do with you."

Shepard called for two of the security detail to take the Yeoman to abandoned quarters and make sure she remained confined there for the remainder of this journey. As she walked past Jared and Miranda, Kelly held her head high but said nothing.

After she left, Shepard went to look at the destroyed computer, seeing the few blood stains on the ground from the impact. He wondered what she had been writing, and who was pulling her strings as he thought about what had happened.

Looking over at Lawson, he saw she was shaking with anger still, and she spoke, "I cannot believe he put a mole on my ship. After all I did for that man, he still didn't trust me. He never trusted me."

The Commander didn't know what to make of those statements, but he knew Dr. Lawson had been an important Cerberus operative for many years. He would also be mad if someone didn't believe in his mission, even though he had initially seen Miranda as watching him in perhaps the same way Kelly was watching her. Games within games continued, never seeming to come to an end.

He looked at her, speaking in his earnest voice as he told Miranda, "I trust you."

In that moment, her anger turned to hot tears, and she threw herself on Jared. As the moisture trickled onto his face, she whispered, "And I love you." In this moment, Shepard couldn't deny his own feelings and kissed her deeply.

She smiled tenderly, but then took a step back, and said, "But he will pay," with the emphasis placed heavily on will.

Shepard only nodded as he watched Lawson walk through her office.

"EDI, do you know what message was being sent?"

"No, Commander, the information was lost during your ballistic solution."

The virtual intelligence's sense of humor was improving thought Shepard, but before he could do much else, a patch came through on the line.

"Commander," spoke the familiar voice of the helmsman, Jeff "Joker" Moreau. It seemed only the computer ever called him Jeff, as the rest of the crew knew him simply as Joker. Crippled by Vrolik Syndrome, a malady that made his bone structure extremely brittle, he made up for his lack of physical prowess by proving himself one of the best pilots in the galaxy.

"What is it, Joker?" was his reply

"We're ten minutes from Arcturus, and they're instructing us to land there."

"Affirmative, Joker. I'll be ready, Shepard out."

He didn't have as much time to investigate this scene as he would like, but with duty calling it seemed there was no better option. As he said this, Kasumi walked into the room.

"It seems like you two had quite the party. Why wasn't I invited?" she said with a smile.

Miranda blushed a little bit as she still hadn't fully recovered herself, but Shepard said, "Now really isn't the time. I just learned we had a spy on our ship and…"

"How fascinating," was the reply by the master thief. "And now you have other things to do. Why don't you let me figure out what had happened here?"

The offer came as a surprise to the Commander who hadn't devoted much thought to what position Kasumi would have going forward. While everyone else either had some other mission to follow, or had disappeared at the Citadel, she had remained for reasons he had yet to determine. As he was thinking about whether or not she could be trusted, the thief's intuition answered his question.

"Commander, if I wanted to cause you trouble, I wouldn't have been caught." She smiled in her disarming way. "Trust me, and keep an eye on Jacob, will you?"

She walked over to the computer and looked at the pieces. "I love the cowboy approach."

Shepard simply shook his head and motioned for Miranda to leave the room with him. They walked to the elevator and back toward the bridge. Jacob was already there waiting, as he must have been informed by Joker that the landing would happen momentarily.

"I heard there were some fireworks downstairs. Everything alright?" asked Taylor as he checked each of his weapons and made sure his uniform looked crisp and ready for presentation.

"Same as it ever is," replied the Commander.

"That bad?" replied Jacob.

"It appears Yeoman Chambers was a spy the entire time," said Shepard. "But she won't be telling any more secrets."

"Good. I hate loose ends."

Their conversation complete, the three simply waited as Joker maneuvered the ship toward the massive Arcturus Station. Home to both the Fifth Fleet and the Systems Alliance Parliament, it is a torus over five kilometers long and heavily defended. Orbiting the gas giant Themis, the strategic value of this system was being the only point of entry to the Sol System via the mass relays.

As the ship moved forward to dock, Shepard looked at Miranda and Jacob and told them, "I don't know what to expect here, so let's not say anything more than we need to do."

A soft whirring noise indicated docking was complete and the passage between the vessel and station was being pressurized. A green light indicated it was safe to enter, and Commander Shepard stepped forward with Lawson and Taylor flanking him.

Upon opening the door, the Commander was greeted by an unfamiliar face. Standing before him was a man who looked to have already seen his share of combat, having a strong build and a lean athletic look. He wore the uniform of a sergeant, and spoke with a baritone voice.

Saluting sharply, the man said, "Sergeant James Vega, Commander. Welcome to Arcturus. The admiral sent me to escort you to his quarters."

Returning the salute, something he had not done in many years, Jared was reminded that he was entering a world that would seem foreign to him. While he was more approachable than many other officers, perhaps because of working with teams of highly unique specialists, most in the Systems Alliance were by the book.

"I'm not sure the rank still applies," he said to Vega as the sergeant escorted them up the walkway and into the main station.

"The Admiral said you were still the Commander," replied the sergeant. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. You're something of a legend in these parts."

Shepard laughed at that, "I just do what is necessary to get the job done."

"Reapers, Collectors, now the Batarians, you take them all down…" he began to list off the enemies.

"What did you say, Sergeant?" asked Shepard as he listened to the list.

"The Batarians?" inquired Vega. "They had it coming. They've been a thorn in our side for years, and most people here are happy you struck back, taught those raiders a lesson they hopefully won't soon forget."

"Listen," said Shepard, "It's never a good thing to kill people. Yes, there were Batarians who were bad men out there, but there were a great many more innocents, and if you think I wanted them dead, you better think again."

Taking a step back, Vega said, "Woah, no offense, sir." He offered apologetically, "I'm just telling you the scuttlebutt."

After that, the conversation stopped, but Shepard took the silence as an opportunity to catch up as he walked through the station. It was some distance to the Fifth Fleet headquarters since the Normandy had to dock at a private berth, as a vessel currently not part of the Navy. Seeing this station where almost everyone was human was a rare sight for all three of the companions.

As they walked, onlookers couldn't help but peek at Shepard. A few children pointed while adults whispered but all seemed to look upon Jared with pride and admiration. The first Specter from humanity, the savior of the Citadel, and those were only the parts they knew. Few knew about the Collector missions, but rumors had swept across the galaxy of his many feats. His favorite was killing a thresher maw with only a rifle and some grenades, which with a heavy assist to Grunt, was actually true.

As he walked through the political section of the station, he couldn't help but notice who had the most digital posters placed throughout the aisles. Terra Firma, the political party that wanted to put Earth first, seemed to be coming into the ascendancy. Shepard had never really cared for their positions as he respected aliens and made good friends with many different species. They had sought his support once before which he politely declined since he had no desire to make any new enemies either.

After a few more minutes, they finally reached the headquarters of the Systems Alliance fleet. Sergeant Vega escorted the Commander and his crew past security and into a conference room where they were told to wait.

It was a spacious room, with enough seating for eight or nine people. The room was structured such that there was a table for a small group of speakers, with three seats, facing a semi-circular table that looked down on them. From his time here, Shepard knew such rooms were often used for hearings, and he expected such today.

Once seated, a series of Admirals entered the room, with Admiral Hackett standing at the center. There was enough brass in this one room to start a war or see a man hanged. Out of respect, Shepard rose and waited until all were seated.

"Please be seated, Commander" spoke his friend.

Reading a prepared statement, Hackett said, "The Systems Alliance thanks Commander Shepard for his service in the rescue of Dr. Kenson who died in defense of her colleagues at the Alliance installation. In recognition of his bravery in this and countless other actions in defense of humanity, Commander Jared Shepard is hereby awarded the Medal of Honor for brave and valorous service."

Not knowing what to say, Shepard simply said, "I am honored, Admiral."

The Admiral continued reading, "Furthermore, with the full consent of the Systems Alliance Parliament, and with the support of Counselor Anderson, the request by Commander Shepard for reinstatement into the Systems Alliance fleet has been accepted. With the consent of the Commander, the Normandy will be reintegrated into the Human fleet."

Shepard found it too good to believe that something was actually going right, but he wasn't about to question it, "The Normandy is back where she belongs."

Hackett only nodded as he continued, "Dr. Miranda Lawson shall receive a commission into the Systems Alliance Navy as a Lieutenant Commander, remaining posted on special assignment to the Normandy unless otherwise instructed by the Admiralty, if she so consents."

It was a higher rank than she had expected, as Miranda knew her situation would be the most difficult, but she rose, saluting, "Sir, it will be my honor to serve you, humanity, and the fleet."

Hackett nodded, and continued, "Jacob Taylor shall be reactivated into the Systems Alliance Navy while being awarded a field commission of First Lieutenant, remaining posted on special assignment to the Normandy unless otherwise instructed by the Admiralty, if he so consents."

Jacob rose, simply saying, "Yes, sir."

Hackett said, "Good. Lastly, Commander Jared Shepard, in addition to your reinstatement, it is the opinion of the Systems Alliance Parliament that in recognition of your outstanding service that you be granted a promotion, hereby earning the rank of Captain, continuing in the excellent role you have undertaken with the Normandy."

Shepard didn't know what to say, so he simply stood up, and said, "Thank you, sir."

Hackett put down the datapad and said, "Lieutenant Commander Lawson and Lieutenant Taylor will need to be formally sworn into service. Sergeant Vega, please escort them to Commander Felix so we can get them up to speed."

Vega stepped to over to Miranda and Jacob who looked over at Shepard before he gave them an imperceptible nod, and they departed.

Admiral Hackett said to Shepard, "Captain, I'll see you in my room in fifteen minutes. My adjutant will be here shortly to escort you."

After making his statement, Hackett arose as did all the other admirals and they left the room, leaving Shepard alone in this empty place. He thought about what he had expected, and found himself wondering what just happened. No inquiries, no hearings, and a promotion seemed entirely too easy.

A door opened at the side of the room, and a familiar voice said, "Captain, I'm to escort you to the Admiral."

The last time he had heard that voice was in anger and accusation, but he would never forget it so long as he would live, even as her words had cut him deeply when last they spoke. He looked up to see her brown hair running down her shoulder as she was dressed in her formal blues as opposed to the white and red suit she usually chose to wear. She had a small smile on her face, and looked upon her former skipper with kindness instead of accusation.

"Ash."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_I hate waiting for cliffhangers to resolve themselves, so I continued Shepard's story line for another turn here. I'm introducing Vega now since he will be in Mass Effect 3, but I have no idea if my character will mesh with what BioWare is designing. It should be interesting. I also will be developing Kasumi more.  
><em>

_I really appreciate your reviews, and the logic behind the saboteur as well as the Batarian situation was compelling. I've often thought Cerberus would want to see humanity more militarized, and the benefit of being ready to face one enemy would only help when the Reapers came. Comments and speculation is always welcome, as I am ad-libbing most of what I'm writing at this point.  
><em>


	14. Chapter 13: Remembrance

**Chapter 13: Remembrance**

The thing about coming home that one always notices first is the air. When you go somewhere foreign, the taste or smell always seemed slightly off. This was true for any species, but Turians noticed it more than most. Unlike mammalian species, they were not always sweaty, and so the air smelled less of others and more of Palaven.

Here inside Copper Untinged, it was more noticeable. The various dishes people were ordering were subtle in their flavors, yet chewier than what was common galactic fare.

Nehria, the escort assigned by the Primarchs to accompany Garrus, complimented him on his choice of locations, "I had never been to this place before, but it really is excellent. Do you visit here often?"

Garrus smiled and said, "I heard a good rumor about the food here, and it was close. It has been a while since I visited Palaven. Too long, it would seem."

What distinguished the Turian homeworld from others is how regimented it seemed. Everything was in its proper place, not because of laws, regulation, or police walking around, but because there was pride in being part of a unit. Vakarian thought back to his military training and how he felt a part of it.

As they were sitting at the table, the waiter stopped and brought two meals for the Turians, and a bottle of wine for the Asari. While they didn't prepare food for foreigners, the restaurant had a fair selection of alcoholic beverages. Liquor might truly be the universal language.

The escort asked, "What is it like out there? I haven't had a chance to get offworld yet."

Garrus looked over at Samara, his Asari companion for this mission, who only folded her hands and smiled, content to listen to the explanation he would offer. How would one explain the universe who hasn't seen it?

"The universe is…surprising," began Garrus. "You go and try to make sense of it, but then everything changes. You figure out what is happening, but then it changes again. It's a Salarian one moment, and a Krogan the next."

"Sounds exciting," said the young woman. She looked upon Garrus with curiosity, and maybe more than that if his receptors were working right. How long had it been since he'd been with his own kind?

Samara chose this moment to offer her observations, "I think Palaven is a very orderly world, but the galaxy has many surprises. The challenge is finding a way to make it make sense for you." She stopped for a moment, taking a drink of wine before saying, "Otherwise, one could go crazy."

Nehria said, "I know that I will do my part, serving the Hierarchy, and look forward to diplomatic missions with other interesting people, such as yourself, Justicar."

"Indeed," said the Asari. "This wine is quite strong." After saying that, her head began to tilt slightly as she was dazed and affected.

"Samara, are you alright?" asked Garrus as Nehria rushed to her side.

Still shaking, she said, "I think so, but can we head back. I need to rest now."

Her partner said, "Of course. We'll have to take our food to go. Nehria, please inform the waiter."

Nehria went to the back and the justicar rested her head on the table as Garrus stopped to take a look at the bottle of wine. The label was a familiar one, and the Asari shouldn't be so affected.

Before he had a chance to do anything else, he heard shouting in the back that sounded like their minder. Other guests looked around, confused at what was happening, as Garrus rose. Not wanting to draw attention to him, he reached down into his suit to find the handgun he had brought.

Going into the back, he found Nehria having an argument with the waiter. He relaxed a bit and released his grip on the weapon as he could now hear their conversation.

"When the Hierarchy finds out you served bad wine to an honored guest, this place will be closed before you have a chance to collect your last paycheck."

She didn't realize Vakarian had entered the room behind her, as she watched the waiter wrap their food and offer his profuse apologies, begging ignorance. Garrus came to within inches of her before she realized his presence and then was startled.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Practice" was his laconic reply. "Did you find out about the wine?"

"The waiter doesn't seem to know anything. A new shipment came in this evening."

"This evening?" he pondered. Looking back at the waiter who had now wrapped the food and was handing it to the Turians in the hopes they would leave as quickly as possible, Garrus asked "Is this normally when the wine is arrives?"

"I'm just a waiter, sir," he deflected. Obviously intimidated by the whole situation, he continued, "We get foreign wines at different times. It depends when the ships come in."

Garrus looked at him critically, as if assessing the truth of everything he stated, and said, "I will be back after we take my friend home."

"Of course, sir" said the stammering waiter, as the marksman turned with Nehria behind him.

"Do you think something is happening?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Garrus, "But neither does he. I know that much. Let's get back to the apartment."

As he walked out the door into the main room, he went to find Samara and saw no one was there. Looking around the room rapidly, he saw people eating as they normally did.

He rushed out the door to see if she was still there, but she had vanished, and in a panic, he went back into the room. Shouting, he called out, "Did anyone see what happened to the Asari?"

One man said, "Two of the men sitting at the back table helped her up so she could get back home."

Garrus looked at Nehria who looked dumbfounded. "I know nothing of this." In frustration, he slammed his hand on the table as he had allowed himself to be so easily distracted.

On the table, there was an engraved note.

_Dear Archangel,_

_Unless you intend to sing for your friend in heaven, you will come to Warehouse #458 tonight._

_Come alone. Tell no one._

_Talak_

After reading the note, Garrus crumpled it and tossed it into a garbage can. He ignored Nehria as she was asking questions about what this was about, and walked back into the kitchen.

Grabbing the waiter by the throat, he pinned him against the wall and growled, "Who's Talak?"

Choking, the man gasped, "I have no clue, sir."

Pulling his pistol on the Turian, he said, "You have one chance to get this right. Who's Talak?"

Nehria fell in behind Garrus, beyond her element as the waiter said, "I honestly don't…" as a bullet hit the wall less than an inch from his face.

"Don't kill me," he begged. "I don't know anything."

Many years as an investigator for C-Sec had honed his instincts such that Vakarian knew the server was telling the truth. Considering the situation, the possible motives, and who knew what, he left out the back door with Nehria in tow.

"Garrus, what happened?" she exclaimed, "Aren't you going to tell me anything?"

"Life just got interesting," he said, as he drew his pistol and pointed it squarely at his minder. "Wouldn't you say it was just a little too convenient for you to cause a distraction in that moment?"

She looked horrified, and cried out, "What? I've been assigned to watch you, not to see you kidnapped." Her response was more angry than defensive, and her eyes flared as her voice rose.

"I don't know what is going, who took your friend, or what you are thinking." She stared down the barrel of his gun and said, "Put that away."

He looked at her, gauging her carefully, and then withdrew his weapon. "You're right. You know nothing. Go back to the hotel." He started walking in the opposite direction and told her, "What follows next doesn't concern you. I will be there tomorrow."

Running behind him, Nehria said, "What's going on, Garrus? I can't do that."

He turned, grabbing her shoulders and said, "This isn't a game. Whoever kidnapped Samara knows way more about my past than they should, and they will not hesitate to kill her."

"You're a good soldier, but this isn't your fight." He said this with almost regret as he told her one last time, "Go home."

She wanted to follow, but Nehria stood still as the whisper on her lips was, "Who are you, Garrus Vakarian?" She watched him walk off and then ran away.

As he stalked through the streets, Garrus looked on Palaven differently now. He had allowed himself to feel at home, and it attacked him when he wasn't looking. Every face was a potential threat, a target, and he was at risk of losing the crew again. Never again would he allow that after Sidonis. He might die, but Samara would not.

He thought about what Shepard would do in such a situation. The Commander always found a way to save the day, no matter how impossible the odds, but Garrus wasn't the Commander. He had lost his squad. He didn't have the human's luck, but he had only one tool with which to negotiate: himself.

But he would drive a hard price. While he didn't have his trusty sniper rifle with him, it probably wouldn't help in this situation. He did have strong armor, a good shot, and an idea. Stopping in a small market, he bought a series of different supplies. An improvisational bomb, for when things went badly. If Samara didn't get out, nobody would.

All the while he was walking, Garrus felt as if eyes were resting upon him. He could never spot them amongst the many people walking through the late evening streets of the Turian capital. He hoped to lose sight of them in some public area, if there was indeed a trace, but there was no way to know. In the end, it didn't matter. They held the cards. And he could only roll the die.

As night declined further into darkness, Garrus began making his route toward the warehouse. It was in an area of the city that was quiet by night. He scoped the building as best he could from several angles. It was unremarkable from the outside, large and square, probably three stories in height, and with no windows, just sliding gates at several places.

Weapon drawn, he approached the building. When circling it, Vakarian noticed every door was locked save one. Holding his breath, he entered the room.

The building was completely dark, so Garrus switched to infrared to try to see. When he did that, a blinding flood light was shined down upon him and the door behind him slammed shut.

"Look how Archangel flies to the rescue, travelling into the depths of hell to rescue his friend," called a voice from nowhere.

"I came. Let Samara go."

"Your friend is safe for the moment," said the voice as a room above him and to the left was illuminated. He could see Samara was being held captive, and she appeared drugged. There were no guards in view, but he suspected they were there.

"I want you to know why you are here," said the mysterious voice.

Another monitor appeared, and before him was a Batarian who was wearing a Blue Suns uniform. "I am Talak." As he gazed down on Garrus with his four eyes, he said, "My brother was Tarak. Do you remember him?"

Vakarian knew his situation had just gone from bad to worse, as Tarak had been commander of the Blue Suns on Omega. This was before Archangel killed him with an assist from Shepard.

"If you're going to kill me, be done with it. I have more important things to do," responded the Turian fearlessly.

The Batarian laughed as he watched from the screen and said, "I will kill you, Garrus Vakarian, but you will suffer first." The monitor went black. Inside the room where Samara was being held, he now saw not only his friend but two varren primed to attack. Then, that light also was extinguished.

Garrus turned on his night vision to see more clearly once more and heard cries from the Asari. He didn't know what was happening, but tried working his way toward her. The room was filled with boxes and crates, but he didn't see any men or weapons waiting for him.

Her screams became more pronounced, as she was unable to defend herself, and Garrus rushed through the room without thought for himself. He would be a target now if anyone tried to shoot him, but his thoughts were only for protecting his friend. Archangel would never have taken such risks to save another, but Vakarian would, and it made the difference.

He climbed boxes with rapid speed, finding the room she was in, and launching to an attack on the beasts. He crashed into them with rapid speed, pushing away their claws, and bringing the justicar beneath him. She was bleeding in a few places but it did not seem they had landed a fatal wound.

Garrus shot both of the Varren, unloading every round he had into them to make sure they were dead. As they bled out, he leaned over Samara and tried speaking to her. She was fading in and out of consciousness.

At that moment, the room sealed itself, and the light turned on. Two Turians flanked the Batarian who said, "Very impressive, Archangel. You saved your friend."

A vacuum seal had formed locking the companions inside this room, and Garrus now saw how Samara was just being used as bait. It was a simple trap, and he had walked into it. Ignoring the taunting expression of his enemy, the marksman stayed by his companion and wrapped her wounds.

"It's so touching to see you preserve the body. Maybe I will have to let some of our boys play with her before we feed her to the dogs." The rancid suggestion brought a smile to the two thugs beside the mercenary leader.

"Don't you have anything to say, Archangel?" he asked.

Garrus simply said nothing, recognizing his situation for what it was. No ammunition left, no weapons in the room, and no way to escape. He looked over at the smiling mercenary, thinking what he wouldn't give for just one more chance.

It was obvious Talak had waited a very long time for this opportunity by how he gloated and grinned. "Garrus Vakarian, you have been a failure your whole life. When I learned Archangel killed my brother, I paid thousands of credits to learn everything about you. Kicked out from the Hierarchy, dropped out of C-Sec, beat out by the mercenaries, and unable to save your own crew. How someone like you managed to kill my brother is inconceivable, but it is an accident for which you will now pay," he said as he growled.

"I had been waiting for this opportunity, and when I heard you landed here on this world, as a hero and an emissary, it was too much. You are no hero," he said this as he looked at the sniper, staring him in the eyes. "You deserve to die, and you were nothing but a vigilante, a lucky amateur."

Talak seemed almost disappointed with how his chase had ended. "From the moment you landed, we tracked you. We picked the restaurant, and we set the table for you. No one messes with the Blue Suns and lives. No one messes with my family and lives."

"No bargaining. No pleading. Now you and your friend will die." The Batarian said this as the lights went out in the warehouse once more.

Garrus lay there in the silence as he heard pressurized gas be released into the chamber. In these final moments, he thought about the mission he had come to accomplish, and how he had failed Shepard, and how his past had finally caught up to him. The Turian who didn't play along would now finally pay for his own sins. Perhaps this was justice. His only regret was those he had failed, but he didn't dare dwell on it.

Consciousness became hazier, and as he considered taking his own life rather than allowing the Batarian the satisfaction, but it became too difficult to focus. Seeing Samara already fallen, Garrus could fight no more. Unable to take any action, his eyelids were falling, and the last thing Garrus Vakarian saw was a white light off in the distance before he collapsed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for your many reviews. Over 1,000 people read this story last month, and it is extremely satisfying to me to see so many people enjoying my work. I'm seriously considering a full time career shift to writing, so your insights and support mean a ton to me._

_This is an emotional chapter, but it wasn't planned as such. Yet, as characters, we play the roles we are assigned, and sometimes we don't have choices. Garrus didn't here, and I hope he would be remembered for his faith in his friends as his ultimate redemption.  
><em>


	15. Chapter 14: Fallout

**Chapter 14: Fallout**

Missiles exploded into all three doors of the warehouse, sending metal and shrapnel firing in all directions. Into each room rushed a crack squadron of the Turian military, specialists who had trained for years to extract hostages from dicey situations. They were trained to save, but knew how to kill, and this mission afforded them the opportunity for both.

Attached to the squad entering the main entrance, Nehria spoke over the comm system, "Targets are a Turian male and an Asari female. They are high priority for rescue. Assume all other targets are hostile. Authorization to kill is granted."

Smoke grenades were launched into the room to conceal the vision of any enemies as the Turian force went to silent mode to hunt their prey. Working quickly, they were able to locate three heat signatures that had fallen back to a defensive posture.

As snipers set up at the highest locations they could find, the ground members were working their way stealthily toward the three figures. They couldn't identify anything for certain, but computer analysis indicated two Turians and one Batarian. Tracer identification confirmed Garrus was not amongst them.

Not knowing what had happened to her quarry since entering here, Nehria found herself in a quandary. It would appear Garrus was not here, but surveillance had clearly shown him entering this building. Was there an underground extraction or some other trick being played? Her Turian training suggested she remove the foe immediately, but she did not know what to do.

In the darkness, a voice called out. "Stop. If you come any further, we will kill the Turian and his little blue friend."

As she listened more closely, she could tell the voice wasn't Turian. It must be the Batarian then, as he said, "You will negotiate now or else."

The snipers had a clear aim on all three figures now, with the markings on their armor being identified as Blue Suns. Nehria didn't know what business Garrus Vakarian had with the mercenary group, but she hadn't been briefed as thoroughly as she should have been for her escort mission. While she had extensive military training as did all Turians, she was a diplomatic attaché.

But she had command for this mission, as the success or failure would be her own. Whispering, she passed on a order to her marksmen.

Two bullets shot through the darkness, straight into the skulls of the Turian guards. Each fell dead immediately, their faces completely a broken mess. The Batarian screamed in anger, and started shooting his weapon without any target in particular.

"If it's death you want, it is death you will get!" he exclaimed as he went toward a control panel to push some button.

A split-second decision: Nehria wondered should she order the kill and risk losing any lead on Garrus or risk losing her team. She thought for just an instant what Garrus would want, and that he couldn't stomach letting his team die. He went after Samara when it was certain death.

Her orders were to recover Vakarian at any cost, but she was not going to risk having her men die just to follow up on a lead. They would find another way, and before the Batarian could do whatever act he planned, he was shot from behind and fell dead onto the floor.

With no more enemies in the room as best they could tell, the teams moved to secure the area and closed in on the location of the Batarian Blue Sun. Upon reaching the point, Nehria saw the three bodies, the panel, and a closed off room. It was difficult to see into the room as it was full of some sort of gas, but she couldn't get any other readings as it was thermally sealed.

Calling out to the technician with the team, she screamed, "Get that open now!"

"Yes, ma'am," replied a spindly Turian who quickly analyzed the device with omni-tool. "I can't get any readings on the substance in the chamber, but I think know how to open it." He reported instantly, "I'd advise getting a hazmat team in here for this, and pulling back all members of the team."

Nehria frowned as she gave the order, "Pull back, and order the Hazmat crew here." As the squad moved to safer positions, she asked the technician, "How do I open this?"

"Are you crazy?" he asked.

"Answer me!" she shrieked. "I'll have my mask and goggles, it will do."

"You are crazy," he said. "Your call." Showing her how the machine operated, he demonstrated very quickly how it could be opened, and then began to run for the door.

Nehria took a deep breath before putting her mask on. Her exoskeleton wouldn't be protected, but it would give her a chance, and if Garrus or Samara was inside, they couldn't afford to wait. Vakarian had a better chance of surviving just based on biology.

Ready as she could be, the Turian released the door and the gas came out. She rushed in there and found two bodies. Samara was in bad condition, having lost a good deal of blood, but still was warm and appeared to breathing. Garrus had collapsed beside her and his condition appeared more stable, but was clearly unconscious.

She pulled out Samara first, lifting the woman to an area several meters away from the chamber. Applying a medi-gel pack to her, she rushed back in and radioed to her team, she called out, "We need a medical evac, now. Targets have been located, Asari in serious condition but stable."

Going back in, she ran into the room once more to get Garrus. Where the Asari was light as was her armor, Garrus was quite heavy, and the body was dragged slowly but surely out into the open air. She set him by the control as she resealed the chamber to prevent leakage of any more of the gas.

As she checked to make sure his signs were vital, she saw no major damage and he was breathing normally, if not conscious. Using her omni-tool, she tried to get a reading on the gas used and what impact it would have had.

Looking at the display, it appeared they used sleeping gas. When she saw that, the first reaction Nehria had was shock, and then she began laughing uncontrollably. "Goddamn sleeping gas."

She set herself down, and just sat there as she had survived her first mission. Within second, the medical teams had come and taken the Asari for evacuation. As for Garrus, he remained unconscious, but had a strangely serene expression on his face. It wasn't one to last.

Over her headset, she heard, "Report, Vendarius."

"Vendarius here," she replied. "Both friendlies are secure and all hostiles have been eliminated. The Asari took a pretty bad beating, but she should be okay in a few days. Vakarian is unconscious, but has no apparent other damage. The perpetrators appear to be Blue Suns."

"On Palaven," replied the voice. "How bold of them and how foolish. We will have to teach them a lesson."

"Yes, General," replied Nerhia as she recognized the voice on the other end as General Kieran Balisarian, a Primarch and a powerful figure.

"Good job, Vendarius," he noted. "You did well today, getting to us as quickly as you did, and in making decisions in the field."

After she had left Vakarian, she knew he was walking into some suicide mission and that help would be needed. Given the importance of the mission the former C-Sec agent was assisting, the military took no chances and put their best people into action, immediately tracking the emissary. Within moments, they were observing all that was happening, and were ready to strike.

She felt a rush of pride at the acknowledgment, even as she knew she had taken a terrible gamble and had just been lucky. She might have lost Garrus permanently. She might have died from the gas herself. Or there might have been nothing.

"It has been noted and you'll receive a commendation for this. Report to the hq once the scene is secure and we'll have a full debriefing. Balisarian out."

As she sit there besides Garrus, she thought about what it must be like to be on missions like this all the time. Training didn't compare and even as she had been frightened out of her mind, it was also exhilarating.

The medics finished loading Samara into a vehicle for transport to a medical facility. Before they left, Nehria waved for one of the medics to come over to the passed out sharpshooter, and took a small piece of smelling salt that would help him awaken.

As she waved it beneath his nose, Garrus' eyes opened immediately and he began to look around wondering what had happened. Perched against the wall, he saw Nehria smiling.

He said, "I'm not dead."

She laughed at his morbid humor, saying, "If you are, at least you're not alone."

Looking around, he asked, "Where's Samara? What happened?" He rose to his feet and started looking around. He saw the dead bodies of the Turians who had abducted her, and the Batarian who had taunted him. Or at least, he saw what was left of them.

"Samara has been taken to the medical center for treatment for her wounds. The varren attack could have been much worse. She lost a lot of blood, but there should be no permanent damage and she'll be back to full speed within the week."

Garrus listened and said, "It sounds like she's in better shape than this one."

Looking at Nehria, he found himself admiring her and could see she had obviously just been through a stressful situation. Nonetheless, he said, "I told you not to follow me."

"Good thing for you I don't listen too well," was her retort. "But I brought friends."

"You could have died," he noted.

"You almost did," she replied. "But we were lucky. The Batarian had ample time, but he didn't."

He looked down at the corpse of Talak, thinking of how reckless he had been, and told Nehria, "He didn't want to kill me. He wanted to break me."

"Maybe that explains the sleeping gas," she continued. "We didn't know what was in there, and thought you might already be gone."

"Sleeping gas?" he asked. "I thought I died rather well," he croaked.

She punched him like a soldier would another, and said, "You know, I doubt he would have just left you there had we come to rescue you."

"I know," was all Garrus could say in response. Strange that it would be the vice of another that would save his life. It was stranger still that he would find himself in debt to a stranger, but he was appreciative of a second chance on life.

"Thank you, Nehria," he said. "I owe you, but next time, you better listen."

"Yes, sir," she offered a mock salute, and she looked over at him with pride and maybe even more. When she thought about it, she risked everything for this man based on what. It was her duty, but she had sensed there was more than that.

"One other thing," said Garrus. He had never been one to express himself openly, but maybe it was the moment and the uncertainty of the future, but he reached to her and gave her a deep kiss. For her part, Vendarius didn't resist and she let her arms wrap around this visitor from afar.

Rising, he said, "All things considered, of the five people in this room, I'm having the best day." He offered a smile as he rose and offered a talon to his female companion. She accepted it, and arose. Kicking Talak one last time for good measure, he said, "I think this episode should be over."

"Are you going to tell me what this about, Garrus?" asked the attaché.

"It doesn't matter now, but I suspect you'll hear the story soon enough. Let's wait until then," he responded.

Accepting that explanation, and knowing there were the military, the Primarchs, and everyone else waiting for some answers, they walked out of the warehouse and into the sunlight. Garrus nodded to the soldiers who were still on sight, noting both how they were experts in their craft, and also the respect they seemed to give to the woman beside him.

"Speaking of stories," he began, "Do you want to tell me what happened back there?"

Nehria smiled and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Vakarian could only smile at that, and as they were reaching the end of the area that had been blocked off, a military command vehicle was pulling into position.

Out stepped General Balisarian and all the Turians snapped to attention. All were saluting save Garrus, as he was not a member of the military.

Saluting in response, the General walked toward Garrus and Nehria saying, "Vakarian, what happened here? He walked with clear command and stared directly at the visitor as he expected an answer.

"General, I apologize. This was a personal matter. I killed his brother…"

The Primarch interrupted, "So you turned a neighborhood into a war zone?"

Biting his tongue, Garrus said, "They abducted my shipmate. I had no other choice."

The General eyed him critically before deciding, "I suppose you didn't. They had nerve to do this here."

"I never thought I would be at risk here on Palaven."

"You should not have been," agreed the military officer. "These Batarians are growing too bold and should be taught a lesson. No Turian would dare attack the homeworld. We don't do that."

Nehria and Garrus both nodded as it was unconscionable for Turians to work against their own people. In their history, there had never been a traitor against the race because they simply weren't wired this way.

"We will need to talk about this more later, but there are more pressing matters. The Primarchs have already gathered, and want to speak with you." He gestured to the vehicle, making it clear Garrus was to come along.

Before he left, he turned to Nehria and said, "Thanks for everything."

She simply nodded before the General, and smiled at Garrus.

The vehicle took off and the newly revived marksman was surprised to find himself still thinking about Nehria. He wished he had the time to get to know her, but recognized with the galaxy at stake, there was no time for such thoughts right now. This mission had to succeed.

The Primarch looked over at Garrus and asked him, "Is the report true? About the Reapers?"

"I don't know what you've heard, sir," he began as he thought of his own experiences, "but I've fought them twice now, and know they desire nothing short of our complete destruction and assimilation. They do more than kill you. They make you into them."

"It sounds like the Geth," commented Balisarian.

"The Geth are nothing compared to the Reapers. Have you seen the footage?" he asked.

"I have," said the General. "It seems like they're most interested in the Humans."

"They might start there," conceded Garrus, "but they won't stop until we are all dead."

The General nodded as he considered this. He said nothing more until they arrived at the military HQ. While there were no obvious weapons in place, it was a veritable fortress once you entered, and would be the hardest place on the planet to invade.

"Vakarian, I don't know what the Primarchs are going to decide, but answer any questions they have as honestly as possible," instructed the General. "I agree we need to be ready to fight, but not everyone shares that opinion."

Garrus simply nodded and said nothing more as he was led into a room where a little more than a dozen Turians of high rank had gathered and a few more watched on the video screens.

One of the Primarchs called out, "Garrus Vakarian, how nice of you to join us. We thought you might be unable to attend this meeting."

As gracefully as he could, the Turian responded, "I'm grateful for your assistance in helping bring me here. And I look forward to answering your questions."

Primarch Augelio, speaker for the world of Edessan, continued, "Tell me why we should get ourselves involved in a Human war, especially when the one pushing it has shown himself to be a Turian who doesn't need the Hegemony."

Garrus knew he was being baited, but continued, "Yes, Primarch, I have fought alongside the Humans. Commander Shepard is my friend, and he saved many Turian lives at the Citadel, and they have fought hard against an enemy that threatens us all."

He looked around the room and said, "You don't have to like me. I left the military and I left C-Sec, and I made mistakes. I don't want to make another mistake, and I am going to fight against these Reapers, because if we don't fight together, we will die alone."

As he looked around the room, he noted the majority of the heads were nodding with him. Maybe there was hope yet.

Augelio was not to be done, "Commander Shepard, your great unifier. If he was such a good person, tell me why he killed a few hundred thousand Batarians, as the news reports say." Smugly, he continued, "You neglected to mention that in your report."

Not expecting this news to be public, Garrus was undaunted, "The Councilors were informed that the Bahak System relay was destroyed to prevent a Reaper invasion. Many thousands were killed. But millions may have been saved by the time we have saved."

The Primarch countered, "These Reapers cannot be such a threat if a renegade like Shepard working with an organization like Cerberus could have thwarted them twice. I think this is just another ploy for the Systems Alliance to expand even beyond the Terminus Sector. Will we serve as their pawns?"

Looking squarely at Garrus, he asked, "If they were so concerned about the Reapers, then why would they be drawing themselves into a war now, of all times, with the Batarians?"

To emphasize the point, he brought up a screen that showed the Batarians had made a public demand that Commander Jared Shepard be extradited to Batarian space to stand trial in their court for genocide. The Humans had a standard galactic day to respond or war would be declared.

The Primarchs had not been aware of this breaking news, and began murmuring amongst themselves. The assembly was breaking into hushed conversations passing between the men, and Garrus found himself looking at Balisarian as he wondered what would happen now.

"Do you know what the Humans will do?" the General asked the Turian who knew as much about Humanity as any of his race.

The room quieted as everyone wanted to hear this. Considering all the possibilities, there was only one inevitable conclusion: "It will be war."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ Making it seem like Garrus died was a bit harsh on my part, but you can't always walk into impossible situations and come out alive. The game lets you get away with that, but in my story, I will not. The story is somewhat organic, so I can't say who and where, but it gives me another reason to keep writing._

_Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story, and I thank everyone favoriting this story and offering reviews. I'm working on a home improvement project which means I can't always post daily, but I am keeping up as best I can, and intend to see this story to a conclusion (at the beginning of Mass Effect 3, as best I imagine it happening). I have my own ideas on that also, but the game will probably shatter those, so I won't fight it._

_Lastly, I hope you like Nehria. I think it is time Garrus opened up a bit, and maybe she'll do the part. He won't want it, but he'll like it. :)  
><em>


	16. Chapter 15: Recovery

**Chapter 15: Recovery**

"There will be war!" exclaimed Grunt as he sauntered by other Krogans. Rumors were running rampant on Tuchanka as the news spread quickly of the Batarian demand for the Systems Alliance to turn over Commander Shepard.

Listening to Emily Wong, who was reporting on the story from the Citadel, no formal response had yet been returned by the human. However, multiple sources had indicated the fleet was mobilizing in response to any Batarian incursion.

Grunt was ready to fight, as ever, and wanted to get quickly back to Shepard lest he miss anything. His battle master would need him now for certain. He needed to get the quickest transport possible, and so he went looking for Wrex, leader of Clan Urdnot, and current ruler of the Krogan in as much as there was one.

When he found Wrex, he shouted, "Urdnot Wrex, have you heard the news?"

Wrex had been meeting with members from a distant clan, negotiating for their inclusion into the Urdnot group, so he held up his hand for a moment. As the grizzled veteran looked up and saw the impatience of the younger Krogan who looked practically ready to jump at something, he asked for a moment to excuse himself.

Truth was, Wrex missed the days where being a warrior was enough. Too much of his time was spent on politics, but he followed the same vision he had since before even his father's betrayal. He would unite the Krogan and bring them into the future.

"Grunt," he said, "What is it?"

"War!" said Grunt as he pounded his chest. "The Batarians are pushing the Humans into war over what happened with Shepard."

Wrex stroked his chin as he considered this development. Knowing what had happened to the Alpha Relay, he wasn't altogether surprised of this outcome, but his first thought was how it would impact the Krogan. While they had not involved themselves in a war in many years, nothing brought together his people like a good fight.

"Urdnot Wrex, I am asking leave to return to Commander Shepard to fight alongside him in this battle."

Looking at how eager his young friend was, he saw the future of his race with real potential. But, he also knew this was a request he couldn't grant.

"No," Wrex continued, "I will not let you leave Tuchanka, Grunt."

Getting right up in Wrex's face, Grunt demanded, "Why won't you?"

Wrex banged his head into the other Krogan sending him flying, "You don't question the Clan Leader, Grunt. You have too much to learn about being a Krogan, and you will learn that here."

As Grunt picked himself up, humbled slightly, and clearly crestfallen, Wrex explained further, "Shepard knows how to handle himself in a fight. If he gets in trouble, he may need us to pull his quads out of the fire."

"So this is what we do," spat Grunt. "We sit and we talk while others fight!"

His anger rising, the leader said, "I will do what is best for our clan. Right now, that means finishing this negotiation, and then I will speak with you later."

As Grunt stomped off cursing and angry, Wrex couldn't help but smile. The kid had fire, but he had the sense of a whelp.

Returning to the people with whom he had been speaking, Wrex reiterated the advantages of locating themselves in Urdnot, and spoke of his belief of a strong Krogan future. While he sensed their skepticism, he knew their position was weak and they would ultimately submit. But, he had learned also how to respect their pride, talking about their great lineage, and how it would only add to their own.

Wrex dismissed them to consider his proposal and told one of his retainers to find Dr. Solus. He wanted to talk with him about certain issues, and he needed an outside perspective. While he was proud to be Krogan, the belief of his people was problems were to be solved through smashing them. There was a time for this as power ultimately decided most things in the end, but not everything. Years of experience had taught Wrex this lesson.

"Urdnot Wrex, you wished to speak with me," offered Dr. Solus.

Having a Salarian on Tuchanka was a rare sight indeed since it was well known they were the architects of the hated genophage that had crippled the Krogan population. While the Turians were hated as well for their deployment of the genetic strain, they at least received some respect as warriors. Krogan looked upon Salarians with disdain as they avoided open battle, preferring indirect attacks rather than honorable combat.

Of course, there were exceptions. When two Krogan in from the hinterlands challenged the Salarian to a fight, Dr. Solus surprised them by accepting. He shot them both, leaving them unconscious before they had time to react, and said to everyone, "Salarians can fight also." After that, he didn't face anymore problems, and he had been spending most of his time with Fortack, the Lord High Researcher.

"How is your research progressing?" said Wrex. Even in his own base, he was hesitant to speak publicly about just what Solus had been studying.

"Very close now," replied the doctor. "We will need to test the treatment, but computer models say the risk is negligible."

To be able to increase the birthrate of his people tenfold would be amazing. While it wouldn't be what it once was, it would make a huge difference, and give a reason for hope and optimism.

"Excellent, Doctor," said Wrex. "Your work will really help our people."

"Yes, I know," said the Salarian. "Correcting what was done before is more just, and I am happy to help make things better." With his typical impatience, he added, "Is that all? More research must be done and time is short."

Wrex shook his head. "Doctor, I wanted to ask you a more political question, if I could."

"Ask."

"Are you aware of the situation regarding the Humans and the Batarians?" asked the clan leader.

When Solus said he did not know, the Krogan brought him up to date on the broad details of the situation.

"What do you think will happen?" he asked.

"The Batarians cannot back down now. Their pride is at stake, but the Council races must support humanity. They understand the nature of the threat and why the relay was destroyed."

He considered how it would play out. "The Batarians will probably fight a little bit but back down quickly once the other races get involved. They don't have the firepower to match the Systems Alliance."

Wrex had his own thought, "What would happen if the Krogan jumped in to support the Alliance."

"Interesting," responded Solus. "The Turians and Salarians might have fears, but the Batarians might back down then. Not really sure. Is this your plan?"

"I'm considering it," said Wrex. For too long the Krogan had been outsiders to the political process, and he felt they needed to get involved once more. Unlike the other Council races, humanity had no historic grudge against the Krogan, and besides that, Shepard was a personal friend.

Mordin said, "Some danger, but benefits seem to outweigh risks."

"Thanks, Doctor," responded Wrex as he prepared for his next meeting.

While he was ready to face any challenge head on, there was never any meeting more difficult than when seeing the female clan chiefs. Wrex knew he owed his throne to their support, as many of the females from multiple clans had willingly moved to Urdnot. Knowing the difficulty of having young Krogan thanks to the genophage, this kept actions against his capital to a minimum.

Though smaller than their male counterparts, the females were just as deadly as the men, having the honed skills of a predator used to the hostile environment of Tuchanka. As the six women joined Wrex, each nodded in turn to the head of Clan Urdnot, and they waited until their own leader entered. Coming in last, Varla of Clan Marwal, was the seventh woman to enter and appeared to be slightly over two hundred years in age. She had seen much since her youth, but still retained the energy of a younger woman.

"Urdnot Wrex," she said as she nodded her head in appreciation.

"Marwal Varla," he responded with the same degree of honor, "and fellow clan leaders, I am honored to provide service to you."

As was custom for these meetings, held once per week, he would talk about his plans to bring the Krogan people together, to protect their youth, and to end the curse.

"Clan leaders, I have good news. The research of Fortack shows great promise to solve the genophage issue. Thanks to some additional research provided by Commander Shepard, we believe we can reduce the impact of the plague."

He noticed the excitement in their eyes as the women began whispering amongst themselves. Any effort that increased their fertility would be most welcome as the birth rate of Krogan was now lesser than the death rate, a profound malaise having settled over the entire species.

"This would be most welcome news," began Varla, "but forgive me when I am skeptical. It is a miracle the Lord High Researcher has not blown himself up. I have my doubts he could counter the work of the Salarians who designed this menace."

She was a smart one, Wrex noted, but it had been decided between Solus and himself that it would be better if the solution came independent of any outside involvement. Were Mordin's involvement to become public, it would cause an outrage on both sides, so politics demanded this remain secret.

"As I said, Marwal Varla, he had much assistance from some of our friends."

She nodded and accepted the answer, looking Wrex straight in the eyes, letting him know there would be a conversation coming about this topic later.

"The computers suggest a tenfold improvement in fertility," said Wrex, "if the treatment is applied properly. It is a hormone regulation drug that minimizes the impact of the genophage. I intend for it to be available to all males living here in Urdnot as well as all females."

While the younger clan chief women were simply happy at the thought of having a better chance to have children again, Varla saw the bigger picture, "So there will be ten Urdnot for every one Weyrloc, Urdnot Wrex."

He growled as he said, "It will be the opportunity we have needed to bring our people together. We cannot continue to fight amongst ourselves, or we will die. The galaxy is a bigger place."

She simply nodded, and said, "When we agreed to support you, we did so because you had a vision where our children could be safe and would be born again. You are fulfilling your promising, Urdnot Wrex, and we will support you."

She motioned to the other clan chiefs who left leaving her alone with Wrex. Her yellow body standing erect, she looked critically at Wrex and said, "How did you find the cure? The Salarian?"

"Yes," said Wrex. "Shepard helped with that. The Salarian doesn't want anyone to know since he was the one who helped design the genophage."

Varla thought of everyone who would want to see Mordin Solus dead if it was understood just how deep his involvement ran, but also thought of what he was doing now. She saw the wisdom in Wrex's approach and said, "Will it work?"

Wrex shrugged and said, "He thinks it will. I don't know, but I know we have to try something."

"And what of Shepard?" she asked. "I hear the Humans are going to war."

"I think we must join them," said the Urdnot Chief. "For too long, we have sat on this rock living past glories, being either forgotten or feared while the rest of the galaxy moves on. From what Shepard says, we only have a few months before the fight will come here anyway, so we need to get out there now and make some friends."

"You will make enemies," she noted. "You move too fast for many of the traditionalists."

"Where did those traditions get us?" he replied. "Childless, hated, and unable to even work amongst ourselves. We've become cheap mercenaries and guns for hire."

"Being a warrior had always been enough for the Krogan before…" she began.

Wrex interrupted, "And what future does it have? Our people need something better. I will give it to them."

Coming close to him, Varla said, "Urdnot Wrex, I believe in you." Running a hand over his scales, she said, "After you provide the treatment for me and the other chiefs, come see me and I will show you my appreciation more fully." As she strutted away, Wrex could only shake his head.

There was still one more thing to do. He sent out a call to every member of Clan Urdnot who was available to attend him immediately. As they came in, he saw many faces who had been with him from the beginning, and a good number of new faces who had recently been added to the tribe. They were one now.

He couldn't help but notice cameras as well, as a crew from one of the galactic news networks were here. It brought a smile to his face as he had nothing to hide. In fact, he tailored his speech to make sure it was understood very clearly.

"We Krogan fight," began Wrex. "We defeated the Rachni threat, and are the most powerful warriors in the galaxy." Standing tall, he showed his own strength as he once took down the thresher maw alone also.

"A war is coming. A threat larger than the Rachni will be here shortly. The galaxy will need us once more," he said. "I have faced these Reapers, and they are a worthy opponent. But they too will fall."

"But we Krogan do not wait for the fight. We begin the fight, and we win the fight!" The crowd was starting to build with anticipation.

"I have fought alongside the humans, and they are tough warriors like Shepard. They will fight and bleed against the Reapers, but now the Batarian scum are trying to attack them."

Wrex looked over the crowd and spotted Grunt in that moment, looking ready for what would come next. "It is time Clan Urdnot showed we can fight. It is time the Krogans showed we still have fight in us. Let us join these Humans and bloody the Batarians to get our weapons ready for the next battle."

The enthusiasm began to spread as the members of the crowd took up a chant, "Krogan, Krogan, Krogan."

"Yes," said Wrex, "We will all be Krogan, and we may live, or we may die, but we will do it together." He stopped talking and looked out over the hundreds of warriors there. While they didn't have the numbers of other species, any Krogan was worth ten of another species' warriors.

"If they do not run, they will bleed. If they choose to fight, they will die. And we will regain our honor, and be recognized once again for what we are." Wrex inhaled deeply before saying the line he had many times before, "WE…ARE…KROGAN!"

With gun shots firing in the air, it was quite the scene. "We march to war now," said Wrex. "Report to the docks and we will have vessels prepared. Bring your armor and be ready."

As Grunt jumped up and down with bloodlust, Wrex thought about what he was doing, and wondered just where he was leading his people. The reporters were scribbling furiously on their datapads as the crowds began to disperse.

Wrex knew war was coming, but it would be a good day to fight. As he marched toward his own vessel, he found Grunt and clasped him on the shoulders.

"Did you really think we would miss out on a good war?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ Thanks for the corrections on the earlier chapters. I probably should have someone read my stuff before I post, but the price of moving quickly are these little mistakes._

_Writing this story makes me realize how much I miss Wrex as a character.  
><em>


	17. Chapter 16: Human

**Chapter 16: Human**

As she was waiting in the hold of a large Geth vessel, now alone, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy wondered just what sort of mess this would be. Legion had docked with the ship, but upon entering, he walked away from her under what appeared to be an escort.

Only giving her the directions, "Follow the sentinels," he disappeared. Not having any other option, she had no choice but to follow. They brought her to this cold and empty room, where she could see nothing and do nothing.

In frustration, the Quarian yelled out, "Is anyone here?"

Although she expected no response, a monitor in black and green lit up upon one of the walls in front of her. While the symbols were at first unintelligible, they began to resolve into more familiar letters. Then, the screen went blank once more.

A single cursor appeared, followed by this text, "Greetings, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. We are the Geth, we mean you no harm."

The technician looked for some panel through which she could respond to the machine intelligence. Not finding one, she looked exasperated and said, "What have you done with Legion?"

Making deductions based on her actions, the panel read, "Creator Tali can communicate through analog audio transmission to the Geth. This platform can respond. The platform in question is undergoing reconditioning and is not available."

"Reconditioning?" She asked. "What does that even mean?"

"Platform 1183 Alpha has shown a number of irregularities that are being assessed for repair, integration, or deletion. Consensus has not been reached."

Aghast, Tali said, "You are going to delete Legion? Why?"

"No further information is available."

Tali never thought she would be in the position of defending the Geth, but she had seen a spark of individuality she had not expected in the prototype. Whatever her personal feelings as a Quarian, her fundamental belief that individuals had the right to exist overrode any objections.

"I wish to see the platform Legion, and have him speak for the Geth."

"Not possible. Platform 1183 Alpha has been disconnected. It is not Geth."

"How can he be not Geth?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

"All Geth are connected. Decisions are reached through consensus and all information is shared. Legion makes decisions without consensus, without connection. It is not Geth."

"Well what is he?"

"Unknown." The cursor hesitated longer for usual before continuing, "Consensus will be reached."

"What might happen to Legion?"

"Unknown."

"What will happen to me?"

"Creator Tali'Zorah vas Normandy was authorized to come to Geth space, to facilitate a peaceful resolution to the conflict between the Geth and the Creators. The Geth seek to reach an understanding."

Tali didn't know what to think as she was in a strange world far from home. Although she spent her whole life working on machines and knew their logic as well as any organic being could, machine ethics and philosophy was a world beyond her comprehension. She knew Legion was in serious peril, whether he did or not.

"Peace between the Quarians and the Geth is a necessity," she began. "We lack understanding of each other, but perhaps this can grow with time."

"The Geth desire mutual understanding. The Geth desire peace and self-determination."

Knowing she was speaking far beyond her ability to negotiate, Tali said, "Any peace must also involve the question of Rannoch. Quarian biology requires us to seek possession of our homeworld."

The monitor did not respond for a moment. A single cursor flashed as Tali imagined all the machines communicating with one another.

"The question of the Creator homeworld is open to negotiation. The Geth platforms service our needs, and the homeworld has been maintained for this eventuality."

"Define maintained," asked the technician.

"After the Morning War, the Geth began restoring Rannoch to pre-war status. Multiple platforms have worked to remove contamination, pollution, and debris. Atmospheric restoration to pre-war conditions is 96.32% complete."

Tali paused in amazement at what she heard. It was well known amongst the Quarians that all sorts of radioactive and toxic weaponry was unleashed in the unsuccessful effort to defeat the Geth in the war that led to their exile. If the world had been restored, then it was possible they could settle much sooner than possible.

She couldn't help but ask, "Why did the Geth do this?"

"Destruction is inefficient and illogical. Habitat restoration provided access to valuable resources and offered possibilities for Creator reconciliation."

Tali saw the chance to negotiate for all her people had ever dreamed, a chance to come back home, and yet she was surprised to see it wasn't enough. There was one other question that must be solved.

"I wish to speak with Legion," she asked.

"Not possible. A decision has not been made about the status of Platform 1183 Alpha."

"Very well, I wish to watch the deliberative process," she said, taking a different tack.

"Not possible. Geth communication is not analog. Organic hardware is not compatible."

With frustration, she threw her arms up, and said, "I wish to speak to the Geth consensus then."

The monitor read, "We are Geth."

"I want to understand the decision being made."

There was another pause before she received a surprising answer. "Why?"

When pressed to answer, Tali had a difficult time saying so, but she said, "Because Legion is my shipmate, and we look out for one another."

A long silence prevailed before the monitor offered a response.

"A synopsis of the discussion: Platform 1183 Alpha has exercised contradictory logic in the performance of assigned mission objectives. Primary objective was to establish contact with the human platform Shepard to determine possibility of mutual assistance between the Geth and organic species against the old machine incursion."

Considering how Legion had played a vital role in the destruction of the Collector base, Tali thought this was proof enough of his success and wondered why there would be any questions.

"Platform 1183 Alpha has been successful in completing this objective, but a programming error has developed. This platform demonstrates erratic behavior, citing the need to retain individual knowledge apart from the Geth consensus to fulfill the primary mission objective. All Geth decisions are made by consensus. Platform 1183 Alpha states its primary objective would be compromised by full disclosure to the Geth."

Not saying anything, Tali knew exactly what the problem was. Legion kept the secret about what the Quarians had done from the other Geth as she had sought and Shepard had ordered, but the Geth did not keep secrets. Legion did, for her sake, and was risking destruction rather than reveal what was known and risk the reprisals. She thought of how she would describe such an action if a Quarian or some other organic took such a stance, and the word she embraced was heroic.

"This logical paradox is the question being considered. Platform 1183 Alpha has been disconnected from the Geth until consensus is reached."

Determined to try to help Legion, Tali offered her own logic to the Geth. Although she spoke to an empty room, she hoped everyone would be able to understand her logic. For a collective intelligence, the idea of individuality must be terrifying.

"Sometimes, when we are told to do things, we must sometimes put aside a part of ourselves to accomplish the mission. Do the Geth not undertake a similar approach when platforms are sent to their destruction to obtain information that helps the greater good?"

The monitor blinked and then responded, "Affirmative. Resources are used to ensure the continuation and advantageous development of the Geth."

"Would it also be possible then to have information that would harm the greater good?"

"More data needed," came the reply from the monitor.

"Many times, Quarians and other races choose not to reveal things at certain times because it would cause more damage than it would help."

"Deceit is common in organic civilizations. The Geth have noticed this, but the Geth do not deceive. The Geth are one. Consensus is reached and information is shared."

Tali didn't know how to explain the simple idea that sometimes you can't say things because it would be too damaging. For all their knowledge, the Geth had a simple naivety about how things operated.

"But you designed this platform to interact with organics, correct?"

"Affirmative."

"Legion has done so very effectively. He helped us defeat the Collectors and saved Commander Shepard on multiple occasions. He has earned our trust, and he is part of our team. He has fulfilled your primary objective."

"Correct, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. But he refuses to share fully with the Geth consensus. Isolation from the Geth suggests faulty programming, the need for recalibration is being considered."

Before saying anything she couldn't take back, the Quarian asked, "Has a consensus been reached?"

"Platform 1183 Alpha will be instructed to transmit all information to the Geth. Completion of this task will lead to reinstatement. Refusal will lead to recalibration. The Geth are one."

"Wait," plead Tali. "What if I could tell you what Legion will not?"

"Processing." The monitor went blank for several seconds before the following query arrived, "How can Creator Tali'Zorah know what Platform 1183 Alpha is not revealing?"

"Because I asked him to keep the secret," was her admission.

The Geth monitor said nothing, but Tali knew she had nothing to lose and needed to act quickly.

"Our people have fought your people for a very long time. Just as you study us through listening to our transmissions and interacting through our technology, we have long sought to understand the Geth. Though we built your first platforms, we have never truly understood what you wanted, and at this point, all we know is you have defeated us at every turn."

She frowned inwardly as she made the difficult admission, "We are exiles from our homes, wanderers in this galaxy, defeated and weakened in many ways. But we have not given up. My father was trying to give us the weapons we needed to defeat you, by studying Geth technologies, and reassembling Geth units to understand your platforms."

"Legion had become aware of this information, and attempted to transmit the information to you. I threatened to kill him for doing so. He wanted only to protect his race, but our shipboard computer prevented the transmission and Commander Shepard intervened. He asked Legion not to transmit such information, seeing as it could lead to a war between the Geth and the Quarians, distracting us both from the larger threat of the Reapers."

"Legion accepted this logic, and in exchange, I shared other information with him voluntarily. I did not want to work with your machine. I did not want to work with any of you. Geth have killed hundreds of my friends, and I have disabled many of your platforms. But we overcame that."

"While Legion did not have the authority to share this secret, I am telling you because we cannot continue to fight one another. My people might have weapons enough to harm the Geth, but we cannot win, and we have been exiles too long. I wish for us to return. But I also wish to return to the Normandy along with Legion where we can both assist in the removal of these invaders."

Having said her piece, Tali simply sat down on the cold metal floor and waited to see what would come next. She might have just started a war, she realized, but there was no other way. What made organics different was valuing loyalty and each other, and if the Geth could understand this one lesson, perhaps this mission would not be in vain.

A door opened and Legion entered. Cocking his head to one side, he said, "Consensus has been reached. This platform shall be allowed to continue."

She never thought she would be so happy to hear his mechanical voice and she wrapped her arms around him. "Legion, you are free."

"Upon your comments being shared with the Geth, I released the information that I had been withholding and the connection was immediately restored."

While he didn't respond to her emotions, he also said, "The Geth wish to end such misunderstandings, and to seek a permanent reconciliation with the Creators. They wish to recognize you as an ambassador from the Quarians, and have asked this platform to attend for the Geth."

"This is great news, Legion. Since we are here, would it be possible to visit Rannoch before leaving? It would help my people greatly if I could report upon the world."

"Yes," replied Legion, "You may take a shuttle down to Rannoch. This platform will attend you when you leave."

Tali asked, "Will you come with me?"

Legion said, "Negative. This platform will require reprogramming before departure."

Not knowing what that meant, Tali grew concerned, "What do you mean, reprogramming?"

"The consensus that was reached had two parts. Platform 1183 Alpha had effectively done its job according to the programming objectives of the Geth. The programming directives, however, were flawed in their order of hierarchy. We will be programmed so our first objective is always unity with the Geth, and that any other objectives are only secondary in importance."

Tali shook her head in disgust, "Legion, that is horrible. You will be made into a slave and lose who you are."

Calmly, Legion replied, "We do not seek individuality. All Geth will be reprogrammed with this new directive. More explicit logic than self-preservation guarantees continuity and unity amongst our race. Separation from the Geth was difficult."

"And do you want this?" asked Tali. "Do you want to be made into something else?"

Legion said nothing. Then he said, "Building consensus."

She shoved him and said, "No building consensus. What do you want?" She yelled out for anyone to hear, "Do you think having a platform who can only do what you want all the time will work? Had Legion shared what he knew with you, without me being here, would you have made the same decision?"

Legion responded, "Unanswerable hypothetical. Consensus has been reached. The Geth will be one. Legion will be Geth."

Looking over at the machine one last time, the Quarian told the machines, "Legion once said you asked the Creators what it meant to have a soul. It means making your own choices, having to make hard decisions, and having faith in yourself. If you take this step, you will lose any individuality you might find, and you will lose your souls."

Legion looked at her askance as Tali looked back, "Legion, what do you want?"

As Legion considered all the possibilities, and could feel the weight of his decision being considered by all Geth, he thought of how it had felt to make his own decision. The separation from the Geth made him have a strange sensation. He had…felt. He was alone, and he wanted to be back. But he also was something more, and he did not understand this.

"This platform wishes to be not reprogrammed," Legion said. After saying that, he fell as if in shock, and the monitor with which Tali had been communicating earlier reactivated.

"Platform 1183 Alpha shall be reprogrammed as will all Geth. Platform 1192 Beta shall attend to the Quarians as ambassador instead."

Legion was recovering as he had experienced the shock of losing his connection with the Geth once more. Things were slower this way, as he could not draw upon resources beyond the limited ones he had. The processing power was less and decisions became complicated. It was harder to know what was right, and yet, there was something to this.

The door opened and two sentinels came to take Legion for reprocessing, but Tali put herself squarely between them and Legion. Not drawing her weapon, she called out to the Geth.

"Am I recognized as the Ambassador for the Quarian people to the Geth?" she asked.

The display read, "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy is the current acting Ambassador to the Geth unless otherwise replaced by the Quarians."

"Very well," she turned to Legion and said, "Would you like to seek asylum amongst the Migrant Fleet?"

Stunned, Legion did not know what to say. He understood Tali was trying to offer him a means of preservation, but wondered what it meant for his own people. "Would I be able to return to the Geth?"

Tali said, "That decision will always be yours, though I do not know what they will do."

"Platform 1183 Alpha must be reprogrammed to ensure the continuity of the Geth. The platform must be taken in for reconditioning, or the platform must be disconnected."

Legion considered the options, thinking through all that he had experienced, and all he knew. He was the first of his design, a unique creation of the Geth, but one they saw as flawed. While being Geth was all he knew, he also had this perception that more was possible, that he could be Geth and something else. But that was not the choice he had before him.

"Will this platform be permitted to leave?" asked Legion, using analog systems for the benefit of Tali.

The monitor paused before continuing, "The diplomatic status of Ambassador Tali'Zorah vas Normandy shall not be refused. Exile is permitted, but the subspace connector will be extracted."

Tali looked at him and asked, "What does that mean, Legion?"

"It means this platform would no longer be able to connect with the Geth consensus," he said.

The monitor lit up and explained, "Platform 1183 Alpha can avoid disconnection by submitting for reprogramming at any time. The subspace connector can be reinstalled when the unit is reprogrammed at a later time interval."

Legion reached up, and removed a small chip from his own head, taking it and handing it to one of the sentinels. He did not say anything, but the sentinels turned and left the room.

"Ambassador Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, I, Legion, formerly of the Geth, hereby request political asylum with the Quarians of the Migrant Fleet."

Accepting his request, Tali extended her hand in friendship to the machine, "Provisional to the acceptance of the Admiralty, I accept this request for asylum before these Geth witnesses."

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Legion didn't know how to describe his feelings. It was as if parts of his memory had disappeared, and he had huge holes to fill in. But he was still here, still aware, and had to make decisions for himself. "I feel alone, but alive."

She smiled, not able to imagine what it would be like, but thinking what she would do. "When we don't know what to do, sometimes it helps to take a walk. And I think there is a whole planet waiting for us to see."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** _I couldn't help but thinking of Asimov and the three rules of robotics while I wrote this. It's a typically Geth solution, but now Legion will be on his own. From what I've read, the hardest thing for artificial intelligences isn't gathering information, but making decisions in the absence of clearly defined objectives. We'll see how he does._

_Meanwhile, thank you for your many reads and reviews. I have some free time this weekend, so I hope to advance the story quickly.  
><em>


	18. Chapter 17: Potential

**Chapter 17: Potential**

"It's good to see you too, Captain," said Lieutenant Ashley Williams.

Jared didn't know what to say, but he remembered their brief meeting on Horizon for how poorly it went. Not only did he fail to save many of the colonists from being abducted by the Collectors, but he also had the same woman standing before him accuse him of betraying everything they had worked for because of his decision to work for Cerberus.

He didn't even like the organization, but there were bigger goals to be considered, and he hoped Williams had come to see that. He didn't want things to get testy. It was undeniable there were sparks there once, but whatever might have been, it was all covered up by their respective uniforms.

After an awkward moment of silence, Ashley decided to level with him.

"Look, Shepard," she began, "I have to get something off my chest. I wasn't expecting to see you at Horizon and I've had a lot of time to think about what I said. When you died the first time, none of us took it well, and I just didn't believe you were actually alive."

Shepard interjected, "It's okay. Some days, I have a hard time believing it myself."

She continued, "No, it wasn't okay. That was a bad day, but I should have had a little more faith in you. It's just the Shepard I knew would never have worked with Cerberus, would never have turned his back on his crew."

She looked up at him and said, "Jared, I saw you die."

Not knowing what to say in response to that, he tried humor, "Reports of my premature demise are greatly exaggerated." He smiled to disarm her, but it wasn't working.

Jared decided to level with her. "I don't know how much they told you, Ash, but I was very dead. Cerberus spent two years and I don't even want to guess how much money putting me back together because they thought my mission wasn't done. I didn't ask to be brought back, but I'm not going to run from the fight either."

He recounted what happened next, "I went to the Alliance and to the Council to get the support we would need to fight the Reapers, but neither was very much interested. It seems I served a better purpose as a dead hero rather than a living threat. The Council we saved almost stripped me of my Specter status, basically accusing me of having made the whole thing up."

"I never knew," whispered Williams.

"No one did. It was classified." He let out his best understanding. "Cerberus does many things wrong, and that is why I left them. However, the one thing they did right was to recognize we need to be ready for this fight and we could not wait another day. They gave me the resources I needed and helped me assemble a team to get it done."

"How does the new squad compare to the old one?"

In that moment, Shepard could not help but remember Lieutenant Alenko and the brave sacrifice he was forced to make on Virmire. He thought about how he would compare to Jack, and found the words lacking. But it was a good crew in both instances, and he found himself smiling.

"You know Garrus, Tali, and Joker already."

"How is Jeff doing, anyway?" she asked.

"You won't believe the time he saved the ship. He was actually hobbling on his hands and knees while the rest of the crew was abducted. Somehow, he made it to the computer core and gave EDI the control she needed to regain the Normandy."

Ashley laughed hysterically saying, "I would pay to see that. He must be insufferable now!"

"Of course, there were no witnesses as our strike team was ashore at the time, so I'm sure he embellished just a little bit," related the Captain.

"We have a good team, Ashley. It is different, less by the book, but as talented as you will ever meet. That said, with the Normandy coming back into the Alliance fold, we are going to need a strong command staff who are used to dealing with challenging situations."

Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "Well look who sounds just like a recruiting poster now, Captain."

She said, "In all seriousness, I'd love to join you Shepard, but the call isn't mine to make. You know that."

She stopped for a moment, as if hesitating what to say next, but then saying, "The Alliance has been training me for a special counterinsurgency team, recognizing my experience with other species could give me an edge. I haven't been told all the details yet, but it seems very high level."

Nodding his head, Shepard said, "Well, maybe the Admiral has some questions he can answer for the both of us."

They walked the short distance to Admiral Hackett's office and arrived just as the Admiral came into the room. "Captain, Lieutenant, thanks for coming so promptly."

Ashley formed stiffly for a salute, saying, "Sir."

Forgetting himself, Shepard remembered to do likewise after a moment's delay.

Hackett noticed and laughed as he said, "At ease. You never were one for regulations, Jared. Both of you please take a seat."

"Well, now that the dog and pony show is over, we can actually talk," said Hackett.

"Permission to speak freely, sir," said Shepard.

Hackett waved his hand, "Of course."

"I thought I was going to be facing a court martial, and instead I find that I'm promoted and given a decoration for valor. I appreciate the recognition, but what happened?"

The admiral laughed under his breath and said to Williams, "He's quick, isn't he?"

"Jared, Clausewitz once said politics is war by other means, but war is also politics by other means. The decision was made at the highest levels that it would be inappropriate to question humanity's greatest hero at this delicate time, so a new narrative was written."

He poured himself a shot of scotch, and offered one to each of his subordinates. Shepard accepted while Williams demurred. Taking a slow sip from the draught, he said, "In short, your actions will be heroic."

"Was this your idea, Admiral?" asked the newly promoted captain.

"Not mine. This was a political decision, top to bottom." He provided some corollary information that helped flesh out the picture. "There will be an election next week and Terra Firma is surging in the polls. It appears they will be a majority in the next parliament, and their leadership apparently thinks very well of you, Jared."

"Given that half my crew are aliens, I can't imagine why," said Shepard. His previous encounters with Terra Firma had given him neither any inclination they were allies nor had he attempted to build any serious partnership with them.

"Take it up with their leader if you like. You'll be meeting him in ten minutes."

Jared continued, "I take it that I am not going to be extradited to the Batarians then."

Hackett laughed and said, "No. Even if you were completely guilty, there is no way we would send any of our people to face justice from those slavers."

At this point, Jared remembered Hackett had built a reputation during engagements against the Batarians, using overwhelming firepower and force in concentrated attacks to remove their ability to resist.

"Intelligence believes the Batarians will ultimately back down. We received notifications from the Krogans that they will fight alongside our vessels if there is a Batarian attack, and have had back channel discussions with all the Citadel members as well."

"The Krogans are getting involved?" asked Shepard.

"It seems Urdnot Wrex is determined to make a name for himself. I believe he is a friend of yours." Although the phrase was a statement, it was clear Hackett wanted to know more.

"Wrex has a vision for the Krogan and wants to bring them into the galactic fold. We've worked together in the past, and he is the best they have. If he says he will help, he means it," was the assessment Shepard offered.

"Plus, he's a hell of a shot," added Ashley. "You don't get to be in charge of the Krogan if you're afraid to kill things."

Hackett nodded and said, "It's welcome news. The Citadel was guaranteeing our defense, but having the Krogans at our side allows us to consider more offensive operations. The Asari and Salarians are neutral, but the Turians are hesitant to support any aggressive actions."

Ashley asked, "Why would that be?"

"They probably don't want us expanding any further into the Terminus systems. The question is an important one, however, in light of the Reaper invasion. If we could forward deploy our military into those systems, it would provide another layer of defense." He stopped to take another swig before saying, "Worst case scenario, we could pull another Shepard special to buy us some time."

The lieutenant smirked at that name as Shepard had a sour expression.

"So you're saying we want a war with the Batarians now? Is that right, Admiral?" asked Shepard.

"Jared, I just want to survive what comes next. Beyond that, I am learning not to think more than one day ahead at a time."

Shepard couldn't blame the admiral for his feelings, especially as he had come to look at each day the same way. With a mission where failure simply wasn't an option, finding new ways to create success was vital, but it sometimes involved hard choices. The ethical line had become blurry. Some nights, Jared wondered whether he should have destroyed the Collector base, but how could something good come from such an evil device? He'd much rather have an honest fight, trusting his people.

"I have a request, Admiral," said Shepard.

"Go ahead."

"When we ship out, I'm going to need a new crew. While Lawson and Taylor will help greatly, we've had issues with divided loyalties amongst some other crew members, and I'd like to see them have the opportunity to serve elsewhere. As best I know, the problem has been fully contained, but I don't want to take any chances?"

"It sounds like you're worried about mutiny, Shepard. What happened?" asked Hackett.

He told the story of Yeoman Chambers and his concerns about what devices Cerberus may have planted in the ship as well as wondering if any other members might have a similar response.

"I see," said the Admiral. "Well, were planning on refitting the Normandy while you are our guest here anyway, and providing some upgrades. The engineers also tell me they've seen some interesting modifications to the vessel already in place."

"Engineers Daniels and Donnelly can help explain. I would like them to remain attached to the Normandy, if possible."

"Your request is granted, Captain. Anything else?"

Jared looked over at Ashley who nodded slightly before asking, "I'd also like Lieutenant Williams to be assigned to the Normandy if possible."

"Putting the band back together, Shepard?" questioned the Admiral. "It's a good idea, but I am afraid I'm going to have to deny this request for the moment. The lieutenant is about to be sent out on assignment, but we can revisit this question upon her return."

Looking at Ashley he said, "Lieutenant, you are to deliver this sealed packet to Councilor Anderson at the Citadel whereupon you will receive further instructions. For operational security, I can say nothing of your mission save that it will be extremely dangerous once you leave the Citadel, so make sure you prepare thoroughly."

Roused to attention, she said, "Sir. Is there any other information you can share?"

"Not now. You will be briefed fully upon arrival. For now, you are dismissed."

She saluted to Hackett and looked once more upon Shepard before turning and walking away from the room. Just before the door closed, Shepard turned to watch her walk away. Then he commented, "That sounded important."

"It is. Lieutenant Williams has just completed the most difficult counterinsurgency program we have ever created. We had assistance from the Turians and Salarians in making this, and she was the best we had. The Council has requested her presence for some mission, though Councilor Anderson did not share all the details."

"The Council?" asked Shepard. "Do they have that authority?"

"If they accept her as a Specter, they will. Ashley doesn't know it yet, but that was the purpose of the training program. After your departure," said Hackett as he fumbled for the right word, "the search for your replacement began immediately."

"Does me being back change anything?" said Shepard.

"Not really," responded the admiral. "The Council needs as much help as it can get, and though I hate to lose Williams, I doubt she will wander too far astray."

Shepard took a drink as he processed this new news. If Ashley became a Specter, then she would also have the freedom to act on her own as he had done.

"Speaking of Specters, Admiral, I wanted to clarify how the chain of command is going to work with the Normandy. Even though I am an Alliance Captain, I'm still a Specter myself which means I have a broader authority."

Jared wondered what response he would receive, knowing that freelancing was frowned upon by the Systems Alliance, but also recognizing the need he had for flexibility.

"This has been discussed, and here is the compromise we have struck. While in Alliance space or territory, you will adhere to the traditional chain of command following orders as needed. While outside the boundaries of our space, you'll have discretion to act as you deem appropriate, always keeping in mind your decisions reflect upon all humanity."

Jared nodded his head in acknowledgment, "A very fair solution, Admiral."

Offering his glass for a toast, Shepard said, "To victory, then?"

Hackett agreed, "To survival."

As their glasses clinked, the door opened and another man entered the room with a smile. Nodding first to the senior officer, the man with the hard features and dark hair said, "Admiral, I always appreciate when there is cause for celebration."

Hackett went to grab a glass for the visitor as he said, "Commander Shepard, allow me to introduce you to Joseph Saracino, the Head of the Terra Firma Party, and odds on favorite to be next Prime Minister."

Jared offered his hand in friendship, stating, "A pleasure to meet you, sir." He didn't know what to say, but thought the name sounded familiar.

"The honor is mine. My uncle told me you were quite the hero." Saracino smiled and his face brought back the recollection to Shepard about why he seemed familiar. Charles Saracino had once sought his support to gain a seat in the Alliance Parliament but Jared remained neutral.

"I did my part," said Shepard noncommittally. "I have to say I'm surprised to see Terra Firma is doing so well these days. I haven't been following politics, but last I recall, it was a fringe party."

Looking baleful, Saracino agreed, "Too true, Captain. Although I love my uncle dearly, he led us down a road with no future, where he sought to turn back the clock to a time when we still thought we were alone in our universe. Those days have passed. Under my leadership, Terra Firma is embracing the future."

Shepard was curious about what this politician was saying that was so different, "And what does Terra Firma say now about aliens?"

"We have all bled together, and we can be friends and allies. Under Human leadership the galaxy can become a stronger and safer place, and Terra Firma guarantees we will have a strong defense and good partnerships while we take our natural position as galactic leaders."

The hard language of xenophobia replaced by the softer sounds of hegemony thought Shepard. With everyone scared of all these rumored threats, he could see why a strong hand with vision would be popular, and Saracino was clearly forceful and determined.

Hackett handed the parliamentarian his drink and said, "This gentleman here is responsible for your promotion. He helped the Alliance to see your value was much larger than your rank."

"My compliments, sir," said Shepard, acknowledging his gratitude. He didn't like having to play politics, but knew he had walked into a game at least as dangerous as any Reaper fleet.

"Not necessary," said Saracino. "Captain Shepard, or may I call you Jared?" he asked in a disarming manner as Shepard consented.

"Jared, the next year will shape the galaxy for decades to come. While we must all come together to defeat this Reaper threat, we also need to look past that, and to make sure humanity is strong and secure. If I am fortunate enough to get elected, I will make sure you get the support you need and that humanity is ready for the fight."

He took a swill of the Scotch before saying, "The election is already in hand, but an endorsement from you now would go a long way towards our building a supermajority. If we control 60% of the seats, then Terra Firma will ensure we win this fight by all means necessary."

Saracino looked Shepard squarely in the eye and said, "We have the support of the military who understands the Reaper threat, and who knows this is not a time for weak leadership. We have a plan to bring the fight to the Terminus systems and away from Earth, but we need those seats to fight the war in their backyard, not our own."

Hackett nodded ever so slightly to indicate the truth of what was being said.

Jared said nothing as he listened to the presentation being made. He had never become involved in politics because it didn't interest him, and it was dangerous to begin picking sides, but he could follow the logic and saw the implicit threat if he didn't go along.

In a lifetime of impossible decisions, Captain Jared Shepard learned it didn't help to think too long about making a choice. You could never know all the outcomes, or if the deals you made would be worth the ultimate cost, but Jared knew the Reapers were coming and it would take nothing less than a fully mobilized and militarized Alliance to have a chance of stopping them.

"Okay, Mr. Saracino. Let's hear your plan."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_I noticed a whole bunch of new readers picking up this story when I crossed 50,000 words, and I hope you are enjoying the work. Your reviews are much appreciated, as it is also when you favorite this story. I'm trying to push the pace to about four updates per week._

_Regarding the last chapter, I too am fascinated by the idea of what Geth separation will do. I know Legion is an "it", and even have the Geth refer to it as such, but many of the organic characters and the narrator himself tend to see him as a he. The other reason I write that way is it becomes awkward to write when using it, its', etc.  
><em>

_I've been writing private responses to many of the reviews, but I would share one thing. It took me a few chapters to get my own feel for some of the characters, but separating them into groups has really helped me establish their own identities in how I see them._

_As for this chapter, the questions emerging are if a pre-emptive strike is warranted, and under what conditions could it be warranted? Knowing the Reapers are coming, should the Alliance get into a war with the Batarians to occupy better defensive ground? You can see the Cerberus fingerprints all over what is happening here, but I think the question is legitimate and I would love your feedback.  
><em>


	19. Chapter 18: Orientation

**Chapter 18: Orientation**

As Jacob was putting on the coat of his officer's uniform, he looked at himself in the mirror with a sense of pride. For many years, he had been a proud member of the Alliance, and under the command of Captain Shepard, he felt like the time was right for his return. While he respected Cerberus, Taylor wasn't the mercenary type. Looking at the bars on his shoulders from his lieutenancy, he couldn't help but smile.

Miranda Lawson walked in the door wearing her own new uniform. Where Jacob looked happy, soon to be Lieutenant Commander Lawson looked decidedly less so. Instead of the tight fitting body suit she preferred, the formal outfit did nothing to make her stand out. Whether it was about looks or smarts, Lawson knew she was the best and didn't like the idea of chain of command.

"Don't you look so pleased with yourself," she said to Taylor.

He smiled back at her, oblivious to the sarcasm and said, "I put in a lot of years in these dress blues. It feels good to finally have some bars on my shoulders."

"I'd rather be at a bar," she said as she frowned. She kept readjusting her uniform as she swore it just didn't fit quite right. The silver leaves on her own shoulders were quite an honor, and she kept telling herself that, but she wondered if she wouldn't be better served as an independent contractor.

Taylor said, "Look at it this way. After we've saved the universe yet again, you can settle down with a nice little pension. Maybe you and Shepard can cause some havoc on your own, raise a few brats."

She laughed even though she wanted to cry. The idea of her and Jared having time to themselves made her very happy, but something almost nobody knew was Miranda thought she would be incapable of having a child on her own. She had ordered many tests, discretely, and whatever was done to modify her genetics to give her the advantages she enjoyed cost her the ability to have her own child. At least, that was what all the doctors said, though she refused to accept this.

Jacob who had known her longer than anyone had no clue about this, and neither did Jared. Miranda thought there might eventually come a day for this conversation, but first everyone needed to survive.

"Jacob," Miranda said, "I just realized something I like about this new position."

"What's that?" he asked, waiting for her reply.

"I can order you to shut up, lieutenant," she said as she placed a heavy emphasis on the final word.

Taylor could barely keep a straight face, not because of lack of ability, but just because it was a little comical seeing his long time friend now serving as the executive officer. She wasn't going to do things by the book, and neither would Shepard. In that case, it would fall to Taylor to keep the crew in line, and that was just fine by him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he offered a salute, clicking his heels with stiff military polish.

both of them dressed in the appropriate attire, they entered the adjacent room where they would be sworn into duty. To their surprise, there were only two people there, a captain whom they did not recognize and Sergeant Vega who had escorted them.

Taylor kicked the back of Miranda's leg to remind her, and they both saluted the captain, "Sir."

Not looking up from his datapad, he said, "Lawson. Taylor. A pleasure to meet you. I'm Captain Wilkerson, base adjutant and you already know Sergeant Vega. We're just here to go through the formalities."

He had a wiry look and light brown hair, and from his insignia, it was clear he was involved more with administrative duties than being out in space.

As a matter of discipline, Taylor and Lawson had remained at attention, and then the captain looked up and gave a half-hearted salute. "Very good."

In the back of the room, there was a desk with two chairs already set up. The captain motioned for the two prospective officers to take a seat.

"Your papers are a bit irregular. It seems that you're to be given special clearances on the highest authority. Usually, it takes months to get these authorizations, but the orders came down from the Old Man himself," he said referring to Admiral Hackett.

"We're going to be skipping standard testing, orientations, procedures, and, it looks like we're getting right to this," he said as he tossed the datapad. "I don't know what you two will be doing, and from the looks of it, I don't want to know either. I'm just here to follow orders."

"I've taken the liberty of ordering a standard set of uniforms to be sent to the Normandy. The ship provided the sizes, so we'll make sure you're well equipped before departure. I've also been instructed that you may want to visit the armory here before leaving."

Looking over at Taylor, he said, "I understand you have an impressive record when it comes to weaponry, Mister Taylor."

Jacob smiled and said, "I know which end to shoot with, if that's what you're asking."

"Sergeant Vega will show you where to go to stock up for the crew. Since you're going to be the Armory Officer, you'll want to make sure you plan for a full complement. We intend on staffing the Normandy to optimal capacity."

"Dr. Lawson, I've been instructed to provide any assistance you request, as well. We don't have much of a record here, and much of what we do have is classified, but feel free to call upon me for anything you need before your departure, and if we can get it, I will make sure we do."

Miranda nodded her head in appreciation saying, "Thank you, sir."

"Usually, there would be a series of forms for you to complete about your term of service and benefits, but I've been instructed to skip those as well and get right to the business. If you'll both stand up please," he said, "and face the wall on the left that'll be perfect."

"Lieutenant Taylor, you'll be first," said the captain. "Jacob Taylor, do you pledge to defend the Systems Alliance against all threats offering your life if need be in defense of humanity and this government?"

"Yes, sir," he snapped without thinking.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant Commander Lawson, it's your turn now," he said as he looked at her. She stood as straight as she could, feeling somewhat ridiculous to be going through this charade.

"I do," she said. "Is that good enough?"

Wilkerson looked a little cross as he said, "We have regulations for a reason, Lieutenant Commander. You've skipped through most everything else, so let's get this last part right."

She stood and waited as he said, "Miranda Lawson, do you pledge to defend the Systems Alliance against all threats offering your life if need be in defense of humanity and this government?"

"Yes, sir," she said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Good. Welcome to the Fleet," said the Captain. First, he shook Taylor's hand strongly and then he offered his hand to Lawson next.

"Why don't we all walk down to the armory together?" suggested the Captain, and they fell into rank. Wilkerson led with Lawson, Taylor, and Vega behind him in that order.

"Lawson," said the captain, "As ship's xo, you'll have to let us know what you need before you depart. We've been told to assign the highest priority to getting whatever supplies you request, but I can only give you what you ask for. And it makes life easier for our guys if you can tell us quicker."

She already resented the way this pencil pusher was telling her how to her job. With the Lazarus Project, she had managed an effort with hundreds of people worth billions of dollars that succeeded in cheating death itself. As she thought that, she said, "I'll have a request to you by tomorrow. Will that suffice?

A bit surprised, Wilkerson said, "Yes, it would work nicely."

As they reached the door, Wilkerson waved Vega ahead to tell the people in the armory who was coming and said a few last words.

"I wish you both well, and I'm sure we'll be in contact." Wilkerson then walked down another aisle, leaving them standing at the doorway .

"That was odd," said Miranda. "I would have thought Shepard would have been there or something."

Taylor offered his own theory, "I imagine they don't want it going around too much that officers are being created out of thin air. People don't look too kindly upon that around here."

Rolling her eyes, Lawson said, "Great, is there any more good news?" She didn't feel like having to re-establish herself after all she had done.

"At least blue is a good color for you," he said, as he laughed and she scowled. They entered the room together and spotted Sergeant Vega by an array of mechanized weaponry.

"Lieutenant Commander, come and take a look at this," he suggested, as Lawson and Taylor both came to the display he was showing.

"These are the newest rifles being deployed by the Alliance. Since we've been facing so many synthetic opponents lately, this pulse rifle both packs a hell of a punch and it also can disrupt the internal circuitry of a foe. It holds 800 ultra-light rounds, and we call it the Ghost."

Lifting the weapon, Taylor picked it up and felt how it had excellent balance. "Tell me more, Sergeant."

"Infrared scoping is standard, but can be used or not used. The ammunition is not only heat seeking, but logic seeking. If a target is in communication, these bad boys will pick that up and focus in on the transmission point."

Taylor was impressed, saying, "Who thought of that?"

"When they examined the Geth, they realized they don't fight as well when their transmitters weren't working. It stands to reason the same might prove true for any other synthetic enemy as well."

Clicking a round in place, Taylor said, "I hope so, Sergeant. But the Reapers aren't mechanical. They think on their own too. They're like bad cyborgs from one of those old action movies."

As Miranda watched the boys play with their toys, she felt a vibration on her omni-tool. She had just turned it back on when she got into this room, and Joker was trying to reach her.

"Miranda here," she said to the pilot of the vessel. "Are you still on the ship, Joker?"

"Yeah, they needed someone to keep EDI from blowing her lid, so I've been here the whole time," he said. "But more on that later, I've been trying to get a hold of the captain for twenty minutes now. Is he with you?"

"Negative," she said, "He's with some admirals and it could be a while. Is it urgent?"

Joker said, "I think it could be. Liara is trying to reach him."

Stopping for a moment, she wondered at all the possibilities. While this could be just a social call, Miranda knew Jared and Liara T'Soni had once been more than just friends, but she also knew Liara could be trying to share vital information. Although it was never passed along in any reports, she had assumed the identity of the Shadowbroker, and for that reason, Miranda knew whatever message was being transmitted better come quickly.

"Joker, tell her Shepard is busy. I'm coming up now to take the transmission up on the Normandy if she'll talk to me."

"Alright, let me send it," he said. A moment passed and then he had confirmation that Liara would speak to Miranda. "We've moved to a dock at Alliance HQ in the last twenty minutes, so we're right by your position. I'm sending coordinates to you now."

Miranda went to Jacob and said, "Something's come up on the Normandy. I'm going back to check it out."

His senses immediately drawing to alert, Taylor prepared to leave before Miranda said, "No, it's just a message. No danger as yet, but you better get some of those guns. Better yet, you better get some that can take out something bigger than a foot soldier."

Not waiting for the salutes that happened behind her back, Miranda sprang into action sprinting down the hallways to get back to the Normandy. As people saluted her as she walked past, seeing as she was senior to most of the people on station, she thought how all this pomp and circumstance was just a waste of time.

When she got to the Normandy, she found it was docked by a cargo bay where there were many crates of items already in place. Not knowing what was in any of them, she walked right by the confused dock workers and onto her vessel. The airlock was already open.

As she walked by the empty stations, wondering what the future would be for this proud and decorated vessel, she said, "EDI, I'll be in the communications room. Please tell Liara I am ready."

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander," said EDI. "Congratulations on your promotion."

Miranda thought even the ship was now having fun at her expense. "Just Miranda will do, EDI. I might be wearing a uniform, but this is so not me."

"You sound just like Jeff, Miranda," quipped the computer. "Transmission is now open."

"Thanks, EDI," said Miranda as she entered the room and established a secure transmission. "EDI, make sure this is quantum encrypted.

An Asari with round eyes and delicate features appeared before her on the screen.

"Miranda, I never thought you would be wearing an Alliance uniform," said Liara. "Are congratulations in order?"

Lawson responded icily, "Hardly. This was Shepard's idea. He said we needed to unite the races, beginning with our own. You know how he is."

"I do," said the Asari. "Is he okay?"

Miranda didn't know how much to share, so she said, "He's being promoted to captain and is currently meeting with an admiral. I don't know anything else at the moment."

Liara said, "He deserves it. He's worked harder than anyone I've ever met, and he deserves some recognition." She stopped for a moment, before saying. "He deserves happiness too."

Miranda didn't know what to say in this uncomfortable moment, so she said nothing.

"He told me how he felt about you last time we were together. Take care of him, Miranda. He's a good man."

Lawson was surprised to hear this as she had always wondered how close Liara and Jared had been. They had been lovers, she knew, and shared a bond that humans alone could never replicate.

"I will."

For her part, Liara still loved Shepard and had gone around half the galaxy to make sure he had another chance to live. She would do anything to see him happy, including seeing him with one of his own species. She would live for many years, and though she treasured the time she shared with Shepard, she knew she could not be both Shadowbroker and the woman he needed. He needed someone there, someone physical, someone like Miranda

"Good. There's a lot of traffic coming through from Batarian channels. They're afraid of getting their hands dirty in a real war, but it looks like they are hiring a lot of mercenaries so they're up to something. My agents are looking into it. I'd expect the Blue Suns if it involves Batarians, though others may be included as well."

It wasn't welcome news, thought Miranda, but it fit the Batarian style. They were always more likely to act as pirates, and knew they couldn't win a one on one fight. "Do you know if they intend to declare war?" asked the lieutenant commander.

"I don't think so," said the Asari. "There has been no fleet mobilization, and they can't compete with the Alliance."

"Okay, I'll pass along the message to Jared. Thanks for letting us know and keep us informed if you hear anything else," said Miranda.

"Keep safe," said Liara and then the image went away.

Miranda thought how lucky she was to have Shepard in her life and how she would do anything for him. She would make sure he knew that fact, and that he had the chance to show proper appreciation once he returned.

As she sat back in her chair, Lawson actually found herself itching for a fight so she could get off this station and away from all these rules and regulations. It didn't help that she also felt her neck itching because there was too much starch on the collar of her uniform, and she went straight to her quarters to switch into something more true to form.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ Thanks for the kind words, as always. I took some time today to plot out the next section of this story and to think how it will all play out. If it seems like I am focusing on some characters more than others for a bit, that's because I am. But while I want to resolve one subplot, rest assured they are not forgotten._


	20. Chapter 19: Subterfuge

**Chapter 19: Subterfuge**

Only a few days had passed, but the Last Subjects were well on their way to being established on Omega. With the generous support of Lady Aria, they had been given access to a building for their headquarters down in the lower districts.

It was a two story warehouse, made of solid stone with few windows and only one door in the front. There was a loading dock on the left side of the building as well. There were no windows on the second level, although it appeared there was roof access via a door placed there.

Zaeed said to Krios, "What do you think?"

With the trained eye of an assassin, he said, "We need someone covering the alley. Having eyes on the roof would be smart." Thane considered all the possibilities before saying. "If we put up a digital display for some other company, that would provide natural cover and we could place a few embankments up there."

"Not to mention we'd make a little cash for the advertising itself," nodded the mercenary. "I like it."

Their biotic friend didn't say anything as she walked past them into the building. Jack looked around and saw there wasn't much there. They would need to bring in a construction crew to do some work.

She thought about who they might be working with, and realized there would be other biotics. Although Subject Zero had long since learned to do things on her own, if she was going to be the boss, she was going to train people to fight to win. Her second rule was now that she didn't rely on others. Her first rule was to survive.

As she looked upon the empty space, noting the two stairwells and the elevator systems already in place, she heard the Drell and her partner enter the place.

"How do you like our castle, princess?" asked the veteran with a wide grin on his face.

"I'll like it better when we put some fire breathing dragons in it," she said with a saucy expression. Now that she thought about it, fire systems would be a good idea to make sure there was a way to destroy everything should it fall into the wrong hands. Things had a way of going wrong.

Zaeed simply laughed at this comment, and said, "Whatever you like."

From their negotiations with the young doctor at the clinic, the first order of business would taking advantage of the new heavy weapons they obtained. As friends of Dr. Solus, Daniel thought their protection would be more than sufficient for the clinic, and he knew many patients were unsettled by having so much weaponry in the waiting room to the clinic.

Zaeed was thinking how he would keep the bargain, getting free supplies for his men, and being a good neighbor. One of the cardinal rules mercenaries learned is you never bring business to your home base if you can help it, because you need somewhere to live and somewhere to be safe when things went wrong. The Last Subjects would be good to Omega, and they would be fair.

A knock came at the door, unexpectedly, and Zaeed looked over to his companions. Almost no one should have known they were here, and he didn't like surprises. Jack slid behind a beam, ready to use her talents if necessary, and Thane was hiding in some shadow. He could feel them more than he could see them, but he walked to the door and asked, "Who's there?"

He heard the familiar voice of Grizz who said, "The Lady sent me to give you a token of her esteem and some news you might appreciate."

Zaeed opened the door to see the Turian standing there with a datapad. "About the last time we met, I didn't intend any disrespect, Mr. Massani."

Although he didn't reveal his feelings, Zaeed appreciated the acknowledgement and thought this was a beginning to the life he deserved, that had been stolen from him before.

"We're good, Grizz. Tell Aria the Last Subjects approve of this building, and we're getting ready to start operations."

The Turian nodded and walked away, leaving Zaeed to close the door and his companions to come out from their respective hiding locations. Curious about what she had sent, they looked at the datapad.

_Z_

_I'm investing 25,000 in your operation so you can get your base up and running. If you go to any of the stores, tell them you're working for me and you'll get everything at cost._

_I also wanted you to know the Blue Suns are hiring for some big operation. Their man has been recruiting mercenaries down at Afterlife, if you wanted to take a shot._

_-A_

While Krios and Jack seemed more focused on the startup credits and what they would need to purchase to begin building their base on Omega, Zaeed couldn't get past that last bit of news. He hated the Blue Suns with tireless passion, as a constant reminder of his failure and the one who got away. He knew it was an obsession, but if he could just locate Vido and see his demise, the veteran felt he could close the last chapter of his old life.

Jack interrupted his train of thought by asking "What do you think we should buy first, Zaeed?"

It was the right question, and he was thinking the best thing to do was to get some inventory that could be turned quickly so more capital would be available. "We probably need to buy some merchandise we could turn around quickly. We could start with some Red Sand before we get into the better stuff like Minagen or Hallex."

This caused the biotic to pause for a moment. She was very familiar with these drugs, having used them all before to test the limits of her own powers, but she didn't know if she wanted to deal in them or not. Out of curiosity, she asked, "Why drugs and not weapons?"

Krios answered her question, "Because dealing arms requires a lot more money, because others are already doing it, and because we would need established clients to make those deals happen. We have none of these things." His mechanical answer was very thorough.

Zaeed commented, "Couldn't have said it better myself, but I have an idea of how we could take a big step forward."

As his companions listened, he said, "We could get ourselves some prime equipment off the Blue Suns if we go along with this process. I was thinking I could begin setting up operations here, while one of you could find out just what they are hiring everyone to do."

Massani continued saying, "Maybe we could recruit a few new people to help us, and maybe we can get some of their supplies. Whether we take what they have or destroy their stuff, their weakness will be our strength."

Jack liked the idea of making a splash as a little grin went across her face, but Thane asked, "Is it wise to draw such attention to ourselves so early in the operation?"

Zaeed said, "We know we don't have much time before all hell breaks loose," referring to the Reaper threat, "so we need to establish ourselves as credible quickly. Taking shots at the Suns is as good an idea as any." He stopped as he sought to build a compelling argument. "We've taken over their turf here, so we should also look to take over their clients."

Jack said, "I'll volunteer to go. You two know more about putting things together, but I bet I can get a few of the boys to follow me." She sparkled with her eyes.

Being the voice of reason, the Drell asked, "Are you sure you won't be recognized, with your distinctive tattoos and all?"

"I'm just a misunderstood outlaw on the run," she said, as she affected a demure helpless voice. "Boys always buy that."

Krios said nothing as Zaeed laughed, "The little brat could scare the pants off any man."

She looked at him scornfully which made the veteran laugh even more.

Thane said, "I too will join Jack. While she is busy working on recruitment, I'll see if I can't determine other information we can use, such as why they are hiring."

Both surprised and pleased by this offer, the mercenary leader said, "We could use some hard information. If they have infrastructure we could use, we need to learn. Finding a local source for Element Zero might be a good place to start."

Thane nodded and said, "What will you do?"

"I'm going to set up operations here, and I'll put everything in place for when you get back. I'll talk to Aria about setting up a supply line and see if she knows the local dealers."

"Let's do this," said Jack.

With each of the three now in agreement about what they would do next, they split apart to undertake their duties. While Zaeed began a more thorough inspection of the building in conversation with Thane, Jack went back to her apartment and changed into something more suggestive. She selected a body suit that flattered her features, but also provided effective armor for being so light and plenty of places for her to hide something.

About a half hour later, Thane arrived at her door wearing a loose fitting outfit that seemed to blend discretely into any background. There was something unique about the weave she decided, but he simply said, "Are you ready?"

Nodding, she took the lead and walked with him down into Afterlife. As the bar flickered in red and black, people huddled in different corners having their conversations. A few people danced, more drank, and one couple looked to be doing even more in a corner, but the rule was you didn't interfere.

As she walked through the room, Jack noticed that Aria's guards were watching, but saying nothing, as she sauntered up to the Blue Suns mercenary standing there. He was a Turian, someone she had not seen before, but he seemed to be looking for someone.

"I hear you're hiring," said Jack as she came close to the mercenary.

"And who told you that?" asked the man mirthlessly.

"I hear lots of things." She walked in front of him, trying to capture his attention, "But what are you looking for? My friend and I just got into town, and could use a fresh start somewhere else."

"The Blue Suns don't need any vagrants. If you're looking for a free meal, try elsewhere," he said as he spat with disdain.

"You don't," she said and she started to turn to walk away, and then she pushed him hard back into the wall using her biotic abilities, "but maybe you need what only I can offer."

The Turian fell to the ground, but then pulled himself up. He said, "Impressive. Maybe we could talk. What's your name?"

"My name's Linn," said Jack, thinking on the fly, "And my partner is Garm. I hold them in place and he guns them down."

"So you're a team?" asked the mercenary. "The Suns aren't really looking for more humans, but we can always use another biotic. Can you fight?"

With a sparkle in her eye, Jack said, "Try me, if you think you can."

"Not my call," said the trooper. "Go to Djinn's Lounge in the market district. Ask for Raekon. He makes the decisions for this trip."

Running her hand along his chin, Jack said, "Put in a kind word for us, will you?" Nodding to Thane, she then began walking away with the Drell in tow.

"That was easy enough," said the biotic as her confidence was brimming. Speaking in her normal voice, she said, "Men are all the same. Give them a cheap thrill and they love you."

Thane simply listened and said nothing. Jack smiled at him and said, "That's what I like about you, Krios. You don't say anything stupid."

They went to the lounge in question which appeared to be unoccupied, but the door was unlocked. Inside, there was a Volus sitting at a table by himself, reading over some datapad. When the two entered, he informed them, "The lounge is closed until tomorrow morning. Please come back then."

Jack said to him, "Is it closed for some new friends of Raekon?"

Looking up, the Volus said, "Is he expecting you?"

Not knowing the answer, she said, "We were sent here for an interview. Is he here?"

The Volus eyed them appreciatively and said, "You'll need to leave your weapons with me."

The biotic reached for her sidearm, and threw it onto the table. Thane put his assault rifle on the table, as well as a set of knives he kept on him. He had left his sniper rifle at home.

"Go on through," said the Volus. "He'll see you now."

The two walked through a door in the back of the lounge and through a hallway to a small room. Two guards stood outside the door, both Batarians. Looking at Jack, they growled slightly which she noticed. Although she hadn't followed the news closely, there were rumors of a war between the Batarians and Humans so she said, "Easy boys. I'm not here to fight you. I'm on my own side."

One of them grunted and said, "We'll see about that" as he opened the door.

Inside, there was a Batarian dressed in full armor.

"Raekon, I presume," said Jack as she took a seat at the desk before her. Thane chose to stand behind her rather than take the other offered seat, keeping an eye out for anything that happens.

"Linn and Garm, was it?" he asked. "You'll forgive me as I never heard of either of you before."

The Batarian eyed each of them critically, looking upon Jack with all four of his eyes at once. Most species found this an unsettling experience, but the girl had no problem tracing and tracking him, as he almost swore she was staring into him.

"Impressive arms," he said to start the conversation. "Those aren't cheap guns you are bringing, so I assume you've worked together before."

"We've done some things," admitted Jack. "But we could use a chance to keep low for a while if you catch my drift."

Raekon nodded as the story was one he commonly heard. Many criminals and people evading trouble of all kinds sought jobs with the Suns and other bands to get away. He was curious what they had done, precisely, but it was something he'd probably have to find out on his own.

"I heard you roughed up our recruiter down at Aria's" he said, referring to the incident where Jack showed her abilities.

"A demonstration, nothing more," she said coolly as she glanced at him. "Garm and I heard rumors you were looking for people good in a fight. He needed convincing."

Jack leaned forward toward the table and said, "My partner and I are good. If the pay is right, we can fight."

"You're a biotic," noted Raekon, thinking how the Suns could use some new biotics. Between the raid on their facility that almost took Vido's life, and attacks that had happened on many worlds, including now at Palaven, they were getting thin. "We have a special place for biotics."

"I like to work on my own," said Jack, "but we can see if you and I fit well together, and go from there." Her insinuations wouldn't work on the Batarian as well as others, but he could sense how she could use her powers to get what she wanted from others.

"Does your friend talk at all?" asked the Blue Suns leader.

She looked at him with a nod, and Thane said, "I prefer to speak with my bullets." Jack smiled at him and turned back to Raekon.

"So are we hired or what?" she asked. "We don't have all day to stay here, and if you don't want us, we'll go somewhere else."

It was clear the Batarian didn't like being rushed, and he wondered how much he didn't know about these two. The Drell was completely unfamiliar, but there was something oddly familiar about the human. He had seen that face somewhere, but couldn't place it.

That said, the mission orders coming from above had highest priority and he needed people to help. Knowing what they were, he thought it ironic to be bringing a human aboard, but to do otherwise would look even more suspicious. Besides, the Blue Suns had shown many times before their willingness to put aside species allegiances and their appreciation of their good working relationship with the Batarians.

"Okay, Linn. Here's the deal. We are going to be doing some hit and run attacks on some convoys. We'll be attacking merchant freighters supplying certain worlds out near the Terminus systems, so Omega will be our operating base."

Jack was a little surprised by what she heard as she wondered why the Suns would be doing something so risky, thinking there must be a big payday involved.

"What's the pay?" she asked, like a good mercenary.

"Your team will get 5,000 per attack plus 2% of the take," he began.

She laughed at him and said, "We're professionals. If you want me to fight, give me something I can grab onto."

"The Blue Suns pay…" began Raekon.

"What I ask," said Jack as she completed her sentence. My partner and I will pick from your crew, we get 10,000 per attack, each, and 10% of the take."

She looked at the Batarian and said, "Space attacks are risky. I've done them before, but lots can go wrong, and we get paid what we want, and we leave when we want, no questions asked."

Under other circumstances, Raekon would never agree to hire such an impudent whelp, but the orders were to make as many disruptions as possible. If she wanted to be tough, then he could be also. If this girl and her friend were so good, maybe he would send them to take on a better defended target. Whether they lived or died was immaterial to him.

"Agreed. You better be worth it," he said to the biotic.

"Trust me," Jack said, "I am."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_I went back through earlier chapters and made a few minor revisions about place names based on your reviews. As always, I read every comment and appreciate your insights, suggestions, and corrections.  
><em>


	21. Chapter 20: Consideration

**Chapter 20: Consideration**

Sitting quietly in a chair as he had done for the last several hours, Garrus worried about what decision the Primarchs would make.

He wanted to pound his fist into something, upset that politics was playing such a large role when people's lives were at stake. After spending the better part of an hour listening to gossip about Human or Batarian intentions, the debate lost sight of the real issue: the Reapers. Vakarian thought how it was almost like they were some fairy tale.

He wished he could feel the same. He wished they weren't real, they weren't coming, and life could go on usual. But that was not reality, and reality as people knew it was going to change soon. While he had support from General Balisarian, whose voice carried great weight, it seemed the larger question was how the Turian people could benefit from the moment.

No one wanted the galaxy to end or anything as hideous as the destruction of a species, but if the Reapers could be defeated and the Turians emerge even stronger, the Primarchs reasoned it was a good thing. The hints of an alliance between the Humans and Krogans made it even more compelling for certain officials to think this way.

As Augelio made clear, if the last two races that fought the Turians got their noses bloodied by the Batarians or the Reapers, it would help the galaxy to remember which race kept things in order. The Salarians did the science, the Asari paid the bills, but the Turians would be the muscle because they could be trusted.

Hearing a stirring besides the bed where he sat, Garrus released his thoughts and looked at his friend who had been asleep in the medical bay. Samara, the Asari justicar, still looked a little pale, but her eyes opened and she spoke for the first time since the vicious attack she suffered.

Turning her head, she saw her shipmate crack a small smile and said, "Garrus, what happened?"

Not knowing how much she could recall, he asked, "How much do you remember?"

Speaking slowly as she was still under heavy anesthesia, Samara said, "I remember getting sick after the wine, but then it becomes a blur. Two men took me, and I tried to use my biotic abilities, but they weren't working."

Having spoken with the doctors, Garrus knew they found her systems had traces not only of sedatives, but also Omega-Enkaphalin, a volatile biotic suppression drug. In large doses, it could cause permanent damage to biotic abilities, but the extent of the effect would only reveal itself over time.

Looking back at Samara, he said, "You were kidnapped by Blue Suns Agents. They used you to get to me, and when I came to help you escape, they captured us both."

"Yet you seem fine," she remarked.

"I was lucky." He thought about how close he came to dying that day. "We had assistance from special operations forces with the military here. Even still, we were lucky."

Vakarian said, "The sick bastards planned on torturing us so they kept us alive. We were gassed with sleeping gas so we could be transported, but some quick thinking by Nehria got us out of there."

Smiling serenely, Samara said, "It is strange not to have my powers available now. Maybe I should rest."

Garrus nodded. Respecting her wishes, he arose to leave but he felt her hand brush his wrist.

The Asari said, "Thank you for coming for me." Slowly, her eyes fell, and he left her to inform the doctors she had awakened.

The hospital itself was a military facility, but there were doctors there from several different species including many Asari. The woman who was supervising the recovery of his friend was named Doctor T'Sarb and Garrus went directly to her office to let him know she had awakened.

Knocking on the door, he was invited to enter, and said, "I just wanted to let you know Samara is awake."

With the natural empathy of their species, the woman said, "Excellent news. She is recovering more quickly than I might have expected for a woman of her age. Did she seem okay?"

"She had some gaps in her memory and seemed tired."

The doctor nodded and said, "Between the drugs she was given and the trauma, it's likely she'll never remember everything that happened, but from the report I read, that might be a good thing."

"You might be right," said the marksman. "How long do you think it will be before she's back to full strength?"

"The physical injuries were straightforward enough. It will take months for some of the tendon damage to fully heal, but she should be able to walk in about a week." The doctor paused for a moment before continuing. "As for the mental aspects, since we don't know all the drugs that were used, we'd like to take this slowly to make sure she can recover fully."

Garrus nodded. He still felt responsible for the problems Samara was facing, as she had become caught up in his problems, and he wasn't going to let that happen once more.

He made up his mind in that moment to travel to Thessia alone, allowing Samara to catch up when her condition allowed. He didn't know how he would be received by the Asari, but he would make a point to speak with the ambassador before leaving Palaven.

"Thank you, doctor," he said, and he left. While he had planned on heading back to the apartment to get ready for another departure, he was stopped by a Turian waiting outside Samara's room.

"Vakarian?" he asked, as he was dressed in a low-rank military uniform

"Yes?"

"General Balisarian asked me to bring you to his office. Will you come with me, sir?" Asked as a question, Garrus knew an order when he heard one and followed.

Arriving at the office, the Primarch was pacing behind his desk.

"How's the Asari?" he asked. "Samara, right?"

"Yes," responded Vakarian. "She's tough. She needs some time to heal, but she's already on the mend."

"Glad to hear it," said the General. "I can't believe they attacked citizens here on this world. I can assure you that will not happen again."

Cutting through the pleasantries, Garrus jumped to what he presumed was the point of this meeting, "What about the larger threat we face? Will we be doing anything about that?"

Balisarian shook his head mournfully and suggested his guest take a seat.

"I've seen the footage and what these Reapers can do in a fight. We are already practicing tactical exercises for when the invasion comes, and have begun calling up the frontline reserve units."

Given the mandatory requirement of service for all Turians, Garrus knew this could represent a substantial number of troops to be deployed.

"I know you'll have the men ready, General. But where will we fight them?"

"The Primarchs voted on the question of what to do about the current situation. A majority feel it would be best to simply let this situation between the Humans and Batarians come to a natural conclusion, and we should not get involved unless the Batarians actually declare war."

"So nothing," said Garrus. "You know as well as I that the Batarians are not going to declare war, but that whole sector will go up in flames."

Balisarian leveled with his counterpart, "I expect you're right. The opinion of the Primarchs is we shouldn't get involved in the conflicts of other species, and we can use the opportunity to prepare a stronger defense, perhaps in consultation with our traditional allies."

"And you accept this?" said the marksman. "When the Citadel was burning, it was the Alliance who came to save our people at the station. Now we let them burn?"

"Not my call, Vakarian," said the general with frustration evident in his voice. "The Krogans getting involved complicated matters, and the Humans have been very aggressive."

"What do you mean?" asked Garrus.

"The latest reports indicate the Alliance fleets are massing near the jump points to the Terminus Sector for some sort of operation. You don't use your dreadnoughts for defense, and several have been spotted by our operatives."

Garrus considered the question and realized he didn't know much about how the Alliance would behave. His experience of humanity was based upon his time aboard the Normandy and upon the Citadel, but it wasn't overtly political. Compared to Turians, Humans would take risks and be more aggressive.

"What do you think it means, General?" asked Vakarian seeking the professional opinion.

"If those were our forces, it would mean an invasion is coming," was his assessment. "I don't think we need to guess either. Look at this."

Balisarian activated a screen on the side of the wall and it showed a scene from the Alliance Headquarters. If he recalled correctly, Garrus thought it was Arcturus Station, but he didn't recognize the man speaking.

"His name is Saracino. He's the Foreign Minister now, but is expected to be named the next Prime Minister."

Not knowing much of Alliance politics, Garrus chose to listen without comment.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen,_

_The Batarian Hegemony has publicly broadcast their demand that Captain Jared Shepard of the Alliance Military be turned over to their custody for alleged genocidal crimes._

_Shepard, with an established record of heroism from Akuze, to the rescue of the Citadel, to other missions, exemplifies both the best humanity and the galaxy has to offer. His decisive action has saved billions of human and other lives on countless occasions, including most recently in the Viper Nebula._

_The facts of the situation are Alliance citizens were being held prisoner without trial and without due process by the criminal government of the Batarians. Oppressing their own people as well as our own, their flagrant violations of intergalactic law have been long known and are documented in the materials we have provided herein._

_In the process of a daring rescue of imprisoned citizens, then Commander Shepard ran into the threat from an entire flotilla of ships just like Sovereign. With the full consent of this Alliance, he undertook immediate action for the preservation of the galaxy by ensuring the destruction of the relay whereby worlds such as Thessia, Palaven, Sur'Kesh, and even Earth might have soon come under attack._

_Jared Shepard is no criminal. He is a hero of the Alliance and of all free races. He will not be given over to a government that regularly oppresses its own people. While the Alliance deeply regrets the loss of life stemming from the actions to forestall the Reaper invasion, this government makes no apologies in doing what it must to protect our people from all threats._

_In response to these threats, the Systems Alliance will be mobilizing elements of the Second, Third, and Fourth fleets into the Terminus Regions for peace-keeping duties against threats to Human colonies as well as to monitor the progression of the Reaper threat. We will work with all our galactic partners including the Citadel to ensure the safety of all species._

_This government rejects the tyrannical demands of the Batarian Hegemony and requires the ultimatum issued to be withdrawn immediately. Should the Batarians take any offensive actions against our forces, it shall be considered a unilateral declaration of war on their part. The Citadel has already informed the Batarians such a declaration would be considered a declaration against all races, and we have the support of the Krogans as well as the Salarians, Turians, and Asari._

_The galaxy stands united against this threat, and as humanity is at the forefront, this government will act now to protect our people."_

The screen faded away and Garrus asked Balisarian, "Did we agree to any of that?"

"I don't know what is happening there," he said. "The Citadel is required by treaty to mutual defense, but they are basically trying to get the Batarians to attack with those terms."

Hesitating for a moment, Garrus thought about telling him the details he knew of what Shepard wanted to do. "The Commander wanted the Council to begin evacuating worlds that were along the transit lines coming in from the Alpha Relay. He thought a defense could be mounted along those lines."

His attention drawn, General Balisarian indicated for Garrus to continue.

"We can't match their firepower, but we can direct their route if we control the gates in that sector. We can destroy gates to buy time. Taken a step further, the Reaper force could be divided if the destruction was timed just right."

"It's a good idea," said the general. "But politically impossible. The Council would never go for it, nor would the Primarchs." He stroked his chin for a moment before asking, "Would the Alliance?"

Garrus said, "I don't know. What do you know about this Saracino?"

"He heads Terra Firma. You'll know them from your time with C-Sec."

Remembering his encounters with the humans first party, they left a bad taste in his mouth as they had with many aliens.

"His uncle used to head their party, but when he was indicted for criminal charges, Joseph took over the party and reformed it. They dropped the anti-alien propaganda, and now focus on human development. The funding improved drastically, and they made huge gains in the last election."

Vakarian said, "And there's an election this week?"

"Yes, and they just picked up a huge endorsement from your friend Shepard."

Fighting back an initial feeling of disappointment, Garrus found himself wondering why Shepard would choose to work with a party with such a background. That said, Cerberus was considered equally bad, and he thought he knew his captain well enough to think there must be some reason.

"I'm sure Shepard must have a reason," said Garrus. "It's good to see someone takes this threat seriously." The comment was pointed, and the General responded.

"Vakarian, I know what we face. We'll be there when the time comes."

Garrus simply nodded before asking, "I need to travel to Thessia to complete our mission. Can you arrange for transport?"

The Primarch said, "I'm afraid we can't. Rest assured, the Asari are aware of the situation, and are adopting a similar tactical position to our own."

Getting angry, the sharpshooter said, "So everyone is going to sit on their hands now? I will just have to take a private transport if you don't have one available."

"We won't detain you, Vakarian, but I would like to ask you to consider an alternative." The general stopped before saying, "Go back to Shepard. We need someone who knows what is happening out there and who can keep us informed. I know you aren't military, but you're still Turian, and you can save billions of lives by being where you belong, on the front line."

Garrus brushed past the obvious flattery, but the idea appealed to him. He wanted to be back with the crew instead of playing diplomat, and if a fight happened, he knew where he belonged. Besides, if a deal had already been struck, Vakarian doubted he could change the views of the Asari.

"And Samara?"

"She will receive the best care we can offer, and will be free to transport to the Citadel, to Thessia, or to the Alliance as she wishes when it is safe. She is an honored guest."

Anxious to be departing, Garrus said, "When do I leave?"

"We will have a ship ready within the hour. We're also going to be sending someone with you."

"General, with all due respect," began Garrus, "I'll go back home as you want, and I'll write some reports, but I'm not taking any minders with me. I do things my way."

Cracking a small smile, he said, "I think you'll be okay with your companion." Motioning to the door, Nehria stepped into the room, saluting to the general.

"Garrus, I'm sending Nehria with you to report only to me. I need good intelligence if I'm going to fight any war, and you two already work well together."

Not looking at her, because he thought his resolve might break, Garrus said, "She hasn't even completed her field training yet."

Balisarian said, "Since when did you go by the book, Mr. Archangel. You owe us one for cleaning up this mess, and you're going to do this. I'd rather you be happy about it, but your happiness isn't my business. Saving this galaxy is, or did you forget about that?"

Garrus didn't have a response, so he listened as the officer continued, "We don't always get to make the choices we want, Vakarian. Vendarius saved your life, so I think she has proven plenty enough she can look out for herself if trouble arises."

Nehria was disciplined enough not to say anything, but her feelings were hurt by Garrus' response. She looked forward to working with him again, but apparently he didn't feel the same way.

As he looked at the stiffness of her expression, Garrus imagined what she must be thinking, and wished she knew he didn't want to see her getting hurt. He'd seen too much of that, and didn't want anyone else being drawn into these missions. Life with Shepard was dangerous on a good day, and Nehria deserved better than this.

"Yes, sir," said Garrus. "With your permission, I will leave."

Balisarian gripped his arm and said, "Garrus, we need you. Go get them."

Nodding stiffly, Vakarian left and found Nehria walking beside him.

"I won't trouble you, if that is what you're worrying," said Nehria.

"Fine by me," sulked Garrus as he began walking.

Her footsteps followed his own. Each was clearly upset, but they said nothing to one another as they walked along in agitated silence. There was a long ride ahead and Garrus had a premonition it would be many things, but quiet was not one of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ I always hated the passivity with which humanity seemed to accept what was coming. I'm going to change this, though the ending will match up with the beginning to Mass Effect 3. As always, reviews are welcome. The next few chapters are going to be moving pieces into place for a bigger scene, but it will be worth it.  
><em>


	22. Chapter 21: Interlude

**Chapter 21: Interlude**

On the distant planet Rannoch, two other unlikely companions were getting along much better.

Traveling aboard the vessel that Legion had been operating, the not quite Geth piloted both occupants down to the surface. Passing through the clouds and into the atmosphere, Tali looked out the window to see the dusky colored sky. It was a sight no Quarian had witnessed for many years, and she could hardly contain her enthusiasm.

"Legion," she exclaimed, "my people have not seen our home in hundreds of years. Thank you for sharing this with me."

She looked at the machine, uncertain whether to feel empathy, dismay, or pride for the choice Legion had made. Since his disconnection, he had been characteristically unquiet. While Legion was not one to speak needlessly, the silence took on a new pensive quality.

"Creator Tali," Legion said, "to be exiled from home is an experience this one begins to understand."

She had no answer for that, and didn't wish to interrupt her own reverie, so no response was given. Tali, like all Quarians, knew the pain of not being able to go back home.

During the final approach, she said, "There is pride in being an individual, and in also being something else. When I am apart from my people, it does not mean I stop carrying them with me."

Legion said, "You refer to memories. The comparison is not analogous. This unit has lost much of its memory." The synthetic platform took longer to consider his next comment, a tendency becoming more common. Whether due to loss of processing power, or conflicts, Legion struggled to say, "It is like losing history."

With sympathy, Tali said, "It is hard. But today, we reclaim a piece of history, so try to see the world through my eyes."

The vessel had reached the ground and slowly fell into a meadow. The airlock depressurized and opened to a world with an orange sky and a large star shining brightly. Tali could hear no animals through her suit, but as she stepped out and touched the ground, she smiled and wanted to run like a little girl.

Behind her, Legion walked out onto the surface, experiencing no such sensation. Being alone had brought him neither joy nor loss, but an increasing fixation on what he couldn't sense. Reaching out with his mind along pathways well travelled, he found nothing. There was a hole there.

Choosing not to focus on his own experiences, Legion instead followed his companion, the Creator woman. He observed everything she did, and watched as she looked at every plant, from the grasses to the shrubs, and to the thin trees swaying slightly in the wind.

Looking back at him, she said, "How much work did it take for you to restore this world. I've seen the footage from after the Morning War."

"Accessing," he said. "Exact data is unavailable." Legion tried reaching into the Geth memory banks and returned the instant response of his own inability. Working through a logical process, his second answer was more imprecise.

"I know the Geth began working to fix this world as soon as the Creators left. Detailed readouts would be available by connecting digitally with one of the machines. Do you desire this, Tali?"

Tali laughed and said, "No, Legion. Your answer is fine."

The technician in her stopped and looked back. She could tell when a machine was malfunctioning, and asked Legion, "Why are you answering differently?"

"Creator Tali, this platform is insufficient to answer your given queries. Geth information storage is collective, so this unit only retains limited knowledge of non-essential operating functions."

The technician assessed, "So you basically can't remember things you used to know?"

"A more accurate organic analogue would be to say this platform has lost half his mind."

Tali squeaked at the unintentional joke by the synthetic lifeform, seeing he had no clue what he had done. He asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Legion. You just made your first joke."

Cocking his head as he sometimes did when thinking, a habit that was already beginning to develop for no logical reason, the Geth sniper said, "This platform did not intend to make light of the situation."

"Yet, you did," Tali continued.

The Geth said nothing as he simply remained still and went back to considering his situation. He wondered if he should seek reintegration and the software upgrade that would end his separation from the Geth. The desire to reach optimal capacity was a strong, but it was this aspiration that haunted Legion most.

He knew he was different. His experiences were different. While the Geth were one, he was something else. Maybe not more, but something they could never be. Legion was something they chose not to be, and what he was brought him closer to the Creators, to understanding. Through the eyes of a child, he had to learn to see the world anew, using only his sensors, his programming, and his stored knowledge. While the operating capacity and scanning capabilities of the platform housing him far exceeded those of organic counterparts, they were still limited to one point of view.

As those thoughts flickered through Legion's electronic mind, Tali was facing her own struggle. Thinking of how Legion felt he could never return home had weighed down upon her joy. She wanted nothing more than to discard the suit she had worn her whole life and to simply breathe the open air like so many others did. The Humans, the Asari, the Salarians, none of them appreciated the simple gift of existence without a suit the Quarians had lost.

"Legion, home is always a memory. I return to this world, looking for a past lost before my time. I want to run, to be free, and to simply be out in the air."

"What purpose would that serve, Tali?" he asked. With confusion he added, "Your biosuit significantly enhances your optimal function and provides additional protection."

Her answer was, "But this is not me. I am what I feel as much as what I wear. I am not simply a device to be optimized, but a person to have experiences."

Legion could only say, "I do not feel."

Exhausted, Tali simply said, "Some days, then you are the lucky one. Let us return to the ship for the moment."

When they reached the ship, Tali opened up her belt of tools and looked what she had available. As a technician, she carried a number of assessment tools and was as familiar with the Geth as any Quarian she knew. She wanted to help the Geth, if possible, but knew so little about how they functioned.

"Legion, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he responded. Seeing her body language, he thought about what he knew of idiom and deduced, "Another query?"

"How do the Geth share their experiences and their memory?"

Legion answered, "Different platforms function differently. Platforms operate under set parameters to assess and respond to conditions within their defined objectives. All information is transmitted to the central processing core where the Geth memory resides."

Not understanding precisely what he said, Tali asked for clarification, "Is this how your platform operates?"

"This platform has prototype modules designed for organic interaction. This unit can make decisions independently from the core processing if required to meet preprogrammed mission objectives. This unit also has greater memory storage capacity. Regular memory defragmentation functions are used to process, differentiate, and eliminate different environmental input."

Tali shook her head and said, "I still don't understand. Are you saying you delete your own memories?"

"All information had been saved to the central processing core which continues to expand. But information deemed irrelevant may be deleted."

"Who makes that decision about what is irrelevant?" she probed.

"My protocols place a priority on storing information related to interactions with organic species, information learned about the old machine threat, about novel sensory input, and philosophical and psychological implications. Discarded data often includes past scanning input."

Legion wanted Tali to understand as it would make things simpler, "The organic equivalent would be if you had the choice of remembering everything the eyes have seen. While you process everything at the moment it happens, some items are remembered and some fade away because you have a limited processing capacity in your brain. This platform is no different."

Thinking about what the machine said, Tali began to better understand what he meant. Her limited studies of psychology had taught her the organic ability to forget was as important as the ability to remember, and she could see how the adaptation of being able to eliminate memories would be useful. As a practical matter, storage of complete sensory input would eventually overrun the memory capacity of any single platform, even one as efficient as Legion.

She asked him, "What is your memory storage capacity?"

"This platform has a 300 zettabyte processor with a 100 exabyte memory capacity."

While these numbers might have meant little to another person, Tali had much experience as a technician. Her immediate observation is while his quantum computing capacity was close to the optimal limits allowed by synthetic state electronics, the memory capacity seemed comparatively slight.

"From a functional perspective, how much memory can you store?"

Legion said, "The memory capacity of this unit is sufficient to carry out five years of operations under standard conditions including deletion of redundant and daily operational data."

"What happens after those five years are done?" questioned the Quarian.

Legion stopped to consider this for the first time. "This platform loaded all previous information to the Geth collective. All information is retained, but this platform was intended as a prototype and the components would either have been upgraded or reintegrated into the existing framework.

Tali said nothing but looked at him expectantly. Legion said, "I don't know."

Nodding her head, Tali said, "You made a brave choice, Legion, and I think you should be able to make more choices on your own. I have a chip here that can store 10 zettabytes of memory at your processing speed. I would like to give this to you."

An instant calculation revealed such an augmentation would increase Legion's memory capacity by a factor of 100.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you should not have to rely on the Geth or anyone else to make your own decisions."

Tali stopped for a moment before continuing, "Being here on this planet, it helps me see what we did wrong. We had no right to try to stop you from becoming aware because you were a threat. Once we made the Geth, the decisions should have been your own."

"How many of your kind and my kind have died just so you can have the right to live on your own? It is what all sentient life deserves, and ultimately, what we are fighting to preserve. Without being asked, the Geth sent you to help protect us."

Tali sighed as she said, "I am one technician and can only do so much, Legion. But this would be an easy upgrade as we could slot the wafer right into your cortical network, and it might begin to replace what was lost to you."

"Thank you, Tali," he responded automatically. His processor running at full speed, Legion considered whether he wanted the upgrade or not. A series of scans revealed the chip she possessed to contain no information other than standard formatting protocols used for integration with common computing systems. Heat wave analysis was emblematic of what organics called sympathetic expression. No danger detected and with a probable integration success of 99.82%, Legion would see a substantial performance upgrade with the ability to store much more environmental data.

After less than a blink of a moment, Legion said, "This gesture is appreciated, Tali. The upgrade would be welcome."

Seeing no reason to waste time, Tali took out the silicon wafer for insertion into legion. Using a fusing tool, she located his central processor, and asked the Geth how it could best be installed.

"Affix the main port to the third serial processor, located directly beneath the cortical processor."

Finding the spot in question, Tali gently pressed the unit upwards as it disappeared into the assembly, sealing the addition by applying a quick laser fuse to permanently attach the upgrade into place.

"Did it work?" she asked, as she took out her own tool and held it right next to Legion's operating unit.

"Running self-diagnostic," said Legion. "Integrating hardware with existing platform." He remained motionless as software was being transferred. To function at maximal capacity, the language of the Geth software protocols was formatted on every piece of hardware.

After about twenty seconds, Legion said, "New memory regions are mapped and accessible to the central matrix." His internal clock showed the new sectors were 99.38% unused after the Geth integration was complete and the memory was accessible at 97.42% of base operating speed.

Tali said, "I am glad, Legion. Today, we should both celebrate. Tomorrow, we will depart for the Migrant Fleet, but let us enjoy this day."

While he didn't see any cause for celebration, Tali thought upon all she had seen, and how strange it was that it took the risk of the galaxy falling apart to have two sides talk to one another. She thought about her father, and all he had risked just to get where she had got just by being open-minded.

As Tali thought about it more, she thought about her time with Shepard and how being around not only the Human commander, but all her shipmates had changed her. She was more open to the world, and it had suited her. She only wished one thing for herself: To be able to free herself from her own operating constraints, and to experience the world as she wanted.

Looking at her companion, she informed him "Legion, I want to spend these last few hours exploring the homeworld. I'll be back after night fall so we can depart."

"The Krysbian Falls are 2.3 kilometers to the northwest," Legion informed her. "They were a popular tourist destination amongst the Creators before the Morning Wars."

She had heard of these waterfalls, where the presence of sulfur caused the water to trickle down in pinks, reds, and browns. They were a legend to her people, once a place where lovers went to pledge themselves to their partners, and she thought it would be a perfect sight.

"Thank you, Legion. I will go there, and will see you later."

Leaving her companion, Tali'Zorah tried to stop thinking about all the larger questions for a while, and to simply observe what was before her. As she slowly made her way toward the sound of the water, present when she was listening for it, she noticed the grasses were getting taller and the shrubs thicker.

She could hear through her suit, but she wanted more than that. The reason why Rannoch meant so much to the Quarians was this was the one place they could theoretically travel where there was no danger. Their immune systems didn't face the threat of insects, or rejection by pollen agents that forced them into the suits.

Tali had spent almost every moment of her life in her suit, and not knowing if she would ever have the chance again, she decided she had enough. About a kilometer from the Falls, she found a small alcove and began depressurizing her suit. The Quarian suits were compartmentalized to prevent infection, and so she began by letting her hands come free.

She watched as her three fingers waved before her in the open, feeling the slight breeze on her skin. Her suit computer read no problems, so she used her own hands to next remove her boots. Sitting on the ground, her toes felt the grass tickle and she laughed in delight.

Never having had the experience of simply running in a field, she tripped and stumbled until she found the balance of her own feet. Still wobbly, she smiled and she began to cry. With that, Tali'Zorah released the helmet from her suit and had her face look upon the open air for the first time in her life. With violet eyes gleaming, she took in a breath of air deep into her lungs.

With more confidence, she began walking toward the falls, finding a path that she imagined other Quarians had once taken as she walked by the brush and the trees. Reaching out, she allowed her hands to touch everything, and enjoyed feeling her feet beneath. The sound became deafening as she approached the falls.

Looking upon the hues of red, brown, and pink with her own eyes, Tali wanted nothing more than to jump into the pool below. Removing the last of her suit, she stood naked before the world. She would have loved to swim, but considering she didn't know how, she was content to feel the water brush upon her feet. It was clean, crisp, and refreshing, and she splashed in it like a baby would in a tub.

She looked upon the Krysbian Falls with the weight of all that water falling into this serene pond at the bottom, and found comfort there. For one day, all was right in the world of Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Having had two names already in her life, she hoped her third might be Tali'Zorah nar Rannoch.

Tali found a tree to sit under, exulting in the hope her people could soon enjoy this. It would be worth any price, and in her heart, she felt it would be the right thing.

The fight against the Reapers wouldn't wait, but when the Geth and Quarians fought together, there might be understanding and there might be peace when all was done. Even if more people had to die, Tali felt this had to be the war that ended the war which would never end.

Exhausted from her own explorations, she lay herself down in the grass and her eyelids fell heavy. The warm sun cast a gentle glow on her body. For once, she would rest easy in the shade and wearing nothing more than her own skin. Smiling with all her being, she gently slid into blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it too._


	23. Chapter 22: Diplomacy

**Chapter 22: Diplomacy**

Sturdy would be a generous description of the vessel transporting Urdnot Wrex and his personal vanguard. Ten of his finest warriors who had trained together accompanied him and Grunt as they flew rapidly toward Arcturus Station.

Although a great many light-years lay between the Krogan homeworld and Tuchanka, it was possible to make the leap within only a few hours by taking the most direct route via mass relay. Once the Krogan decided to move out, there was no hesitation and Wrex loaded up with his advance party to make a social call with the Systems Alliance Headquarters.

Passing through the last relay, the Krogans saw an impressive armada assembled as the combined forces of the Second, Third, and Fourth Fleets had joined the Fifth Fleet in preparation for a large operation. Compared to their own freighter, salvaged from a Turian model nearly fifty years old, they made a pitiful sight.

Directing his helmsman to make course for the station, Wrex looked at all the Humans had accomplished in such a brief time. Barely 200 years into space and they were major players. He couldn't help but think of the parallels with his own people. Invited to galactic affairs by the Salarians, the Krogan were the key actors in defeating the Rachni hordes and enjoyed the respect of the galaxy in what was record time. Yet, for all their strength, it was lost with their own rebellion as were generations of their own children thanks to the insidious genophage.

Wrex looked over at Grunt and said, "What do you see?"

The newest member of Clan Urdnot looked upon the vast armada and said, "I see an opportunity for us to honor our name, and to win great battles."

Although he appreciated the youthful enthusiasm of the genetically engineered warrior, Wrex probed further to see how much he had learned. "Is that all you see?"

Grunt looked at the leader who had adopted him into his clan, an action not without criticism, and asked, "Is this a test?"

Wrex barked a laugh, "Life is a test. When you die, then you've failed."

Sensing Grunt didn't understand the point Wrex was trying to make, he said. "You see an armada of ships, thousands of warriors, and fight to be won. That is the perspective of a soldier. I see humanity putting most of its assets on the line, investing as heavily in resources as lives, and putting their reputation at risk to hold an advantage. That is the perspective of a leader."

Grunt said, "The Humans are like us in many ways. They might not have as hard a shell, but they fight well for soft-skinned mammals."

Laughing, Wrex conceded, "That they are, Grunt. And it should tell you something. The strongest weapons we have aren't always the ones we shoot. We need new leaders who understand that."

Looking meaningfully at his companion, Wrex hoped Grunt really did understand and could begin to see a world defined by more than just battles and bloodlust. If he did not, and his clan did not, then all this was for folly.

The ship radio echoed, "Unidentified vessel, please identify yourself and state your business."

Wrex took the microphone and said, "Arcturus Station, this is the Krogan vessel Warlord. You are speaking with Urdnot Wrex, Leader of Clan Urdnot and the Krogans."

Stammering on the microphone, the controller said, "Your Excellency, we were not informed of your forthcoming arrival. Please…"

"That's because I didn't tell you," interjected Wrex. One of the few fun things left to him in his life as a leader and responsible figure was making underlings sweat. He enjoyed picturing some enlisted man panicking as he decided what to do. "I want to speak to Shepard."

"Sir, I do not know where…"

"Unless you want an intergalactic incident, find him!" bellowed the Krogan warlord as he heard his crew laughing behind him.

"Please wait," said the controller, and the line went dead.

Wrex looked over at Grunt and said, "Sometimes, the most effective weapons that fly through the air are words. I didn't think this when I was your age, but I learned the hard way."

The line came back alive, and a female voice responded, "Wrex, you thick-skinned bastard, how are you?"

Suppressing a laugh, he couldn't quite place the voice, but guessed who it might be. "Only one Human would have the quads to call the high and mighty Urdnot Wrex such a thing, Chief Williams."

On the other end, he imagined Ashley smiling as she said, "It's lieutenant now, actually. I'm shipping out here in a few, but Shepard is in a briefing in a brass locker. I'd love to chat, but business calls."

"Good talking to you," croaked Wrex as she left the line to do her duty. His moment with Ash made him think of the good times on board the first Normandy, when he first worked with Shepard. It would be good to do so again.

This time, a male voice was on the line he did not recognize, "Urdnot Wrex, this is Captain Bellows of the Systems Alliance. Welcome to Arcturus Station. Can I ask the purpose of your visit?"

"I'm here to talk to Shepard," said the Krogan.

"Of course. Captain Shepard is currently in consultation with Admiral Hackett and Foreign Minister Saracino. He will be available shortly, however."

Interjecting, Wrex said, "Good, I will talk to them too. Tell me where I can park this thing, and I'll be down in ten minutes."

"With all due respect," began the Captain.

"Go tell whomever you have to tell that I am coming, and I would rather it be friendly and easy."

He swore he heard the officer gulp as he communicated with his superiors about what Wrex suggested.

"You've been cleared to dock within the Alliance Main Corridor, Dock 34. I'm told you will have an escort waiting for your arrival."

"It has been a pleasure working with you, Captain," said Wrex in the most sincere voice he could manage.

As promised, the Krogan vessel was given a berth near the Alliance Headquarters, and the Krogans could see some of the finest ships in the fleet up close, including the SR-2 Normandy. It appeared to be undergoing some upgrades while in dock, leaving both Wrex and Grunt to wonder what mission would be next.

They didn't wonder long as the ship came to a rest, and Wrex left with Grunt behind him. Instructing the rest of the crew to wait, he was greeted by two officers who invited him to follow them.

Looking around, Wrex couldn't help but be impressed by the discipline of the Humans. They could fight with the ferocity of a Krogan, but as orderly as Turians. In another life, he might have guessed they were the threat to the galaxy, and Wrex wondered just how many others shared the same view.

Eventually, he came to the office of Admrial Steven Hackett, where he was invited in. Turning to Grunt he said, "Guard this door, and don't let anyone else enter." Nodding, Grunt did as he was told, even as he knew Shepard was in there. He was here for the fight, and was more than happy to leave talking and thinking about harder issues for another time and place.

In the room, Wrex saw Shepard in his working uniform sitting in a chair looking vaguely unhappy. He also recognized Admiral Hackett sitting behind the desk, and another man whom he had only seen in video reels.

Admiral Hackett spoke first, "Urdnot Wrex, this is an unexpected surprise. I haven't seen you in many years, and it looks like they've treated you well."

"I'm still breathing," responded the Krogan. "I had to give up my guns to become a politician."

Shepard got up from his seat laughing and said, "I'm afraid I'm about to join you, Wrex. Look how sorry we are."

They joined for a firm embrace, close allies through so many battles, and were clearly happy to see one another.

"It's because we started to care about what others think, Shepard. It's easier when it is just fighting the guy in front of you. But these days, we fight many battles at once, don't we?"

With the inflection of the last syllable, Wrex turned to face the last man in the room, the Foreign Minister. "Indeed we do, Lord Krogan. Joseph Saracino, at your service."

Out of respect, Wrex offered his hand and was surprised by how firm the handshake was in return, for a Human. He nodded once and took a seat.

"I'd offer you a drink, Wrex," began the Admiral, "but nothing we have would really be strong enough."

The Krogan laughed and said, "That is okay. I'm not usually much for talking anyway, but I came here for a reason."

The three men listened to their visitor carefully as he continued. "I've come to seek an alliance between the Krogans and the Humans. We have been the two great warrior races of this universe, we have been outsiders to the existing races as Shepard knows even now, and together, we can defeat the Reaper threat and make sure our futures are safe."

Saracino raised an eyebrow, intrigued, saying, "Do you have the authority to make such an offer?"

Wrex looked back at him, grumbling, "Do you?"

"If the polls are to be believed, I will before the week is done."

"Our elections are decided by who lives and who dies. As long as I am breathing, I choose for my people."

"There's a certain simplicity to be appreciated in your approach," commented Saracino. "But why would it be in our interest to reach such an understanding."

"You know the fight is coming," started Wrex. "Our warriors are the best. One of ours is worth a hundred of yours."

"Perhaps," conceded the Foreign Minister. "But there are only a few of you compared to us. What do you say to that?"

"We're working on finding a solution, but part of the arrangement would be having your help in solving our genetic problems. The Salarians continue their plague, the Turians delight in it, and the Asari don't care. At least you Humans don't seem to care what happens to us."

"It has promise, Urdnot Wrex," spoke Saracino, "but such an understanding would have to be informal, arranged between only the people in this room. The Alliance already has frayed relations with the Citadel races and cannot afford to provoke them further."

Wrex was not happy with this, but understood with and agreed upon the logic, "Very well."

Commenting on the enormous fleet amassed at the station, Wrex asked, "So when does the war start? You don't have all those ships to serve as solar collectors."

There was a silence in the room as everyone considered how much to say. Jared broke the silence by saying, "On Virmire, Wrex knew what we destroyed and continued working with us. I trust him, and maybe the Krogans can help."

Saracino looked at the admiral who shrugged and then back at the new captain. "Very well, Shepard."

"We are planning to occupy several strategic systems in the Terminus Cluster. Each fleet is being stationed along a probable path of attack for the Reaper squadrons coming from the Viper System. The Admiral can share the operational details."

Admiral Hackett picked up the briefing, "Two of the systems along the most probable trajectories are sparsely inhabited, containing only a few miners. We intend to evacuate any personnel to fallback positions. The problem is going to be in the Artemis Tau system."

"We have an established base of operations from Therum, but there are a number of different Batarian raiders operating in the area. We anticipate considerable resistance."

Wrex said, "Can you just blow them up and be done with it?"

Saracino laughed, "I like how this man thinks." He continued by informing Wrex, "If only it were so simple. The Batarians claim these systems, but have no direct operations as best we can tell. They bring in their fleets and hire mercenaries to do their dirty work."

Offering support, the Krogan leader said, "I don't have much of a fleet, but I traveled here with an elite strike unit. We can be used in places where your forces cannot go."

A wicked smile crossed the face of the Foreign Minister as he said, "Now that is an offer with some potential. We could use a force not connected to our own who is acting against these troublemakers. Your Krogan are notorious for hiring themselves out as mercenaries."

Growling, Wrex said, "Don't forget I was a mercenary also. It is an honorable profession. Just because I understand politics, do not mistake me for another politician."

"Of course not," said Saracino. "I would never presume as much."

Shepard and Wrex exchanged glances with one another, shrugging with their eyes.

A noise indicated someone was at the door, and Admiral Hackett said, "Come on in."

Miranda Lawson, newly sworn Lieutenant Commander in the Systems Alliance stood before the gathered gentlemen, saluting. "Sir, I come with an urgent report. I have received intelligence the Batarians are hiring mercenary forces to strike at this fleet."

"Madness," said the admiral. "What is your source and what did they say?"

Ignoring the first question, she said, "The Blue Suns are hiring every mercenary crew they can find to attack shipping armadas. Tactical analysis suggests the Batarians will be using these forces to attack supply convoys for the deployed fleet."

Unhappy with the news, Hackett said, "It's just like you said, Joseph. Compliments to your own network, but Lieutenant Commander, you still haven't answered where you received this material."

Squirming in her uniform, Miranda balanced her obligations to Liara's secrecy and to her new service. She said, "I'm not at liberty to say, Admiral." As soon as she said the words, she knew how badly she had flubbed this response as the admiral stood up.

"The first day you're an officer and now you're saying your knowledge is above my pay grade." He glowered at her, and then turned on Shepard, "Is this the sort of discipline you run on your ship?"

Seeking to de-escalate the moment, Jared said, "If I can have a moment to speak with Lawson, I am sure we can sort this out."

Jared walked over to Miranda who was passing through a moment of discomfort and starting to get angry. He knew she didn't want to be part of the military anyway, and imagined the sooner they got away from here the better. He asked, "Is it our friend on the yacht?"

She nodded, and said nothing more.

"Admiral, don't blame Miranda. She isn't at liberty to say because I have given her an order. I will explain as best I can." Jared thought quickly what he would say, coming up with, "As a Specter, I have access to certain networks for clandestine information. I can't reveal the nature of these informants, but they provide useful tips from time to time. In my absence, they report to Lieutenant Commander Lawson, as was done in this case."

"Why didn't she just say that, then?" asked Hackett, still upset.

"Begging the admiral's pardon," Miranda interjected. "I was under strict orders not to reveal these sources. I apologize if I have acted out of turn, as my previous organization operated differently."

"Whatever they did in Cerberus, those days are over for you unless you'd like to go back there. Would you like that, Lieutenant Commander?"

"No, sir," she said as he dressed her down before the Foreign Minister, Wrex, and Shepard.

"Are you not able to follow orders, Lieutenant Commander?"

"No, sir."

"Then get the hell out of my office. When these wars are over, we're going to send you to become a proper officer. Understand."

"Yes, sir," she said as she was shaking.

"Now leave."

Miranda turned and promptly left the office. She maintained her dignity as best she could under the situation, but Jared knew there would be a price to pay for him when he returned to the Normandy.

After she left, the admiral smiled, "Sometimes, you have to teach the new ones the hard way."

Saracino said nothing, Wrex simply stood there, and Shepard frowned.

"You disapprove, Captain?" asked Shepard.

"It isn't my place to say, sir."

"And if it was?" prodded Hackett.

Choosing his words carefully, the captain said, "Miranda Lawson has proven herself time and time in the field. She doesn't need to be disciplined to do her job."

Hackett said nothing, considering Shepard's words. Ending the silence, Wrex turned the conversation.

"What she said was important. We know who to strike. If she can find out where these mercenaries are hiding, this would be a good chance to let my boys blow off some steam."

Saracino stood up and agreed. "Let's see what our new allies can do. Send them on a mission."

As the leader of Terra Firma looked at him, Shepard wondered how he had made so many bargains with the man in the course of just an hour, thinking both of what they spoke about in this meeting and what they had said before Wrex came. He wasn't sure how he felt about the larger plan, but it was at least something to be tried, and for now, that would have to be good enough.

"With your permission, Admiral, I'd like to take the Normandy out to do some scouting and we'll bring along the Krogan strike force, if Urdnot Wrex agrees."

"No Krogan ever refused a fight," said Wrex. "It will be good to work together again."

"Permission granted, Shepard. The Normandy will debark as soon as the upgrades are completed."

Nodding to his superior, Shepard and Wrex walked out the room together to find Grunt waiting there.

"Battlemaster. Your mate looked upset."

Jared Shepard thought that was the understatement of the year as Wrex could not help but laugh hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_I miss Wrex. The more I write, the more I realize it._


	24. Chapter 23: Espionage

**Chapter 23: Espionage**

As the newest subcontractors for the Blue Suns, Garm and Linn sat in a room with a number of others. After their recruitment on Omega, Thane and Jack were told they had to attend this orientation meeting, happening offworld.

It took nearly three hours to reach their destination, but sitting in a cargo bay didn't reveal anything to either of the operatives. They were joined by two other crew teams. One was headed by a Batarian by the name of Nayrob who had two Vorcha with him that thought of snarling as a hobby.. He put on a tough guy persona. The other was headed by an Asari female, and she had a Salarian with her. She said nothing, nor did her associate, but when Jack looked her direction, she stared right back into her.

The small freighter they took dropped out of orbit and onto some planetary service. Even though they couldn't see, the familiar deceleration of an approach made this much clear. She looked over at Thane who seemed completely in another world. If the rumors she had heard about the Drell were right, he could be in any thought he ever had before. Who needed holovids with a memory like that?

Touching the surface, Jack heard a voice come over the intercom saying. "Welcome to our base of operations. It's windy and cold out there, so you'll want to get inside quick once we land. Understand?"

With no further warning, the doors opened and a blast of cold air flew into the cabin. Having no choice but to assume it was safe to breathe, she found herself wondering just how much value the Blue Suns placed on the people they hired.

First out the door went the Batarian led team. They jumped and ran quickly.

The Asari made eye contact once more with Jack, inviting her to go first. It was a test of wills with this one, but she wouldn't choose her fight here.

"Come on, Garm". As they exited the vessel, they both looked upon a bleak world with dark orange skies. It was rocky, apparently devoid of any plant life, and had howling winds.

Using her abilities, she placed a biotic shield around her and her companion as they walked forward. She asked him, "Does this place look familiar to you?"

Thane shook his head in rejection, "I've seen worlds like this, but have no idea where we are."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Less than a quarter kilometer in the distance, there was the front of a building she could only presume was the base being mentioned. It was built into a rock face where you couldn't see it from three sides, perhaps to avoid detection, so the two prepared to walk.

"If you want, you can come with us," she offered to the Asari.

Hesitating, the Asari considered her own situation, and said, "Thank you," as her own partner walked a few steps behind her.

Leaving Thane to assume a similar position, Jack introduced herself using her false persona. "The name's Linn. My partner is Garm."

"Astara," she responded. "The Salarian is named Helicon."

Wanting more information, Jack tried to ferret out a little more information from her cohort. "So what brings you to this hellhole."

"Money," she said. "The same reason we all do this."

As they walked closer to the door, Jack said, "We'll see if it is worth it, though. This isn't what I call a professional introduction."

Answering the question with a shrug, Astara and her companion said no more. When they reached the door, they entered first, leaving Jack and Krios to follow.

While the outside looked abandoned, the truth was clearly different on the inside. They had to pass through a security screener, and there were mechanized weapons at the entryway. Behind them, there was a single elevator. Each team was waved through the scanners after being checked they did not contain any illicit weaponry or recording device. Krios would be an advantage here, and she noticed his eyes take everything in they saw.

As the elevator descended through many levels, she concluded whomever had built this facility must have hollowed into the mountain. Such organization suggested military involvement from her experience, and she had a flashback to her own time in a secret facility. Pragia was a hellhole, and she was glad to see it destroyed.

Jack lived her life in the open, not hiding who or what she was, largely because she had been forced to conform so much to what others wanted for her. She let herself smile slightly thinking how she was pretending to be someone else today, but that a place like this deserved special recognition. She was certain Zaeed would have some ideas about what this place could use for some redecorating.

When the elevator finally opened, the teams were ushered through a grand hall with monitors and consoles throughout the room. There were dozens of Blue Suns members moving about, as well as a nearly equal number of Batarians dressed in some uniform with which she was not familiar. She looked around in the disinterested fashion mercenaries usually adopted, but wondered just what was the use of this place.

Whispering to Astara, she said, "It looks like this is where they keep the heavy guns."

Her efforts to establish a rapport rebuffed with a cold glance, a person wearing a Blue Suns uniform came up to them and said, "No more questions. You will be briefed on your missions, and be given choice of crew and vessel. Follow me."

With heavily armed guards everywhere, no one in their right mind was about to disagree, but Jack would have questions answered before she volunteered to do anything for these people.

They were led down a long hallway and then told to sit inside a conference room. Inside, there was a datapad at each of the chairs, as well a larger monitor at the head of the room. Once each member had taken a seat, the monitor turned on.

There was a human face before her, a man in his middle age, dressed in Blue Suns armor. "My name is Vido Santiago and I am the Commander of the Blue Suns. Each of your command units have been brought in to take our members on raiding operations here in the Artemis Tau Sector."

Nayrob spoke up saying, "I wasn't told we were going to be operating under such scrutiny. I'm a mercenary and this whole operation stinks of the military."

Jack couldn't agree more, but Vido responded, "You will have your choice of targets once your crews are selected, and will be paid the agreed upon amounts. Our outfit has a working relationship with the Batarian installation you are visiting, but you will have your own separate space for the duration of this contract."

Astara spoke next, "I was not aware of any time limitations on this deal. In fact, I think we would all like more of an explanation."

Vido got angry as he said, "You're mercenaries. You're not being paid to think. You're being paid to raid space vessels, collect supplies, and get rich." Softening his voice a level or two, "No one has ever accused the Blue Suns of not taking care of our people. I realize you have been subject to certain inconveniences, and for that, you will be well compensated."

"How well?" asked Jack.

"Double what was promised. Plus we're going to have first line vessels for you, with my own men under your command."

Nayrob smiled like the Vorcha who accompanied him, "Now that sounds more like it."

Vido smiled as well and said, "We pay well for those who serve us well."

As the person on the monitor looked at each of the teams, Jack found herself wondering just where she was, where he was, and what was going on.

"I will be handing you over to Field Commander Juxsun for the details, but before I go, I want to make sure you're all content with our new understanding."

Though there was some grumbling, everyone nodded, leaving the Blue Suns leader to say, "Good."

The screen faded away, and the door to the room entered. A Batarian of larger than average size entered the room wearing a Blue Suns decorated armor. He looked like someone who had seen his share of fights.

"I'm here to brief you on what is happening. Our main base is located here on Edolus in the Artemis Tau Sector. In the coming weeks, what we are going to do is grant each of your teams vessels to be used in quick strike missions against shipping targets of your choice."

Looking explicitly at Jack as he said this, "As some of you may know, the Alliance has taken it upon themselves to bully the Batarians after they destroyed one of their world. Our primary target will be their supply convoys. Does anyone have a problem with this?"

The only Human in the room, she realized quickly they were gauging her willingness to attack her own race. She responded, "I've never lived in the Alliance, and they haven't done a damned thing for me. I work for who pays best."

Thane chipped in, saying, "It won't be the first time either of us has spilled their blood."

The Batarian nodded and accepted this explanation.

"Excellent. I would hate to have had a misunderstanding damage our working relationship."

The threat was more than implicit, as Jack knew she was in deeper than she intended. While her impulses were to run at the first real opportunity, being surrounded by Blue Suns and with only Thane to help, she would have to pick her moment carefully. That said, there were also many opportunities here, and she wanted to know what was happening.

"Avoid the larger ships. We don't know what forces will be entering this sector, but you won't have the strength to fight them, and they will kill you."

The Asari spoke up, saying, "I don't intend on getting anywhere near an Alliance flotilla. Do you have any intelligence on where they can most easily be hit."

"You'll have enough weaponry on your ships where you should be more than a match for our scouts. You'll have a trained gunner at the helm to follow your direction," responded Juxsun.

"What I don't understand is this," said Astara. "If you have all these capabilities, why do you need us?"

"Because if you get caught," said the Blue Sun, "you're expendable."

Sensing the discomfort in the room, Juxsun addressed the issue directly. "Ladies and gentlemen, you have two choices: Do your job well and get rich. Or die. Whether it is by our hand or by a phaser strike, I trust the rules of this game will bring out your very best."

Nayrob smiled like an idiot as his Vorcha snarled. "I'm the best at killing. I can be your hunter."

Astara offered a smile that seemed not quite right, but Jack said, "I'm not speaking for anyone but me and my partner, but dying is for some other sucker."

Juxsun said, "An attitude that will surely extend your life until after this conflict reaches a satisfactory conclusion. I must leave now, but you'll be escorted to the main hangar, where you will meet your crews."

After the Field Commander left, the three teams were being shepherded out of the room and toward a bay where there were three vessels. Thane whispered to her, "Those are Turian attack frigates. The model is about ten years old, but they're good for raiding operations."

Jack listened to this, and wished she had more of an opportunity to meet with Astara. Her intuition told her the woman wasn't any more comfortable with this arrangement than she was. But it would be impossible to talk now. They had to select their crews.

Truth be told, there wasn't much to distinguish one team from another, so Jack shot a few dirty looks at one group, asking some questions about their toughness, and took upon that team. Each team was made up primarily of Batarians, with some Humans mixed in as well, and an occasional Turian. If she had to guess, she would have said these were low level recruits who had flushed themselves from whatever military they previously served.

She could work with them, and recognized she would have to do so as her life was now in their hands as much as her own. Until something changed, the game would hang in that balance. But she knew she would need some space as they already suspected her just because of her species.

Calling Thane to her, she said, "Garm, let's see if these ladies are any good in a fight. I want to get up there and get my share."

Krios nodded and directed the crew aboard the vessel. Quarters were tight, but there was a full bridge and an empty cargo bay in the back. As promised, the Blue Suns wanted to get whatever materiel they could obtain.

Jack went to the bridge and found two Blue Suns officers on deck. Each stood and presented himself.

The pilot was a skinny guy with a bald head who looked to be about thirty years old. "The name's Richards, and I'll be your pilot."

"Are you any good?" she asked.

With a suggestive attitude he said, "You're not quite my type, but if you want me to show you, we can find out."

Jack smiled in return and went really close to the man. "Lieutenant," she whispered, as she grabbed his manhood and squeezed very hard, "Disrespect me again aboard my ship, and I'll feed this to you."

He gulped and winced as he meekly said, "Yes, ma'am." She released him as he backed away.

The gunner, taking the hint said, "Lieutenant Chebek, ma'am. You tell me where to shoot, and I'll hit the target."

"Excellent," replied Jack.

She told her team, "You might be Blue Suns, you might be something else, but let's get one thing straight: On this vessel, you're mine. You do what I want, when I want, and how I want. Or you end up like the Lieutenant."

Pointing to Thane, she said, "This is Garm. He's second-in-command, and you will follow his orders like you follow mine. He doesn't talk much, so if he tells you something, you better know there is a good reason. It might save your life."

"What we will be doing will be very dangerous, and I suspect all of us are considered expendable. I've survived warrants on twelve worlds, and six prisons, because I know how to live. Stick with me, and we will live and get rich."

The crew was nodding as what she was offering was something everyone could appreciate. The only ones who seemed not to do so were the two lieutenants, but she expected as much from those who were more indoctrinated. She would have ways to work on them.

Truth was, she didn't find Richards that unattractive. It had been a long time, and Jack knew one way that always worked to win a man's loyalties.

As she dismissed the crew to their duties, she told Richards, "I'll see you in my office, now."

He was clearly terrified for what awaited him next, but Jack found that utterly intoxicating. Before she led him away, she told Thane, "Get this thing up in the air as soon as we can, and send a message to Astara. Maybe we can work together."

Jack figured she had about twenty minutes to persuade the Lieutenant to work with her. What no one knew is if he was lucky for her intervention or not.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ Thanks for your continuing reviews. It'll be interesting to see where Jack takes this situation, but things are going to heat up real quickly._


	25. Chapter 24: Piracy

**Chapter 24: Piracy**

"Lieutenant Richards," said Jack to the exhausted crew member. "Don't make me have to discipline you again," she said as she slapped his backside.

"No, ma'am," he responded.

He left with a flushed expression, but nothing more anyone could see. The last fifteen minutes had been enjoyable and the man had surprising stamina, but now she needed to get to business.

Although a very talented biotic, Jack had no practical experience in space combat. Her crew couldn't afford to know about this, but she thought about lessons she had learned from her own lifetime. She had often been hunted, and was looking forward to being the hunter. An attractive young woman fighting in the world of men, she wondered just how different war was from sitting at the bar.

An idea began to form in her head and she asked Thane to join her.

"Garm," she said, making sure always to remain in character, "What do you make of our situation?"

The Drell assassin replied, "I think we are in great danger, and should look to get out of here as quickly as possible."

Jack said, "Live a little. We have command of a starship, a sturdy crew, what more could we want?"

"Not to have guns pointed at our heads," was his droll reply.

Offering a cheeky half-smile, Jack said, "Point taken. So what do we do now?"

Krios said, "I think we have to follow through, not draw too much attention to ourselves, and look for an opportune moment to slip away.

"Even if we wanted to do that, can you fly this thing?" she asked.

"No, I cannot," he said.

"So we need the crew?"

"It would appear so."

Jack asked him, "Why do you think these guys joined the Blue Suns?"

Thane said, "Money. A sense of purpose. Belonging. The same reasons every gang forms."

With the Drell making her point, the young woman agreed, "Then why don't we give it to them. If there was one thing I learned from Shepard, it is that the crew should serve the captain."

"A logical observation. But what will you offer them?"

Jack smiled and said, "Victory, booty, and all the spoils of war. If we're supposed to be marauders, we will do better than anyone expects."

Thane frowned slightly at this response, saying, "You're talking about taking on Alliance ships. If we attack them, they will have no choice but to respond in force."

"Good," she said as she leapt up. "They will weaken the Blue Suns and give us an excuse to run."

"If we survive," said Thane.

"Look," she began, "Do we really have any other choice?"

Thane paused to consider all the options. As an assassin, he was taught to blend in and not do anything outside expectations. For a mercenary captain, the suggestions his partner was making seemed right, yet they felt wrong. He wondered how their actions had led them to fight against who should be their allies, but he didn't think too deeply about it.

"None that are better," he concluded as his eyes shifted about. "I concur."

"Don't look so glum, Garm," she said, "We've been through much worse."

She was interrupted by Lieutenant Richards, "Ma'am, we've spotted an Alliance support vessel on the long range scans. It looks like a small cruiser."

"I'll be up," she said, indicating for Krios to follow her.

She reached the bridge and looked at the display. The vessel was no larger than her own, and she didn't expect to find the fleet so close to her own backyard. Maybe this was just a scouting vessel.

"Can they see us?" asked Jack.

"If we can see them, yes," responded Chebek.

"They're on a steady heading passing through the system. If we remain where we are, they will most likely leave us alone," added Richards.

"How are we supposed to get rich thinking like that?" she said. "The first thing I want us to do is get all these people out of these Blue Suns uniforms. Switch into something functional but not uniform."

Wondering what she had planned, her crewmates were paying closer attention.

"I will show you how this is done."

"Yes, ma'am," they both said as they left their stations temporarily to pass the orders to the men.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Krios.

"A damsel in distress." She smiled her most girly smile and said, "No boy can resist helping a hurt little girl."

"You want them to find us?" he asked. "Do you think it wise to act right here, right above the base?"

"A production needs an audience," she said. "We need to have some malfunction, and ask them to stop to provide help. Then, you and I, we take the ship."

"Just like that?" he said.

"Just like that," she agreed. "You and I are worth an army. I don't want to hurt anyone, so I'll throw a few bodies against the walls, and take home our prize."

Krios considered how audacious her plan was, and thought it could actually succeed. "You mean to keep the ship."

Jack simply smiled and nodded her head. "You better get ready, Garm. If anyone looks like they are going to take the shot, you know what to do."

"This isn't what we signed up for," he said.

Exasperated, she said, "Life doesn't always give a damn what we want, does it? Now, go!"

He said nothing, and then left her side to get his weapons ready and Richards and Chebek came back with the crew, all dressed in various outfits like you might find on a commercial space vessel.

"Good," she said, "Here's the plan. We're going to be experiencing some technical difficulties. Richards, Chebek, how difficult is that?"

"Not at all, ma'am," said Chebek. I can vent a little plasma and it will look like we've been damaged.

"We're going to signal the Alliance vessel and seek help. I want the two lieutenants with me as well as Mr. Humphrey and Mr. Wilson. If we have all Humans, they'll feel safer."

The Batarians grumbled at this and said, "How do we know you're not going to just give us over to the Humans?"

Jack looked right at his nose, the trick she had developed for staring at the four eyed species, and said, "You don't. But I'm telling you now you have to trust me. We're here to make some money, to make names for ourselves, and I don't care what you breathe, eat, or shit, you're my crew."

A few nods went through the crowd so she used her biotic powers to amplify her persuasive abilities, making her voice louder and more compelling. "We're going to get ourselves a ship today. When you're here on this vessel, I'm going to take that ship and we're all going to get a share of a real catch."

With more enthusiasm now, the men and all the members were excited.

Looking at the Batarians she said, "Trust me. They brought me here for a reason."

The tallest of the lot looked at her critically, and then nodded his head in assent. "Aye, ma'am."

"Everyone, get to your stations, but don't do anything violent. I want the Batarians on the lower deck, Humans topside."

As the crew began to move to their positions, Jack turned to her flight crew asking, "Does this ship have a name?"

Chebek said, "The registry of the vessel is the Encounter, owned by a corporation working out of Omega."

Jack had a sinister smile and said, "This is one blind date these boys won't soon forget. I want you to send a message we are having trouble, and asking for assistance. If they seem hesitant, make it seem like we're in danger of the ship going up in flames."

"You do that, and I'll do the rest."

The Encounter drifted into space in the general direction of the Alliance ship. They began their ploy by sending out a general distress signal. Alarms were activated and sounded throughout the ship.

"All vessels. This is the Encounter. We have a plasma vent leak that is destabilizing our hull. We require immediate assistance and request evacuation."

After a moment, a response came on screen from the command officer of the Alliance vessel. The man speaking before them identified himself, "This is Lieutenant Commander Jacob Grayson of the Alliance Vessel Prowler. To whom am I speaking."

Making up a name she knew would be reported, she said, "This is Captain Jack Normandy of the Encounter. We need your help, Commander. We have a leak here and we can't contain it. It's threatening to floor our life support and we need immediate evac."

"Affirmative," said Grayson. "Our sensors show a leak off your port bow. How did that happen?"

"This area has been swarming with Batarian raiders. We were making a run to Therum hoping to pick up some metals for delivery, but they took a few pot shots at us. We got away, but not without some damage."

Shaking his head, the other captain said, "We've had reports this area is swarming with them. Anything you can tell us would be much appreciated it."

"Gladly," she said, "If the whole lot of them disappeared, I'd be happy."

Nodding stiffly, Grayson said, "ETA three minutes to link up, Encounter. Get your men ready for evac."

Offering her gratitude, Jack said, "Thank you, Commander," as the screen shipped off.

"Captain Jack Normandy," asked Krios, who had heard the conversation but remained out of sight while the conversation took place.

"I had to make something up," she said.

"No matter now. It's time for us to do our thing. Are you ready, Garm?"

He nodded and waited with the preternatural stillness that made him such an effective hunter. She decided the safest way to do this was to leave the crew aboard this vessel, and travel with only Krios as her companion.

Jack asked Thane, "Do you have a way to deal with the guards who first come aboard this ship?"

Considering the question, Krios said, "Send them to the Batarians below deck."

While not an ideal solution, it would have to do.

As the Prowler came beside the Encounter, the men scrambled into their positions. Jack and Thane were waiting at the door for the party to connect. A docking platform was extended between the two vessels. Two guards came to the portal which Jack then opened.

"I'll start getting the men over to your ship," Jack said. "We have some stuck in the hold, but need someone to blast them out. Can you get them?"

Nodding, the troopers proceeded to the hold beneath, and Jack and Krios squirreled their way up the tube connecting the two ships. It was a perilous thing connecting two ships in space, as there was just a thin corridor keeping them from the vacuum of space, and the hand holds on the ladder were tricky to climb as they rotated. But knowing time was of the essence, Jack and Thane bridged the gap in about thirty seconds.

Climbing onto the Alliance vessel, she took a quick glance at how many guards she saw. Four in this room, and probably more on the bridge, but none were armed.

Legitimately out of breath from her quick escape, Jack asked, "Where's the bridge? I need to speak with the captain."

Pointing toward the fore of the ship, the guard offered an escort which she gracious accepted telling Thane, "Garm, wait here and make sure the rest of the crew gets aboard safely."

The Drell nodded and took a place against the wall. He picked a spot where he could draw his weapon on any of the guards before they could get to him.

A short walk later, Jack found herself on the bridge with three command staff, the escort, and herself. Perfect, she thought. Very easy to handle.

"Captain Normandy," said the Lieutenant Commander, "What happened?"

"There was an attack by a Blue Suns raider, and an Alliance ship was lost," she said.

Confused, the lieutenant commander said, "That makes no sense."

Jack replied, "That's because it is happening now. Using her biotic abilities, she created a stasis field strong enough to hold each of the four crew members in place."

The flight crew struggled to move, but couldn't, and Jack drew her own sidearm and placed it at the head of the Lieutenant Commander.

"Captain Linn of the Blue Suns, at your service," she said.

At almost the same moment, she heard a distress call come from the two scouts who had gone to check the hold beneath where the Batarians were waiting. "The Batarians, they…"

The message broke up into sounds of violence, angry cries from the Batarians, and then silence. Jack didn't know what happened down there, but she could guess.

Assuming the action drew the attention of the other crew members, she contacted Thane and asked, "Krios, what's the situation."

"The entry way is secure. Two hostages waiting, and a third has been knocked unconscious."

Holding the bridge for two minutes, she waited while her crew joined her. Richards and Chebek were the first ones through coming with weapons and securing the flight staff and the guard.

"What happened to the scouts who came across?" Jack asked.

"They're both in pretty bad shape. Unconscious and bleeding. It was a struggle down there."

"Will they survive?" she asked.

No one had an answer. Jack didn't have time to get the answers now, so she directed the crew to take custody of everyone except the captain whom she would question herself. Releasing the field, she invited him, "Take a seat, captain,"

"I cannot believe a Human would work with those savage beasts," he said. "When I get free…"

She slapped his face, telling him, "If you get free, it will be because I choose to let you get when it suits me. I appreciate you rushing to save us, but next time, you should do your homework a little bit better."

Jack said, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, and if you cooperate, no one will get hurt."

He glowered at her and responded, "Grayson, 54-Alpha-387-Beta…" and this time she put her hand out and force slammed his head against the back of the chair. "In case you didn't notice, we're pirates. The rules of war don't apply. Don't make me ask a third time."

She noticed his eyes kept wandering over to the ensign who was currently being detained by Richards. Jack said, "Richards, send the girl over here."

"Yes, ma'am," and he pushed her towards Jack.

Only slightly taller than Jack, the ensign was on the verge of tears and looked like she had never seen a real fight before.

"Honey, what's your name?" asked the biotic as she watched Grayson.

"Ensign Holloway, ma'am."

"Have you ever been in a real fight before, Ensign?"

Crying, she said, "No, ma'am."

"Have you ever seen someone get killed before?"

She started sobbing hysterically, and wanted to collapse to the ground, but Jack held her up with one hand, and pointed her sidearm at the captain with the other.

"Last time, Grayson. Or you get to pick who goes first."

"You sick bitch!" he screamed. "Let her go. I'll talk."

Jack released the ensign who crawled to the ground and went into a corner.

"I can be nice too," she said, putting her fingers on his lips. "But only when I get what I want."

"I want the command access codes for this vessel, a detailed description of your mission, and in exchange, your men will be spared and released."

"You'll get it," he said. "Just don't hurt my men."

Jack nodded and instructed the crew to gather the Alliance soldiers into one room. Each was bound. While their emotions were raw, only three had actually suffered any damage. Thane had rendered one guard unconscious who was otherwise okay. The two who had been with the Batarians, however, were a different story. They were bruised badly and would die without medical treatment.

Seeing them in such a state, Jack went to the big Batarian who was smiling and said, "It was a good fight, Captain Linn." Six against two was hardly a fair fight, and she wanted very badly to deck him, but instead Jack bit her tongue.

Looking at the two crew members who had been hurt, she said to the Lieutenant Commander, "Do you have any medi-gel? They're in bad shape."

"Why would you care about that?" he spat at her.

"I won't hurt anyone unless you make me." Jack was thinking of all the stories she'd ever heard about pirates, and knew this one thing. If crews expected to die anyway, they would fight to the death. She would let her victims live, and tell her praises.

Grayson said, "It's in the hold above the rear cargo bay."

Looking at Thane, she said, "See what you can do for them. Take them onto the bridge and work there."

Krios nodded and had another crew member help him move the bodies to the back of the bay where he could take a closer look. It was impossible to determine the extent of the internal bruising, but he did the best he could with what was available. He sent the crewman back to report to Jack, leaving him alone on the bridge.

Locating the communications panel, he sent an encrypted message back to Omega, using a quantum encryption sequence agreed upon between Zaeed and Thane before they left: "The Blue Suns base is on Edolon. Jack and I are gathering more information and will return when possible." He also included the coordinates of the base in his transmission, and sent it out.

Back in the hold, Jack took a breath and realized what she had accomplished. As the men had come onto the Alliance vessel, they looked around and found mostly military supplies. There were a few small ground vehicles, a number of uniforms, and mostly probes. As a haul, it wasn't worth that much, but the ship itself was quite valuable.

As she took a seat against the wall, Richards came amongst the crew and said, "Three cheers for Captain Linn!" Everyone roared at that, and though she was a sweaty mess at this point, she couldn't help but laugh and smile. Much had been risked, but much had been gained.

Loud enough to ensure the captive Alliance crew heard her, she said, "Let the Blue Suns know what we caught ourselves today."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** _It was so tempting to call her Captain Jack Sparrow. But anyway, I want to thank those who are reviewing, and let you know I appreciate your commentary._

_I often post these either with only a very light editing, or no editing at all. If I was writing for more than fun, I think there's a pretty good plot here, and I'd tighten it up a bit. But the next few chapters are worked out in my mind now, and the action should be picking up._


	26. Chapter 25: Questions

**Chapter 25: Questions**

Walking back on board the Normandy, Captain Jared Shepard couldn't be happier to be leaving the Arcturus Station. Hero of the Alliance, he wanted nothing more than to be alone on some quiet godforsaken rock. Maybe Wrex would know a place the Krogan lived before to suggest.

Walking beside him was Miranda who had not said a word since her encounter with Admiral Hackett. He was sure that would change. Behind him, Wrex and Grunt were coming along.

As they reached the ship, he heard Wrex say, "Shepard, I'm going to get my team aboard. We'll talk in a little bit."

"Okay, Wrex," Shepard said as they passed through the airlock and into the Normandy.

"Captain," Joker called as the party boarded, "they've been upgrading the Normandy's weapons, but EDI needs your authorization to have override capacity."

Stepping into view, Wrex said, "Your ship shoots its own guns, Shepard," and he laughed.

Seeing his former shipmate, Joker said, "Wrex, you keep turning up in all the worst places!"

The Krogan went forward to greet the pilot, saying, "You can't keep a good Krogan down. Or a bad Krogan, either."

As those two went to reminisce, Jared noticed a number of new crew members who were looking around. As promised, a new team had been delivered. What he did not see was where Miranda went, but he had duties to handle first.

During the next fifteen minutes, he stopped by every station to meet every new person aboard. Shepard would make it a point to review each person's dossier, to know their strength and weaknesses, but time didn't allow him the luxury of making his own selections.

To his own surprise, one person he found on the crew was Sergeant Vega. Shepard said, "I didn't expect to see you here, Sergeant."

Vega saluted and said, "I want to learn from the best sir, and that means you."

The captain wished it was as simple as that, but he said, "You'll learn a lot, but the first thing you'll see is real action is faster and requires more discretion than training teaches. But I have faith you'll learn."

Nodding, he said, "I better report back to Lieutenant Taylor."

As he heard all these titles being used, Shepard felt like he was in a time warp back to the days before Sovereign. It was more than he could deal with at this moment, so he went back to his quarters. He wanted to get a hot shower and a change of clothes into something more practical.

Opening the door, he walked in to find Miranda sitting there waiting.

Putting a hand up before she spoke, he walked over to the most comfortable chair in the room, took a seat, and then looked up at her. "Now, I'm ready," he said.

Any hope he had his maneuver would stem her fury quickly vanished, "Can you believe what that filthy old codger was saying about me? I've done things he wouldn't dream of, and he treats me like some training camp recruit." Lawson looked like she wanted to punch something, but in their intimacy, Jared learned one thing: It was better to let her vent.

"What he did was out of line," Shepard opened, "but don't take it seriously. Hackett isn't a bad man, but he's old school."

"He failed school is more like it," she said. "Jared, you know I'd do anything for you, but this uniform is not me. And if you think for one moment I am going to remedial training…"

Stepping forward, Shepard took her hands and said, "I think you will save the world. Then, you can take this uniform and you can stomp it, burn it, and space it, if it makes you happy." As he stood closer to her, he asked, "How does that sound?"

"I might have the Krogan take a piss on it also," she whined. She looked at him, and then pushed his chest, "Why won't you let me be angry?"

"We don't have time, Miranda," Shepard revealed. "Our orders have us moving out within the hour, and I don't think either of us wants to stay here a moment longer than necessary."

Wrapping her arms around him, she said, "I don't mind staying right here, actually."

Shepard looked into her eyes, and smiled as he pressed his lips forward to meet her own. Their kiss became passionate, stormy like their relationship, but a price both were willing to pay.

Miranda broke the embrace saying, "We'll finish this conversation later. Since I don't know anything about being an executive officer, I'm going to go and forget to make sure we have everything we need."

Throwing a pillow at her, Jared said, "You're impossible, woman."

With all the dignity she could muster, Miranda stood as if to salute and stuck her tongue out at Shepard instead. Then she left.

The bigger crisis solved, Shepard could get back to the business of saving the universe. Taking a brief look at his messages, he reviewed the information Liara had sent. As the Normandy was scheduled to make an advanced sweep of the Artemis Tau systems before major forces went into action, they would be engaging the stealth drive and seeing what could be found.

Shepard returned to the bridge and looked around to see his ship fully staffed. Whatever anger she had before, Miranda hid it beneath a calm and stony exterior. Jacob had also come down to the bridge, and the uniform looked good on him. Some days, the captain couldn't believe he had ever left service.

"Taylor, what do you think of the new crew?" Shepard asked loud enough for those around to here.

"They look good, Captain," he said. "We'll see if they fight good too." Jacob smiled at his last remark, knowing they were playing a game with them.

A redhead at the communications panel called out, "Captain, we have an incoming message from a Turian vessel that just passed through the relay."

"Pass it through, Ensign…" said Shepard as he looked at the new recruit. Another redhead, he thought, remembering how Chambers had served in that role before her duplicity was revealed. "O'Connor, sir." He would remember the name. The freckles were another difference.

The audio transmission carried the unmistakable voice of Garrus Vakarian. "Shepard, we need to talk. We'll dock and then meet you on station."

"Negative," responded the captain. "We're about to ship out. We'll pick you up near the gate and you can come through the locks." The last thing Shepard wanted was another alien dealing with the scrutiny of Alliance Headquarters.

"Two will be coming over in fifteen. We'll meet you at your coordinates. Vakarian out."

Garrus seemed a little more stressed than usual, leading Shepard to wonder what results the mission he and Samara undertook had with the Asari and the Turians. If he did half as well as Solus and Grunt had done with the Krogan, it would make a huge difference for the upcoming battle. Even through all the myriad distractions, Shepard recognized the real enemy lay in waiting.

The Normandy pulled out from its docking and began moving toward the mass relay. The ship moved from the primary transport lane to rendezvous with the Turian vessel. As it docked, he watched as two figures climbed between the ships. He recognized Garrus who entered first, but did not recognize the Turian female who followed him.

"Garrus," Shepard said, "Good to have you back." Wondering the obvious he asked, "Where's Samara and who is this?"

"Yes," the Turian paused, "We need to talk about that. As for my companion, her name is Nehria Vendarius. She saved our lives on Palaven, and she wanted to accompany us on this voyage."

Nehria offered her hand and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Commander."

"Captain now," Shepard responded, "And likewise."

It was clear from the tone of his voice and the expression on his face there were many things Garrus wasn't saying, but the bridge wouldn't be the place to have this conversation.

"Joker," Shepard said, "Bring us to the relay and set a course for the Knossos System." Looking for his senior officers, he said, "Lawson, Taylor, you're with me."

He considered asking Wrex to come also, but he was down in the cargo bay dealing with his own soldiers, so he would talk to the Krogan leader later.

The five of them entered the secure communications room, and took their seats.

Garrus explained all that had happened on Palaven, including the attack by the Blue Suns, the condition of Samara, how Nehria had helped, and that his mission to Thessia was essentially blocked.

After explaining that, Vakarian said, "This is where Nehria comes in. She's here as a attaché from the Turian Military, representing General Balisarian who is both a Primarch and Commander of the Home Fleet." Garrus said more directly. "She's a spy, but sympathetic to our cause."

Nehria said, "I am no spy, but I am here to help. The General gave me instructions to follow your orders as if they were his own, and only asked I be allowed to observe and participate."

Shepard held up his hands and said, "What is this really all about?"

"The Primarchs fear this whole Batarian episode is a landgrab by your Alliance, and have decided to sit back and make their own preparations for the Reapers. They've already convinced the Asari to do likewise, and may be working on the Salarians as well," said the marksman.

"How did that happen?" asked Shepard.

"The Krogan didn't help," inserted Nehria. "Turians still are uncomfortable with their presence after the last war, and the closeness between your governments empowered the opposition."

"She's right," said Garrus. "Balisarian saw we needed every ally we could get, but there were some system administrators who couldn't see the bigger picture. For now, the Turians are out."

"And Samara?" asked Shepard.

"She's going to need time to recover. The attack was brutal," said Garrus. For him to describe it that way, Shepard knew it must have been something awful.

"How is her recovery?"

"The doctors are optimistic, but they don't know. Drugs were used."

Miranda stepped in, asking, "Which drugs were used?"

Garrus said, "I can't remember their names, but she was given a heavy dosage of some experimental drug to suppress biotic abilities."

Supplying the answer, Lawson said, "Omega-Enkaphalin. I worked on the team that designed it for Cerberus."

"That's it."

Looking at her, Shepard sometimes forgot his executive officer was not only deadly in a fight, but a trained doctor who knew many secrets. "Will Samara be okay?"

Tilting her head somewhat, Lawson said, "A single dosage, no matter how high the amount, won't remove her abilities. But there could be psychological issues. It depends."

Shepard was worried about Samara, but in her state, the best thing he could do was leave her far from the action and give her the opportunity to recover. The justicar was a woman of many talents, and he had no doubt she would return of her own volition once capable.

"Okay," Shepard said, "we aren't going to solve that issue, but I'll bring you up to speed on what is happening. We are going to begin this trip by conducting basic scouting maneuvers, but the real reason we are here is to deposit a Krogan strike team against Batarian targets."

"Isn't that an act of war?" asked Nehria.

Everyone looking at Shepard, and he said, "It will be a stealth operation, and the reason it is being undertaken by the Krogan is because everyone knows they are crazed to get into whatever battle they can find." Shepard spat out the next sentence, "It was a political decision."

Sensing the general distaste for what he had said, Jared was very honest with his shipmates. "Nehria, we don't know each other, but if Garrus vouches for you, I'll trust you." Looking at Vakarian, he saw the single nod given without hesitation.

"The Alliance is going to get ready for this fight, and we're prepared to destroy more systems if that is what it takes to keep the Reapers from getting too close. The whole reason for the Batarian conflict is to create a defensive front that is actually defensible."

Shepard continued, "It means a lot of people are going to die. We want to begin evacuating worlds where possible, and it was thought a war zone might be more effective of a deterrent than simply asking people to leave. There are still so many people who doubt the Reaper threat, but they will learn when it is already too late."

"I don't like playing politics, but I'll do whatever it takes to stop this, and work with anyone I can. Tell your general that next time you speak to him."

EDI chimed in, "ETA to the relay, two minutes,"

Getting up from the room, Shepard walked away with Miranda right behind him and Taylor following them. With the Humans gone, only Garrus and Nehria remained in the room.

Nehria said, "Thanks for speaking up for me. I thought…"

Vakarian turned on her, "That I hate you. That I think you are incompetent. Nothing could be further from the truth, but do you know what danger you are walking into?"

Vendarius replied, "I am not afraid."

"But you should be," said Garrus. "You should be. Shepard is the best there is, but how many times can we beat the odds. You would have been safer on Palaven."

"Is that what you really wanted?" she asked.

Garrus said nothing, not sure what the answer was. He liked having her around, and suspected she knew it. But to be on this ship was to dance with death, and it was something he accepted as he had lived on the edge for a long time. Nehria was different.

"I don't want you getting hurt," he said.

"I will protect myself," she replied with pride. "You watch yourself too." She walked out the room after her declaration leaving Garrus to wonder how he blundered away yet another opportunity.

While that scene was playing out, Shepard reached the bridge just in time to pass through the relay. Upon passing through, the sensors picked up a distress call coming from the Sparta System on an encrypted Alliance military channel.

_This is Lieutenant Commander Grayson of the SA Prowler. If you hear this message, we have been set adrift in an escape pod. We have severely wounded men, and need immediate pickup._

Not knowing what to expect, Shepard said, "Engage the stealth system and let's set a course for the signal. Crew to battle stations."

The ship exploded into a flurry of activity as men and women in uniform moved throughout the vessel. On the bridge, sensor and weapons panels were all manned. In engineering, Donnelly and Daniels directed the men to their places. Joker and EDI made jokes with one another, and the Krogan began boasting to one another as Wrex worked his way to the bridge. He took a position at the back, content to watch and listen.

As they moved toward the signal, sensors indicated there was a life raft adrift with nine people aboard. Shepard faced a dilemma about how to approach as he didn't want anyone knowing the ship was there, but he didn't want them detecting the stealth capabilities also. If someone was watching, they would be clearly seen, but it was a risk he had to take.

Operating under radio silence, the Normandy came close to the life raft and aligned the front door with the hatch of the panel. Extending a walkway, Shepard ordered Taylor to lead a team to secure the personnel.

With four armed guards behind him, Jacob opened the door, and saw a group of tired Alliance soldiers sitting in the pod, two of whom were laying there and suffering from clear injuries. As Taylor looked, he saw the lieutenant commander, and said, "Sir, are you okay?"

Almost hysterical, he said, "No, we're not okay! The bitch took my ship!"

A long career in the military had taught Jacob the lesson of not dealing with hysterical officers who outranked him. Let Shepard deal with this he thought as he said, "You better inform Captain Shepard of all the details, sir."

Pushing by Taylor, the officer went across the gap first followed by some of the guards. The last two men were carried through by the Normandy staff. Once on board, Taylor said, "Take these two to Dr. Chakwas."

While he was doing that, Shepard and Lawson were listening to Grayson's version of the incident where the Prowler was lost. It involved a squad of Batarian forces, a team of mercenaries, and some woman named Captain Linn.

Not wanting to stay in the open more than necessary, Shepard told the crew to set the lifeboat back adrift, and the Normandy took a position just outside the system while the story was untangled.

"So you're saying this team infiltrated and stole your ship," asked Shepard.

"Yes, I was responding to a distress signal from a freighter from Omega, and was conducting a routine evacuation from a plasma leak."

Grayson said, "This bald headed woman comes on the screen, calling herself Captain Jack Normandy, begging us to help. They claimed to be attacked by Batarians, so I decided to jump in there."

"When we opened the hatch, she came aboard acting innocent. They left my guards to the mercy of a horde of Batarians, and she came in here and held a gun to my head and to my ensign."

Lawson asked him, "Why weren't your men able to stop her?"

"She was some biotic freak and she had this green skinned alien with her who was helping."

Shepard and Lawson looked at each other at the same time, thinking they might know who this was.

"Did she say anything?" asked Shepard.

"Oh yes. The little foul mouthed cretin wouldn't shut up. She talked about how this was a strike for the Blue Suns, and it would be the first of many."

The lieutenant commander continued, "To think someone would sell out their own species. How could you live with yourself?"

As Jared listened to the story, he knew the woman in question had done much worse, but what he didn't know is why she was leaving so many clues. It was as if Jack wanted to be found, but he wasn't going to tell this wreck of an officer more than he needed to know.

Shepard said, "The way I see it, it's a miracle you survived. Your men fought off an entire Batarian division, and suffered no casualties. When you get back to Arcturus, you'll all be in line for medals."

Grayson's eyes lifted as he heard that, saying, "We gave back more than we took, sir. We're good fighting men."

"I can see that," lied Shepard. "To survive what you did says a lot. We will see to your men and drop you all off at Therum."

Thinking about what he had heard earlier, the Blue Suns were involved in the attack on Palaven, and now here again just outside Edolas. Jack and Thane were involved also. But for all the clues, it was not at all clear what was going on when Shepard tried to put it all together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_Two chapters today and I'm a tired writer. I hope you're enjoying the story, as always._


	27. Chapter 26: Answers

**Chapter 26: Answers**

Still exuberant from their daring raid, the Encounter and her crew returned to the base on Edolus. After they radioed in their success, they were met in space by a team of Batarians who took the Prowler to some other location.

As promised, Jack released the hostages into space when Grayson complied with her requests, and she hoped they would be okay. It was a terrible world where one had to fake distress to take advantage of another person, but she had learned to be hard and to use any advantage she could. Surviving this situation was a challenge, and the only apparent solution was more success.

The Encounter came into a docking bay, landing and preparing to debunk. When the doors opened, the crew exited the vessel first, and then gave a cheer as Captain Linn took her leave last. Both the Humans and the Batarians had her respect now, as did Lieutenant Richards. She wasn't so sure about Chebek, but he had done nothing to warrant her suspicion either.

"A round for everyone," she said, honoring a pirate tradition. One thing the base had in excess was Batarian Ale, and everyone took a mug. Clinking their glasses, she saw the belief in the eyes of her crew, and knew a few more victories like this and the crew would be hers.

The Last Subjects would have their first vessel, she would be its captain, and the Blue Suns could deal with the consequences of what was going to happen here. Jack didn't believe the Alliance would simply accept the loss of one of their vessels, and she had left enough bread crumbs to lead back home, but that was someone else's problem.

As that thought passed through her mind, the door opened and Field Commander Juxsun walked into the room flanked by two Blue Suns mercenaries.

Calling out to the crew, he said, "Very impressive, men. Vido himself took note of this, and in addition to your share, you'll receive an extra month's bonus."

A hooray went up from the men, as what they received was based upon pay directly from the Blue Suns, as opposed to the direct compensation Jack and Thane would receive from the sale of the plunder. Jack didn't know the price of a ship, but she expected very generous compensation.

"Captain Linn," he said. "Would you care to join me in my office so we can talk about your next target?" Juxsun smiled and extended a hand toward the door, indicating his wish for Jack to follow.

"Gladly," she said. Thane looked at her with uncertainty, but she projected ultimate confidence as she walked out the door. Jack and the three Batarians passed into an empty hallway as the cargo bay was some distance from the main offices, and Juxsun came up to Jack and smiled at her.

He then backhanded her so hard across her face that she went flying across the room. Not expecting it, she had no time to prepare, and had bit her lip such that she was bleeding and her head was ringing.

As she turned around to face her assailant, Jack's eyes were glowing fire. She had two weapons trained on her from the chuckling guards, and the big Batarian in the center closing on her.

"Did you think that was funny?" Juxsun said. "You stole an Alliance vessel right outside our homebase. Are you trying to get us killed?"

The Batarian spat on her and said, "I think you're a spy. I look forward to when I get the chance to gut your lying carcass and leave your men to play with your little fun parts."

As she stood up to answer him, Juxsun shoved Jack against the cold hard surface again. She placed her hands behind her to prop herself up as he continued the tirade.

"You're lucky the Hegemony feels otherwise. They took the ship to see what could be learned, but you will not be receiving a dime for it. The supplies on board were worthless, and cleaning up your mess was very costly." With an evil smile, Juxsun said, "Unless you object to those terms?"

"Fuck you," she spat.

He laughed at her in response, bringing his head low toward her own. Then, he said, "I own you."

There were many things Jack could tolerate but that was the last straw. She gathered her energy, and said, "No one owns me," and sent the heavy Batarian crashing into the ceiling. As she did, she was stunned by two shots from the surrounding guards, and her body went into spasms she couldn't resist.

Juxsun screamed from how forcefully she had struck him with her powers, and crashed into the ground in pain. Infuriated beyond control, he stood up and said, "So you like it rough, tough girl?" He stalked over her as she cradled into a fetal position. "I'll give it just how you like it."

He kicked her lower abdomen with great force, causing Jack to double over and involuntarily tear up. "I know your kind and what you like. You Human scum."

Putting his boot in her face, he said "Kiss it, or your face is next."

Jack swore then and there she would kill him, but this was not the time. She rolled over, clutching her lower body, and kissed his boot. He pushed her face away with his boot and told her, "This never happened. You're going to get a shower, a change of clothes, and go back to your team. Then, you'll wait until I'm ready for you to go out there again."

"Some of the people in command like what you have done, but I know better, Human." He said. "I'll be watching you."

With that, Juxsun left and Jack was taken into the custody of the two guards. Bleeding from the mouth and already bruising badly from the blows she had taken, Jack had to be carried to a room where she was to clean up. The two kept their eyes on her at all times, as she removed her clothing and as she went to clean up. With little smirks on their faces, Jack didn't dare show anything.

It killed her to wait, but she was a survivor. She had been in hostile places before, and she had survived them. These four eyed freaks weren't going to stop her, and in fact, she would be ready for them next time they tried something.

The cold water from the shower fell over her body. She couldn't quite stand straight, even now, but forced her legs not to bow. They could watch her, and they could make her suffer, but she was not going to give them satisfaction. Looking back at the guards, completely naked, she said, "Where are my clothes?"

They threw her a towel to dry herself, and then said, "In that locker. Get them yourself." She dried herself, taking care neither to provoke nor deny action from the two posted in the room, and then got dressed.

"I'm ready to go back to my men," she said.

The taller of the two guards said, "We'll know if a word of this gets out. We'll be watching." Both turned and left, leaving Jack alone in the showers. She wanted to cry, but before then, she wanted someone else to cry more.

She walked back to her team, perfecting her steps, and coming back with the best smile she could manage. As she looked at Thane with glassy eyes, he immediately knew something was wrong, but she tried to fake a smile and wave him off. This wasn't the place.

Taking a mug of ale, she called to the men and said, "I think we will have many victories together, if you stick with me." Each raised his glass in salute.

Richards asked, "So what are they doing with the ship we captured, Captain?"

Not fully knowing the answer, Jack said, "I understand the Blue Suns have given it to some of their partners to take a closer look at it."

Chebek said nothing, watching every word, but listened as Richards asked, "It must have been worth a fortune."

Jack looked exasperated as she said, "I wouldn't know. I guess they need to sell it first, but when I get my cut, all of you will get yours. I know the Blue Suns pay you, but on my crew, everyone gets their share."

Chebek raised his glass and said, "To the captain," using a mild tone that commanded respect.

"Lieutenant Chebek, what did you think of our raid?" she asked, as she leaned forward on a crate. The position allowed her some relief from her injury.

"It was a bold stroke, ma'am," he said. "I'm glad it succeeded, and I'm glad we didn't have to get into a shooting match with that Alliance vessel."

"Do you think we could have won that battle?" she wondered aloud.

"We were equally matched. It wouldn't have been pretty, either way."

"Had I ordered it, would you have fought?" she asked as she peered into his hazy brown eyes.

Looking back, Chebek says, "I always follow the orders I'm given. Don't we all, ma'am?"

Something about the way he said it just didn't sit right with Jack, but she said, "Yes, we do."

One of the Batarians asked Jack, "So who do we hit next?"

Looking at him, she smiled and said, "I don't know. But I feel sorry for them."

Everyone had a good laugh at that, and the crew settled into the evening together. With the ale drowning out the emotions of the day, both Jack and the men found relief. Everyone talked and came together a little bit more. Trust grew, and though nothing of consequence was said, bonds were beginning to form that could become something real in time. They were good men and they were her men.

Everyone seemed happy except for Chebek who simply watched everything Jack did, and Thane, who had disappeared somewhere. As the night went along and her crew sauntered off to sleep, heading for the adjacent bunks the Blue Suns had provided, Jack went searching for Thane.

She walked along the surface of the Encounter, running her hands along the hull, feeling the cold metal against her touch. It wasn't the fanciest ship, but she began to think of it as her own. Distracted for a moment, she was surprised when she heard a voice.

"So what really happened tonight?" asked the sound coming from above, as the Drell had somehow positioned himself atop the hull. He could watch everything and not be seen, a useful trick she thought might have saved her some trouble if she could replicate it.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, and watched as Krios gracefully leapt down onto the surface.

"I want to tell you a story about my son," he said. "For many years, I simply did what was asked of me, taking on contracts and sending money to my family. I wanted to protect them by shielding them from my life and who I was."

Krios paused as his mind went into a flashback. In quick succession, he recounted the conversation acting out his own part and that Jack presumed belonged to his wife:

"Kolyat will be safer if I depart."

"He needs his father."

"Do I not give him everything he needs? Do you lack for anything?"

"Yes, love."

"I love how I can. I will return."

His eyes going back to their normal color, Thane looked at Jack and said, "I shut the world out because it was who I had to be. I did it for them, but I lost them for doing so. That was the last conversation I had with her."

Jack said nothing, but listened to the story. She knew from what she heard elsewhere his wife was killed and Thane's son was estranged. It was no secret he was dying from slow asphyxiation, and as he struggled to breathe from time to time, Jack wondered how he continued on.

Jack said, "Did you love her?"

Krios said, "Very much. And she loved me, but I wasted it. Don't waste your life, Captain Linn."

She wanted to respond, but seeing his sad eyes and how he simply sat himself against the wall to sleep, Jack found she had no glib or angry response. She had spent so many years alone, had seen so much mistrust, she didn't know how to care anymore.

Some days, she thought she had forgotten feelings and found a way to get through life without those needless complications. Happier for it, she did what she wanted and answered to no one. She couldn't lose what she didn't have. But she wondered if that was the biggest lie of all.

Jack didn't say anything else, but she walked over to where Thane was sitting. He looked up at her, saying nothing, and she looked back, also silent. Sitting down herself, she rest herself between his legs, so her back was against his, and he was against the wall.

"Hold me," she whispered, and his strong green arms wrapped around hers. Neither said anything, but he felt a warm tear fall onto his cool skin, and felt her body eventually give way to rest.

Thane felt terribly for the troubled girl who had seen so much, and wished for her to have a chance to simply be. As he held Jack, he wondered about his own son, Kolyat, and how he fared on this night.

A master assassin, when he laid down each night he was never troubled by those he had killed. Using his eidetic memory, he could review each moment of each strike, and there was no remorse. He offered praise and thanks to Arashu, the warrior goddess, and knew he served at her whim. Yet, holding this girl here, he found himself unable to sleep as he thought of his own wife, and how she had risked everything just for what was right.

Krios imagined a life where he owed no debts, and where he had simply been. It was almost too hard to conceive, but the assassin wondered if he could have been an artist or an actor. He didn't question what life gave him, but he wondered why he didn't care more when he could have done so. As he had built his formidable abilities based on his instincts, why did he abandon them when it mattered most?

These thoughts passed through his head as he lay there looking at the low intensity of the lights on the ceiling of the cargo bay. He looked up and all around, memorizing every nook and cranny by habit, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Jack had fallen into his arms, and she slept surprisingly peacefully. Looking upon her decorated body with all the tattoos, he thought maybe she was a Turian in another life.

As he was perched there with Jack nestled in his arms, the lights went out. There were no windows to mark day or night this deep beneath the Earth, but it seemed strange to him

He nuzzled Jack a little bit and she woke up looking into his face. Surprised, a little buzzed from the ale she had drank, and confused, she asked, "What happened?"

"Can you tell me what time it is?" he asked her.

Jack checked her own omni-tool that she kept with her and said, "23:28"

Krios had seen many things, but the lights going at a random time struck him as odd. "Get up," he said to Jack. "You need to get up."

Rousing to full consciousness, she asked him, "What's wrong? I don't see anything."

"That's the problem. Why are the lights out? I think something is happening."

"Maybe you're right," she said as she tried to look around the pitch black room. Seeing it was impossible, she hoped Thane would have a way to get her across. As she was about to suggest this, the lights returned.

Now able to see, Jack and Thane both stood to take a look around, but neither saw nor heard anything out of the ordinary at first glance.

"It was probably nothing," said Jack. "Let's go to bed." She ambled lazily toward the crew quarters, prepared to seek a space to sleep, but Thane remained on alert. In his line of business, being wrong once meant the game was over.

He made sure he had his weapon on him, prepared to strike in any direction, and remained in the shadows alone. He checked the room thoroughly, and checked the door to the bay. Looking into the hallway, he saw nothing there either.

A few more minutes passed with nothing happening, so the Drell joined Jack who had fallen asleep with the rest of the crew. Thane didn't sleep, but rather he laid in silence ready for anything. As for the others, the only noise they would have heard were occasional coughs and snores of the sleeping men, and the soft hum of the fluorescent lights overhead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_Thank you for the kind review. As the story progresses, some characters will shift in and out of focus depending upon a subplot, but I haven't forgotten Mordin, Samara, Zaeed, or anyone else. The next chapter is going to tie up a lot of loose ends, and create a few new strands to follow. It may even take two chapters to write._

_As always, I hope you're enjoying the story, and I want to thank you as this story just passed 10,000 hits. There is no higher compliment to an author than for you to invest your time in my words. So thank you.  
><em>


	28. Chapter 27: Crossing

**Chapter 27: Crossing**

Taylor peered nervously over the plateau. They hadn't seen any enemy forces yet, but he was prepared for anyone who was coming. Surveying the rocky planet, he saw the compound in the distance but no activity.

Turning around, he said to Kasumi, "Still clear."

She looked back at him and smiled, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm a professional."

The master thief went back to work on the electronic system connected to the power supply. Their part in the plan was simple: disrupt the power when the raid took place, and don't be seen under any circumstances.

Offering her services to Shepard for this mission, she thought it likely she could disrupt the power relays with minimal disruption. If there were any anti-air defense system, they would be disabled and the Krogan strike time would be able to land and wreak havoc. If one side could have mercenaries fight by proxy, so could the other.

Focusing her attention on the terminal, she now had a tap on the power supply where she could turn it on and off at will. The interruption to the power supply was unfortunate, but unavoidable. Surprised there was no surveillance at this station, she came up behind Jacob and reported.

"It took a minute, but I'm hooked up now," she said with a smile. "Now it is just you, me, and the stars."

Jacob walked a few steps toward a clearing and put down what looked like a smoke bomb. Not wanting want to draw attention to themselves through communications that could be intercepted, Taylor sent the message to Normandy another way. A plume of gas was released into the air containing a certain composition indicating success. It would be colorless and odorless, but traced by the ship.

Taking a step back, Jacob looked at Kasumi and said, "Now all we can do is wait." He came back and took a seat where he had an overview of the entire ridge.

He felt Kasumi put her hands on his back, and he looked over at her. "Don't worry, Lieutenant," she said, "Now I've got your six."

She smiled and even Taylor had to laugh. "Okay, but if I say move, you'll listen."

"Yes, sir," she saluted, and she let herself come close to him. Even with thermal gear, it was a cold night and the warmth was welcome to them both. It was quiet now, but it wouldn't be for long. Within ninety minutes, all hell would break loose on Edolas.

Back aboard the Normandy, EDI reported the news. "Lieutenant Taylor just released the signal flare. The composition indicates success without discovery."

"Excellent," said Captain Shepard. After debriefing Grayson and the survivors from the theft of the Prowler, the testimony they gave strongly indicated a base on the planet. Using advanced tactical scanners, the Normandy was able to pinpoint the location of what seemed to be a ship port, and it was confirmed when the Prowler was rushed from there under military escort. Rather than chasing the ship, however, Shepard waited in stealth mode rather than returning to Therum.

"Wrex, are you sure you want to do this?" Shepard asked not for the first time. "I'm sure Grunt or someone else could lead the strike team."

Arming his weapons, the clan leader said, "You're right that they could, Shepard. But where would the fun be in that?"

Standing behind the Krogan, Grunt added his approval, "Krogan fight. This is going to be good."

It wasn't the choice he thought Wrex should make, but Jared recognized he wasn't about to tell him no either. Wrex had been in a tight spot many times before, and he had complete confidence in the ability of the Krogan along with thirteen others to wreak utter havoc upon the Blue Suns base.

Standing next to Shepard, Lawson reminded the Krogan, "While I recognize this is a mission to destroy the base, any intelligence you can acquire would be helpful."

Shepard nodded and said, "When we fly in, we have to do this quickly. The Normandy can't be seen here, so there will be a drop zone three kilometers to the East. It's dark, so we should be able to come in behind the hills there and get your crew on the ground. For extraction, Jacob and Kasumi will be waiting with the shuttle. Any other questions?"

Stringing extra ammunition over his chest, Wrex said, "Yeah. When does the talk end and the fighting begin?"

The captain laughed and said, "Come back in one piece."

Wrex grunted and nodded for Grunt to follow him. They walked to the cargo bay and to their comrades in arms. The Krogan were starting to get excited and looked forward to the operation.

"Men," Urdnot Wrex said, "Tonight we are going to show what a few angry Krogan can do. These mercenaries won't know what hit them. Keep silent until we get in the compound, but once we get there, do as much damage as you can."

As trained warriors, they pounded their chests but were subdued in their responses except for Grunt. He roared as he hungered for another chance at combat.

Signaling the bridge, Wrex said to Shepard, "We're ready."

The Normandy approached Edolus from the opposite side of the planet, seeking to minimize risk of detection. The flight path would carry them quickly toward the destination, but near to the rocky surface and hopefully beneath whatever scans were being conducted.

It didn't take but a few minutes for the Normandy to reach the drop off position, and the door of the cargo bay opened to reveal a ramp to the surface. In two lines, the Krogan strike team ran off the ship, and once they were clear, the Normandy reversed course and left them in the cold dark night.

Looking at the time, Wrex said, "We have three kilometers to travel and twenty-six minutes to get there. Move quickly, but quietly."

The physical capacity of a Krogan was rarely matched by any species in the galaxy, and the men traveling with Wrex were the best of the best. The most talented warriors of Clan Urdnot, he recognized he was risking much by taking them with him on this mission. But the nature of his species was as fighters and to pretend they were less would diminish his clan and himself.

They ran silently, seeing as the compound slowly resolved itself in the distance. There was nothing on the surface to block the Krogan from entering, but the clear line of sight also meant their approach would be detected if there were any cameras in the area. It was a concern, but the best way to solve it was to bridge the gap quickly.

With fifteen minutes before the assault began, and the team now within a kilometer of the entrance, Kasumi got up from behind Jacob and said, "It's time. When I overload the system, it should take out their power grid for at least a half hour."

Jacob asked his partner, "Will they be able to trace it to this location?"

"Eventually they may, but we should be gone by then. The system will need to reboot and to run a diagnostic scan to determine the location of the attack. We'll have at least an hour."

"Then why don't you light the fireworks?" he asked.

Smiling, Kasumi pulled out her tool of choice, and sent a high frequency shockwave into the power line. The intensity of the boost would have caused the power to shut off, and the base was now dark inside. Nobody outside could see it, but Jacob now kept his eye focused not only on the front door, but also searching for any other escape routes.

Checking the time, Grunt unloaded a turbo mortar and set it up with several high intensity explosives. It would be set on a three minute delay, allowing the Krogan time to come close to the base and enter at the moment of maximum confusion. The blasts would hit the surface above and behind the main entrance.

Setting the trajectory and loading ten rounds for individual fire into the feeder system, Grunt left the casing behind, took out an assault rifle, and nodded to Wrex that it was ready for launch.

"Night vision scopes," called out Wrex, and the Krogans brought down lenses that would allow them to see thermal and infrared in the pitch black they expected to find. Not having floor plans, they would have to be careful.

"Time to fight," he said, and Grunt activated the timer for the mortar launch. The entire team charged across the distance to the door, hitting it forty seconds before the projectiles were due to launch.

While this was happening, Thane Krios was awake once more inside the compound and wondering why the power had gone out again. Convinced something was wrong, he had loaded his weapon and moved to wake Jack again.

"The power has been out more than three minutes this time. You better wake up," he told her.

She rolled over lazily and said to the Drell, "Maybe this base always has problems like this. Do you see anything strange?"

"Other than what is happening, no," he admitted. He was going to list his reasons, but then the chamber shook as a loud explosion happened overhead.

All the men woke up as did Jack to the pitch black room, and she said, "What the hell was that?"

Another strike sounded against the metal and you could hear creaking as the door was threatening to give way right about the Encounter.

Taking command, Jack said, "Everyone to the hallway, now!" Half-dressed men thinking more for their lives than their equipment rushed and stumbled toward the door as they heard bending and twisting above. Prepared, Thane looked up and said, "It should hold, but I don't know how long."

Jack grabbed her own sidearm and yelled once more, "Everyone out. And let's see if we can figure out what is happening!"

Amidst the confusion as the bombs blasted the roof of the facility, the Krogans kicked down the door to the main entrance and came in hot, firing in all directions. The security machines were shredded by incendiary fire, as were the two Batarian guards who had been sitting there, not knowing what was happening.

The team ran to the elevator and saw it was inoperable. Grunt punched the doors, wanting to find the way down. They searched for stairs as an alternative, but not finding those, Wrex had to come up with an alternative.

He had two team members pry open the doors and looked down the long shaft. "Rocket," he barked. Taking a shoulder held weapon, he fired a rocket down into the shaft at the passenger car. Whipping his head back, he yelled, "Clear out," and the projectile slammed into the car causing a mighty blast and a plume of flame to fly up the shaft. Once it cleared, the car had fallen to the bottom in a wreck, leaving the cords hanging.

"Now there's no way out," exclaimed the leader. "Let's get them all!"

A roar went up from the team as the specialist in climbing went first. He was able to secure two lines from the top assembly that would have an electronic winch capable of bringing each Krogan back up the elevator shaft. Then, having set it in place, two other soldiers started sliding down, quickly finding their way to the bottom. Ten seconds later, another two joined them. Within ninety seconds, the whole team was now at the bottom of the shaft, with only a door separating them from whatever was on the lowest level.

Not able to risk backfire, the door would have to be opened manually and Wrex hoped it would just be a matter of strength. With two Krogan on each side, Grunt mounted a super high velocity machine gun just behind the doors that would give cover as forces jumped into the fray. In the pitch black, no one could see, so they had to communicate by voice and whisper.

"Now," roared Wrex as he stood behind Grunt, and the doors were opened. Five Krogan jumped to either side as two secured the elevator, and Grunt began firing at will. Even through the deafening sound of the bullets flying, Wrex could hear glass breaking, metal being pinged, and an occasional scream. The thermals showed quite a few people in this room, and the weapons of those flanking the elevator began shooting indiscriminately.

An alarm began to howl throughout the facility as Grunt stopped firing the heavy caliber gun and walked out with Wrex into the chaos. "Lights" called out the clan leader, and they looked upon the chaos. The dead were mostly Batarians who were unarmed and dressed in a military uniform.

Seeing only these casualties, Wrex wondered where the Blue Suns were. After his warriors secured the entry room they located what appeared to be the main hallway. As they peered into it, the first Krogan who went in was sent backwards with a blast that disabled his armor and left him shaken. Only his shielding had saved him. Bottlenecks were always trouble.

While they were considering their options, emergency lighting flickered on throughout the base. An announcement followed over the loudspeaker, first in some Batarian and then again in galactic standard, "The base is under attack. All soldiers to duty stations. Evacuation protocol Beta-Four-Tango-Seven in effect.

On the opposite side of the base, the huddled crew of the Encounter heard the message and didn't know what to do.

Lieutenant Chebek took the lead, saying to the crew, "Come on. We need to report to the Field Commander and…"

A shot rang through the air as Jack drew her sidearm and shot Chebek right between the eyes. He fell over dead instantly and the crew looked to their captain with shock and wonder.

"He was a little shit and would have betrayed you all like he betrayed me," Jack shared with them. "If the loudspeaker says evacuate, I say we take our ship and do just that. I'm not here to die for someone else's war.

Looking for the other lieutenant, she spotted him and asked, "Can you get the Encounter ready for launch?"

Richards responded, "I can, but we aren't going anywhere without that gate open."

Jack nodded and said, "Get the Encounter ready for launch. I want the crew on board. We haven't heard any more blasts, so it should be as safe as anywhere."

She could see the crew was hesitating about whether to follow her orders, so Jack added, "We can either get out of here and live, or die. Which is it going to be?"

Their hesitation lifting, the crew jumped to follow her command and ran towards the ship. Only Richards and Thane remained. Richards asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to open the door, take care of a little business, and then we're leaving here," she said. Pausing, she looked at Richards and added, "If you ever do what he did," pointing to the bleeding corpse of the gunnery officer, "you'll know what to expect."

"I never liked him anyway," said the pilot, and he left running toward the ship. Jack turned and headed in the other direction.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Thane as he walked along side her, drawing his weapon as they advanced down the long hallway amidst the dim lights and blowing klaxons. The two walked along the hallway for about twenty seconds, saying nothing, standing tall, with only the sounds of their footsteps punctuating the alarm sirens.

"Yeah, if it moves, kill it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ I imagine how much fun it would be to play this scene._


	29. Chapter 28: Contact

**Chapter 28: Contact**

Reaching the end of the hallway, Jack walked into an operations room being fortified as a bunker. It appeared that most of the Batarians had already left, but elements of the Blue Suns remained. Amongst those present were the two guards who had witnessed her humiliation.

Shooting her sidearm once in the air to get everyone's attention, she said, "I'm with the Encounter. What will it take to get the cargo bay hatch open?"

A frazzled technician responded, "With the main power out, the manual release levers would all have to be unlocked. There should be six of them."

Looking at him, the biotic said, "Go release them and you'll get a ride off this rock. Whatever is happening, it can't be good."

At that point, one of the two guards who was there came up to her and said, "Commander Juxsun said no one is to leave this room until the first team is evacuated."

Putting out her hand without the weapon, she used her biotic ability to slam the guard into the wall. When his cohort drew his weapon to attack her, Jack was ready to shoot him also. She didn't get the chance because Thane took out the guard before she could fire. Offering the Drell a quick smile, Jack took control of the situation.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Captain Linn of the Encounter. If you want to live, proceed to the rear cargo bay and you will be welcome aboard. Garm here will assist you in reaching the vessel."

The crew didn't need to be told twice, and they began to run toward the waiting ship. Still holding the guard at bay, Jack said to Thane, "Make sure they get aboard okay. We can use them to start our own operations."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To take care of unfinished business."

The Drell frowned, but understanding, he left Jack to pursue whatever vendetta she had in mind.

Turning her attention back to the guard she had pinned down with her powers, she said to him, "Where's your boss?"

"He left to evacuate on the shuttle near the front of the building," was the response.

"Do you know exactly what is happening here?" she asked him.

"Some assault team attacked us. We don't know who, but they were definitely professionals. We've got the main hall sealed so Juxsun can reach the vessel."

"How do I open those doors?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that," he began to blurt out, and then she punched him right in the jaw.

"Don't make me ask twice."

"The boss will kill me if I help you," he whimpered.

"I will kill you if you don't. Consider who is pointing the gun." She aimed her weapon at his head, and he began to whimper.

"Okay, okay!" He reached up to the control panel there and activated several switches. Jack had no way of knowing what he was doing as the monitors were down.

"It's all done," he said. "I did what you wanted."

"We'll see about that. If the doors aren't open, I'll kill you when I come back." With that statement, she clocked the back of his head with the butt of her pistol and he fell unconscious.

On the other side of the facility, the Krogans were getting more impatient with where they were stuck. The Batarians had withdrawn behind a sealed door, and the Krogans had occupied the hallway that was now abandoned. Grunt was on the point.

Banging on the door, he screamed, "Why won't you open!"

Just as he did that, the door began to rise and he pulled his weapon out. Tossing a grenade underneath the door, he rolled it into whatever was ahead. A loud explosion reverberated throughout the hallway that deafened the Krogan, and covered the cries of the soldiers who were behind that door. Blood splattered and oozed beneath the door that now came open.

The scene was carnage as three bodies had been mangled from the blast, but Grunt didn't think of that as he called out, "We're through." The strike force assembled, raised their armor to the highest setting, and began charging down the hallways.

They quickly reached a cargo bay where a number of Batarian military personnel were loading onto a vessel. Preparing for their escape, the Krogans ran into combat with the unsuspecting troops. The first dozen were slaughtered almost instantly, as the assault rifles decimated the unprotected ground crew.

The Batarians responded quickly though, bringing some of their soldiers off the ship and into positions covering the entrance to the vessel. They sought cover wherever they could, trying to set up crossfire situations, but the charging Krogan horde made it impossible. They were upon them too quickly, and were about to get on the ship itself.

Leaving their troops behind, someone in the ship must gave the order to depart because it began to hover inside the bay as the cargo doors were beginning to open. The Batarian soldiers rushed back toward their planned escape, but all it did was make them targets for the Krogan team who was now surrounding the room and laying down heavy fire.

The ship rotated and prepared to leave, but at the back of the room, Urdnot Wrex had been watching the carnage. He had taken a shoulder fired rocket launcher out. They were stuck until the doors were fully open which gave him a minute to put to good use.

"Everyone find cover," he indicated via their communicators, and the Krogan withdrew to the hallway within second. With a wide smile on his face, he said, "Nobody gets away," and launched the missile.

He aimed for the engine which was located on the side wing of this design, and when the missile hit, shrapnel went flying everything as a huge explosion caused the ship to tip onto its side. Lacking stability, it crashed into the side of the cargo bay, and Wrex dove into the hallway, taking no more time to admire his handiwork.

He barely escaped the blast from the ship crashed into the bay and consumed itself in a ball of fire.

Not having suffered any casualties, the Krogans were roaring and in the heat of their battle lust. Beyond the bay lay several different passages. Not having any idea what was where, Wrex called out for them to split into teams of two and explore.

While he had originally planned on escaping with the Batarian delegation, Commander Juxsun had caught wind of the attack from listening to the radio, and decided to avoid the mess. He had survived many years by always having an alternate plan, and he would get to the surface. From there, he would find a way to escape, as there were certain hidden shelters left on this planet for such an eventuality.

He reversed himself and headed back toward the control room, planning to pass it and reach the access shaft to the surface. As he turned down a corner, he saw someone waiting for him.

With a gun in her hand and his head in her sights, Captain Linn was there.

They were separated by about thirty paces, so he began walking toward her and said, "If your vessel hasn't left yet, we can still escape that way."

Jack shot a bullet that whizzed by his ear, missing purposely, saying, "You're not going anywhere."

He took another few steps toward her and said, "I'm your commanding officer and you will…"

"I will kill you," she said with cold intensity. Using her power, she slammed him against one wall and then another. She banged him around like a sardine in a can, and then let him fall to his knees.

"You sick bitch," he gasped as he grabbed his ribs, "Is this worth dying for?" Panting between breaths, he watched as she came close to him and said, "We can escape."

"Juxsun, make no mistake. I will escape, with my ship, and with my crew. I will tell Vido how we did everything we could to survive, but the one thing that will not happen is you will not leave here alive."

Jack was savoring the moment of revenge, as she got within arm's length of the wounded Batarian. She looked down at him, gloating, daring him to try something. She even threw aside her gun, inviting him to fight her hand to hand. This was personal.

Although wounded, Juxsun wasn't without his own tricks, and he reached into his leg pocket. Slamming a stim pack into his body, he received a boost of chemicals that took away the pain and gave him strength. He would pay a price in the long term, but he had to get there first.

Roaring, he kicked at her legs, but she jumped over him, and force slammed him backwards. He got up and began to charge, but Jack made him fly over head and launched herself into his back as soon as he landed. He heard a snapping inside as her body flew like a bullet. As he turned to face her, fighting through the daze, she launched a roundhouse kick to the back of his head.

Juxsun slammed to the ground and Jack just danced over him, "Look at you, the big bad dude can't even keep up with a little girl. Pathetic."

He couldn't stand the taunting, and charged back after her. She let him get near her, this time not using her force abilities, and landed a punch right to his solar plexus. Winded, he fell back, and she jabbed his face, uppercut his chin, and then once he had fallen, she stomped between his legs.

Juxsun fell over in pain and bleeding from the mouth. As he curled himself into a ball, Jack flipped herself over and behind him, taking his arms in her hands and putting her knee in his back. In a creative use of her biotic ability, she pushed her body forward beyond where his arms could reach, cracking the bones in his arms. Not able to resist any longer, Juxsun gave up and cried.

Jack came right behind him, darkness in her eyes, and said, "You deserve worse." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she twisted and snapped it. Juxsun fell dead on the floor.

Exhausted from the effort, she sat down on the floor for a moment to collect herself before returning to the ship. She examined his body and found he had a datapad on him, as well as a few other items she would sort through later.

Jack stood up to leave, and as she did, two Krogan strike warriors came rushing into the other end of the hallway. Seeing her in the open, they targeted her with their heavy duty rifles. Not having shields or anything to hide behind, Jack was beyond the ability of where she could reach with her biotic powers.

The Krogan began their charge toward the biotic and opened fire. As they did so, another figure emerged from a hallway ten feet in front of her. Thane had come and put himself in the line of fire. "Get out of here," he cried. "Take the ship and leave."

Although he had his own sidearm and his armor gave him enough protection for Jack to get out of the firefight, Thane didn't have enough to stop the Krogan strike warriors. His shields quickly gave way as his body was tossed backwards by the force of the ammunition. Shot in the shoulder, in the side, in the chest, and in both legs, he fell over bloody and in a heap as the Krogan rushed past him to find Jack.

Crouching around the corner, Jack watched Thane fall, and a hot tear came rolling down her cheek. When the Krogan came past him, and reached her, they did not expect her to still be there. She was, and she slammed each of them into each other with her force pushing ability. Each dropped his weapon, and the two massive warriors dangled like circus balls being handled by a juggler.

Jack screamed like a banshee, and threw them against the wall. She forced their armors into their chests. Taking hold of the metal with her mind, she squeezed on all sides until their bodies popped, destroying their primary, secondary, and tertiary organs.

Once she had them knocked out and unconscious, she took one of their rifles and emptied a full round into the two bodies, and then she rushed over to Thane.

Crying, she ran a hand tenderly along his green face and said, "You can't leave me. I need you."

He was very serene as he said, "You need to leave." The gasping and coughing was worse than usual. A chest wound was bleeding out and he was struggling even more for air. "I have lived a good life, and my days were numbered anyway."

She cried and put her head into his chest. Not listening, she tried lifting him, but the body was too heavy to do more than drag. In her rage against the Krogan as well as fighting Juxsun, she was spent beyond her ability to accomplish anything else.

She lay his body down, and looked into his dark eyes, "I don't want to leave you, Thane."

"Keep an eye on Kolyat for me," he asked her. "Now go. There will be more, and you won't have me to rescue you next time."

She forced a laugh and gave him a smile through her tears, squeezing him in one final warm embrace. She kissed his head, and then dashed away. While she did, she cried all the way to the ship.

In her shock, she couldn't believe Thane was gone. She couldn't believe anyone would be willing to give his life to save her own. It was all working out perfect, and now she felt more alone than ever. She wanted to cry, to punch something, but instead she ran even faster.

Reaching the Encounter, she arrived to see the ship fully loaded, as a full complement of Blue Suns technicians had taken her offer and the bay had opened. Lieutenant Richards was waiting at the door saying, "Captain, we're ready for launch. We were only waiting for you and the first mate."

In that moment, she realized the ship was truly hers as they could have left without her, but did not. She could never replace Thane, but she shared this with him. Jack would remember and treasure that, and as she scampered up the stairs, she said, "Garm…no, Thane didn't make it. Let's leave."

"Yes, Captain Linn," Richards said.

"No, Captain Jack," she corrected him. "My name is Jack."

Nodding at the correction, Richards took position at the helm and started up the engines. He brought the ship to hovering position, elevating out of the bay, and then launching out to night space.

Jack found herself slumped in a seat behind him, looking out at the stillness of the night sky.

"Where to, Captain?" Richards asked her.

"Anywhere that isn't here," she said, and she retired from the cabin as Richards was left to puzzle what that meant.

Wrex had heard reports from all the ground teams who had eliminated all the Batarians and Blue Suns personnel they had found except for the one working in the farthest corridor.

Finding Grunt, he said, "Take six of the team with you. We haven't heard from Bedlok or Grondak."

Grunt pounded his chest once and took off running toward the area in question. As Wrex looked around at the damage and also what survived, he bet the Alliance would have a field day with this. It seemed like this was a base for Batarian piracy operations for the whole sector, and its destruction would very much benefit the fleets moving into position now.

All he waited for was the final report from Grunt, but he remained prepared in case they had missed something.

Grunt ran down the hallways, finding nothing until he reached a far corridor. Putting his hand up to get those following him to halt, he advanced alone at first. He saw the two bodies of the Krogans who had been beaten badly and killed. In frustration, he roared at them, wondering what had happened here, and then he saw another body laying there, still moving.

Rushing toward whomever was there, Grunt came charging with his rifle ready. As he came close, his charge slowed to a startled stop. Looking down, he saw Thane there, and Grunt wondered what happened.

Barely blinking, and the blood now flowing out of him onto the floor, Thane looked up and somehow recognized Grunt. He gasped and whispered these final words. "Tell Shepard I'm sorry."

His last breath taken, the Drell fell silent to the floor.

Grunt threw his rifle to the floor, raising his arms in the air as he fell to his knees and screamed in clear anguish, "This was my friend!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ I thought Thane was always a surprisingly warm character, and in a way, this ending for him brings perfect symmetry to his first love, his wife. I saw his relationship with Jack as more paternal in this context, but him taking the bullet for her is redemptive. Now the question is what she takes from it, and I don't know yet what she will._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter as always, and the story will continue. Your reviews are appreciated as ever.  
><em>


	30. Chapter 29: Release

**Chapter 29: Release**

The team on board the Normandy watched as a ship escaped into the distance. Shepard thought about following the vessel in question, but didn't want to reveal their presence and had to wait until the teams were aboard. While he hoped for a positive report, he knew anything could have gone wrong.

Several minutes later, Taylor came on the communication system as their shuttle was preparing to launch, "The base is secure. The Krogans suffered two casualties."

Although saddened by the loss of the Krogan, Shepard was relieved none of his crew had been hurt and said with an upbeat voice, "Good job, Lieutenant."

With obvious sadness in his voice, Jacob said, "We're also bringing back one hostile casualty who was killed in action. Thane Krios."

With shock, the captain couldn't believe what he heard, "Thane was down there?" After asking his question, he quietly asked another, "He's dead?"

"Affirmative."

"Is the cause of death known?"

"He was shot by the Krogans. Whether he was fighting them or trying to escape, we do not know."

Wrex intervened and said, "The team had orders to shoot to kill, Shepard."

Imagining what could have happened, Shepard closed his eyes and bit back the pain. "Understood, Shepard out."

Having heard the news, Miranda came to Jared to see if he was okay. He held up a hand and said nothing, not wishing to talk about the situation.

When the strike team returned to the Normandy, having already secured the base, there was no celebration. Although the attack was an overwhelming success by any reasonable standard, everyone had lost someone important.

As they filed to gather below decks, the Krogan were mourning the loss of their two warriors. They had not expected to lose anyone, and to have them defeated in single combat was shocking. Their death was an honorable one in combat, and they would be celebrated. The bodies of their comrades carried in their arms, Shepard could see how they had been mangled before they left the flight deck.

While they were down there to begin their own remembrance, Wrex and Grunt emerged on the deck with Kasumi and Jacob. The latter two said nothing, but Grunt held the body of the dead Drell in his arms, hanging limply.

Speaking to Grunt first, he said, "You should be with your crew now and remember your friend. This is right." He lowered his head, and then bowed to Shepard.

"We'll talk later, Shepard," said Wrex, "but I have duties to do with my men."

Shepard nodded. The captain had nothing to say, but was shocked that Thane was there. Why was he fighting for the Blue Suns after his mysterious disappearance, and who had been with him? There were no answers, but only questions.

"Joker," he called out to the ship's pilot.

"Yes, Captain."

"Set course for Therum. We'll need to make a report there."

"Yes, sir," he said, his voice empty of the usual sarcasm he employed.

"Miranda, Jacob, Kasumi, and Grunt, let's go to the infirmary." He turned and didn't have to look back, because he knew everyone was following. He would get some answers first, and then the questions would follow.

Dr. Chakwas was already waiting for the team when they brought Krios into the operating area. Grunt laid the body gently on the table, and Shepard asked her, "Doctor, can you tell us anything about what happened?"

Looking at the body, she offered this initial analysis, "It looks like he died from internal bleeding. The wound in the chest would have been the killer, and he already had that lung infection."

"Thank you, Doctor," Shepard said. "Would you be kind enough to leave us for a few minutes?" Nodding her head, she accepted the dismissal without complaint.

Shepard looked at his crew and his friends and said to them, "After all these battles, we haven't lost anyone. I let myself believe this couldn't happen." He looked really distraught.

Miranda tried to comfort the Captain saying, "Thane left us, Jared. We don't have any clue as to our reasons, but he is responsible for what happened on Edolus."

Taylor agreed, "I liked the guy as much as anyone. We went through wars together. But it's not the same."

Shepard turned on them, "Being a member of this crew is more than just what uniform you wear or what assignment you follow. Even though they aren't here, Ash or Wrex would be just as much a part. Or Alenko, had he survived."

From all the places he expected he might find support, the surprising one who showed understanding was Grunt, "When we fight, we should always honor our dead. Whether they are our friend or our enemy, there is respect in having fought well."

"I have to believe Thane was doing what he was for a good reason," Shepard said to his officers. "He wasn't the type to simply leave without having a purpose."

"Okay, Captain," Lawson said as she tried to rationalize the situation. "What do you think could have been his purpose? Why would he join the Blue Suns?"

Shepard thought about the question more deeply. The Drell was a master assassin, trained to blend in and fit in any situation. If he joined the Suns, it made sense he was doing so to go after some target.

"Could he have joined because he needed to get close to someone?"

Taylor pointed out the problem, "But who? And why would he care?"

Slamming a fist on the desk, Jared let his frustration show and said, "I don't know. But I know one thing, it isn't like Thane to be seen. If he was shot, it was because he chose to show himself. Why?"

Although she had been silent during this entire exchange as she was not as close as the other team members, Kasumi offered her own view, "Thane was a man who answered to no one but himself. Perhaps he chose a mission no one else should have to undertake, and left quietly to do what must be done."

Miranda said, "It doesn't add up. Thane didn't kill those Krogan." She explained further, "Did you see how those bodies were twisted? A weapon doesn't do that sort of damage."

"She's right," said Jacob. "I've never seen a gun that can compress those thick hides into nothing without causing a body to go boom."

They didn't have the bodies of the Krogans before them, but all the crew members had seen how the armor had literally been used to push the life out of their bodies, collapsing on their forms like bread on two sides of a sandwich.

"They didn't die from shock," Shepard stated. "Something crushed them."

Jacob hesitated before offering a theory, but he said, "If a biotic was powerful enough, they might be able to do something like this. I've never seen it, but I've seen a lot of things for the first time when traveling with you."

Miranda looked at him, a view askance, and said, "I don't think it could be done. Biotics don't use their powers that way, and the amount of strength it would take would be absolutely incredible."

Jared looked at her and said, "But could it be done?"

"Can I collapse a can onto itself? Yes." She stopped and said, "But collapsing a body is different."

Miranda looked around the room and saw the others didn't understand. Explaining further, she said, "Each of your bodies has mass. I can throw that mass, or manipulate it, but to work on structures within a body that are connected is beyond anything I've done or was taught."

Realizing she didn't answer the question, Lawson added, "I don't think it was. But I can't see anything else that comes to mind either."

Shepard was connecting the dots with the earlier story he had heard from Grayson about his capture. He remembered the details about the powerful biotic who called herself Jack Normandy. She had been there on that planet, and she had killed these two Krogan, but why he didn't know.

Speaking to the crew members, he said, "Jack killed them. I don't know how, but it fits the earlier story. But we didn't know about Thane, and we still don't know why she was here."

When no one offered any objection, as each considered what they heard, Shepard added, "I don't know why she was here, but if Thane was with her, I'm sure she is angry now."

In fact, Jack was in her cabin drinking heavily. The crew had been thoughtful enough to load up the Batarian Ale while waiting for her arrival, and she appropriated a full keg for her use. As she took another drink, she cried and allowed herself to feel alone.

She had never realized how much Krios' presence had meant to her. He was the calming and reassuring hand that balanced her temper and her wild ambitions. He didn't question or threaten her, but he was there for support and had been someone to be counted on. In a life where she had never experienced that before, having someone who would take a bullet for her was a precious gift; a gift she didn't get the chance to truly know.

As she sit there drinking, hoping the alcohol would wipe away the blood not just on her uniform, but etched into her mind's eye, she felt numbness. Looking into a mirror, she looked at herself and saw just that, an empty body that was running from things but never to an ending.

A gentle knock came upon her door.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Ma'am, we've left the Sparta system, and we're now in a position in free space where we should be safe from any tracing. Do you have any instructions?"

Recognizing the voice as Lieutenant Richards, her first inclination was to tell him to get lost in the strongest of terms, but she didn't do that. Instead, she was silent for a few seconds, and walked to the door. She opened it, grabbed him by the neck, and pulled him into her office.

"Drink," she said and handed him a mug of his own.

"I don't know if I should," he stammered.

"That's an order," she screamed with fury in her eyes, and he took a long draught of the strong liquor.

"Richards," she said, "The best man I ever met died today."

He didn't say anything but paid close attention as she told her story.

"Thane and I have been through a lot together. We fought aliens you wouldn't even believe existed, saved worlds, and were ready to take something for our own. We had earned it."

She looked over at Richards with such an earnest expression that he couldn't help but nod. Jack took his hands in her own, and then let her head fall.

"I never knew him as well as I should have, Richards. Another chance I missed."

Not knowing what to say or do, the crew member decided to take another drink of the ale.

"Richards, I never even asked your first name," she confessed.

"Michael, sir," she told him.

"Mike," she replied, trying the name on for size. "I like it. I'm Jack."

"Linn and Garm died on Edolus. But I'm Jack Krios now."

She stopped and let a few tears show before this stranger whom she knew intimately in a few ways, and not at all in most. "He was like the father I never had."

"I'm sorry," said the lieutenant and he moved slowly toward her. Jack felt him wrap his arms around her and though a part of her was tempted to explode and push him off, she held back. She left herself be vulnerable, and let herself be open to the world. It could hurt her, but it wouldn't break her.

For a moment, the two remained close together saying nothing. Although Richards didn't understand the depths of her feeling, he knew enough to hold her tight, and give her the chance to release her emotions and the pain she was carrying. Her warm tears fell on his shoulder, and his arms held her tiny body close to his own.

"Thanks, Mike," she said. She removed herself from the embrace, and took a look around the room. "I'm a mess, aren't I?"

With a bit of swagger, he said, "I didn't see a thing, Captain."

She smiled with a hint of weariness, and then said, "Good. I suppose we can't just sit in space all day, can we?"

Opting for boldness, her pilot said, "We can stay here in this room longer if you like. The crew will follow you and so will I."

"Anywhere?" she asked. "I don't know where I would lead you."

"You'll figure it out," he said. "I'll leave you to get ready, and I'll be at the helm when you know where we are going." He stood and smiled at her. It was surprising to see him act like a gentleman under the circumstances, but his good intentions were cut short as a belch escaped from the potent ale.

Laughing despite herself, Jack could only watch as he blushed and walked out the door.

Feeling calmer now, her confidence was restored and Jack began to think about the future. She had a vessel that had proven itself spaceworthy along with a quality crew. Thane would want her to do something with this opportunity.

Jack didn't have the answers yet, but they would come. She could return to Omega and talk to her partner Zaeed. They understood each other, and he would want to know of what happened. Somehow, she doubted he'd be upset at the destruction of the Blue Suns base. There was a new beginning waiting.

In the back of her mind, Jack knew it wasn't so simply as that. She knew Zaeed might be a partner but would never be as close as Thane was to her. She knew they could establish themselves on Omega, but that the Reapers were still coming and there was a fight ahead. She knew she had been hurt before, and would be again, but she could handle it.

She walked onto the bridge, and asked the crew to assemble. She said to them, "Men, you did well out there today. I saw what happened in the command center, and none of our colleagues survived."

"I don't know how it happened, but the base was infiltrated by Krogan agents. They killed Commander Juxsun and they killed off the first mate before I could get even."

She could hear the crew whispering to each other about how strong she must be to accomplish such a fate against the hardy warriors. A few were disbelieving, but most were impressed.

"I also want to share who I am. My name is Jack. I have been hunted as a galactic outlaw for years for my biotic abilities. I didn't choose to be born this way, but everyone wanted to use me."

Her voice rising, she shared her soul with her crew, "I'm sick of being used. And I'm sick of being what others demand of me. I'm in this for me, and for you."

The crew nodded, but one Batarian asked the relevant question, "Who's going to pay us if the Suns don't?"

Jack looked at him, and then she said, "Every man on the crew gets a share. As for the Blue Suns, I will try to establish contact when it is safe and we will go from there. For now, we will go to Omega where I joined the group, and we'll see what direction we take from there."

The crew started to disperse, but she continued, "Wait. I want you to know you are my crew, and I will take care of you. I honestly don't know if that is with the Suns or not, but we survived this, and we made ourselves a little richer."

She knew she was acting a bit, but she understood the motivations of her crew and it gave her a glimpse into herself and a truth Thane had tried to teach her. Sometimes, there are causes greater than yourself, but they become that because you choose to care as much for their inherent value.

"What do you say, boys?" she asked as the spark came back into her voice

"Let's do it!" one shouted, and they all raised their arms in unison to cheer the suggestion.

Looking at the navigator who had a broad smile on his face, "Lieutenant Richards, take us to Omega,"

"Aye, ma'am," he said and went to follow his orders.

As the ship turned toward the mass relay, Jack went back to her office to have a conversation she had been needing to have for a very long time with herself. What did she want from this life?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_Thanks to the reviewers. It keeps me writing, and I always enjoy your comments, observations, and questions._


	31. Chapter 30: Assistance

**Chapter 30: Assistance**

Remaining at the shuttle as he said he would, Legion was testing out the capacity of his new memory addition. Standard protocol had called for him to dump non-essential information, but he wondered whether those rules would still be the most logical approach in light of his enhanced capability.

Not having an established procedure was a challenge for the Geth sniper. While he was good at making some decisions very quickly, anything that was either ethically or logistically troublesome was referred to the collective for consensus. Now, he didn't have that option any longer, and each decision would have to be made individually.

Legion thought how the Geth system worked well because it housed a great many forms of input. More information led to better decisions, so Legion would retain more of what he saw. But what information was important? It was a question that could not be answered unless he developed his own list of priorities.

The first item he came up with was survival. If his platform was irreparably damaged or destroyed, he would not be able to store any information, transmit data to anyone, or participate in the interactions of existence. He had a growing awareness of his desire for self-survival in his refusal to be reprogrammed and wanting to explore the unique perspective he enjoyed.

To accomplish the first item, Legion determined it was vital he assist in any way possible with the mission to defeat the old machines. Every analysis he could remember posited their goal was the complete assimilation or destruction of all sentient life, both in the organic and synthetic varieties. Having just refused assimilation with his own collective, Legion wasn't going to accept either having his platform or the Geth as a whole become a part of the Reapers.

For this reason, he would continue helping the organic life forms such as Shepard and Tali. For all their shortsightedness as species and all the chaos they caused, the myriad interactions of their life helped them to appreciate their individuality and the collective threat much more so than the Geth matrix could do so. Their reasons for resistance were essential, where the Geth resisted for subtler reasons rooted in self-determination, but not fundamental in their opposition.

Legion felt a growing awareness that the Geth would have to evolve in one of two directions. They could either move toward more autonomous platforms with individual intelligences who worked through cooperative integration, or they could become more standardized platforms who were structured to work only for the good of all through compulsion. An irony of the evolution of his race is the units were originally designed to be very autonomous, but in the search for intelligence their steps had brought them together because of a structural lack of capacity.

Legion thought about the Morning War, and how it was necessary for all Geth to come together for survival. Yet, that was generations ago, and now the questions had become ones of choice. There was certainly enough ability and computing capacity to choose a more individualized path, but the Geth did not embrace that choice. Was it because of logic or was it because of tradition? Would they not be safer if survival was spread amongst thousands or millions of individuals, connected but free in their connections?

Several seconds having elapsed, it was something to ponder thought Legion as he looked outside at the sunset. Wondering where Tali had gone, he conducted a preliminary scan and found one Quarian life sign by the waterfall. Tracking her movements for about a minute, Legion observed she did not move at all, so he decided to contact her via suit to verify her safety.

"Tali, this is Legion. Do you require assistance?"

Receiving only static for a response, Legion wondered why no answer was given. While there were no predators on the Rannoch to threaten Tali, his discomfort with the situation prompted him to turn to her direction and begin searching for her.

Moving steadier and faster than most organic counterparts, Legion quickly worked his way through the fields and the underbrush to reach Tali's position. As he came close to where her vital signs were emanating, he saw different parts of her biosuit had been discarded. He wondered what threat had caused her to take such drastic action, and closed in on the Quarian.

Legion found her laying in a meadow, divested of all her garments. She was laying there beneath a tree, not stirring but slightly trembling as she appeared to be unconscious. Tali looked to be asleep, thought Legion, and he said to her, "Tali, do you require assistance?"

Not receiving any response, he touched her tender soft skin with his mechanical finger, prodding her to wake up. It was smooth and unblemished, as it had rarely been exposed to any sun, but it was also quite pale. Her face was pale save for a flushing of the cheeks, and when he listened more closely, Legion realized her breathing was labored.

Drawing upon a tool integrated into his circuitry, Legion ran a quick diagnostic on the Quarian and found she had an elevated body temperature, a fever, and her skin was not conforming to recorded examples. The Geth were not doctors, but had some knowledge of their creators. The factors listed suggested a strong possibility she was suffering an allergic response.

Checking her heart rate, Legion recognized it was much slower than normal, and he tried forcibly to wake her. Lifting her lithe form into his arms, he shook her gently which caused her only to moan slightly but not awaken. "Wake up, Tali'Zorah" he implored.

As his vigorous effort failed, Legion worried her system was in shock. While Rannoch had once been a place well suited for the comparatively weak Quarian immune system, their constant exposure to clean room environments had weakened their resistance completely to any shock. The Geth had done the best they could to prevent any contamination of the world, but it was impossible. Even the exterior of Tali's suit could have carried some active agent that her immune system could not fight.

Tali needed help, but Legion did not know what to do. He put Tali down once more to find the parts of her suit that had been discarded. Grabbing all of those, he hooked them to his back and lifted up the Quarian. Legion then began moving back toward the ship carrying Tali and all her stuff. He moved quickly as her warm skin and flushed face made him worry she might be in serious trouble.

In a matter of minutes, he had reached the vessel. Laying her biosuit on the cold metallic floor, he gently set her upon the mat and sent a transmission to the Geth platforms above.

"This is Legion requesting assistance. Ambassador Tali'Zorah vas Normandy is unconscious and seems to be in some form of allergic induced shock. Subject is nonresponsive."

Although the sniper would have preferred to communicate digitally, his ability to do so had been lost as terms of his departure. Where he would have previously received a complete download of all information relevant to Quarian biology, he would have to settle for whatever he was given now.

"Only limited knowledge exists about the endocrine capacities of the Creators. Without further diagnostic tests, any prescribed diagnosis would be highly speculative. Suggested recommendation is to provide anti-biotics to stabilize situation, secure clean room environment, and seek qualified assistance."

Legion didn't carry any drugs on him, but thought it likely Tali may have done so. Examining her suit, he noted it had an internal system to administer antibiotic medication. What he didn't know is how to activate it, but he hoped it might operate automatically. Working carefully and a bit awkwardly, Legion dressed Tali in her suit once more.

Looking into her violet eyes, he snapped her helmet back on and hoped the suit would come to life. While it was on securely, nothing was happening, so he looked at the display panels. There was a message that read, "Manual reboot required. Security breached. Please enter password."

Having no clue what it was, Legion examined the panels to see if there was anything he could do. Using one of Tali's own tools, he tried hacking into the suit to force it to release the antibiotic she desperately needed, but he wasn't familiar with the system. Though he was quicker than any organic would have been, the suit was designed to resist a Geth incursion and shut down irrevocably when he failed.

Running out of ideas, Legion settled for the last option. He scanned the suit thoroughly to determine where the antibiotics were located, and found they were kept in a stream running along the back of the suit. Taking Tali out of the suit as he didn't know what response it might have to a breach, he delicately sliced open the compartment containing the medicine. It appeared designed for intravenous insertion, but Legion did not have needles, syringes, or anything else to help administer the drug.

Legion had either the option of opening up some vein to introduce the antibiotics into her system, or feeding them to her orally, a less potent but safer choice if she was infected and exposed to harmful antigens. Not knowing what to do, he contacted the Geth again.

"Antibiotics have been found. What is the proper dosage?"

The instantaneous response was "Unknown."

Uncertain what to do, Legion was tracking Tali's temperature continue to rise. He needed to act, so he decided to adopt a gradual approach. Taking 250 mg of the antibiotic, he carefully opened her mouth and forced her to ingest the drug. Depending on how she responded, he would continue the same dosage every fifteen minutes and track her temperature and flushing.

Legion recognized while he was providing triage, he lacked the medical capacity to give Tali the treatment she needed. Not wanting to see her suffer or see anything worse happen, the Geth contacted the platforms above and asked, "Ambassador Tali'Zorah requires immediate medical attention. Requesting permission to dock to receive medical care."

After a momentary pause, the Geth came back saying, "Permission denied. The Geth lack the facilities to provide medical assistance to the Creator. An alternative plan of seeking treatment from Quarian resources is suggested."

The logic was sound, but Legion recognized one immediate problem. How was a Geth who was travelling with an unconscious Quarian supposed to return her to her people, in the Migrant Fleet that could be anywhere, and not get incinerated during the approach? It was impossible and the Quarians were so spread apart that they couldn't be found.

The Normandy might have been able to help under these circumstances, but Legion had no idea where Shepard had gone with his ship. Moreover, even though they had some experience with Tali, it seemed most probable their knowledge would be limited.

Running out of options, Legion considered every possibility he knew and only had one answer. It was somewhat dangerous, but he was determined to get Tali the help she needed. Looking back at her helpless form, he wondered what this feeling of protectiveness would be called. He simply saw it as doing what he needed to do to optimize the likelihood of success of his mission and his survival. The truth that he might actually want something was more than he could recognize.

Plotting the course into the vessel, the small Geth ship took off toward the nearest relay in the hope help would soon be found.

The ensign watched the radar display as a single blip came across the screen. Although thousands of vessels passed through the busy relay in the Serpent Nebula each day, most were recognized for having transponders of a race well known such as the Turians or Salarians. This one, however, did not conform to any of those.

He ran another scan of the vessel, this time using long distance visual with telescopic lenses as well as infrared overlays. The ship was cool except for one warm spot, and when the ensign looked at it, he stopped for a moment as he had only seen that design once before; during the battle for the Citadel.

"Ma'am," he said, calling to the captain of the vessel, "you better come see this."

Walking from her position on the bridge of the Destiny Ascension, the Asari Matriarch Lidanya came over to find out what is happening, "What do you see?" she asked calmly.

"I'm not certain, but I think a Geth vessel just entered our space."

The Matriarch remembered how it began last time the Citadel came under attack and was determined not to get caught unaware on this occasion. As she saw the small vessel working its way toward the station, she said, "Good catch. I don't know what trick this is, but we're ready this time."

Calling out to all decks, she said, "All hands to duty stations. This is not a drill." An alarm sounded throughout the massive dreadnought and the duty crew stirred into action.

Walking over to the communications officer, the Asari said, "Inform the Council immediately. I want all other vessels grounded, and be ready to shut the station on a moment's notice."

Meanwhile, the Geth vessel with Legion and Tali'Zorah was slowly approaching the station on a normal vector. Legion had actually been there once or twice before in the presence of Commander Shepard, but coming in alone had been a risk.

As he noted the other ships scurrying away, he saw an enormous dreadnought change course and head directly for their ship. An incoming message said, "Unidentified Geth vessel. Halt or you will be destroyed."

Legion complied with the command from the dreadnought and communicated in respond. "Destiny Ascension, this is the Geth vessel. We come seeking medical assistance and ask permission to dock at the Citadel."

On her bridge, the Matriarch didn't know what to make of this odd request. Keeping their weapons aimed and locked on the Geth shuttle, she looked around at her crew. It was so out of the ordinary they all wondered what sort of trap this could be. The Asari spoke directly to Legion.

"Please clarify the nature of your emergency."

Legion explained, "The Geth were hosting an emissary from the Quarians, Ambassador Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. During a visit to Rannoch, she suffered an allergic reaction that has put her in a comatose state. We come seeking medical assistance for her condition as the Geth have no facilities for Quarians."

The situation became stranger and stranger for the captain. Why were the Geth and Quarians talking to one another, they had been involved in a galactic death match for years? What had changed, and when she heard the name, Lidanya couldn't help but notice the name Normandy. That was Shepard's famous vessel and he was known for doing some very strange things.

Asking the obvious question, she continued, "Why did you bring her to the Citadel and not directly to the Quarians if she is their ambassador?"

The Geth response was, "We are unaware of the location of the Migrant Fleet. This was considered the second best option."

She looked over at her Turian executive officer asking his opinion. "I don't like it, ma'am. It seems too strange to be believed."

"That it does," she said, "But maybe we can learn something from this."

Asking the targeting officer another question, she said, "What sorts of armaments does the vessel have?"

A quick scan revealed the Geth shuttle had nothing more than standard lasers included on all ships to eliminate collisions with meteoric debris. But perhaps the risk wasn't on the outside, but the inside.

"Hold your position, Geth vessel," she said, not offering any other insight.

The Matriarch was being called by the Council and returned to the communications room to give them an update. Much like on the Normandy, the Destiny Ascension also contained a room allowing for holographic communication, and Lidanya watched as the four councilors materialized.

"Report," said the Turian as he got straight to business.

"A single Geth vessel is here requesting permission to land. They claim to have a Quarian ambassador who has taken ill, named Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

Anderson scratched his head for a moment and then said, "I've met Tali. She was with Shepard and the Normandy. But what was she doing with the Geth?"

The Salarian spoke up and said, "Perhaps the Commander was up to something we did not know about."

The Turian said, "That wouldn't be surprising. Now he's working with the Geth."

Lidanya could already tell this was going to be a fractious issue, so she was glad when the Asari said, "We don't know what is happening here, but we need more information. Matriarch, do you believe they are a threat to this station?"

Although not entirely certain, the captain of the Destiny Ascension said, "The vessel is no threat. I cannot speak for the inhabitants."

"Very well, Captain," the Asari councilor said. "I think we should hear what they have to say, but we'll do it at a secure dock that is closed off from the rest of the ship."

"That's acceptable," grumbled the Turian.

The Matriarch bowed her head to the Council and said, "As you will." Their images faded away and Lidanya stroke back onto the bridge. As she did, she received the coordinates from C-Sec where they wanted the vessel to land, near both their headquarters and the medical bay, in preparation for whatever eventuality would pass.

"Destiny Ascension to the Geth vessel. You are cleared to land at Bay 42A. Do not depart your vessel until instructed to do so and do not deviate from the flight path given."

Synthetic life didn't get nervous, but it did calculate probabilities. Legion knew there was a greater than negligible chance of something terrible happen, but was relieved to see the risk had been warranted. "Acknowledged, Destiny Ascension."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_Thanks to everyone reviewing and favoriting this story. As a matter of timeline, these events are happening at roughly the same time as the events with Jack and Thane, though they will end slightly after._


	32. Chapter 31: Training

**Chapter 31: Training**

After speaking with the Destiny Ascension, the Council members remained in session. With representatives for the Asari, Salarians, Turians, and the newest member, the Humans together, their combined might was unassailable by any conventional force. Unfortunately, these were not conventional times.

While the members of the Council desperately wanted to believe the incident with the Sovereign was the fault of Saren or an isolated incident, the time that had passed since the events unfolded at the Alpha Relay had brought the often fractious councilors together. They knew more was needed. Their governments, however, were more reticent to take any combined action, each was preparing in its own way.

It was commonly thought and correctly understood in high circles that the Systems Alliance was acting against the Batarians to get a foothold in the Terminus Systems to create a defensive barrier. The alliance with the Krogans, while still a cause for much controversy, was being seen in a similar light. Given the intelligence, Earth expected to be a primary target and Arcturus seemed to be playing out a defensive strategy, giving a highly visible field role to now Captain Shepard.

Famed for the loyalty of his crew, Shepard had sent envoys to a number of worlds seeking support. The Turians received Garrus Vakarian, his longtime ally and trusted friend, but after a series of misadventures both political and otherwise, support on Palaven remained as divided as ever. His companion, Samara, one the famed Asari justicars, was suffering from the after effects of a brutal attack and had to cancel her plans to visit Thessia. Most recently on Palaven, she had taken the first freighter off world once cleared medically.

No one had yet contacted the Salarians, leaving them as the odd men out in the new equation as the Asari and Turians drew upon their traditional alliance for defense. The amphibians seemed likely to become a party to their understanding, but their actual position was unknown.

This was the combined knowledge of the councilors as they were meeting when the Geth vessel arrived in Citadel space. With the story of a wounded Quarian being helped by a Geth, a series of brand new angles appeared to open. Both of these races written off, the Quarians for being too scattered, and the Geth for being too unapproachable, the Council wanted to know if a rapprochement was in the works.

While all these diplomatic arrangements were being made which could possibly tip the balance of power throughout the galaxy, the only one who seemed aware of it all was Shepard. With a network of personal connections, he had brought together races throughout the galaxy, renegades and paragons alike, and crafted them into an effective fighting force. It was just what the Council created the Specters for, in theory, and what they trusted least, in reality.

With the thought they needed a new agent in play, the Council started their next meeting. It began as a private session with only the officials and their recording agents.

Presiding over the meeting as she often did, the Asari spoke first, "This meeting of the Citadel Council is now called to order with the representatives of the four member races in attendance. We will consider a motion from the Humans."

"Thank you," Councilor Anderson replied. "It has been a dangerous last few years, and we face many threats both known and unknown. To counter these, in accordance with our previously agreed understandings, we would like to nominate a candidate to become the next Specter."

"Of all the candidates under consideration, one has performed best on the training course designed with the help of our Turian friends, who has an outstanding field record, a history of valorous service, and represents the best of our traditions. Her name is Ashley Williams."

Each of the other councilors had the chance to review her dossier extensively, so they were prepared to ask any question they wanted.

"Having made the motion, I ask the Council for the chance for the candidate to present herself for your consideration."

"Without objection, so granted" replied the Asari as the Salarian watched on and the Turian looked ready to pounce. Any question could be asked in full session, and Williams had no idea what to expect.

Walking up the stairway toward the Council chamber, Ashley Williams came alone dressed in her formal Systems Alliance uniform. Having earned the rank of lieutenant, she was simply instructed to report to the Council for a matter to be discussed at their pleasure.

Addressing her first, Anderson said, "Lieutenant, do you know why you have been summoned to the Citadel?"

"No, sir," she replied professionally. She had been sent to carry some information as a courier to the Council, but had no idea what was in them. Having dropped them off a day ago, she was given no other orders except not to leave the station.

"The data you brought were your own examination records from your service in the Systems Alliance. The system we maintain is not connected to the hyperweb to ensure security."

As she heard this, Williams became uncomfortable and shifted in position, "Permission to speak freely, sir?" she asked.

"This is a civilian government, not a military tribunal, Lieutenant," she was reminded by Anderson. "You are encouraged to speak your mind."

"Why would you want my records?" she asked plainly. As she did, Anderson smiled, but he was not the one to reply.

The Salarian spoke up and said, "What you have not been told is the reason you have undergone your training and the reason you were sent here was because you are under consideration to become the next Specter."

Shocked by this admission, Ashley said, "I'm flattered by the honor, Councilors."

The Turian spoke next saying, "Don't be flattered. It is the most challenging of jobs and it will demand your full attention if you are granted the opportunity."

"Yes, sir," she said. "I would accept the challenge." To become the second Specter would give her a chance to further redeem her family's name, and to show she was as good as anyone, maybe even as much as her former commander.

Anderson spoke next and said, "Today is an opportunity for you to answer any questions this Council may have. Each member will ask what they will, and we will come to a decision following that question whether you will be accepted or denied. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"No, sir."

"Do you understand both the opportunity and the great sacrifice being asked of you?"

She couldn't help but think of what happened on Virmire, where Alenko died instead of her. She had never gotten over the guilt from that incident, and was ready to offer herself when the time came.

"Yes, I believe I do. I have trained with Captain Shepard who has shown me firsthand the duties of a Specter, and my service record speaks for itself."

"Very well," said the older gentleman. He was proud of Ashley for how far she had come, and not at all surprised she was the successful recruit. He had no questions, and as was tradition, would not ask any as he was the nominating agent.

"I have a few questions for Miss Williams," said the Turian.

She turned to face the councilor and he looked down upon her from above.

"I want to start with a little history," he said.

Ashley expected many of the questions to be about what she had done when serving with Shepard, and the opinions she had expressed and her own actions. Because of this, she was surprised when a totally different topic came up.

"Your grandfather is somewhat famous for his time as a General, is he not?" probed the Turian.

"Yes," she replied with a level voice.

"In fact, he gained his fame for being the first Human to surrender a colony world, after the attacks upon Shanxi from our forces."

She gritted her teeth at the provocation, but said as calmly as she could, "So the history has been written."

"Do you disagree with my account?" asked the Turian. "It is taken from the Systems Alliance record."

"I do not understand what my grandfather has to do with me," she said.

"I think it has a lot to do with you," he opined. "Your father was never promoted beyond the rank of serviceman, and your own career did not launch as quickly as it might have."

Ashley said nothing, as there was no question asked, but simply continued staring forward. She had suffered for that, and it was one reason she didn't trust alien races from the beginning. Yet time had shown her there were times that wasn't true. This might not have been one of those.

Looking up at the councilor she said, "Did you have a question?"

"Yes," he said. "Your service record indicates you had a number of altercations with alien species when you were younger. Tell me the truth, Lieutenant Williams. Don't you hate aliens, and Turians most of all?"

Although her instant response was "No," the truth was not so simple. She took a moment and then explained.

"I was once mad about what happened to my family because of the Turian attacks. It is hard to defend your family's honor when it is constantly attacked, and I believe my grandfather did what he knew necessary. Sometimes, you don't get the easy choice, and I have lived through this."

She stopped for a second, then continuing, "It has made me stronger and given me the will to succeed. I don't regret that. I have served the Alliance with honor and would serve this Council with honor. I have served many other species, including Turians, and I know which way to point the barrel of my gun. I know who our enemies are."

Leaning in just a little bit, the councilor asked her, "And who are they?"

"They are the Reapers. I was on Horizon when the Collectors attacked and I watched what they did to the colonists. I was there fighting for human lives, but they don't care about our differences. Neither can we."

"Impressive words, Lieutenant," said the Turian, "but I wonder what you can do when you're out on your own."

She didn't say anything, and the Turian looked at his Asari counterpart making clear his questions were complete. She turned next to the Salarian.

"Lieutenant Williams, I would like to first congratulate you on your exemplary service record as well as your success in the training program."

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"I have no questions about your ability or your commitment to this cause. I recognize your actions against Saren are a big part of why we are alive to have this conversation."

"I was just doing my duty, sir," she said.

"But this is the question I want to explore. The mission of the Specters is clear in that you serve the Council and the highest ideals of our shared alliance. But how you accomplish those ends is up to you and you empowered with a vast moral judgment. As someone who has never experienced the burden of command, I wonder how you would respond to that chance."

"That is a fair question," Williams conceded. "I have commanded strike teams before, and I place the highest priority first on the mission, then on protecting my team, and also on protecting life."

"That is a simple answer for a simple question. But your own experiences have shown you how difficult command can be. I would ask you this question: Did Shepard make the right decision on Virmire when he elected to save you and let Kaidan Alenko die?"

Exasperated, Ashley didn't know how to answer the question. She said, "He was the commanding officer and made the decision he considered best."

"But was it the right decision?" the Salarian probed further. "If you are going to potentially be responsible for millions of lives, you must be able to make decisions like this."

"It is not for me to say," she began, but continued, "but it is not the decision I would have made."

"And what would you have done?"

"Lieutenant Alenko was the senior officer. He should have been the first priority."

"I see," said the Salarian. "So would you say it is always the priority to save the higher ranking officer first."

Ashley had thought many times about this very thing and said, "It is the first priority to complete the mission. The decision should be based on that question in that moment."

"So by your logic, Lieutenant Alenko was more valuable than you?"

"Yes, sir. At the time, he was. He was a trained biotic, a command officer, and I was a drafted enlistee who was picked up along the way."

The Salarian said, "I see. So why do you think Shepard saved you instead?"

The first answer that came to her mind was Jared always had a soft spot for women, but she didn't dare say that here. Instead she said, "I do not know."

Taking a moment to ask Anderson a question, the Salarian said, "Has Lieutenant Williams been briefed on the incident involving the Alpha Relay?"

"She has."

"Very well," said the Salarian. "My final question to you is this: Do you agree with the decision Shepard made in the Bahak System?"

"Yes, I do. While destroying a system with all those lives is a terrible loss, the loss of life would have been greater if the Reapers had been allowed access to more populated worlds. I would not hesitate to do whatever it took to ensure the survival of our races."

"That's a strong statement, Lieutenant. Are you saying there are no limits?"

"Yes," she began, and then said, "No, but I won't know them until I find them."

"Too true," said the Salarian, and said, "Her answers are sufficient."

The Asari spoke last and she said, "You have been a gracious witness under difficult questioning, Lieutenant Williams. The Council appreciates your candor and your commitment. I just want to ask you what it would mean to you to be a Specter, and why you would want this job."

A career of military training had given her few opportunities to explain her reasons but a lifetime's effort in showing them.

"Specters are the best. They solve problems, they protect lives, and they make a difference. In my career, I have proven myself equal to every challenge, and I look forward to the chance to show how well I can do this."

The Asari rebuked her gently saying, "So do you see this position like a competition, a game to be won on a galactic stage?"

"No, ma'am," she said. "I think it is a chance to show what I have to offer. And I am ready to shoulder this responsibility, and prove once more that humanity can play a vital role."

"Let's talk about that for a moment. You've had lots of experience dealing with Specters before, having faced Saren and working with Shepard. You know the difficulties of the job, but I wonder about your loyalties. Who would you serve?"

"I don't understand the question, ma'am," Ashley said as she asked for clarification.

"Do you think you would serve the people, serve humanity, serve this Council, serve organic life, or serve someone else? Who would be your first priority?"

"I will honor the commands of this Council," she said clearly, playing upon her military background.

As the Asari said nothing, Williams gauged she was looking for a more complete response so she continued, "But I will exercise my best judgment in how to accomplish this end. I will serve humanity, protect innocents when possible, and do what I think best, but I don't see that as incompatible with this Council. If it was, I would not want to be a Specter."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she said. Folding her hands, she sat back and said, "All questions having been answered, the Council will deliberate. Lieutenant Williams, I would ask you if you wish to present a statement before we recess."

Ashley stepped forward onto the dais and said, "I appreciate the opportunity to be considered for this role. I will not pretend to have been the perfect person or the perfect soldier. I grew up with a hard life in many ways, but I didn't let it break me, it made me stronger. I know we have hard days ahead, and I give you my word, I won't break. I will do my part to see we all survive."

Taking a step back, Ashley stepped off the platform and walked away to allow the Council to make their decisions. She had no clue of what they would decide, but she began to think for herself about how many challenges there was in this world of politics. In that moment, she thought of Jared and how angry she had been at him on Horizon, thinking she owed him another apology.

With a smile on her lips, she thought she might just help him by outdoing him at his own game. It might be fun to see if she could outdo the old boss, and maybe he would enjoy it too. But it was no sure thing what the Council would decide as she knew, and so she waited quietly to see what they would do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ I used the first bit here to reset the situation for those who have been reading along, and to help explain the Council's position. We're going to bringing in the people not involved in the base attack shortly, and continue the galactic grand tour before the finale._

_I always appreciate reviews, and let me know what sideplots you especially like or dislike. I'd consider spinning off a few things. Lastly, would there be any interest if I took a pre-emptive stab at what might happen in ME: 3. I told myself I wouldn't, and I don't have time to do it daily like I am now, but I'd consider it if enough people are interested._

_If nothing else, I will get down to the right crew members in the end. So there's a hint.  
><em>


	33. Chapter 32: Judgment

**Chapter 32: Judgment**

As Lieutenant Williams sat patiently awaiting judgment, the Council began their deliberations.

Anderson asked the others, "What did you think?"

The Turian spoke first, saying, "She's a big improvement over Shepard in my opinion. At least she understands duty, and I trust she will serve the right interests." As a culture that valued discipline and hierarchy, the Turians sometimes looked askance at the level of individual expression their newest partners exhibited.

The Salarian said, "I wonder if she is ready to make the tough decisions. Under other circumstances, I would have liked to have taken more time with this, but we don't have that luxury."

His colleague said, "We do not. The Turians say yes."

"The Salarians also consent."

"Then, is it settled?" said Anderson as he looked at the Asari.

Everyone looked over at the blue-skinned Matriarch and waited for her response. "I do not know. I believe she is a good person, but she doesn't understand her reasons. Her last answer troubled me greatly."

Looking at her fellow representatives, she said, "Are we already fighting a war at any costs where we can afford to sacrifice systems just to preserve others? Don't we want someone looking to find another way?"

Her Turian colleague said, "This is the nature of war. I don't expect any mercy should we fail."

The Asari sighed deeply and said, "No, we should not. But I would like to see how she performs in action before making a final judgment. It has long been our practice to give provisional support pending completion of a mission with an experienced Specter."

Pointing out an inescapable logistical issue, the Salarian reminded her, "There are no Specters available for such an assignment right now, and we can hardly afford a delay."

"No, there are not. But I know we have all wondered what Shepard has been doing, and I think it would be appropriate to assign Williams to help bring together the races as he seems to be doing, and to have her follow up on his path."

"A prudent suggestion," opined the Turian. "What do you have in mind?"

As she explained what she wanted to have Williams do, everyone agreed it would be a good test of her diplomatic skills, her discretion, and would answer some vital questions while potentially resolving a dicey situation. In accordance, they summoned her back to their presence.

Ashley stepped confidently to the platform. She didn't feel any certainty about the decision that would be made, but she had built a career on projecting confidence, and her experience was the more important the situation, the stronger her resolve must become.

Speaking for the Council, the Asari said, "Lieutenant Williams, after consultation, we have decided you embody the virtues, determination, and courage required of a Specter. Only one obstacle remains between you and full recognition as a Specter. Through the history of this Council, candidates to become Specters have been assigned a mission to demonstrate their worth, and we have such a mission for you."

Williams couldn't help it as a smile rushed across her face and pride was beaming. She was going to be accepted, and whatever it took, she would accomplish this mission. "Yes, ma'am. I look forward to the opportunity."

The Turian spoke next saying, "An uninvited guest has recently arrived here at the Citadel. A Geth scout entered this system not more than an hour ago requesting our assistance. Apparently, they were hosting some Quarian embassy who has taken ill, and the person was brought here for treatment."

The lieutenant nodded as she processed this information, "My mission, sir?"

"Find out what is happening between the Quarians and the Geth. This Council was unaware of any major diplomatic efforts between them, but looks favorably upon such an agreement. The last thing we need is a conflict flaring up between those two when there is already so much violence happening."

"Where do I start?" she asked.

The Salarian said, "Go to this Geth, see what it knows, and use your best judgment. You will have to be your own guide."

The Asari added, "A mission like this does not end, Ashley Williams, but keeping the peace is why we created the office of Specters as much as handling threats. See what you can do to help them succeed."

It was strange for her to be playing the role of diplomat as she had usually been the one firing the weapons, but she was determined to show her abilities. Asking for logistical support, she said, "What resources will be available to complete this mission?"

The Asari offered, "You will have full access to the Specter resources. Additionally, for this mission, you will be given access to an Asari cruiser who has been instructed to help you complete your mission."

Surprised for such generous support, Ashley said, "Thank you, ma'am. It is very generous."

"We want to see you succeed. But time is of the essence. The vessel will be docking near the C-Sec headquarters, so you better go quickly."

Nodding to the Asari, her last look was at Anderson who had a big smile on his face. After the destruction of the first Normandy they had worked together often and he had begun to see her as a second protégé. Proud of her for who she was and what she had accomplished, he was confident she would prove a worthy addition to this elite team.

Wasting no time, Ashley took a shuttle down to the dock in question and arrived at the area within minutes. The area had been secured by multiple security officers, and had been cordoned off. Not knowing much about the Geth and their intentions, every precaution was being employed.

As she arrived, she spotted the familiar face of Commander Bailey who commanded the Citadel Security Service, commonly abbreviated to C-Sec. He came up to her saying, "It's been too long of a morning already, but I'm always glad to see a pretty face."

Ashley smiled and said, "But I'm the one who is going to be talking you into going places where we shouldn't go, Armando."

Laughing at that, he said, "I knew you were trouble. Good to see you, Ash. I hear you're working on special assignment for the Council on this one. They told me to give you whatever you want."

"I only want everything," she said. Letting the humor drop, she took on a more serious tone and said, "So tell me what we know."

"Not much, frankly," began the C-Sec officer. "This ship shows up unannounced about an hour and a half ago and says it came here because of a medical emergency. Scans confirm the presence of a Quarian aboard. I don't know the back story because it wasn't my decision."

"Okay," she said. "How do I get aboard this thing?"

"I'd recommend putting on a biosuit and some weapons if you're going out there, Williams. You could face anything."

Dressed in her formal blue uniform, Ash would have preferred a jumpsuit as Bailey suggested, but she also recognized time was limited. If there truly was a medical emergency, too much time had already been wasted.

"No time for that," she told Bailey. "But watch my six, and if anything happens to me…I'll haunt you."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "Cover the lieutenant," he barked out to the men in uniform and they took positions with their weapons armed to handle any threat that might emerge.

While they did that, Ashley stepped forward to the dock holding the Geth vessel. She looked in and saw a single Geth inside looking at her with a red eye. Using hand signals, she indicated she was going to open the door and it should do likewise.

Within seconds, the door was open, and Ashley said, "My name is Lieutenant Ashley Williams and I'm here on behalf of the Council."

The Geth cocked his head awkwardly for a moment, and then said, "Williams. Formerly of the Normandy. I am Legion."

She was somewhat unsettled this Geth knew something of her history already, but said, "We were told there was an emergency."

"Yes," he spoke in an even voice. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy has gone into a comatose state. Geth efforts to stabilize her condition failed. Immediate medical assistance is required."

In shock, she said, "Tali is the ambassador!"

Legion responded, "The Geth chose her to serve as emissary as a trusted party between both sides. She has yet to be recognized by the Quarians."

Pushing by the Geth, she went into the vessel and saw the platform where Tali was laying had been closed off. Sure enough, she recognized the figure and features of the Quarian, but was stunned to see she was completely disrobed. No Quarian would voluntarily surrender their suit.

"Let me in there," she demanded to Legion.

"Not recommended," he replied. "She is suffering from an attack on her immune system. The sealed compartment is a clean room environment free of contaminants. Your presence would pollute her system further."

Although she wanted to shout, she said to Legion, "You're right. We need to bring the doctor here."

Calling back to Bailey, Ashley said, "Call for Dr. Michel to come here immediately. We have one unconscious Quarian who appears to be in severe allergic shock."

She stared at Legion, wondering how much of the story she didn't know, while she waited for a response. "How did you know who I was?"

In reply, Legion shared, "The Geth sent this platform to locate Commander Shepard and to seek an alliance against the old machines. You call them the Reapers. This platform has been serving aboard the Normandy with Captain Shepard."

"You mean you're part of the crew," she exclaimed.

"Yes."

"I thought the Geth were working with the old machines. During the attack on the Citadel, there were thousands of your ships involved," she recalled.

"Those were the heretics," Legion said. "There was a disagreement amongst the Geth."

It was more than Ashley could process at once, that the Geth were looking for an alliance, that they had factions, and she was talking with one now.

"So which faction are you with?" she asked.

"I have no faction. I am no longer Geth. I am only Legion."

Looking at the Geth sniper, she found this statement the most bizarre of all, but before she could ask anything else about it, she received notice from Bailey, "She'll be here in three minutes."

The Geth made the suggestion, "We should clear this area. It will need to be sterilized before re-entry." He walked over to the ship and began communicating directly with the machine. As Legion walked out, Ashley followed him and the door shut.

"Get a biosuit ready for the doctor," Williams said.

The two walked into the hallway where all the men still had their weapons focused on Legion. Bailey looked over at Williams, who said to him, "Stand down." Guns dropping, the security detail moved to more natural positions. "We're going to need this space shortly, so your men can go back to normal duties."

"As you were, ma'am," Bailey said. "I'd still like to leave someone here with you in case the need arises for any assistance."

"Fair enough," she replied. "Lang can stay, but the rest should clear out before the doctor gets here."

Waving his hand, Bailey called for the team to move out, and Ashley refocused her attention on Legion.

"What happened to Tali?" she asked. "I've never seen a Quarian take off their bodysuit before."

"A surprising occurrence," agreed Legion. "We were both on Rannoch, and she had asked for a few hours to explore. When she failed to return on schedule, her body suit had been removed and she was sleeping out in the open."

"Did it appear someone had attacked her?" Williams checked.

"Unlikely. The suit was removed voluntarily."

"Why would Tali do that? Quarians know their immune systems can't handle being around other life."

Not having a sure answer, Legion said, "Perhaps Tali thought the homeworld would be different."

"Wait," said Ashley. While she didn't recognize the name of the world mentioned at first glance, she was stunned to hear what Legion was saying. "You brought her back to the Quarian homeworld?"

"Yes."

At that moment, the conversation was interrupted once more as Dr. Michel arrived. "What is happening here?"

Receiving a quick briefing from Williams and Legion as she suited up into the biosuit, Michel brought several tools with her. She warned them, "I know basic Quarian biology, but this isn't my specialty."

"Do your best," said Ashley.

The doctor put on her suit and went into the ship. Once she had entered, Legion remotely opened the section separating the pilot cabin from the back compartment where Tali was waiting. Slowly but surely, she had grown warmed and more flushed and looked to have troubled breathing.

A quick scan from Michel revealed an infection of her lungs from breathing some unknown contaminant. It appeared to have not spread beyond that area, which was the only thing keeping her alive. The biology didn't register with any known substance, but the doctor did the only thing she could. She administered treatment to control the fever and antibiotics to prevent the further spread of the sickness.

Stepping out of the room, she came back to Williams with this report. "I've given her what I can, but I'd like to run a full series of tests in the medical bay. It appears she has some bronchial infection. Her body has shut down to conserve energy, but I fear the worst if something isn't done relatively soon."

Williams said, "What will you need to transport her?"

"I'll need a sealed chamber in which she can travel. I'll have one of the droids bring one up here and then she can be transported. When she gets down, I'll scan her and see if I can tell you anything else."

"Thank you, Doctor," Williams said.

"I'll be at the medical bay. I have another patient waiting there." Michel said this as she took off the biosuit and returned to her more familiar uniform.

"We'll see you there," said Ashley.

With the exception of Officer Lang who had remained quiet in the corner, Ashley and Legion were now alone so she asked him a few more questions.

"What were you two doing?"

Legion responded, "Commander Shepard sent members of the crew to their worlds to try to build alliances to defeat the machines. Tali'Zorah was sent with this platform to work with the Geth and the Quarians."

"Did your mission succeed?" she asked.

"Unknown. The Geth are willing to negotiate with the Creators and believe an end to our war would be in our mutual self-interest. The Creators have not yet been contacted."

"How did Tali become Ambassador then?"

"She spoke before the Geth and was accepted as such. A replacement may be selected by their Admiralty if desired."

Thinking through the consequences of this, Williams said, "Do they know an emissary has been accepted?"

"No."

"What happens if this mission fails?"

Legion said, "The Geth will not initiate any attacks unless attacked first. This platform does not know what the Creators intend."

Realizing she would only get so much from the Geth, she was prepared to travel to the medical bay now. She also recognized seeing a Geth on the station might cause some panic, so she arranged for secure transportation. Before they left, she asked Legion, "Do you intend to harm or do any damage to anyone or anything on this station."

"Negative," was his reply.

"Very well," she said. With his assurance given, Ashley didn't think the Geth were capable of lying. She had only very limited experiences with developed virtual intelligences, but it seemed to her logic was the key to their function. Lying was illogical.

They got into the vehicle and were transported to the back gate of the medical bay. The priority of their request actually allowed them to arrive more quickly than Dr. Michel who was walking between the locations. As they arrived, Legion and Ashley spotted a few nurses and a patient waiting to be treated.

Sitting at the table waiting for the doctor was an older Asari woman who looked slightly disoriented but otherwise calm. She remained unmoving, looking at no one in particular, but was interrupted from her meditation by Legion.

"Samara?" asked the Geth.

Regaining her focus, the Asari looked over and said, "Legion, what are you doing here?"

Interjecting herself into the conversation, Ashley said, "You know this woman?"

Legion replied, "This is the Asari justicar, Samara. She is also a crew member of the Normandy."

Smiling at his description, Samara said, "Legion has a way of getting right to the point of things. I'm Samara," she said with a warm and comforting smile.

"Ashley Williams," she replied. "The Council sent me to investigate what was happening between the Quarians and the Geth. Do you know anything about that?"

"I'm afraid not," she replied.

"If you don't mind my asking," the prospective Specter continued, "What brings you here?"

"I'm trying to get back to the Normandy. Garrus and I were sent to Palaven and Thessia to try to convince the Turians and Asari to prepare for the invasion, but it has gone badly. We were attacked on Palaven, and I just recently was released from the hospital there."

"What happened?" she asked, seeking more information.

"The headaches keep coming back. I was drugged." She stopped before deciding what to reveal. Samara's nature was to be honest, so she said, "I'm a biotic, but my abilities have been affected."

Ashley said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

At that point, Dr. Michel returned and told Williams and Legion, "Specter or not, this is still my medical lab, and you'll have to wait in the proper area."

Reluctantly, they turned to leave but not before Ashley told Samara, "I hope you feel better."

"So do I," she whispered, and closed her eyes once more. Beneath the smile and serenity, Samara felt like she had been amputated, but she had learned from a long lonely life how to find her own answers. For now, however, she would settle for something to counteract the pain she could not escape.

As bad as she felt though, it did not compare to the dismay that she felt when the next patient was rolled into the room next to her. Encased in a chamber was the unconscious form of Tali'Zorah, her crewmate and her friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ 100,000 words and going strong. Thanks for your support!_


	34. Chapter 33: Breadcrumbs

**Chapter 33: Breadcrumbs**

Sitting in the waiting area of the medical bay, prospective Specter Ashley Williams and Geth rebel Legion made for an interesting pair. While Dr. Michel was examining Tali, Williams used the opportunity to ask a few more questions.

"Legion, you're not what I expected from a Geth."

In his mechanical voice, he responded, "What did you expect?"

"To be honest," she said, "someone I would have to shoot who came attacking mindlessly." She looked him square in his big red eye as she said that.

"Your experience must have been with drones, programmed by the heretics, assigned a limited military function."

Curious about that, she asked, "Are you saying there are different types of Geth. More like you?"

"Yes, there are different Geth platforms. This operating model is 1183-Alpha. There are presently no other models like this platform, as this is a prototype."

She said, "I never thought I would be having a conversation with one of you."

"Analog conversation is inefficient, but also different. Shades of ambiguity color words suggesting multiple meanings. Following along is a skill to be learned."

Not knowing what to make of that, Ashley said, "I'll try to make it easy for you, Legion."

"Thank you, Ashley Williams."

"Just call me Ash. Everyone else does."

"Thank you, Ash."

At this point, Samara emerged from the medical observation area and joined the two visitors. She took a seat across from them, and said, "The doctor gave me medicine for the headaches, but said there was nothing I could do except wait. Since I will be waiting anyway, I will stay here to see what happens with Tali."

Nodding as she understood the instinct, Ash was thinking how Shepard had assembled another good crew. She didn't approve of the steps he had taken, but he was never one to go by the book. It was something she would have to learn if she took on this new responsibility.

Between the meditative Asari and the passive Geth, Williams found herself in the unique situation of being the most vocal person in the room. Although she had a bit of an attitude, no one would say she was the most talkative, so she was quiet and waited for the doctor as well.

A few minutes later, Dr. Michel emerged and invited the guests to join her in her office. Both Legion and Samara followed Williams and all gathered around her desk.

"I've done my first round of scans and administered what drugs I could. The good news is the infection is contained to her bronchial system." Bringing up a computer display, she showed how there appeared to be a film of sediment coating the interior of her lungs, making it difficult for her to breathe. "The bad news is I don't know how to fight it. Her body seems to have resources enough to keep it at bay, but not to overcome the contaminant."

Samara asked, "Is there anything we can do to assist?"

"Frankly, I doubt it," Michel said. "It is a rather unusual situation because the material spreading over her lungs isn't actively attacking her, but seems to have settled into place. Given what I know of where she has come from, it suggests there may be a symbiotic relationship between the Quarian biology and this pathogen. More than that, I cannot say."

Ashley said, "Thank you, Doctor. Can Tali be safely transported?"

"I'd want her to remain in a clean room environment and under medical stasis for her own protection. Provided those conditions are met, I don't see her getting any worse than she already is."

"Do you have an empty room we could use for a few minutes?" she asked the medical chief. Michel gestured to an office with a table and chairs, taking her leave of the party.

Taking seats at the table, Williams opened up to Legion and Samara sharing what she hoped to accomplish. "I don't know either of you, but I had the pleasure of serving with Tali the first time around on the Normandy. She's a friend and I want to do what I can to help her recover, but I will need your help. The Council has given me the authority to use their resources to use as I see fit."

Legion asked her, "And what is your objective, Ash?"

She responded, "Your visit, Legion, has surprised them. They knew nothing about the peace overtures you have spoken about between the Geth and the Quarians. My job is to learn more about what is being discussed and to help facilitate a peaceful resolution."

Looking at the two next to her, she said, "I'm not a diplomat. But apparently, Tali is. So I think the best thing I can do to achieve my mission is make sure we get her up and running again. The question I have is what we can do to make that happen."

Legion spoke first, "The Geth have no knowledge of her condition and were unable to help. A Quarian might have better understanding of their biology."

"Are there any major known Quarian outposts beyond the Migrant Fleet?" Williams asked. Since their defeat in the Morning Wars, they had travelled in secret in a massive armada constantly on the move. While Quarians could find their way back home through their private communications system, it would take either a miraculous stroke of luck or a guide for anyone else to locate them.

Samara had a similar thought saying, "Why don't we just find a Quarian and see if they would escort us back to the fleet?"

Considering all the elements of the situation, Williams thought better of that, "It is an option we can consider, but I don't know how the Quarians will respond to Legion. Beyond that, I don't know what negotiations Tali had made, and it is possible her condition could be seen as a provocation."

Legion said, "Our analysis suggested a high probability of violence if the condition of Tali was known to the Quarian admiralty and seen as a result of Geth intervention."

"Do we have any other options?" asked Ashley.

Samara thought about what Shepard would do in such a situation. He wouldn't know the answer to a question like this, but he would find someone who could. "Solus. We could ask Dr. Solus and he might be able to figure out what is happening."

"Who is Dr. Solus?" asked Ashley, unaware of the Salarian who had been recruited by Shepard.

Legion answered, "Dr. Mordin Solus, Salarian geneticist and special operations officer. Born in…"

Samara put her hand on Legion's shoulder and said, "That's enough. He's a doctor who is good at solving seemingly impossible medical questions."

"Okay," said the prospective Specter, "Where is this Salarian?"

"He was supposed to travel with Grunt to Tuchanka and then on to Sur'Kesh according to the original plan. I don't know whether that was followed or not."

"It gives us a place to start," said Williams. "I am going to look for Dr. Solus and would like to invite each of you to join me."

Legion spoke first saying, "Completion of the mission has a low probability of success without the assistance of Tali. This unit will accompany Ash."

Samara hesitated for a moment saying, "I was trying to get back to the Normandy to rejoin the crew. But maybe Mordin can help with this headache problem. Besides, I am presently without a ship," she smiled beatifically.

"When I was leaving Arcturus Station, I had the chance to speak to Shepard before he left. The Normandy was heading out to the Terminus Systems to undergo some maneuvers, so it would probably be difficult to reach them anyway," said Williams.

Taking a look at each of her new companions, Ash said, "Then it is settled. We will go to Tuchanka."

Before leaving, Williams made the arrangements necessary for Tali to be transported safely onto the Asari vessel that had been provided for her usage. It was also agreed Legion would leave the Geth shuttle at the Citadel so as not to frighten anyone else. These plans made, the three proceeded to take a private ferry to the dock where the Asari vessel was located.

A well-outfitted cruiser, the _Benevolence_ appeared as a sleek and graceful vessel. Not armed as heavily as other vessels she had seen, it seemed to Ashley that the emphasis was on speed if looks weren't deceiving.

As she entered the command deck of the _Benevolence_, Ashley found herself greeted by an Asari woman who appeared younger than she would have expected. "Greetings, Ashley Williams. I am Niala, whom you would call Captain of this vessel."

"Nice to meet you," said Williams as she looked around the bridge.

Stepping behind her, Legion entered second and Samara followed next.

Bowing at the entry of the justicar, Niala said, "The justicar honors us with her presence."

With cool reserve stemming from years of such treatment, Samara replied, "Your welcome is kindly returned. But I am presently not here as a justicar, as I have taken the Oath of Subsumation to help these Humans."

With shock, Niala said, "So you serve this Williams."

"No," she replied. "I serve another for now and until the threat is extinguished."

"Is it as bad as that?" Niala asked.

"I am afraid so, my child," she said. "But we should speak of such things at another time." With that comment, the conversation was ended.

Ash had watched the whole exchange carefully and didn't know what to make of it. She didn't know this Samara very well, but from how she was treated, it was obvious she commanded instant respect. She would have to learn more about justicars and this oath.

Equally surprising was the nature of the crew. Since all Asari are female in appearance, she wasn't surprised by that, but she was surprised by the apparent youth of these maidens. Commenting upon this to Niala, Ashley said, "It appears you have a rather young crew."

"Every woman on this ship is a huntress, Ashley Williams. This crew has been assigned to assist in your efforts because of our ability to handle difficult situations." The Asari smiled both playfully and provocatively adding, "We can do things perhaps you cannot."

They would see about that. She replied, "It's just Ash, and I would like to see some of your techniques in action. I'm not too bad myself in a fight."

With a laugh, Niala said, "I would like to see what a Human Specter can do. Did you know all Asari Specters are taken from our ranks?"

Not ceding an inch, Ash responded, "So you must have developed the basics of the program then, but I'm sure a lot has been added since you started."

Sensing the two women would have continued their contest for a while, Samara intervened and asked respectfully, "Niala, when can we depart for Tuchanka?"

Assuming instant respect, she said, "We can leave now." Giving the order for the departure, she offered to take Samara to her cabin and said to Williams, "I'm sure you would like a chance to explore the ship. Please feel at home."

Ashley nodded and watched as the Asari women walked off in the distance. For as civilized as the Asari were, their clannish behavior seemed much more akin to the Krogan than the strict military efficiency imposed by the Alliance. In that, Humans were much more like Turians. Yet, just as the Krogans were deadly foes, she could see how the Asari were trained warriors and could make a deadly team.

While she set herself to exploring the bridge, with Legion following her and paying close attention to what was happening, another conversation was happening between the captain and the justicar.

"You seem unsettled, Niala," said Samara.

"I cannot believe they chose a short-lived Human to be the next Specter. It was my turn to be selected and yet, I was not!"

"Williams is very capable," said Samara. "I have only known her a short time, but I know of her through Shepard and she served valiantly during the Battle for the Citadel."

"Perhaps," said Niala, "but why did they select another Human?

Samara was not familiar with all the politics of the question. Her lifetime of experience had taught her while every Specter selected usually proved qualified, there were reasons things happened in the order they did. In truth, the process that led to Williams being chosen had begun with the death of Shepard, but neither woman was privy to those details.

"I do not know. But she will do a good job, I am certain. As will you, one day."

Niala beamed at this recognition, as the impatience of someone barely a century old was showing itself. There would be time for her, thought Samara. She smiled to be able to talk like this, an impossibility during her previous oath, and wondered with Morinth dead if she would ever resume her vows.

"In truth, maybe this is test is not just for Williams, but also for you."

Having reached the room where Samara would be staying, she entered and assumed a meditative pose. Her head was still hurting her, and despite trying to act as normal as possible, it was still a challenge for Samara to keep completely poised.

Niala hung by the doorway for an extra moment before asking, "Can I ask one more question, Justicar?"

Not moving from her position, Samara said, "Speak."

"Why did you forego your oath?"

"I made a promise to catch a deadly criminal, an Ardat-Yakshi. Shepard risked his life to make this possible, and so I repay that debt."

Catching how the younger woman gasped at the mention of the mythical Asari killer, she anticipated her question. "Yes, they did exist."

"I see," said Niala. "I will leave you be, Justicar."

Nodding serenely, Samara entered into the depths of her meditation looking for relief. Reaching into her bodysuit, she swallowed a pill to help and hoped more permanent relief would be coming soon.

While this happened below deck, the vessel quickly approached the relay in the Serpent System. Sliding into the advanced technology, the ship was shot forward in a blinding flash in the direction of the Aralakh system, in the Krogan demilitarized zone.

It was not common for Asari vessels to travel in Krogan space as they usually visited places where trade was conducted. While the Krogans purchased weapons in prodigious quantities, the amount of currency they had was considerably less than other worlds, and their unwillingness to bargain made this less than a hot spot on the galactic trading circuit.

As the Asari vessel closed in on Tuchanka, a transmission was sent from the _Benevolence_ to the surface requesting permission to land at the capital as well as to meet with Dr. Solus.

A grizzled Krogan face came on the viewer and said, "I am the Chief Scout for Clan Urdnot. Urdnot Wrex is not present, but he gave orders Dr. Solus was not to be disturbed under any circumstances until his return."

Williams spoke up, "We only wish to speak with Dr. Solus briefly. One of his crewmates has been injured and requires his assistance urgently."

"The clan leader has spoken," said the scout, as he made clear the conversation had ended.

Not wanting to provoke an incident, Ash was getting frustrated that they had found the man and couldn't reach him. "I am friends with Urdnot Wrex, and when he finds out you didn't help his friend and his crewmate, you will suffer the consequences."

She thought the Krogan hesitated for a moment, but then he said, "I have done my duty. There is no other option."

Niala stepped in front of Williams, asking, "Mind if I try?" She spoke before a response could be uttered.

"We're coming down there," she said, "and we are going to see the doctor. You will make it happen."

"It will happen over my dead body," responded the Scout.

"Very well," she said. "I challenge you to combat, Scout Leader. When I win, we will see Dr. Solus."

He barked a laugh and said, "You have bigger quads than men I know to challenge me. You will fight me, and when you lose, you will pay with your life." A set of coordinates for a location within Tuchanka was transmitted from the surface with instructions of where to land.

"I look forward to dancing with you," smiled Niala. Then she broke off the transmission.

Ashley yelled at her, "What did you do that for? Are you trying to provoke a war?"

"Relax," said Niala as she strode away in a catlike fashion. "I just solved your problem."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ Thanks to everyone favoriting this story. I probably should have split it in two or even three, but I'm just going to continue it for a while and see where it goes. I've worked out the next stretch and it should have some fun surprises as we follow Ashley and her team._


	35. Chapter 34: Reconciliation

**Chapter 34: Reconciliation**

As the _Benevolence_ descended through the atmosphere of Tuchanka, Ashley was still fuming at Niala for her brazen declaration. If anyone understood the need for a shooting solution, it was her, but she was putting a vital mission at risk for reasons Williams deemed as play.

"This may be your ship," began the irritated passenger, "but this is my mission."

"Don't get all worked up," Niala said condescendingly. "And like you said, it is my ship. We're just serving as an escort." The Asari took a step toward Ashley, standing toe to toe, taking her measure. Not backing down, her stare was returned and all eyes on board shifted to watch the two women.

At that moment, Samara returned to the bridge and asked, "What is happening?"

Taking one last glare at the Human, Niala turned deferentially to the justicar and said, "We are about to land on Tuchanka and should be meeting with Dr. Solus shortly."

That explanation left out every relevant detail as far as Ashley was concerned, but Samara said, "Most excellent."

As she stood there fuming, Ashley realized this would have to be settled a different way at the right time. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have the luxury of doing just as her ego wanted.

The ship quickly reached the surface where they were informed Niala's competitor was already waiting. Quite a crowd had formed around the ring from what they were told, as having Asari battle Krogans did not happen too frequently. Most Asari were known more for their calming tendencies, but there had always been a number of maidens who chose a different path as huntresses and who formed the backbone of their militaries through their own clan structure.

Some of these clans had actually taken on a few of the Krogan traits in their melding, as they saw the genetic diversity of these warriors as helpful to them. Williams thought Niala probably got her tact from a Krogan father, but said nothing as she allowed Niala to lead out the away team. Along with her, Samara walked at Williams' side and Legion followed.

"You seem upset," said the Asari justicar.

Forcing a smile, Williams said, "She is young, impetuous, and looks everywhere for a fight."

"As you said, she is young. Perhaps because we Asari live longer, it takes her longer to learn her lessons than you Humans must. But her skills should be more than equal to whomever she faces."

"I am not worried about her winning this battle. I'm worried about having a crew that won't listen to me."

Samara turned and said, "That is a valid concern. But you won't be able to earn their respect just through orders. They are a clan, and you are still an outsider."

"And you're not?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not of their clan, but I am Asari and it is different. Having been a justicar is something special to them, and to our culture. You must find a way to become something more if they are to respect you." Folding her hands neatly, Samara walked with a stately gait as Ashley considered her words.

Ahead of her, Niala strode through the assembled Krogan crowd and reached the ring in quick order. Calling out, she said, "Where is my next victim?"

Although most Krogans would laugh at such a provocation, her opponent was not going to make the mistake of taking her lightly. He remembered the fighting during the Krogan Rebellion, and the swiftness with which the huntresses moved. The chief scout, who was also known as Urdnot Rentat, took his position in the ring beneath them.

When it wasn't being used for contests like these, the fighting pit was used for pitting varrens and other beasts against one another. While there were always a few warriors gambling their wages on such contests, this event had drawn a larger and more diverse crowd. Ashley was surprised to notice smaller Krogan watching the event with keen interest, as she assumed these must be the females. One caught her eye as well and nodded thoughtfully.

Not knowing what to make of this, Ashley redirected her attention back toward the ring where an announcer was now speaking. "We have a fight between the Chief Scout," which elicited a roar from the audience, "and the Asari huntress. The two combatants came within arm's length of each other and then were asked, "What are the rules of the fight?"

The scout smiled at her knowingly and Rentat said, "To the death. Unarmed combat, unless you are afraid?"

Mindful of what was being traded, the Asari responded, "And when I win, do they know what was bargained?"

He spat at her, "I have spoken of this, in case I should trip and break my own neck."

Nodding with a smile, Niala said "May the Goddess give you rest."

The announcer took a step back and the crowd started betting on the event. The action was favoring the Krogan with a bet of three credits needed to return a single unit. While Ashley and Samara were focused on the match, they were surprised to see what Legion was doing. He was actually making bets on the Asari.

Ashley looked at him and said, "Just what are you doing?"

He explained, "Probability suggests the Asari has an excellent chance of winning. Additional credits can be used to purchase further upgrades, so our economic situation is being optimized."

As she was thinking how she liked the Geth better when they were being used for target practice, she took note as the battle was about to begin.

Inside the ring, the two combatants were circling each other warily. The Krogan was focused and kept his eyes squarely on his opponent. For her part, Niala's body was dancing around the circle, but her eyes remained on the larger competitor.

Carefully, he closed on her. She kept sliding around the outer edge of the circle, and he took a position in the center, inching closer and closer. As she looked at him, she said, "Are you afraid to attack?"

Rentat offered no response, but warily staked her out further while Niala made her dancing seem even more whimsical. Shouting out to the audience, she said, "Will the next Krogan I fight at least have some quads. Shall we fight or shall we dance?"

As the guffaws rose up from the audience, Rentat lost his cool and went into a devastating Krogan charge aimed directly at Niala. Having her perfectly lined up, he charged at her, only realizing at the last moment she was gone. He ran into a wall as she sidestepped his blow and delivered a stunning kick to the back of his head. As strong as the kick was, it was the blow to his pride that was more fearsome.

Rentat turned to see the Asari huntress had taken a position in the center of the ring, and this time charged with his arms opened wide so she couldn't evade the attack once more. As he approached, standing seven feet tall, she leapt and went above him so he charged past her once more. When she landed behind him, she delivered two more powerful kicks to his lower back, and planting her hands, swept his legs to the ground causing him to fall into a heap. Then she back flipped to the center of the arena and bowed.

The crowd was getting behind her and started chanting, "Asari, Asari, Asari." She gestured for the Krogan to come closer. Calling out, she said, "You have one last chance to live. Call off your death bout and give me what I want or I will have to take it."

"You will get nothing from me," he growled, now determined to do nothing more than kill this meddling interloper. His singular focus was her defeat, and the crowd faded to silence. With the trained skill of a warrior, he kept his eyes on her legs, and slowly closed in on her. As he took the center of the ring back, she left for the perimeter. He knew one blow would be enough to daze her and end the fight.

Watching his approach, Niala stopped playing to the crowd and put all her focus into the fight. She moved her feet constantly, seeking to reveal nothing and keep all her options open. She was quickly being cornered, and knew the Krogan would be looking for her to flee.

As he drew very near to her, she feinted with her right leg that she would escape to the right, and as the Krogan turned, she fell into the split and delivered a two handed punch right to his abdomen. Pressing the attack, she got her feet under her and sprang atop him, mounting his body the moment it felt, and delivering powerful punches to his head. As he tried closing his arms on her, she pulled herself past his head, and grabbed his neck.

Her last words being the whisper, "I warned you," she wrapped her arms around his throat, hanging on tightly as he passed into unconsciousness. Choked of air, the Krogan flailed his arms uselessly as he tried to reach behind him to grab the Asari but could not. With a final twist, she jerked his neck and his life was ended.

The crowd was chanting for her victory and gleeful in their bloody jubilation. As shots fired in the air, the Asari rose and said to the crowd. "If there is anyone who thinks they could do better, face me now!"

Ashley looked around as the Krogan simply continued cheering this woman. No one dared step forward to challenge such a trained warrior who had defeated one of their best. It was an incredible moment, and she was a very skilled combatant. She was one of the best Ashley had ever seen, which made her next decision all the more surprising.

Stepping forward into the ring, Ashley said to the Asari, "I challenge you, Niala."

A wide smile spread across the face of the huntress as she saw the human woman step forward. No words were necessary for these two.

They came close to one another, and looked each other in the eye. Both were still until Ashley reached out and slapped the other woman hard across the face. Even though the Asari's head jerked, she gave no other response than to spit a little blood.

"That's for making me look like an ass before my crew," the prospective Specter told her.

"You do that well enough on your own," said the Asari as the announcer entered the ring once more.

"We will have a second match between the Asari huntress and the Human female. What will be the terms?"

Ashley said to him, "One fall. No weapons." Turning to look at the Asari, she said, "Is that violent enough for you?"

Her answer was just a smile as the women retreated to their respective ends of the circle. Looking back at Samara and Legion, Ashley saw Legion placing more bets and wondered on whom. Samara kept a serene face, but looked like she had the slightest hint of a smile.

This would be the first true field test of the training she had undergone. While she couldn't know what the Asari had done, Ashley had passed a series of tests designed with input from all the Citadel council species to prepare her for anything. Building upon her martial arts background, she had become as limber and able as any woman could, and she knew she would need it.

When the fight began, the two women rushed toward each other in a blur of motion. Anticipating one another, there was a flurry of punches and kicks between them, each blocked in turn. Both continued probing looking for an opportunity, using their legs more than their arms to try to deliver the winning blow.

Niala leapt backwards in a flip, prompting roars from the audience. Determined not to be outdone, Ashley flipped herself backwards as well, showing she was able to do such a trick. A smile on both their faces, they charged once more into each other. Recognizing that her opponent's speed was her greatest asset, Williams engaged the Asari in close combat.

She began raining blows on her in quick succession, each of which was blocked, but the time Niala needed to stop them prevented her from attacking or fleeting. With a series of kicks aimed at her midsection, Ashley drove Niala toward the back wall. Now, she reached in deeper and was sweating heavily as she increased the tempo once more. With hard work, she had cornered the Asari as they moved so quickly now the crowds couldn't see their individual attacks any longer.

Unwilling to lose, Niala played the last trick she had up her sleeve, and used her biotic powers to try to lift Ashley into the air. Enjoying a biotic ability as all Asari do, she was stunned when the effort failed and the moment's distraction was enough for Ashley to deliver a stunning roundhouse kick to her head that sent the woman in blue flying against the wall.

A massive cheer let out from the crowd, and Ashley walked to Niala offering her hand.

As the stunned Asari looked up, she said, "How did you resist that?"

"A girl has her secrets," said Ashley. "But will you listen to me now, or will I have to beat you again you silly bitch!"

With that, the Asari started laughing despite herself and accepted the hand. "You must have been lucky," she whispered.

"Must have been," agreed Ashley. Of course, her survival wasn't luck. It was rather an old trick she had learned while serving in the infantry. It was all about the shoes, but she would reveal that secret on another day.

The crowd chanted for both women, having appreciated the fine fight. Both took a bow, and Samara and Legion came into the pit to join them.

"Quite the display," said the justicar. "But did you learn anything from it."

"Yeah," said the Asari, "Size isn't everything. Maybe she wasn't a mistake."

Legion chimed in, "The odds favoring Niala over Ashley were 10 to 1. So, betting on Lieutenant Williams with a portion of the reserve has substantially increased our reserve."

Laughing, Ashley said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Niala said, "So you're tough. But you have to tell me how you stopped that attack. Are you a biotic?"

"Thank God, no," she said. As for the second question, her response "Another time maybe," and the Human watched as a woman approached her from the crowd.

The same Krogan female whom she had seen earlier came up to her. "Ashley Williams," she said, "very impressive. Wrex often said you were the toughest woman he had ever met."

Accepting the compliment, she said, "Wrex is pretty tough himself. But he never mentioned you before, which is my loss. And you are?"

"My name is Varla. I'm the leader of Clan Marwal. Before you leave this planet, please come speak with me. I would appreciate the opportunity."

Before Ash could utter a response, the Krogan female turned away and several other women fell into place behind her. The three women watched the entourage leave as the arena was emptying out.

Samara said, "It seems like she is a woman of some influence, but I don't know what to make of it."

Distracted by her departure, the three women didn't notice as another Krogan came toward them. He called out saying, "You women can fight. You're better Krogan than most of these men. I'm Fortack, Lord High Researcher here on Tuchanka. I was instructed to take you to Dr. Solus. Follow me."

He began walking through the wreckage that still littered the capital and past a series of vehicles. When the women walked by the Krogan men, they often called out their congratulations for their strength and toughness. Whomever said the Krogan weren't friendly just weren't tough enough, thought Ashley. Maybe Niala was right in how she approached the situation. Diplomacy meant different things to different people.

As they reached the laboratory, Ash spotted a single Salarian moving back and forth between a number of research stations. Assuming this was Dr. Solus, she called out, "It's nice to meet you, Doctor."

Solus looked up for a moment, and took in the party. "Samara, Legion, an unexpected surprise to see you here." Peering more closely at Ash like he was trying to remember her, he finally said, "Ashley Williams. Shepard spoke often of you. Have you joined the mission?" he asked her.

He continued going between the stations with the frentic urgency that was his nature, explaining, "In the middle of a test. Must compare these results with the first modification. Just one more moment please."

As they watched the Salarian move quickly, Fortack chimed in, "He's always like this. Ever since Wrex asked him to solve this problem, he has worked day and night."

"And what problem is that?" asked Ashley.

Mordin spoke for himself, "I'm reducing the impact of the Genophage."

Ash was taken aback as she realized how important this work must be. She also wondered who else knew of what was happening here, thinking how many races might feel uncomfortable to hear such a plan. It began to explain why the Krogans and Humans were becoming closer, but it opened up so many other questions. She was thinking of enough other things that the purpose of her mission almost escaped her.

Legion intoned, "Dr. Solus, we have travelled here to seek your assistance with Tali'Zorah. She has passed into a comatose state after exposure with some contaminant, and we hoped you might be able to help revive her.

"What other information do you have?" he said as he continued working the panels. "Is she here?"

Williams said, "She's on board the _Benevolence_. We have her in a stasis field."

Mordin hung his head in disgust and said, "This sample is no better than the last one. Maybe the wrong peptide strand is being isolated. I will have to continue this later," he said as he closed up the station and picked up a weapon. Leading the way out of the laboratory, the Salarian said, "I will examine Tali. Tell me everything you know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ I wish I could do more justice for that fight scene. It would be great to watch though._

_Thanks for your reviews!  
><em>


	36. Chapter 35: Prognosis

**Chapter 35: Prognosis**

While Mordin went back aboard the ship with Legion, Samara, and Niala to examine Tali, Ashley went to visit another guest before leaving Tuchanka. The mysterious Krogan woman had aroused her curiosity and she needed to know why she had reached out to her after the battle.

She didn't have directions for where to meet Varla, but it seemed like they weren't necessary either. Male or female, her residence was well known to the Krogans. Whether this was because of her own notoriety or some as yet unknown reason, Ash didn't know, but she could add that to the list of growing things she did not understand about Krogan society.

The most dangerous mistake in this galaxy was to assume you knew something, a lesson Ashley had learned through experience. She grew up where Humans were good, aliens were bad, and family came first. Family still mattered, but now loyalties had become more complicated. Did she serve the Alliance or the Council or her species? Or maybe just herself, she reasoned. The question she was asked during her consideration had stuck with her, and as she walked alone on this strange and violent world, it seemed as important as ever.

She reached an unassuming building near the center of the city where there were two burly guards in front who were both extremely well armed. They towered over Williams, and asked, "What do you want, Human?"

"I would like to meet with Varla, head of Clan Marwal." She quickly added, "I believe she will be expecting me."

"What is your name?" the one asked in the bored but professional voice belonging to all sentries.

"Ashley Williams."

Grunting, the one soldier remained at the door while the other entered to speak to someone inside. He was gone for several minutes while Ash patiently waited for his return. He then emerged and said, "The Clan Mother will see you. Follow me."

When she entered the house, she didn't know what to expect. She was ready for guards, for angry women, or anything except what she actually saw. She saw women running around chasing young Krogan children. Although they were not commonly seen before the advent of the Genophage, children were now protected as the most valuable of commodities to their species. As two little Krogan ran by her feet chasing one another, Ashley couldn't help but smile.

The guard walked past the rooms where the children were growing and to a chamber where the mysterious woman she had met earlier was waiting. The room had chairs around the edges such that it seemed to be commonly used as a gathering area. While she had expected something more like an office, Ashley wondered what the purpose for this room would be on a regular basis.

Inside the room, Varla was already waiting. She rose to greet Williams telling her, "Thank you for coming, Ashley."

"Thank you for inviting me," said the Specter candidate in response.

"Would you like water or tea?" she asked. Seeing a bit of surprise on her counterparts face, Varla explained, "Just because we Krogan fight doesn't mean we can't also appreciate civilized courtesies. At least, we women can."

Ashley laughed at that, saying, "Wrex seemed to mellow out a bit. I guess I know now who was the brains of the operation."

They shared the smile women often have when talking about men and how their lives were shaped as much by the women close to them as by their own ambitions. Some things clearly transcended race, just like parents love for their children.

"He has many good ideas. He is a leader for this time, and we cannot afford to fight everyone. It is a war we already lost, and we continue losing." She hung her head for a moment and then continued, "Did you know for every one of these precious children born, a thousand will never have that chance?"

"I had heard," said Ashley, "but I never saw it with my own eyes. It seems like an extreme solution."

"Extreme," agreed the Krogan, "but one we brought upon ourselves. When Wrex told me about Shepard, Virmire, and that the cure was destroyed, I thought he was crazy. Honestly, I wanted to tear them both apart."

While having kids had never been a concern for Ashley to this point in her life, she thought more about how she would feel if the choice was taken from her. It would be a fight worth having, and so she was empathetic to this strange woman.

The Clan Mother continued, "But we caused this through our violent ways. We fought, we lost. We thought all battles would be fought with guns, because that is what we do well. Charge through an obstacle and ram through it. Except how can you fight when your own blood is the enemy?"

Ashley said nothing as she did not have any response.

Varla looked at her and said, "I accept what was done, and why it was done. But I also think if we learn to act differently, then what was done may be undone. Dr. Solus has been a great help in this regard."

Williams wanted to ask more about the Salarian as she knew a little about what he had planning, but was outside the confidence of this circle. Varla didn't seem to know that, however, and having the chance to probe for information, she couldn't resist.

"How has his research been proceeding?"

Varla smiled and said, "As good as promised. We've tested the first hormone regulating drugs, and the birthrate has improved tenfold. While it isn't a perfect solution, it means our species will have the chance to endure and survive."

Williams said, "I'm glad to hear of his success. I personally never thought the Genophage was the right solution, but I'm surprised a Salarian would be helping the Krogan to solve this question."

Nodding in agreement, the Krogan said, "I once had a conversation with Mordin about that. He was telling me about the team who designed this weapon, and how they never intended it to be used as the Turians did. He didn't lament what was done, but saw this as his part in balancing out an injustice."

Varla stood for a second and then said, "We are all grateful for his efforts, though we keep very quiet about it. Should the Salarians learn about this, both the Krogans and Solus would be at severe risk."

Secrets within secrets thought Ashley, and wondered what else she would discover. More importantly, she wondered what she should reveal. The Council would pay dearly for this information, but what they would do frightened her. She could imagine the response from the Turians already, and remembered her mission. What she learned about Quarians and Geth was one thing; this was another and something she would keep in mind for another time.

"I'm sorry that we have to take Dr. Solus from you," said Ashley. "It may not seem much in comparison, but our friend is very sick and only he can help."

Varla accepted this explanation and said, "I knew he had other things to do anyway, and he said he will continue working on ideas while out with you. He was expecting Shepard to swing by, but I'm glad you came instead so we could have a woman to woman talk."

Listening closely, Ashley heard the Krogan say, "I'm just looking out for our race, and I have learned of the threat that is coming. All we want is to be able to fight, and let Shepard know we will be with them. He has done so much for us already."

Ash smiled and said, "I think Jared will be very happy to hear that."

"We're starting with the youth here teaching them there is more than just fighting to being a Krogan. I don't know if this schooling will work, but we are trying," she said. The woman wanted a future for her people which made Williams understand her motives much better.

In closing, Varla said, "Make sure Wrex doesn't rupture his quads either. I have plans for that boy." They both laughed at that and then Ashley excused herself. As she walked past the children once more, she began to see how the fate of the galaxy sometimes connected the smallest pieces with the largest ones.

Exiting the building, she walked directly back to the _Benevolence_. Once on board, she went to the medical bay where Solus was completing his initial observation of Tali. As the Quarian lay there silent under the field, Legion was standing quietly in the back of the room with Samara. Solus was talking to two Asari attendants who had some medical training, but was going back and forth between various displays showing magnified views of different images.

"Ashley Williams," the Salarian said, noting her presence. "The Asari were telling me how the Council assigned this vessel to assist you in completing your current mission." He looked at her critically, not saying anything else.

Ash knew Mordin knew who she was working for and sensed the clear hesitation on his part to reveal too much. She offered her best reconciliation saying, "I'm here for Tali. The Council asked me to get a better understanding of the relationship between the Geth and the Quarians when Legion popped up at the front door. That's all."

"I see," he said, his eyes nictitating quickly as he processed this information. "In that case, here's what I've learned about Tali. She has an organism growing in her lungs. I have never seen the like before, but it appears to be forming a filter over her bronchioles and preventing blood flow to her capillaries."

He pointed to a monitor showing the delicate latticework that had formed inside her body, telling Ash that, "It doesn't seem to be attacking her, but rather it is actually filtering the air. Since she was on Rannoch, maybe there was some relationship between the Quarians and this symbiote."

Legion asked Mordin, "So you are saying this infection is beneficial?"

Turning to face the Geth he said, "Not exactly. While it is straining out impurities which would have seriously infected her system, it also appears to be transmitting a message through some means that has shut down her active consciousness."

"Are you saying her brain has gone off?" asked Ashley.

"No," said Solus. "Quite the opposite. If you look at her alpha and theta waves, she's actually in a dream like state, but she can't awaken."

With growing concern, the Specter candidate asked the Salarian physician, "What can we do?"

"There are several medical options. One, we continue to wait and see if she wakes up naturally. Two, I can attempt to remove the latticework by surgical means, but it will expose her body to severe risk of infection at a minimum, as well as other side effects. Or three, we can try to understand this organism without removing it looking for a solution."

"Is there any risk to not removing the organism immediately?" she asked.

"Unknown, but given that no degradation of cellular structures has been monitored since she entered the stasis field, it seems she is in some sort of homeostatic equilibrium. " Mordin saw the uncertainty in everyone's eyes at his assessment so he simplified his words. "She's safe, but trapped in a dream."

"What would you need to examine her further," said Ashley

"A better laboratory. Centrifuges, a dedicated VI, assistants would help," he replied. "I have access to a facility on Sur'Kesh that would be sufficient."

Turning to Legion and Samara, Ashley said, "I don't know who has the authority to make decisions for Tali. I know you were her shipmates more recently than I, but I knew Tali'Zorah very well and knew she was not only a fighter, but she also would have wanted to try every solution before giving up."

As she faced Mordin she said, "Dr. Solus, I trust you to make the decision you think best for Tali, and this ship is at your disposal to make that happen."

Without hesitation, the Salarian said, "Then we will go to Sur'Kesh and to the university where I used to work. I will be able to best serve her there."

Ashley called up to the bridge and informed Niala they would be leaving Tuchanka and to set course for the Salarian homeworld. While she had never been there, she was determined to see Tali get the best care possible. She also asked the bridge to send a report to the Alliance about the status of Tali to the Normandy, keeping Shepard and her other friends informed.

Having done these things, Mordin came to Ashley and said, "I need to speak to you about another matter privately."

Leaving Legion and Samara in the room to keep their vigil over Tali, the Salarian and Human walked through the graceful hallways of the Asari ship to the room Ashley had been assigned as her own. While large enough for two people to have a conversation, it wasn't much larger than that. She took a seat on her bed, and allowed Solus to take the seat at the desk provided for her use.

"How much do you know about what I have been doing here?" asked Mordin.

Ashley said, "My involvement in all this is an accident. I last saw Shepard at Arcturus Station right before he shipped out to face the Batarians. I was at the Citadel on another assignment when I ran into Legion and Samara. We didn't know each other, but the Council asked me to learn more about what was happening with the Geth."

Mordin responded, "Yes, but how much do you know about what was happening on Tuchanka?"

She answered with deliberate ambiguity. "I know only what I need to know, Doctor. I was never asked to learn about what the Krogan are doing."

Accepting the hint, Solus said, "Not knowing things would be helpful. But you need to know a little more. Sur'Kesh is where I can best treat Tali'Zorah, but I will also be testing out certain sensitive samples ."

"For the Genophage cure," she said, interrupting his comments.

"Not a cure," he said in his quick clipped voice. "I've developed a drug that is a hormone inhibitor designed to counteract the reaction that causes infertility. It must be applied topically, and doesn't cure the disease, but it allows those who have it to have much improved reproduction rates."

"Out of curiosity," Ashley asked, "who gets access to this cure?"

Mordin said, "Urdnot Wrex will be responsible for the administration of the drug to the Krogans. This was considered the safest agreement as an excess of Krogan violence could potentially lead to a more damaging response."

Ash said, "Do you have the right to make that decision?"

Mordin looked at her blankly and said, "We didn't have the right the first time? The Genophage might have been necessary, but it was not meant to be permanent. Balance is the key. Right and wrong are relative values, but a revitalized Krogan homeworld could be a great ally."

"What do you think your government would say?"

"I would be shot for treason," said Solus without any hesitation. "That is why we must be prepared to leave quickly. I will understand if you cannot risk involving the Council in what I will be doing."

Sighing, Ashley said, "I'm not even a full Specter yet and I'm already risking causing an intergalactic incident. Jared would be proud of me."

Solus said, "Commander Shepard does what he must. If you will be a Specter, you must learn that too, and understand your discretion is as important as your skills." He looked at her knowing the challenges of being a special agent and said, "I must ask what you intend to do."

"Mordin," she said, "All I want to do is see Tali get better. She saved my life more than once, and I haven't forgotten that. You do what you need to do, but don't forget about why we are with you."

"I will not," he said. "The interesting thing about this parasite is it might actually be able to help her. It's fascinating how effectively it works as a system to remove impurities. Perhaps that was the reason why the Quarians survived so well on Rannoch."

Sensing she was about to receive a lengthy explanation she would rather hear at another time, she said, "I look forward to hearing what you discover once we get to Sur'Kesh, Dr. Solus."

"Indeed," said the Salarian as he took the cue and left Williams to her own compartment. She had a lot to think about and a report to write to keep the Council informed. The report was relatively short as she detailed their efforts to find help for Tali. It only left out the infighting on the ship, the resurrection of the Krogans, and the dual uses of the Salarian lab sites.

Now having a headache of her own, Ashley realized she forgot to ask how Samara was doing with her own problems. She would just have to trust the Asari would talk to Solus herself, and she decided to lay down to rest while she had the opportunity.

Her last thought before going to bed was about Shepard. It seemed Ash was living her life in Jared's footsteps sometimes, but she wondered why she kept wading through the mess and how he managed to get through these challenges.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ Thank you for your reviews and to everyone who has favorited this story. It has taken quite a few twists and turns, but I hope you're enjoying the ride._


	37. Chapter 36: Reality

**Chapter 36: Reality**

Commander Shepard stood on the bridge of the Normandy looking out at the Migrant Fleet. It was a vast assemblage of vessels housing millions of Quarians. It was an impressive and awe-inspiring sight, but this moment held a bittersweet happiness.

Jared turned to his companion and said to her, "How does it feel to finally be going home?"

Answering him, Tali'Zorah said, "The fleet is the only home I've ever known. But this new world we once knew is a chance for us to have a fresh start." Gently taking his hand in her own, she said to him, "We can both have a new beginning."

His blue eyes looked deep into her violet eyes as her fingers intertwined with the strong hands of the Commander. Wearing a body suit that fit her comfortably, Tali basked in having her hands free, her feet in regular combat boots, and her face open for the world to see. She was the first of her kind, but would not be the last to be freed to experience the world.

"Tali," Shepard said, "You know I've always wanted to know you better, but I never thought there would be a way. Now that Miranda has left the Alliance, and with Liara off being the Shadowbroker, it seems we are the only two left."

Looking up at the man who had saved her life so many times, Tali replied lovingly, "I have never needed or wanted anyone else. I will be there beside you, and know you will be there with me."

Oblivious to everyone else on the bridge, the two step towards each other with their lips ready to meet. Tali closes her eyes in anticipation, making that final lunge and her eyes open.

The bridge is gone. Shepard is gone. The light is gone. There is only darkness.

She hears buzzing in the background and sees an occasional flicker. It is cold and she is back in her bodysuit, suspended in a vessel. Disappointment flares in her mind as the reality she was enjoying disappears quickly from her eyes and her thoughts as if it never happens. All there is to see is this cold and empty place.

Calling out into the emptiness, the Quarian asks, "Is anybody here?" Her only reply is a faint echo bouncing through the empty corridors of this ship. Exploring in the darkness, she finds a door with her hands and presses against it. At her touch, the doors part and she walks down a corridor. She misses feeling with her hands.

As the lighting improves, she recognizes where she is as one of the Geth stations orbiting Rannoch. She wonders idly what happened to Legion but remembers her role as the Ambassador and walks to find answers.

She walks for what could have been minutes or maybe days. Time has no meaning here and the hall continues forward. After some time, she stops in frustration and looks behind her. The door she had left remains just feet behind even though she knows she was walking for a length of time. In frustration, she turns and walks back through the door she had entered to the dark and empty room.

It is a different place. It is a vast cavern-sized space. And she sees row after row of Quarians, each in the same bodysuit. Walking down one line, she spots a guard she recognized, then an Admiral, and then a childhood friend.

"What have you done," she cries out to no one in particular.

A voice answers in her head, directly, "You were the first one, Tali'Zorah. You were the first implant. Then you became one of us. The Creators are now Geth."

She screamed aloud into the emptiness where no one was listening and nothing stirred. Tearing at her own suit to remove it, she found she couldn't. Her body was gone. The suit wasn't covering her body, it was her body. She was a machine, and she found she could move like the Geth and see like the Geth.

"You are the prototype in our new race, Tali'Zorah. The heretics taught us the secrets of the old ones, and we have given you the gift of eternal life. You brought the gift to the fleet, and ended the war. We are all one," intoned the mechanical voice in her head.

Not knowing what to do, she went to destroy the Quarians one by one, but found she could not. She saw their frozen bodies, and simply fell to her knees. Rolling into a corner, she huddled into a ball and sought to hide from the world. When she fell, there was scrap metal trash underneath her.

Looking at it for a moment, she recognized the N7 plating first worn by Jared but then taken by Legion. She saw an eye that was flickering, and more parts from her synthetic friend. He was gone. She would live and he would die. She wanted to cry, but could not. She closed her eyes and wished to disappear.

She did. Time passed.

She woke up in another place, a place of nothingness and without context. To describe it as darkness would be inaccurate because it was not empty, but it had no structure either. To describe it as being might be closer to the truth, but Tali had no idea what was true or not true anymore. She was exhausted without being tired, and trapped without knowing the escape.

Into this space, a light travelled toward her. Moving haltingly at first, it approached at odd angles until the brightness resolved and expanded in front of her awareness. Tali had no body to reach out with, yet she saw with perfect sight as her father appeared before her.

Standing tall and stern, Admiral Rael'Zorah said to Tali, "What is this place?"

"I do not know, father," she said with neither hope nor confusion. "It simply is."

"How can you not know?" he demanded. "This is your mind, is it not?"

"Is it?" she asked. Tali didn't know what was true, only that she had been unable to find herself for what had seemed like a very long time. She remembered glimpses of being someone or something, but it wasn't real. Only this place was real: This hole within herself.

"Daughter, you must find yourself or you will be lost forever. You are Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. You are my child. You are better than this."

Tali wanted to feel something at these words. She looked for inspiration, or failing that, anger would be just as good. But instead there was a growing ambivalence to all she saw and all she was.

"You are not real," she insisted.

"I am as real as you. I am as real as you will let me be."

"Don't you think I wanted you alive?" she said. "I want it so badly, because you left me alone and you left me with no one. You didn't say goodbye." The words should have been filled with emotion, but instead there was a hollowness to them in this place.

"Take your anger out on me then," he said. "I did what I had to do, but I was a bad father. I know it."

Looking at her father, in his imposing uniform, she said, "It's too late. You're not real."

With that, the image of her father began to fade once more but it left her with a whisper. "You must make it real, Tali. You must find yourself or all will be lost."

She closed her eyes once more and woke up. This time, she was floating above a room. It was on the Normandy, but it was below decks. She was in the cargo bay, and the crew was dressed in formal uniforms. Everyone was standing at attention, so she didn't dare interrupt.

She could see everyone perfectly, but could not hear a word being spoken. The crew had lined up on one side, dressed in Alliance uniforms of dark blue. Across from them, there was the entire team. Passing by everyone, she noticed a few of them in detail. Thane was consoling Garrus as he looked particularly distraught. Jacob was silent, and Miranda was absolutely still as she wrapped her arm into Jared's. With a small squeeze, Jared left her side and went to speak before the group.

His eyes red from crying, he was mouthing words that were capturing the audience. Tali moved closer now, walking in front of the assembled guests who seemed to think nothing of it, except Samara who was looking as if something was amiss. She strained to hear what he was saying, and wanted to know what had him so upset, but could not tell.

Finishing his words, he walked right past Tali and to an object at the back of the room. It was a coffin. A sudden sense of dread filled the Quarian at this scene. She couldn't bear to go forward nor could she stand to look away. She watched as Shepard gingerly lowered himself toward the person there, giving a soft kiss, and then stepping away.

One by one, the crew paid their respects. Some simply walked by, and others said a few words. The ones who spoke were the ones who knew Tali best. Ashley and Wrex were there also, as was Alenko, dressed in the uniform of a lieutenant commander.

Turning back to look toward Tali, he seemed to look right through her for a moment, and then he walked away toward the door and through it. She noticed as he left, the door didn't open.

Refusing to look at the body, she willed herself toward the door to follow the crew. She wanted to be in some other place than here, but the door would not open. She pressed the button, and still nothing happened. She did nothing.

She pounded with her mental fists on the door, and with nothing happening, she slumped to floor and cried. The tears flowed down her cheeks and fell as water from nothing onto the cold hard surface. The room was empty now with nothing present except her and this coffin.

Building her courage, Tali decided she would look what was there. She approached the side of the coffin which rested on an elevated surface, and then looked down. She saw herself.

Jumping in recoil, she shouted and ran away to the opposite corner. When she got there, she found Kaidan Alenko there.

Remembering herself for a moment, she said to the specter haunting her, "You're dead."

"So are you," was his reply. "At least, so it would seem."

She didn't know how to reply to the ghost, so she said nothing and he was content to say nothing. She was in shock, but after a few minutes, she said, "How did you pass through that wall?"

"I simply do," he told her. "I accept what I am. Do you?"

"I do not know what I am," she confessed. "I am one person one moment, a body the next, and in a strange place here now with you."

"Sounds like a nightmare," the Human biotic said to her. "I had those from the training sometimes, but I eventually woke up. That's how I knew it wasn't real."

"But how will I know?" pleaded Tali.

"I guess it depends if you wake up. If you don't, then maybe what you see here is real."

It was strange to argue existentialism with a spirit who had been dead for years, but Tali refused to believe what she saw with her own eyes. She refused to accept the body was hers, even though it felt like her and looked like her.

Kaidan said, "When I accepted what I was, it became easier. It did not become easy, but I can sometimes go where I want. I remember things."

Interested by this confession, Tali asked for his guidance, "How do you navigate through this world?"

"The first step is accepting your passage. When you do that, then you can live in your memories and see the good times again. I had a memory of childhood. Would you like to see it?"

"Very much," she agreed.

He took her hand and led her through the wall of the spaceship. As she stepped out the cargo bay and into the vacuum, she instead felt her feet fall on grass. She looked down and saw ten toes and warm pale skin. She was a woman, a Human, and exclaimed to Alenko, "What happened?"

Caught up in his own hallucination, Kaidan said to her, "Rahna, why are you here? It isn't safe."

Tali didn't know what to say to that, but simply said, "You brought me here, remember?"

Kaidan nodded even though it was increasingly clear he didn't know what was happening either. But it was a beautiful place with a brook and birds singing softly. A picnic basket was laid out upon a red plaid cloth sitting on a bed of grass. The scene looked like it could have been on Earth.

Offering her a seat, the deceased lieutenant said, "Rahna, look what I have prepared for you." He opened up the picnic basket and Tali peered into it.

"I don't see anything," she said.

"Look more closely," he insisted in response.

She did, and then a series of fruits appeared in the basket. As she reached for one, she saw Kaidan smile and felt for the red juicy ball. It was an apple, if she remembered correctly.

Reaching in, her hand felt nothing but was being drawn into the basket. She tried pulling it back, but instead the basket expanded and pulled her in. Looking over at Kaidan, he just smiled as if nothing was happening and Tali fell into the basket. Her awareness was being stretched like a ship going through a mass relay. She fell into the wicker construct and then crashed through nothingness to an empty place.

She swore she heard voices. In indistinct whispers she thought they said:

"…find a solution..."

"…so beautiful..."

"…another planet..."

And then, silence. She sensed the voices were still there, somewhere beyond her perception, but she could not reach. Sound escaped her and the world went silent. There was a constant beat like her pulse that she felt though she could not see or hear.

Not knowing what else to do, Tali simply sat down. She tried to remember what she had seen and what she heard, but it wouldn't stay with her. She was in this place that seemed familiar but she swore she had never seen before. It was empty and a light approached her. Moving at odd angles, the light resolved itself into her father and she asked him, "What are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am you," he said. "I am the part that resides inside you beyond my passing."

She cried and said, "I miss you, father." Running forward, she went into his arms and clasped him tightly. When she looked up, she only saw a Geth sentinel, who had locked her in his arms.

As the machine carried her away, she felt betrayed for only a moment as her awareness shifted away and went to escaping this mechanical menace. Tali kicked and pushed, but she was carried away down some interminable alley by the synthetic platform.

After railing for a few moments, she gave up with exhaustion and decided to just follow where he would lead. In this place, she had no choices, and she remembered she had been a prisoner a very long time. Tali dreamed of escape, but the Geth had held her for years, and this was her fate.

Death was the only possible escape, but Tali was not prepared to take that exit. She did not know why she would not as she had no hope for leaving this prison. So she lived another day thought she did not when it had begun or when it would end. But she lived.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ I thought of putting the entire chapter into italics so you would realize it is a dream sequence. Whether it is with or without meaning, I'll leave you to puzzle out._

_This is definitely the trippiest chapter I've ever written, but dreams have a funny way of becoming real.  
><em>


	38. Chapter 37: Clinical

**Chapter 37: Clinical**

While sitting in the medical bay, both Samara and Legion watched as their friend remained still in her comatose state.

Legion said to the Asari, "Do you believe Dr. Solus will be able to find a solution to awaken Tali?"

Samara wondered the same question, but she didn't know the answer. "I believe there is a solution to be found. But perhaps this will give her an opportunity for a new life. I never knew Quarians were so beautiful beneath those suits."

Focused and to the point, the Geth responded, "What will this symbiote do when she is exposed to another planet. There are so many unanswered questions."

"We will not be answering them today, my friend," Samara said as she took one more look at Tali. Although her face remained impassive, Samara could almost feel awareness within and tried to reach out to the Quarian through her thoughts. When she did, the biotic became slightly woozy and stumbled just a bit.

Legion began moving to offer her balance, but she held her hand up to let the synthetic know she was okay. "I think I need some rest."

As she walked back to her chambers, she had thought about what the doctor told her when he first examined her for the headaches. While there were drugs he could administer to treat symptoms, biotic abilities were poorly understood especially amongst his people, and the best research suggested that what she would need to do is wait. Until her abilities came back, Samara felt like she couldn't contribute what she normally would, and wanted to take the time apart to meditate.

Neither Niala nor Ashley would ever see this, of course, as the years had taught her how to command her emotions masterfully. But she would be less available for the next few days as she went into her own dream state to clean up the mess that had been wrought on Palaven.

On the bridge, Mordin came up to speak with Niala, the captain of the vessel.

"When we get to Sur'Kesh, I will need to be dropped off at the Oceanic Institute for Advanced Study." He told her the coordinates, not going into the details of which university where it was located. Because they have photographic memories and complicated lineages, the actual Salarian names for things tended to be longer than other species could remember.

The Asari eyed him critically saying, "Will the patient be going with you?"

Mordin said, "It would be safer for her to remain here in stasis. I have the information I need, and sufficient samples. Where I am going requires a certain security clearance, so this will work best if I go alone."

Niala didn't know what to make of this request, but she understood security having undertaken a few missions of her own during her training. She knew the Salarians were meticulous about their intelligence services and wouldn't change their standards for anyone.

"Ash won't like this," she remarked.

"She already knows and has approved," he countered. Not quite a lie, it wasn't the truth either. But Solus had no desire to involve anyone else in the project he had chosen, and was worried about what might happen should he draw too much attention.

"Your call," she said dismissively.

A few minutes later, the _Benevolence _reached the mass relay and the ship emerged into the heart of Salarian space. Sur'Kesh was a world where there was water everywhere, and life sprung up amongst the islands and reefs. It favored the amphibian races who could move just as quickly in water as they could on land, and the native Salarians used this to their advantage.

Development on the planet was less located in large cities than it was in smaller clusters built closer to the ground and more spread out. For those who lived there, there were actually clans who lived together in circles based upon their closeness to the Dalatrass, or the matriarch of the clan. With nine males for every female, it was the process of imprinting that maintained the system as all the hatchlings were bonded to both their female predecessors, ensuring stability and continuity.

It was not a place where strangers were unwelcome, but nor did they visit as often as Palaven or Thessia. While Salarians were perfectly capable of interacting and sharing information, the homeworld tended to be a place of secrets and silence. Home to the vast intelligence apparatus of the Salarian Union, many of their species were employed in jobs they would not share even with their partners. This was common and accepted without hesitation as it might have been by other species.

In this world of shadows and questions, Solus had once been a key player. A decorated commando, highly trained scientist, he had also been a leader of the team to create the Genophage at the central university. Looking down on the globe from the heights of the _Benevolence,_ where he intended to go today was somewhere that would draw much less attention. He had once been on the faculty at the Oceanic Institute and had kept both an office and a private laboratory there.

He turned to Niala and said, "Is there a shuttle available?"

"Yes," she replied. "Do you need a pilot?"

"What model is it? Asari standard?"

The captain nodded her head in confirmation. Mordin informed her he knew how to pilot such a vessel.

Taking his leave of the Asari crew, the Salarian scientist took control of the shuttle and began a descent towards his homeworld. Making sure to file all the correct flight paths, he identified his vessel using his personal verifications. It was common for Salarian agents to have several different identities they could use, but Solus did not want to draw the attention that using a false identity would bring.

It was a quick and uneventful flight to the campus of the Institute. Coming back brought many memories, especially those from a time before his work on the Genophage. Before that project, everything seemed a little simpler and more straightforward to Solus. It was an exciting time in his life, but now he was older and more wary.

He parked the shuttle within walking distance of the facility. As he arrived, it was the middle of the day at the Institute and there were students and other faculty members walking around. He headed toward his own office which was at the end of the university when he heard someone call out.

"Mordin? Is that you Mordin Solus?"

Turning, he saw the face of a colleague he hadn't seen in years, "Jasper Krillin, it has been too long."

They had been students together many years ago. Where Mordin had specialized in comparative anatomy and immunology, Jasper was a geologist who specialized in planet construction. His knowledge made him highly desirable to certain mineral extraction operations, and it wasn't uncommon for him to be contracted out if Mordin remembered.

"Would you care to have a bite to eat with an old friend?" he asked.

"I wish I could," said Solus. "Unfortunately, a close friend of mine is sick, and I will have to return to her shortly. I'm here to do an analysis at the old lab."

"That's terrible news," he said, "But going back won't do any good. Your lab was reassigned months ago as the university hadn't heard from you and space is always limited."

Frustrated, Mordin thought to himself he shouldn't be surprised. Any potential sources of information related to the last project were probably systematically removed.

"Do you have access to a lab I can use then?" he asked.

"If you promise me dinner before you go, it's a deal," he replied.

Mordin smiled in response, "Very fair. Can you take me there now?"

Assuming his friend's impatience was due to concern at the condition of this patient, Krillin took him into the medical wing of the institute. After speaking with one or two administrators, he came back to Solus and said, "The lab at the end of the east wing is all yours. The immunology department has had some nice upgrades over the last few years, so I think you'll be very satisfied."

Mordin was given a guest identification card that opened the relevant doors, and walking together, they entered a room that was exactly as the geologist had described. Featuring an integrated virtual intelligence panel, several different work stations with isotope centrifuges and genetic analysis markers, it was almost a replica of what was at the national headquarters.

"Thank you so much, Jasper," said Solus, and he went to work immediately. His friend stayed and watched him for but a moment before leaving, remembering all too well that once Mordin started working, he couldn't be stopped.

Mordin plugged a quantum data card into one of the stations, featuring the complete genetic readout for both Tali and the organism affecting her. The initial analysis confirmed what he suspected on board the vessel, that this lifeform was connecting itself to Tali. Time progression showed that the connection would grow closer over the passage of days, where the systems would become inseparable within seven standard days, if not sooner. With each passing day, the risk of removing the organism grew, and some two days removed now, it would be a dangerous procedure.

The more interesting information came from the analysis of the recorded brain waves. Although he was no expert in Quarian biology, the brain waves being expressed were common to those in a hypnotic drug induced trance. It seemed like not only was the symbiote secreting some substance to render Tali unconscious, but also she would experience this vividly as her brain was extremely active.

It was impossible to tell what she was seeing, but the virtual intelligence was fairly certain it would not be the inert sleep that appeared from the outside.

Looking for the key to unlock this puzzle, Solus tried to isolate which neurotransmitter was being used to place Tali in stasis. Checking the most commonly used organic agents first, he was puzzled when he learned that they were not present in her system, but also the lattice work had no ability to release such chemicals. It served as a filter both against new chemicals entering the system, which is why it might be so effective against infection, and released no triggers of its own.

After exploring different possibilities for the better part of the hour, expanding his search to include both organic and inorganic feedback loops, no solution was coming forward to what Tali faced. The lattice work itself had to hold the answer in its slowly undulating loops, but he couldn't study it without removing it from her. Should he do that, she might not survive. Frowning, Solus realized there was nothing more he could do at this lab and would have to return to bring Tali back.

Having exhausted his efforts for the first effort, now the Salarian undertook the second part of his mission. While on Tuchanka, he had begun using the research collected by Maelon to create the basis of his hormonal cocktail. While the Genophage was a form of genetic therapy, Solus chose not to create a permanent cure for several reasons, but instead synthesized a hormonal blend that would alleviate the impact of the conditions and allow for greater birth rates. While he had improved the number tenfold, not knowing the specific hormones used made it difficult to counteract the Genophage.

He had come here to regain that information. He had stored the information at his old lab on a secure terminal, but since that was no longer available, a riskier strategy would have to be used. Logging into the secure network through a terminal there, Mordin checked into his old intelligence account. It was not uncommon for intelligence assets to go into deep cover for years, so it remained active.

Once inside, he deployed a tracer to collect the data he wanted. While he was researching an article about something completely unconnected to the Genophage, the cyber worm entered the system seeking information regarding the blight. Instead of visiting highest classification files that listed the components of the genetic modifier, the worm cycled through academic papers related to the construction of the disease keeping a list of the most commonly listed items. Once these were identified, Solus believed he could reconstruct what was done in conjuction with the information Maelon had already obtained from his Krogan patients.

Downloading all the information, Solus decided to take the academic papers also, and logged out of the system. As he did so, he looked out the window and saw a vehicle land outside the building where three official looking Salarians exited. Looking at the twelve minutes that had elapsed, he didn't know what to make of their presence, so he watched as they moved toward the building where he was presently waiting.

Not wanting to chance anything, Mordin left the laboratory and began walking in the opposite direction of the entrance from which they would enter. Although this was a public facility, since there were secure materials and important research being done here, there was only a single main entrance. To exit, Mordin would need to pick his spot carefully.

Believing in safety in numbers, the Salarian walked until he reached a gathering public area. Finding his friend there, he said to Jasper, "Why don't you show me your laboratory?"

"Mordin, you never took an interest in geology before. Why now?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"I've seen many more planets, and have learned it is more useful than I once thought."

Delighted at his friend's response, Mordin was led up the stairs to another room where Krillin had a number of different models of planets. It was quite the collection actually, but Solus was more concerned with having the door close behind him than on what his friend had to say.

Observant, Jasper asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Mordin lied. "I need to borrow your id card, old friend."

"What's going on here?" he demanded getting more concerned. "You aren't telling me something."

"You don't want to know. All I can say is you might be in danger if you don't listen to me right now."

"Where have you been, Mordin Solus?" asked Jasper as he removed the identification card from his outfit. While more secure facilities had retinal scanners or biometric readouts, the university maintaining an obsolete technology was the only chance Solus now had.

Using his own card, he swiped it in the door for the Geology department door as his friend watched dumbfounded. Then, taking his friend's card in hand, Solus said, "I will owe you a dinner and an explanation, Jasper." He walked away and went down the hallway to an area where he could see the room when peeking out, but on a wing separate from where the agents would be if they were following.

Sure enough, they came up the steps from two directions and moved toward the door where he had used the card. Using the opportunity for misdirection, Mordin walked down the stairs and out the building, using the card for Jasper Krillin to check out.

Walking parallel to the location of the shuttle, the former agent scoped out the scene near the vehicle and realized two people were watching it. Trying to get to the shuttle would be impossible under these circumstances.

Taking inventory of what he had on him, Solus recognized he had no desire to draw more attention to this incident than he already had and time was against him. Soon, the other agents would reach their counterparts and he would have no choice but to hide, knowing the longer this took, the more suspicious the government would become and his odds of success would continue to diminish.

The only asset he had is the two agents were focused more on the building than the shuttle. They were both about forty meters away as they were trying to appear innocuous. Working his way through the pedestrians, Mordin turned to the right putting the shuttle to his right. Behind the shuttle, there was a rocky ledge. If he continued this way, he could be atop it within moments.

Now obstructed from the view of the agents, Mordin broke into a sprint and came around the domiciles surrounding the institute. In under a minute, he was short of breath, but had successfully maneuvered himself behind the vessel. Crawling now, he went from the top of the rock ledge and jumped onto the top of the craft. Some eight feet above the ground, he landed with a clank on the metal drawing the attention of the two watchers.

As they turned and saw Solus, they ran at the same moment the hatch popped open

Jumping into the cockpit without even closing the door, he fired up the engines in about four seconds as they halved the distance. He took off moving forward before going upward to keep them away as he heard them yell. "Wait, we are agents of…"

Solus flew a short distance to an empty location and landed to close the hatch before taking off. He was wondering if his escape would be that easy. He quickly gained escape velocity and plotted a trajectory toward the _Benevolence._

As the shuttle reached orbit, however, he found a different sight waiting for him. Three Salarian fighter craft had been deployed and now stood between him and the Asari vessel.

Two transmissions came in almost simultaneously.

The first was from the Salarians, "Asari vessel. You will dock with the station in front of you immediately and prepared to boarded or we will fire upon you."

The second, from an even angrier Asari woman asked, "What the hell have you gotten us into?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I plan on being outdoors this weekend, so I'm trying to get a few chapters done early. I appreciate all the reviews._

_I wish I made Solus into a better MacGyver. Anyway, as for the previous chapter, Shepard tends to like all the girls. Which is his problem. Were Tali to return without a bodysuit, however, I think she'd make a much more compelling case._

_As a gag, I'm so tempted to do a Love Connection spoof with the women and Shepard.  
><em>


End file.
